The Demon of Gotham
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Quizás al reencarnar como Hibari Kyoya, hizo que agotará todo su Karma y por eso cuando intento huir de la trama principal en lugar de vivir tranquila terminó en la ciudad más peligrosa, con un murciélago molesto y herbívoros locos... Tal vez la trama original no era tan mala después de todo...
1. A demon's tale, one.

Ser diagnosticada con una enfermedad incurable a la corta edad de 5 años hacia que tu vida prontamente se volviera un sin fin de hospitales, exámenes médicos, doctores, olor a cloro y un interminable aburrimiento debido a que estar en tu habitación todo el día todos los días, sin poder realizar ninguna actividad física que afectará tu ya débil cuerpo.

Su única diversión durante sus oscuros días de infancia, eran los mangas y libros que sus hermanos solían traerle para que no muriera del aburrimiento antes de tiempo.

Uno de sus mangas favoritos era Katekyo Hitman Reborn! La trama en sí le pareció ridícula, el dibujo de los personajes no estaba entre sus top ten, y el protagonista dejaba mucho que desear honestamente, pero la razón de ser su favorito era una sola, Kyoya Hibari.

El personaje aunque frío, tenía un lado dulce por los animales, no miraba a nadie con pena y trataba a todos igual, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo y salud envidiables, a veces solía preguntarse que sería tener un cuerpo así en lugar de uno tan frágil como el suyo.

Además de sus mangas, sus libros favoritos eran los de biología y medicina. Sabía que era muy poco probable que encontrara alguna cura o tratamiento alternativo por su cuenta que extendiera su vida un poco más, lo suficiente para que al menos fuera capaz de ver los árboles de cereza florecer... Pero aún así la esperanza era lo último que se perdía ¿no?

En su cumpleaños número 15 toda la esperanza se perdió cuando escucho el último bip del monitor que dejaba saber su ritmo cardíaco, y mientras se despedía de un mundo que nunca podría conocer más allá de fotos e historias cursis, por un segundo deseo que si la reencarnación era real, en su próxima vida tuviera un cuerpo más sano y fuerte, como el de Hibari-Sama.

Al abrir los ojos y recordar diez años de estar en una camilla sin poder moverse más que para dar un par de pasos, Kyoka decidió que le levantaría un altar a Dios o a cualquiera que fuera la deidad que no sólo le concedió una nueva vida, sino la vida del mismo personaje que admiro la mayor parte de su vida pasada.

Kyoka Hibari, era la única hija del matrimonio Hibari. Kyoutaro Hibari era el jefe de policía local lo que explicaba como Hibari siempre se salía con la suya, Kikyo Hibari por otra parte era un misterio, pero estaba segura que involucraba los Yakuza, pero realmente no le importaba mucho ya que ambos de sus Padres la querían y mimaban así que ¿que importaba si había un poco de sangre en sus manos? ¿Un par de cadáveres en el patio? Sus padres eran maravillosos con ella y eso era lo que contaba.

Kyo-chan no siempre supo quien fue, para su suerte no tuvo que lidiar con estar atrapada en el cuerpo de un bebé o pasar por el traumatico parto, ya que sus memorias volvieron a ella luego de que un entrenamiento con su Madre se saliera de control y tuviera un pequeño accidente golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra una pared.

El golpe, más algo de fiebre por unos días parecieron devolver le sus memorias y con eso darle una nueva resolución. Primero, tenía que irse de Nanimori; podía haber disfrutado del manga y anime hasta cierta extensión, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hacer de peon del destino y en especial no se convertiría en la guardiana de alguien tan patético como Tsunayoshi, entrenarlo desde temprana edad para ser menos patético parecía una opción razonable pero luego estaba el hecho de que no quería formar parte de la mafia, no gracias.

Segundo, su más grande sueño en su primera vida fue ser doctora y curar personas en situaciones parecidas a la suya, con sus llamas eso quizás podría ser más fácil de lo esperado, así que la mafia estaba fuera de la mesa y por lo tanto Nanimori también. Kyoka no tenía duda en su mente de que llegado el momento Reborn se las ingeniara para hacerla la guardiana de Tsuna, claro podía pretender ser débil y de esa forma no gatillar el interés del Hitman... Pero Lambo tampoco era fuerte y aún así fue elegido guardián, además estaba el hecho de que Fon era su tío, y por sólo eso ya de seguro su nombre estaría en cualquier lista para Candidatos de guardián que el mayor hiciera.

Y también estaba el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente cómoda con la personalidad original del carnívoro, ¿no tener que fingir que le importaban los problemas de otros? ¿Disparar primero y preguntar después? ¿Evitar el hacinamiento? Perfecto para ella, ¿metaforas de animales? Quizás no su primera opción pero podía trabajar con ello. Por eso fingir ser débil para no atraer atención no querida no era una opción.

— Tetsuya. — Llamó a su mano derecha, al parecer los fanfics donde decían que la familia de Tetsu-chan eran siervos de la familia Hibari tenían razón, algo bastante conveniente para ella.

La puerta de papel se deslizó viendo al niño mayor que ella por unos dos años arrodillado frente a ella.

—¿Si, Kyoka-sama? — Pregunto de forma educada el niño mirando la taza de te en sus manos. —¿desea otra taza de té?

— No, ahora quiero algo más importante. — Dijo pensando bien en sus próximas palabras. — Quiero una lista con las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial. — Ordenó decidiendo que estudiar en el extranjero mientras la trama del manga se desarrollaba era un buen plan de acción.

— Como usted ordene, Kyoka-sama. — Hizo una leve reverencia el chico antes de irse dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Una vez con la idea general de un plan, debía decidir los detalles. Conseguir la aprobación de sus padres no sería muy difícil, por lo que tenía entendido los Hibari eran muy posesivos y territoriales por lo que aunque tenía una gran familia pocas veces los veía ya que preferían no salir de sus dominios, estaba segura que a pesar de ser una niña sus padres entenderían su deseo de expandir sus horizontes y buscar su propio lugar, además en los animes la lógica pocas veces aplicaba por lo que la suerte debería estar a su favor.

Por su entrenamiento no se preocupaba, estaba segura de que sus Padres conseguirían a los mejores tutores para ella, pero un guardián... ¡Oh! Podía usar a su Tío Fon. A diferencia del manga y anime, aquí Fon tenía el aspecto de un adulto normal, y estaba buscando poner distancia entre él y sus antiguos empleadores por lo que salir de Asia le vendría como anillo al dedo, así Fon podría ser su tutor y entrenar la ¡y todo el mundo salía ganando! Oh su genialidad a veces la impresionaba a si misma.

—Kyoka-sama. — Pestañeo un par de veces volviendo de sus pensamientos notando que la taza en sus manos estaba fría, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando?

— Puedes pasar. — afirmó dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

— Aquí está la lista como pidió, están ordenadas por excelencia, si quiere puedo hacerlo por país o idioma. — Sugirió colocándose de pie para entregarle la lista en sus manos.

—No, así esta bien, quiero una taza de Té ahora. — Pidió hojeando la lista que parecía tener una extensión bastante considerable.

— Por supuesto. — Se retiro nuevamente y Kyoka miró la lista antes de lanzar todas las hojas al aire.

Tomó una al azar y luego subió y bajó por los nombres de las escuelas con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente paro y abrió sus ojos para leer el nombre de la institución elegida.

— Academia de Ciudad Gótica. — Elevó una ceja, el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte pero no estaba segura de donde... Tal vez era una señal de que escogió bien, oh bien, siempre quiso una oportunidad para ver que tan fluido era su inglés, Estados Unidos tendría que ser.


	2. A demon's tale, two

Quizás y tan solo quizás Kyo debió haber investigado más la ciudad antes de mudarse. A Kyo realmente no le importaba el alto índice de delincuencia, pero lo que sí levantó banderas rojas de preocupación era el desfile de raritos como en un eterno Halloween, al menos debido al rarito principal la ciudad estaba casi libre de metas... Lo que en definitiva no existía en su mundo anterior, estaba bastante segura que recordaría si alguien pudiera controlar plantas o disparar hielo de sus manos, eran el tipo de cosas que no se olvidaban fáciles, lo que sinceramente le hacía preguntarse si las personas de este mundo tenían sus prioridades bien, es decir, tenían a un hombre cocodrilo o reptil y monos super inteligentes pero aún ¿no había una cura para el cáncer? ¿En serio? ¿Que mierda? Bueno, al menos alcanzar sus metas con la tecnología de este mundo sería más fácil.

— Herviboro. — Murmuró evitando rodar los ojos, este villano en especial había probado ser un dolor en el trasero desde que llegó a ciudad Gótica y en cada oportunidad en que se encontraban se debatía si debía dejar de apreciar la vida humana y sólo matarlo.

— ¡Pero sí es el demonio de Gótica! ¡Que suerte la mía! — Celebró el payaso y ella elevó una ceja, ¿porque fingía que fue una sorpresa que se encontrarán? Estaba segura que los villanos y criminales de Gótica se sabían sus rutas y horarios de corazón para evitar recibir la paliza de sus vidas, de nuevo.

— ¿No tienes que jugar con el murciélago? — Pregunto mientras terminaba de hacer sus compras importando le poco los secuaces armados del payaso, hoy era su día de compras y no estaba por dejar que el payaso arruinara su día.

— Oh pero hace tiempo que no jugamos juntos —Se quejo, mientras Fon aparecía con varias cajas de té.

— Kyo-chan ¿deberíamos llevar más camarones? Están de oferta. — Interrogó el mayor notando al villano. —Oh lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

— No realmente. — Negó la niña pensando sobre los camarones... Mhmm podía hacer paella. — Llevemos más. — Asintió de acuerdo señalando con la cabeza a Tetsuya para que avanzará con el carrito.

— ¿Sabes por qué me agradas? — Llamó la atención el Joker siguiendo a los asiáticos. — Tu y Batsi estan cortados con la misma tijeras, ambos buscando mantener el orden en una ciudad consumida por el caos, intent—un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo mandó volando contra las puertas de cristal rompiendo las en el proceso.

— ¿Debería matarlo? — Se preguntó por un segundo la azabache mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del payaso entre vidrios rotos.

— Demasiados testigos, y no está armado, hace un caso difícil, no imposible pero si complicado. — La intentó persuadir Tetsuya y ella lo consideró un segundo para luego asentir.

— Vamos a buscar más maricos, quiero comer paella. — Contestó dejando al villano en el olvido mientras sus secuases lentamente y con disimulo se retiraban no queriendo desatar la ira del demonio de Gótica.

Al pagar en la caja Fon se aseguró de pagar por las puertas rotas y saludar a la cajera con una sonrisa amable compartiendo alguno que otro comentario sobre Té, a veces la gente de Gótica Dudaba que el demonio y Fon estuvieran realmente emparentados, o al menos lo hacían hasta que en un mal día Fon con las manos desnudas introdujo el miedo de Dios en el alma de Bane y sus matones, los Hibari realmente eran una familia a la cual temer y respetar.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. — Escucharon una grave voz en cuanto llegaron al auto y sobre ellos la figura del vigilante de Ciudad Gótica se hizo presente. — Pelear con villanos en lugares públicos puede resultar en inocentes lastimad—

— ¿Donde está Robin? — Le interrumpió Kyo no queriendo escuchar el discurso de Batman, de nuevo, Dios, no porque el decidiera mantener su identidad en secreto y espero hasta los treinta y tantos para limpiar las calles, significaba que ella debía Hacer lo mismo, además no era como si pretendiera ser una vigilante, tan solo mordía a los herbívoros que se salían de control cuando estaban cerca pero nunca se salía de su camino o patrullaba la ciudad en busca de problemas.

— Él... Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Contestó algo incomodo el mayor.

— Oh. — Eso era señal de que Seguían peleados, cosa que se había vuelto constante el último tiempo, no que a ella le importaba pero le agradaba Grayson así que no le gustaba verlo enojado por tontas peleas. — Si lo ves dile que esta invitado para la cena.

— El agente A también, y usted por supuesto está incluido. — añadió Fon una vez terminó de colocar las bolsas en el auto.

— Haremos Paella. — Comentó Kyo abriendo la puerta del auto.

— Yo... Se lo diré. — Murmuró resignado. — Me encargaré del Joker pero por favor si vas a seguir con esto, ten más cuidado en el futuro.

— Carnívoro. — Se despidió la niña subiendo al auto con Fon como conductor viendo a un frustrado Batman saltar a un techo con su arma de gancho.

— Espero que él y Grayson puedan resolver sus problemas. — Mencionó si Tio comenzando a andar por el camino, las calles no eran las más seguras en este barrio, o al menos no lo fueron hasta que Kyo descubrió el supermercado que tenía todas las clases de té que pudieran querer y ahora el lugar era mucho mejor que hace un par de años cuando recién llegaron, lo que no quitaba que aún hubieran un par de delincuentes o dos en las calles ya que después de todo seguía siendo Gótica.

— No está en la naturaleza de Grayson mantener enojado. — Contestó bajandose de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana del auto las calles de la ciudad, esperen ¿Ese era el batimovil? Pestañeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era correcto. — Fon, para el auto.

— ¿que?

— ¡Pará el auto! — Grito haciendo que su tío presionara los frenos con demasiada fuerza, que Kyo-chan gritara no era algo normal y logró sorprenderlo.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Que pasó? — Cuestionó confundido. — ¿Kyo-chan? — prácticamente grito al ver a la niña bajar del auto maldiciendo para poder estacionarse bien y seguirla.

Jason estaba trabajando en el segundo neumático del auto bastante concentrado en su labor cuando la voz de alguien la hizo saltar de su lugar.

— No puedo decidir si eres valiente o tan solo muy estúpido. — Una suave voz Susurro a su lado haciendo gritar y soltar lo que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¡Mierda! — Grito chocando contra el auto al darse la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz.

Largo cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un gris metálico y frío, facciones asiáticas, y estatura de al menos un metro veinte, Jason había vivido lo suficiente en estas calles como para no reconocer a la niña que a tan solo dos años de vivir en Gótica y con 12 años se había ganado el apodo del "Demonio de Gótica".

— Oh mierda... Oh mierda. — Esto era mil veces peor que encontrarse con el dueño del auto, al menos con él Jason sabía que esperar y a que lo más lo mandaría a la estación de policía más cercana, con la niña por otro lado... Él vio como quedaban aquellos que rompían las reglas después de un encuentro con ella, y la niña no discriminaba por edad, sexo o filiación, oh no señor, ella le partiría la madre a cualquiera.

— Supongo que puedo decidir en la cena. — Se bajó de hombros tomando la mano del niño que se estremeció como reflejo esperando un golpe pero en su lugar tan solo sintió como era jalado.

—Espera ¿no vas a... — Intento recordar la frase que la niña siempre usaba... ¿Cuál era? ¡Cierto! — morderme hasta la muerte?

— No hay mucho que morder. — Respondió sin dar más detalles hasta que se encontraron con Fon quién tan solo les miró curioso y Jason se encogió un poco en su lugar.

—Kyo-chan ¿quién es tu amigo?

— Quiero saber si es un Herviboro o un carnívoro, cenara con nosotros. — Anunció la niña como si no hubiera lugar a reclamos. Por un segundo el niño se sintió escaneado mientras el asiático lo recorría con la mirada seguramente considerando si era una amenaza y aunque algo asustado se mantuvo con la frente en alto y desafiante.

La sonrisa del mayor Hibari volvió y el menor se permitió volver a respirar un segundo.

— Es un gusto...

— Jason. — Se presento rápidamente no queriendo dar su apellido solo por si acaso.

— Jason, soy Fon y esta es mi sobrina Kyoka, pero prefiere ir por Kyo, y en el auto esta Tetsuya. — Señaló al auto negro donde un chico con un peinado de copete parecía esperar. — Espero que te guste la Paella.

— Jamás la he comido. — Dijo de forma honesta.

— Te gustara. — Afirmó Kyo.

— Y si no, siempre puedo hacer otra cosa. — Añadió con amabilidad el mayor. — Pero antes de irnos... ¿Hay alguien a quien debamos notificar? — Deseo saber y Jason presumió que esa era su forma delicada de preguntarle si tenía padres o algún guardián.

— Nadie. — Contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Muy bien, por aquí entonces. — Indicó el mayor y los niños le siguieron.

Ahora Jason sabía mejor que subirse al auto de algún extraño, pero también escucho las historias que corrían de los Hibari y ninguna de ellos los mencionaban como algo más que amantes de las reglas y violencia, por lo que asumía que mientras no rompiera ninguna ley estando con ellos todo estaría bien, además había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una cena apropiada así que... ¿Quién era él para negar un plato de comida caliente? Definitivamente no estaba en las condiciones de rechazarlo.

Al final de la noche la Paella se volvió el nuevo plato favorito de Jason.


	3. a demon's tale three

Jason escucho muchas historias sobre la infame demonio de Gótica. Algunas de ella hablaban sobre cómo la fuerza de la niña venía del canibalismo, otras de un pacto con el diablo _—razón de su apodo—_ y las más locas hablaban sobre ser la hija ilegítima de Superman.

Probablemente ninguna de las personas que dijo tales locuras vio a la azabache en el piso del dojo donde entrenaba con un labio partido intentando colocarse de pie con las piernas temblando.

— Podemos parar. — Sugirió Fon pero la mirada ofendida de la niña le hizo saber que eso no era una opción.

— La familia Hibari, tiene muchos enemigos por eso los miembros son entrenados desde temprana edad. — Explicó el niño del copete a su lado.

— ¿no sería más práctico contratar seguridad? — Pregunto curioso ¿no era eso lo que normalmente hacía la gente con dinero?

— El trabajo de un carnívoro es proteger y guiar a su manada. — Se modero a responder y aunque no entendía el uso de las referencias del mundo animal, si entendía el significado de fondo, los Hibari eran líderes y protectores por naturaleza.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kyo lo invitó a cenar y debido a que aún no descifraba si era un carnívoro o un herbívoro lo mantuvo en la residencia Hibari, la cual era prácticamente un castillo estilo japonés, con puertas corredizas, pisos de madera y hasta un jardín tradicional japonés. Por supuesto al principio todo le pareció demasiado bueno para ser verdad y tampoco quería caridad de nadie, pero luego de darse cuenta que además de Tetsuya, Kyo no compartía tiempo con otros niños de su edad se dio cuenta que quizás buscaba un amigo, además no era como si le dieran todo gratis.

El tercer día en que estuvo en la residencia, Kyo lo arrastró al dojo para limpiar antes y después de sus enfrentamientos con su tío, y durante el paso de los días distintas tareas le eran dadas, nada demasiado pesado y molesto, que sinceramente le hacían sentirse mejor con el hecho de estarse quedando de forma indefinida con los japoneses.

— Suficiente. — Declaró Fon mientras Tetsuya se acercaba con toallas para ambos Hibaris.— Hoy tienes tu visita mensual al doctor ¿no?

— Cierto. — Asintió levantando la mirada para encontrar al niño mayor. — Todd hoy vendrás conmigo. — Afirmó y Jason tan solo decidió asentir sabiendo que discutir era inútil y además algo curioso de saber porque alguien que parecía gozar de tan buena salud como la niña necesitaba de visitas mensuales al hospital.

* * *

— No atiendo hombres. — Se quejo el doctor que se veía bastante sospechoso, pero ya que era un doctor en Gótica... Bueno eso era normal.

—Herviboro. — Amenazó Kyo.

— Si Kyo-chan firmará esto... Quizás lo haría. — Mostró una hoja de papel y la niña la tomó comenzando a leerla con Jason.

— "_Cuando cumpla 18 años juro convertirme en la novia de Shamal y hacer todo lo que pida..."_— Leyó Jason en voz alta y dio un paso al lado para dejar a la niña desatar su ira contra el doctor.

Luego de que Hibari "_conversará_" con el doctor este procedió a hacerle exámenes a ambos por supuesto el chico aprovecho en cuanto estuvieron solos para hacer preguntas y saciar su curiosidad.

— ¿Está enferma? Kyo. — Pregunto mientras Shamal le sacaba algo de sangre.

— No puedo discutir la información de mis pacientes con mocosos. — Contestó sacando la aguja una vez tenía la suficiente cantidad de sangre.

— Una lastima porque yo estaba pensando en decirte los lugares que Catwoman frecuenta... — Murmuró sonriendo al ver como el doctor paraba en su lugar.

— ¡¿como sabes eso?!

— He vivido en las calles lo suficiente como para saber una cosa o dos sobre los villanos y héroes locales. — Afirmó y el mayor le vio escéptico por unos instantes para luego mirar la puerta.

— Creo que estuvo enferma. — Contestó procediendo a tomar su temperatura.

— ¿Lo crees?

— No hay nada en su expediente, pero he visto su comportamiento antes. — Se sentó en una silla mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta. — Chequeos recurrentes aunque no hay nada mal, la ansiedad durante las pruebas y el alivio al recibir los resultados, todos son síntomas muy comunes en personas que estuvieron enfermas por bastante tiempo o al borde la muerte.

— ¿como pacientes de cáncer?

— Exacto. — confirmó ahora viéndole con interés. — Ahora sobre esos lugares... — Pregunto casi babeando y Jason tan solo pensó en la nueva información, eso realmente sólo levantaban más interrogantes en lugar de resolverlas.

* * *

Desnutrición, era de esperarse realmente pero le sorprendio que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en las calles eso era lo único que tenía, Shamal le recetó algunas vitaminas y proteínas junto con una dieta y pronto estuvieron en el auto de vuelta a casa.

— En una semana se reanudan las clases. — Le informó Kyo mirando por la ventana del auto. — Vendrás conmigo y Tetsuya, pero primero aprenderas con Fon, siempre hacen falta carnívoros para controlar a los herbívoros, se vuelven más ruidosos cada año. — Sentenció con molestia al final.

Por unos segundos Jason parpadeo procesando lo que escuchó, hasta que finalmente todo cayó en su lugar.

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque estas haciendo esto por mi? ¡¿Soy algún proyecto de caridad?! ¡¿Porque?! — Grito tomando a la niña de los hombros que le vio sorprendída un segundo notando la mirada del conductor sobre ambos, ella Asintió y el empleado siguió su ruta enviando miradas de vez en cuando en su dirección.

— Haciendo todo lo que puedas para vivir un poco más sin importar lo desesperado que parezca. — Dijo dejando sus manos sobre sus piernas. — Me recuerdas a alguien, no pude ayudar a esa persona, pero te puedo ayudar a ti.

— ¿Me estás usando de reemplazo? — Interrogó confundido.

— Ve lo como quieras, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero si decides quedarte no te faltara nada. — Ofreció levantando su mirada para verle a los ojos. —Y se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como aceptar una buena oferta cuando la vez.

— ¿Crees que soy inteligente?

— Lo eres. — Confirmo sin duda en su mirada y Jason no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— Lo soy. — Asintió contento, asumía que quedarse con los carnívoros por un tiempo no sería tan malo.

* * *

_**Nota: **siento que en el final Kyo me salió muy oc, pero como es una mezcla entre un oc y Kyo creo que es bastante razonable, hacer a Kyo es tan difícil! Cada que vez que dice más de dos palabras siento que esta fuera de personaje! Jsjsjs _


	4. a demon's tale four

Durante su primer año en Gótica las visitas de cierto murciélago a su casa se volvieron una constante, siempre eran sobre el mismo tema, que Kyo detuviera sus acciones de vigilante, lo que era bastante hipócrita viniendo de alguien que hacía de su rutina diaria recorrer los techos de la ciudad en mallas y capa para golpear a criminales.

El punto era que la niña se aburrió de tener que recibir al adulto en su casa así que decidió jugársela, haber si a él le gustaba que alguien apareciera a la mitad de la noche en su casa.

A Kyo le gustaría tomar el crédito por descubrir la identidad del héroe, pero tampoco le gustaba robar logros ajenos y el que logró dar con la identidad del murciélago fue la niebla arcobaleno, quien luego de recibir una jugosa suma de dinero en menos de una semana les tuvo las identidades del héroe y secuaz, también ofreció la de otros héroes y villanos que descubrió en el camino pero... Eso era harina de otro costal.

— Así que imaginate, Batman recién volviendo de patrulla bajandose del batimovil, tan sólo para encontrarse a Kyo sentada en su silla tomando una taza de té. —Le contó la historia Grayson riendo ante el recuerdo. — ¡Te juro que por un segundo se congeló y limpio sus ojos para asegurarse que no estaba viendo mal!

— El té de aquella vez estaba muy bueno. — Comentó Kyo soplando de su taza de té.

— Me siento honrado por sus palabras. — Sonrio Alfred con su propia taza de té.

— Asumo que el señor Wayne no podra acompañarnos esta noche. — Dijo Fon notando la hora.

— B tenía otros asuntos que atender, ya sabes. — Le quito importancia el joven adulto. — Por cierto Jason, oí que entraste en la academia de Gótica ¿no has tenido problemas? Se que puede ser difícil para alguien nuevo adaptarse.

— El primer día recibí varias miradas y uno que otro comentario. — Contestó tomando de su chocolate caliente. — Pero en cuanto vieron que estaba con Kyo todos pararon, al parecer todos le tienen demasiado miedo como para meterse conmigo.

— ¿Miedo? ¡Pero si Kyo es la niña más adorable del mundo! — Sin dudarlo se abalanzó contra la niña que solo dejó la taza en la mesa dejando al mayor abrazarla haciendo que el niño pestañeara.

— ¿No lo va a matar? — Pregunto curioso viendo cómo prácticamente Grayson daba vueltas con la japonesa en sus brazos luciendo como una muñeca de trapo.

— Kyo-chan no es adversa al afecto físico, sólo que debido a las costumbres de nuestra familia no es del tipo que lo inicie por su cuenta.

— Es decir le gusta ser abrazada, pero no sabe cómo comenzar un abrazo... — Razóno elevando una ceja.

— Algo por estilo. —Se bajó de hombros.

— La cena ya está lista. —Informó Tetsuya en la puerta y todos a sintieron comenzó a salir al comedor.

* * *

— ¿Nightwing? — Elevó una ceja curiosa Kyo al escuchar de los planes del próximo a ser héroe.

— Fue un consejo de Superman, y creo que es bueno comenzar por mi cuenta. — Contestó notando la pequeña mueca en el rostro de la niña.— Pero no te preocupes vendré a visitar.

— Eso espero. — Asintió de acuerdo tomando de su jugo viendo su plato vacío para luego mirar a su tío.

— Creo que ya podemos pasar al postre. — Evitó reír ante la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su sobrina.

— ¡Oh cierto! Casi lo olvidé, Fon mencionó que estaban entrenando a Jason ¿quizás después del postre podemos ver cómo van?

— Si Jason esta de acuerdo. — Asintió el mayor Hibari mirando al niño que recibía el postre.

— Seguro... — Murmuró algo inseguro aún no era del todo bueno y no quería hacer el ridículo pero...

— ¡genial! ¡A cambio puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos!

— ¡¿en serio?! — ¿Aprender movimientos del chico maravilla de Gótica? ¡Ese era el sueño de cada niño en Gótica!

— ¡Por supuesto! — Sonrió feliz de ver la emoción en los ojos del niño.

No demoro para que el postre fuera dejado de lado y todos terminarán en el Dojo de la residencia viendo a Fon, Jason y Grayson practicar algunos movimientos.

— Ha avanzado rápido. — Escucho a su lado Kyo y debido al tiempo que llevaba de conocer al héroe ni se inmutó ante su repentina llegada.

— Será un buen carnívoro. — Contestó con algo de orgullo en su pecho concentrándose solamente en la pelea frente a ella y pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiendo se de ello, en su lugar debió notar el interés en la mirada del murciélago... Pero eso era una historia para otro día.


	5. a demon's tale, five

Bruce Suspiro alejándose del bullicio que era el hall del hospital donde estaba para abrir una nueva ala o aportar mas insumos, realmente no estaba seguro, las ultimas noches sin Dick habían probado ser más desafiantes de lo que espero por lo que apenas tenía las fuerza para levantar su máscara de Brucie.

La muchedumbre de reporteros y fotógrafos estaba empezando a marearlo por lo que busco por los pasillos un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiera esconderse hasta que llegara su turno de... De hacer lo que sea que debía hacer. Se detuvo en seco a medio camino al reconocer una cabellera de color azabache y por mero instinto se escondió, para luego seguirla con algo de curiosidad.

Miró dos veces algo preocupado el cartel que señalaba el área de oncologia, si Kyo estaba enferma lo notaría ¿no? Con algo de nervios moviéndose por sus venas busco a alguien que pudiera decirle que estaba pasando.

— Disculpe. — Le llamo la atención a una enfermera algo joven que al verlo enseguida Sonrió y se sonrojo nerviosa. — Creo que estoy perdido... ¿Seria tan amable de ayudarme?

— Por supuesto señor Wayne... Señor. — Murmuró rápidamente y el Sonrió de forma encantadora.

— Puedes llamarme Bruce por favor, el señor Wayne era mi padre.

— S-Si... Bruce... - Susurro avergonzada. — ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

— De hecho se supone que debía venir con la hija de unos amigos, Kyoka Hibari, pero la perdí en la entrada... — Susurro lo último al notar el reconocimiento en los ojos ajenos.

— ¿Kyo? ¿Vino a hacer servicio comunitario también? — Pregunto con una leve sonrisa y Bruce debió evitar hacer una mueca ¿servicio comunitario? Que supiera cargos contra la niña por sus actividades extracurriculares nunca fueron levantados por lo que no veía una razón para que tuviera que cumplir tal pena.

— Eso creo... La verdad no estoy seguro, solo me dijeron que la acompañará ¿le molestaría decirme un poco más? Kyo no es la persona más habladora...

— ¡No hay problema! Por aquí. — Le guió por el ala donde la niña parecía jugar a las cartas con algunos pacientes. — Kyo ha venido a hacerle compañía a los pacientes una vez a la semana desde hace un tiempo ya, a veces también viene para ocasiones especiales y la familia Hibari se ha encargado de actualizar todo el equipo de esta ala y pediatría, aunque de forma anónima claro, todos en el hospital saben que es obra de Kyo, pero no dicen nada ya que ella no quiera llamar la atención, es un verdadero ángel ¿no? — Pregunto viendo a la niña con cariño y el hombro tuvo que pestañear ante la nueva información, en especial al escuchar como alguien le decía ángel al infame demonio de Gótica. — Sin mencionar que valiente.

— ¿valiente? — por un segundo pensó que se refería a sus hazañas como vigilante pero algo en su tono y mirada le decía que hablaba de algo más.

— No muchos pacientes en remisión vuelven luego de ser dados de alta, a la mayoría le trae malos recuerdos. — una pequeña risa salió de sus labios haciendo que Bruce elevará una ceja. — La primera vez que la encontré divagando por los pasillos se veía tan pequeña y asustada, cuando le pregunté a dónde quería ir parecía un venado al que le acababan de prender las luces del auto.

— No sabía que estuvo enferma... Su familia no comparte muchas cosas y siempre pareció tan saludable. — Y letal... Bueno para ser honestos Kyo no daba la imagen de alguien de temer y solo las personas que vieron de lo que era capaz pensarían en ella de esa forma.

— Bueno, aunque nunca ha mencionado estar enferma, hay ciertos detalles que la delatan, las personas luego de estar enfermos por mucho tiempo desarrollan ciertos hábitos, como enfermera los veo muy seguidos y por eso creo que pude darme cuenta al momento de conocerla. — Explicó para luego escuchar su celular vibrar. — Oh cierto, tengo que ir a mi turno en emergencia, espero que tenga un buen día. — Se despidió rápidamente dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos nuevamente.

¿Hábitos? Bruce intento hacer una lista de todos los comportamientos de la niña que pudieran parecerle sospechosos o raros. Pensándolo bien a diferencia de otros niños Kyo comía saludable y no recordaba la última vez que la vio comer algún dulce... También estaba su régimen de entrenamiento, y sus chequeos mensuales, al principió pensó que todo eso se debía al estilo de vida de los Hibari, pero si estuvo enferma y no quería volver a estarlo... Eso también tendría bastante sentido.

Una imagen de una pequeña azabache en una gran camilla con varios cables conectados a su brazo y cuerpo no se sentó bien en su pecho por lo que decidió borrar aquella imagen, Suspiro y vio la hora, ya casi debía hacer su aparición como Brucie, por lo que debería considerar toda la información luego, le dio una última mirada a Kyo antes de irse y partió a cumplir su papel.

* * *

— ¿que es esto? — Pregunto Kyo viendo el termo y los frascos de vitaminas que le extendía el murciélago ¿este era un nuevo plan para que dejara a la basura de Gótica tranquila? Porque si lo era no lo entendía.

— Es un batido de proteínas y las vitaminas son de última generación deberían ayudarte a mantener una buena salud e integridad física óptima. — Kyo elevó una ceja y el murciélago decidió decir el diálogo que había ensayado con Alfred luego de compartir sus preocupaciones. — Vas a salir a impartir tu visión de justicia todos los días quiera o no, al menos puedo asegurarme de que estés en la condición como para hacerlo.

— ¿Ya no habrán más charlas sobre identidades secretas y lo que niños normales hacen?

—Si tomas las vitaminas y prometes mantenerte saludable y llamarme a mi o a Fon cuando la situación sea muy peligrosa. — Intento negociar y aunque la niña no parecía muy contenta por lo último Bruce sabía cuando alguien estaba por ceder. — Las vitaminas tienen sabor a Limón y Fresa. — Añadió viendo a Kyo abrir el térmo para tomar su contenido

— Trató. — Asintió sacando unas vitaminas para echar las a su boca, chupando las contenta bajo la atenta mirada de Batman. — ¿vas a quedarte a cenar?

— Me encantaría. — Suponía que esta noche ciudad Gótica podía esperar un poco por su caballero de la noche hoy iba a celebrar su primera victoria contra el demonio de Gótica.


	6. a demon's tale, six

Kyo miró el saco de box como si hubiera ofendido a su familia y de un solo golpe lo lanzó al otro lado del dojo refunfuñando por lo bajo para luego ver sus tonfas...

— Jason escogió irse, y aunque es una decisión desafortunada me temo que no podemos obligarlo a cambiar de parecer. — Dijo su tío antes de que pudiera tomar las tonfas y ella le asesino con la mirada. — Él volverá.

— Fue adoptado. — Contestó con rabia palpable en su voz.

— Jason es leal, de seguro volverá una vez que te calmes. — Insistió sin querer demostrar lo nervioso que estaba debido a que sabía lo posesivos que los Hibari podían ser, en especial uno joven que aún no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones del todo. — ¿Realmente puedes culparlo por querer tener un padre? ¿Una familia?

— Éramos su familia.. — Susurro por lo bajo dándose la vuelta para tomar sus tonfas. — No iré por él solo... — no terminó la oración dejando solo al mayor en el dojo.

Con tan solo darle una mirada a la japonesa las personas de Gótica podían saber que no estaba de buen humor por lo que la evitaron como la plaga huyendo y avisando a sus personas cercanas a tener cuidado esa noche, lo que no ayudó en nada a mejorar el humor de Kyo quien no tenía a nadie en quien liberar su enojo.

Parecía que sería una noche aburrida hasta que noto que alguien la seguía y siguió caminando tomando varios desvíos solo para estar segura hasta que finalmente paro en un parque vacío.

— Si no se muestran ahora los mordere hasta la muerte. — Amenazó aunque planeaba hacerlo de todas formas.

— ¿morder hasta la muerte? — Una figura salió de las sombras y Kyo contó al menos otras cinco sombras escondidas en la oscuridad detrás de él. — Hasta donde se jamás has cumplido tu amenaza.

— Mhmm...— Murmuró no queriendo tener que lidiar con otro reclutador, cada cierto tiempo algún villano o héroe intentaría convertirla en su alumna y todos recibieran la misma respuesta, ser mordidos. — Di tu negocio conmigo o larga te de mi ciudad.

— ¿Tu ciudad? La última vez que revisé esta ciudad estaba bajo jurisdicción del detective. — Sonrió acercándose un poco más a la luz y finalmente Kyo pudo verlo con claridad.

Era un hombre alto de al menos unos 40 — ¿o 50? Kyo no era buena para estimar edades — años, con contextura corpulenta pero delgada, por la forma en que se llevaba de seguro arrogante como el diablo y por su manera de hablar astuto como un zorro, no era el tipo de persona que a Kyo le gustara.

— Habla o vete. — Miró alrededor sentándose en una banca cercana decidiendo tomarse su tiempo para escucharlo, si Jason podía aceptar ofertas para ser un super tonto, ella al menos podía escucharlas.

— Me parece justo. —Intento acortar la distancia entre ambos pero una sola mirada de la joven lo mantuvo en su lugar. — He observado tu trabajo, tus métodos aunque puedan parecer brutales son llevados a cabo con una precisión quirúrgica, con la guía correcta podrías limpiar esta ciudad de la forma en que el detective ha fallado en hacerlo.

— No quiero limpiar esta ciudad. —Negó viéndole aburrida.

— ¿No quieres...? — Ante aquello le vio algo confundido al igual que el resto que intento esto antes que él.

— Limpio la ciudad porque vivo aquí ¿no es normal querer limpiar tu casa? Pero no planeo quedarme. — Le gustaba la ciudad bastante, pero Nanimori aún se sentía como su hogar así que en cuanto Tsunayoshi se fuera ella reclamaria lo que era por derecho suyo.

— Entiendo, aun así puedo ayudarte a cumplir tus metas, a mi lado no habrá trofeo inalcanzable para ti.

— Seré doctora. — Dijo viéndole sin ningun sentimiento especial en su mirada. —Curare el cáncer y cualquier otra enfermedad que me de la gana.

— ¿Tu que? — Pestañeo por qué eso definitivamente no se la vio venir, sinceramente nadie lo hacía.

— En pocas palabras. — está vez ella rompió la distancia entre ellos. — No me interesa lo que vendes, largo de mi ciudad. — Le vio directo a los ojos antes de pasar a su lado.

—Aún puedo ayudarte, tengo décadas de conocimiento que puede—

—Muevanse. —Le ordenó a las sombras que pasaban su camino.

– Está es una oportunidad por la que muchos matarían. — Kyo Suspiro, este no era de los que aceptará un simple no como respuesta, casi nadie lo era realmente.

— Soy una Hibari, si quiero algo lo tomo, y si quiero hacer algo, lo hago, no necesito a nadie para eso, un carnívoro lidera y protege, no sigue, no soy hay una oveja. — Explicó dándose la vuelta para verle a la cara con decisión. — Ahora Muevanse o los muevo. — Ordenó y por unos segundos una competencia de miradas entre la joven y el mayor se llevó a cabo.

— Dejenla pasar. — Señaló y el camino se abrió para ella. — Pero recuerda, la liga de las sombras mantendra sus puertas abiertas para ti.

Poco le importaron sus palabras pero al menos todo eso le servio para volver a tener en mente una de sus metas originales, con todo el caos que era ciudad Gótica a diario casi olvido su más importante sueño, pero ahora que no tenía más distracciones se aseguraría de cumplirla.

Fon miró el laboratorio que su sobrina armo con ayuda de Verde y otros científicos que su hermana consiguió para la niña, siempre noto un interés por la médicina en la azabache pero esta era la primera vez que la veía tan motivada por algo.

— ¿y que planeas hacer con todo esto? — Pregunto una vez Kyo se puso una bata y tomo una computadora.

— Curare el cáncer. — Respondió seriamente y a Fon no le cupo dudo de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Oh la feria de ciencias de este año será interesante. — Sonrió divertido ante la idea de su sobrina con una cura para el cáncer entre volcanes de papel mache.

Notas: Feliz día de San Valentín! Y como estoy de buen humor a la primera persona que comenté o le interese le daré la oportunidad de enviarme un personaje Oc que incluir en alguno de los capítulos aunque eso si advierto que tengo varias capítulos escritos así que quizás demore en salir! Gracias por leer!


	7. a demon's tale, seven

Aunque Verde le proveyó con casi todo lo que pudiera desear, durante el proceso de su investigación nuevos insumos fueron necesitados, ahora podía hacer que alguien más lo conseguiera por ella, Viper y Verde eran buenas opciones... Pero ya era una adolescente y debía comenzar a conseguir las cosas por su cuenta sin depender de los contactos de su familia.

Miró la lista de cosas que necesitaba y quizás si necesitaba un contacto de su familia pero no del tipo científico.

* * *

Ivy estaba esperando que Harley o alguno de sus compañeros de celda iniciran un motín para poder escapar del manicomio.

— Ivy tienes visitas. —Le aviso un guardia y ella elevo una ceja, dudaba que Harley o Selena la vinieran a visitar así que estaba algo sorprendida aún así decidió ir solo para matar el tiempo y con algo de curiosidad.

Cualquier escenario que se imagino que le esperaría en la sala de visitas definitivamente no era el que estaba frente a ella actualmente.

— Pamela. — Dijo la chica que la metió a la cárcel o mejor dicho la que le dio la paliza de su vida y luego la dejó a su suerte para ser arrestada.

—No sabía que el demonio daba visitas a domicilio a sus presas. — Comentó intentando no parecer tan asustada como se sentía, conociendo a la joven si sentía de animo podría romper el vidrio tan solo para volver a patearle el trasero por intentar irrumpir en su casa, en defensa de Ivy ella solo quería ver el hermoso cerezo japonés que plantaron en la residencia Hibari... Aún era pequeño pero era un espécimen digno de ver.

— Necesito tus habilidades, a cambio te sacare y trabajarás para mi. — Fue rápido al punto odiando dar vueltas como la mayoría de la población en esta ciudad parecía adorar hacer.

— ¿Mis habilidades? ¿Planeas pasarte al lado de los villanos? — Esa era sinceramente una idea aterradora... La villana no dudaba que podría conseguir mejores resultados que la mitad de los payasos en esta manicomio en menos tiempo que cualquiera.

—Te sacare legalmente. — Rodó los ojos, ¿porque la gente creía tan fácilmente que se podría ir al bando de los villanos? Demasiado caótico para ella, si le gustara eso se habría quedado en Nanimori para seguir con la trama y acabar en Vongola.

— Soy una villana. — Dijo viéndole como si acabará de decir que el Joker dejó las fechorías para abrir un hospital infantil.

— ¿y? — Elevó una ceja e Ivy decidío que esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte, al parecer esta niña no sabía que algunas cosas eran imposibles incluso para los Hibari.

— Okay niña, hagamos un trato, tu me sacas de aquí antes de que salga por mi cuenta y yo trabajaré para ti o lo que quieras ¿trato? — Ofreció sin mucho interés y la sonrisa demasiado dulce en el rostro contrario le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Trato. — Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Una semana después mientras Ivy miraba su maleta con sus pocas cosas en un auto camino a la residencia Hibari como una ciudadana libre con todas las de la ley, se preguntó si quizás los Hibari tenian alguna especie de trato con el diablo.

— Estas plantas son algo complicadas de conseguir y cuidar pero... Lo puedo hacer. — Dijo al ver la lista que la sombra del demonio le entregó.

— Kyo-sama se encargo de conseguir las semillas mientras su liberación se llevaba a cabo así que sólo deberá cuidarlas. — Le informo el adolescente. — Ahora si pudiera seguirme le enseñaré su puesto de trabajo principal. —Hizo un gesto con la mano y la ex reclusa decidió seguirlo.

Por dentro la residencia Hibari era igual de hermosa que por fuera, simple pero tradicional y elegante, además de tranquila.

Tetsuya le enseñó casi todo el lugar dándole luz verde para acceder a casi todas las instalaciones ya que al parecer se estaría quedando ahí durante su libertad condicional.

— Y este es su sitio de trabajo, Kyo-sama ordenó que algunas de sus pertinencias que se encontraban en su antigua residencia fueran movidas aquí, para que estuviera más cómoda. — El invernadero de sus sueños fue lo que recibió a Ivy, junto a todo lo que pudiera querer para sus experimentos y el cuidado de sus plantas.

—Okay... ¿Que quiere el demonio? Porque estoy empezando a dudar que haya hecho todo esto solo por un par de plantas. — Pregunto escéptica todo esto sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad y aunque le gustara todo esto Ivy no era tonta y sabía que todo venía con un precio.

— Creo que Kyo-sama es más apropiada para responder esto, le esperan para tomar el té. — Contestó de forma cordial el más joven para guiarla al mismo lugar en el patio donde anteriormente Ivy cayó ante la carnívora.

* * *

Junto al cerezo en una terraza tres personas tomaban el té. Al frente con una fedora con patillas lo reconoció como el abogado que lo sacó de la cárcel, al asiático con la trenza lo identifico como el tío del demonio y este estaba en medio de ambos con una expresión que era difícil de leer a decir verdad pero no parecia del todo cómoda.

—Pamela. — Le llamó Kyo una vez que la noto y Tetsuya movió una silla para que pudiera sentarse pero decidió permanecer de pie.

— Todo esto está muy bonito, pero no trabajaré a ciegas como una marioneta, quiero respuestas. — Demandó seriamente y la menor ni se inmutó.

— Tu quieres salvar al mundo. — Dijo de manera solemne. — Yo quiero salvar a la humanidad. — siguió sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún momento. — Si trabajas conmigo, ambas metas no deberían ser mutuamente excluyentes si no ayudarse a la una a la otra.

— grandes palabras para una niña, ¿como planeas hacer eso exactamente? — La azabache Sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta desde el principio.

— Curando una enfermedad a la vez. — Respondió con una mirada determinada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, Ivy Suspiro y se sentó en la silla ofrecida.

— ¿con cuál planeas comenzar? — Inquirió mientras una taza de té de rosas le era servido.

— Cancer. — Dijo cómo si hablara del clima y la antigua villana evitó reír.

— Por supuesto. — Asintió divertida, al parecer no fueron los Hibari los que hicieron un trato con el diablo, sino ella.


	8. A demon's tale, eight

Bruce pestañeo dos veces al leer el titular del diario. Al parecer Poison Ivy había sido liberada de Arkham y no mediante un plan de fuga como sería lo habitual sino mediante la vía legal, con abogado y burocracia de por medio.

Lo que más llamaba su atención era el patrocinador de la villana, al parecer la familia Hibari fue quién orquesto todo y actualmente proveía residencia para la meta.

Batman sabía que Kyo estaba furiosa con él por llevarse a Jason, cosa que no hizo ya que nunca le prohibió al joven dejar de ver a la japonésa, aunque no podía culpar lo por la falta de comunicación incluso el caballero de la noche evitaba en cierta medida al demonio de Gótica, pero volviendo al tema, no creía que por una mera disputa Kyo se aliara con una conocida villana sólo para vengarse de él ¿no?

— Oh por dios, estamos tan muertos. — Murmuró Jason al leer la noticia y si Bruce decidió ir en un entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad con su Robin mientras las cosas se calmaban era pura coincidencia.

* * *

Kyo miró a los reporteros cerca del límite de su propiedad esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento para poder morder lo hasta la muerte pero al parecer después de años de palizas aprendieron su lección.

—Tsk. —Chasqueo la lengua, decidiendo que su taza de té era mucho más interesante.

— Estuve hablando con Ivy. — Comentó Reborn a su lado y ella se preguntó porqué no podía echar al carnívoro de su casa, recordó cómo sacó a Pamela por ella y decidió que su estadía era soportable, por el momento al menos. — La mayoría de los presos con los que estaba admitieron que estaban más asustados de ti que de Batman, lo que es sinceramente hilarante dado que el tipo mide al menos un metro ochenta y está literalmente disfrazado de murciélago. — Rio divertido, viniendo de cualquiera otra persona Kyo lo habría tomado como un cumplido pero del Hitman... Era preocupante.

— Batman, ladra no muerde. — Contestó bajandose de hombros. A sus ojos el murciélago llevaba la teatralidad demasiado lejos, ella apuntaba a incapacitar de la forma más eficiente y rápida posible, bueno excepto cuando se sentía de humor como para jugar con su presa pero eso era en ocasiónes especiales.

— Y tu eres todo sobre morder ¿no? — Estaba segura que había un doble sentido en sus palabras pero no le daría la satisfacción de una reacción.

—Es natural para un carnívoro. — Respondió terminando su té para luego ver nuevamente a los reporteros aún con la distancia legal, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que Vicky aprendiera su lección.

— Personalmente creo que eres mas blanda que el murciélago.

—¿oh? — Hizo un sonido de impresión y elevó una ceja.

— He estado investigando un poco durante mi tiempo libre, me gusta conocer a mis aliados. — Explicó, y Kyo estaba segura que no le gustaría lo que saldría de su boca. — Primero, nunca atacas primero o sales en busca de pelea, todos y cada uno de los que golpeaste se lo merecían de una forma u otra y sus heridas, todos los golpes y huesos rotos hechos en los lugares correctos para causar el mayor daño posible sin mayores secuelas, todos se recuperaron en un rango de 6 a 12 meses, siempre dependiendo del tipo de crimen.

— ¿y?

— Aunque vas prometiendo muerte, jamás has matado a alguien ¿o si?

—La vida es preciosa, un verdadero carnívoro solo mata para sobrevivir. — Dijo sin parecer muy afectada por sus palabras pero le molestaba que supiera tanto sobre ella, en especial por que sabía lo que tener su atención podría provocar.

— ¿Por eso ayudas a las víctimas? —Finalmente se ganó una reacción con eso, viendo una mueca en el rostro de muñeca de la asiática. — Cada que te topas con una les das la tarjeta de un gimnasio que imparte clases de defensa personal gratis con horarios flexibles, el gimnasio está a nombre de la familia Hibari.

— Los carnívoros deben proteger y guiar a los Herviboros, que sepan defenderse de depredadores es vital para eso.

— Por supuesto, así como también tus visitas semales al hospital, y donaciones.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — Pregunto ya claramente enojada y queriendo romper algo, de preferencia la cara del Hitman.

—Es decir, ayudando a los inocentes, deteniendo a criminales, y buscando la cura para el cáncer... Todo eso suena bastante heroico para mí. — Kyo le vio tan ofendida que Reborn prácticamente pudo haber ofendido a su madre y su reacción no sería muy diferente.

— Okay, creo que eso es suficiente. — La mano de su tío sobre su hombro fue lo único que la detuvo de saltar a la carótida del italiano y asesinarlo ahí mismo. — No queremos ser irrespetuosos con nuestro invitado para que todo Gótica lo vea ¿o si? —Señaló disimuladamente las cámaras detrás de ellos y la joven apretó la dentadura parándose de su lugar para irse no sin antes asesinar con la mirada al Hitman que respondió con una sonrisa inocente, hijo de la fruta.

— Una lastima, pensé que las cosas finalmente se volverían interesantes. — Negó divertido Reborn tomando su taza de café.

— Preferiría no tener que sacar a mi sobrina de la cárcel por homicidio, en especial cuando el abogado defensor sería el cadáver. — Contestó sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba Kyo.

—Podría intentarlo, pero no creo que lo logre. — Dijo con una sonrisa Confiada. — De hecho le daría un descuento acorde a que tan lejos llegue.

—Por favor no, ya tengo suficiente con el villano ocasional que viene en busca de problemas como para tener que lidiar contigo también. — Negó masejando su sien en un Suspiro. — pero dejando de lado ¿porque estas aquí?

— ¿Que acaso no puedo disfrutar de unas vacaciones visitando a un buen amigo? — Pregunto de forma inocente y Fon elevó una ceja no creyendo ni media palabra. — Massimo murió.

— ¿Paso de nuevo? — Pregunto sorprendido el asiático, este era el segundo heredero vongola muerto en los últimos dos años, lo que era preocupante tomando en cuenta que Vongola en papel era intocable, perder un heredero era curioso pero dos... Y dentro de tan corto espacio de tiempo era preocupante.

— Lo mandaron a dormir con los peces, con pantuflas de cemento. — Contestó con más seriedad. — El noveno está tomando sus medidas con Federico... Pero

—¿sospechas trabajo interno? — Esa era la única explicación para el extraño fenómeno... Al menos a su parecer y la mirada de Reborn confirmó sus sospechas.

—No hay nada confirmado, aún así el noveno me contó del plan de contingencia en caso de que pase lo peor.

— ¿Xanxus? — Era la única opción, o quizás no... — ¿hay otro candidato?

— El idiota de Iemitsu tiene un hijo en Japón, hasta donde sé es un civil y en caso de que pase lo peor, tendría que ir a entrenarlo para ser el décimo.

—¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza? — Pestañeo, si tres adultos, nacidos y criados en el mundo de la mafia no pudieron con el puesto ¿como un niño civil podría? Era prácticamente echar un cordero a los lobos y esperar que se volviera el alfa.

— Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

— Espera. — Finalmente Fon llegó al propósito de la visita de su amigo. — Dijiste Japón... ¿De casualidad no será Nanimori la ciudad donde esta el hijo de Iemitsu?

— Sabía que éramos amigos por una razón. — Sonrió haciendo al contrario rodar los ojos.

—Kyo vive en Gótica, no te servirá.

—Pero planea volver ¿no? — Ante Aquello Fon apretó los labios.

— Quiere ser doctora.

—Quiere salvar a la humanidad, ella mismo lo dijo, trabajando en Vongola tendrá todos los recursos que quiera para hacerlo, incluso más completos que los que la gran familia Hibari pueda darle. — A veces la tormenta realmente odiaba cuando su viejo amigo tenía la razón.

— Kyo no seguirá a cualquiera, Batman es uno de los hombres más admirables que conozco y aún así Kyo a rehusado su camino incontables veces y el de muchos otros.

— Quizás. — Contestó con una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada al azabache. — Pero tiene un corazón blando, como provee ¿realmente crees que sea capaz de dejar a un pobre herbívoro de su ciudad natal por su cuenta?

— Sea lo que sea que suceda, será decisión de Kyo y de nadie más. — Declaró con seriedad y Reborn volvió a verle con falsa inocencia.

— Jamás dije lo contrario. — Dijo volviendo a tomar de su café mientras Fon comenzaba a temer por el futuro de su sobrina tan solo esperando que el tercer heredero de Vongola tuviera más suerte que el resto.


	9. a demon's tale, nine

Grayson era una persona optimista de corazón, que siempre intentaba creer en las personas y en especial en aquellas a las que eran cercanas a él.

Cuando Bruce le dio su traje y el nombre que su Madre le dio a otro niño... Bueno, eso apesto mucho, y sinceramente dolió, pero cuando se entero de quien era el que llenaba los zapatos de Robin por unos instantes vio rojo. De todos los niños huérfanos de ciudad Gótica, del mundo, escogió al único que con su partida dañaría a su hermanita, porque Bruce quizás no haya adoptado a Kyo, pero eso no significaba que B, Alfred o él la quisieron menos, el demonio de Nanimori era prácticamente de la familia por eso quitarle a su primer amigo era bajo incluso para Batman, no, en especial para él.

De hablar con Bruce de seguro le daría excusas de que él no le quito nada a nadie y que fue Jason quien hizo la elección, pero ambos sabían que eso era basura. Kyo era posesiva, y se aseguraba de cuidar lo que era suyo, Grayson aún recuerda el desastre que quedó la última vez que alguien intentó ir por Tetsuya para llegar a la niña, en aquel entonces la carnívora libero toda su ira e impuso el temor de Dios en el alma de todos los presentes. En pocas palabras Kyo se preocupaba profundamente por aquellos que le importaban y de poder no deseaba que ningún mal cayera sobre ellos, el que Jason saliera todas las noches a combatir a la peor escoria de Ciudad Gótica definitivamente no encajaba con eso y no podía imaginar ningún universo donde Kyo permitiera eso sin gritar y patear.

Dos, con respecto a Jason, B podía llenarse la boca diciendo que fue su elección, pero también sabía que ser Robin era el sueño de cualquier niño en Gótica, y que eso viniera con papeles de adopción... Era una oferta que alguien tan listo como Jason no iba a rechazar.

Por eso en lugar de ir a la mansión y comenzar una pelea con el murciélago decidió ir a ver como le estaba yendo a su hermanita.

Encontrarse con Poison Ivy colocando una manta sobre la joven quien parecía dormir sobre un escritorio con muchas cosas tecnológicas... No era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en una reunión familiar.

— Tu... —Murmuró recordando que Ivy no debía saber quien era... Al hablar llamo su atención y por un segundo la villana pareció dispuesta a atacarlo dando un paso frente a la niña como... ¿Como si la protegiera? ¿Acaso tanto enojo contra B le estaba dando alucinaciones? — Soy Richard, amigo de Kyo vi—se callo al ver a la mujer colocar un dedo sobre sus labios señalando luego a la japonesa, para indicar la salida, y el héroe decidió seguirle la corriente.

— Tu debes ser Grayson, Fon y Kyo me hablaron de ti, pero no mencionaron que vendrías de visita. — Dijo una vez estuvieron afuera del laboratorio donde no pudieran despertar a la menor con su conversación.

— Sólo Kyo y Fon me llaman así, el resto me dice Dick, es un gusto... — Murmuró estirando su mano para estrechar la recibiendo una ceja alzada de la contraria y retiro su mano.

— Puedes decirme Ivy, te recomdaria no despertar a Kyo, anoche se desvalo trabajando en una hipótesis. — Contestó mientras parecía analizarlo con la mirada algo escéptica dejándolo sólo un poco nervioso de que llegara a reconocerlo.

— Oh sí, Fon me contó en lo que estaba trabajando. —Y al parecer olvidó mencionar la parte donde recibía ayuda de una villana, conociendo al asiático de seguro fue adrede para dejarlo en una situación como en la que se encontraba. — Bueno... — Murmuró cuando el silencio se estiró demasiado para ser cómodo. — Debería llevar a Kyo a su habitación, no es bueno que se duerma así.

— Ya lo intente, despertará en cuanto la toques. — Refunfuño con molestia, la única vez que intenta hacer algo bueno por otra persona en años y recibe un golpe en la cara.

— Si, eso no será un problema para mi. —Sonrió confiado volviendo a entrar al laboratorio bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor.

Con pasos suaves pero audibles se acercó a ella para que supiera que estaba entrando, Kyo realmente tenía el sueño ligero por lo que de seguro ya lo noto. Una vez a su lado lentamente pasó sus brazos por sus piernas y espalda, tomándola en brazos de un solo movimiento. Kyo pareció acomodarse un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

Con una sonrisa fanfarróna pasó al lado de Ivy quien le siguió con una mirada de incredulidad hasta que finalmente la chica fue depositada en su cama, por supuesto arropandola y besando su frente en el proceso.

— ¿como hiciste eso?— Pregunto seriamente interesada.

— Creeme, parece fácil pero toma años de práctica. — Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. — Las primeras veces me rompió la nariz y un par de cosillas.

— ¿y como pasaste de eso, a eso? — Señaló la habitación donde la Hibari dormía plácidamente.

— El truco está en no asustarla, al parecer los Hibari son sensibles a los ataques sorpresa por eso es mejor que sepan que estas en la habitación y tus intenciones. — Explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar a la sala en busca del otro Hibari en la casa. —Oh y el aroma es importante.

— ¿Aroma?

— Kyo debe poder reconocer tu aroma de otra forma no te dejará tocarla, aprendí la lección después de cambiar de colonia. — Aún le dolía el hombro de vez en cuando por eso...

— Grayson, es un gusto verte, de saber que vendrías habría preparado tu té favorito. — Le saludo Fon con una sincera sonrisa llena de afecto y cordialidad.

— Sabes que amo todos tus té. — Sonrió acercándose para estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo.

— Veo que ya conociste a Ivy.

— Sip, estábamos discutiendo técnicas sobre cómo manejar a pequeñas carnívoras. — Respondió con diversión viendo de forma cómplice a la villana.

— Al parecer es toda una técnica que dominar. — Añadió un poco más comoda con el extraño que antes.

— Oh quizás yo pueda ayudar en eso. — Señaló las sillas para que se sentaron a lo que ellos aceptaron mientras les servían té y comenzaban a tener una tranquila conversación.

* * *

Kyo despertó en su habitación, recordando levemente el aroma de Grayson y ya que el no estaba vetado de forma temporal de la residencia Hibari decidió ir a verlo.

— Es bueno saber que si algún día decido convertirme en un villano, se con quien conseguir un buen abogado. — Bromeó Grayson hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo, al girar la mirada Sonrió ante él rostro con sueño de Kyo. — Oh Hola, ¿segura que no quieres dormir otro rato? — Pregunto notando el cansancio aún en su ojos pero ella negó lentamente. — ¿Quieres sentarte y comer te con galletas con nosotros? — Ella Asintió y por costumbre el héroe movió su silla dándole espacio a la joven para sentaré en sus piernas.

— Aún no me puedo acostumbrar a esto... — Señaló Ivy a la joven que se veía tan dócil y tierna en las piernas del adulto joven. — Parece una persona totalmente distinta.

— ¿si? Pará mí siempre se ve así. — Se bajó de hombros Dick dándole una galleta a Kyo quien la tomó con ambas manos comiendo lentamente.

— Lamento decir que sólo tú la ves de esa forma Grayson. — Rio ligeramente Fon. — Por cierto Ivy... ¿Ya la habias visto así antes?

— Un par de veces. — Contestó algo confundida por la mirada que el asiático le estaba dando. — Duerme bastante en el laboratorio... La primera vez que la vi así, pensé que estaba alucinando por algúna planta.

— Ya veo. —Asintió tomando de su taza sin decir otra palabra.

— Lo que Fon quiere expresar en su única forma, es que Kyo no duerme o deja que otras personas la vean así... Cuando es más vulnerable lo que significa que...

— Ella confía en mí. — Murmuró sorprendida sintiéndose ligeramente mejor consigo mismo por alguna razón, al parecer esto debía estarse notando en su rostro si las miradas de los hombres en la mesa era alguna señal. — Una terrible decisión, en serio. — Dijo intentando parecer despreocupada pero fallando.

—Por supuesto. — Rio Fon continuando a beber el contenido de su taza mientras Grayson cambiaba de tema para ahorrarle la vergüenza a la mujer.

* * *

Kyo miró la corona de flores que Grayson estaba armando y tan solo se quedó en su lugar esperando que terminará.

—Pamela no estará feliz. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando la corona fue a terminar sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que no le importara mucho, además creo que conectamos durante mi estadía, así que probablemente perdone mi vida. —Sonrió de forma amplia mostrando sus dientes. — Por cierto, lamento por no venir antes, las cosas en Bludhaven han sido más caóticas de lo que pensé y se que con todo lo que ha pasado los últimos meses...

—Grayson. —Le detuvo a mitad de su discurso. — Lo sé. —Aunque no especifico que sabía, Richard sabía que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

— ¡genial! Aunque aún así me gustaría darte algo, tan solo para reafirmar mi estado como mejor hermano de la vida. — Dijo metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para sacar un vial con sangre. — sangre de un velocista. — Wally en serio era el mejor amigo de la vida, y le debia al menos media docena de pizzas.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la mirada de maravilla en los ojos de la joven quien incluso le abrazo sin estar segura de cómo pagar por su regalo, sip, Dick seguía teniendo el mejor puesto como mejor hermano de la vida.

* * *

_**Nota:** Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!e hacen muy feliz! Y sobre las llamas aun no las desarrolló, pensé en hacerlas extremadamente raras para explicar por qué los héroes y villanos de este mundo no las conocen, y además pensé en cambiar las de Kyo, ya que las llamas algo más que conectado al cuerpo están conectadas al alma... Pero aún no estoy segura! Acepto sugerencias al respecto, advierto que a partir del siguiente las cosas se vuelven complicadas para Kyo! _


	10. A demon's tale, ten

Kyo estaba en su viaje semanal al hospital cuando noto que las personas comenzaban a correr del hospital y Gruñó sabiendo el significado de aquello ¿que acaso los villanos no trabajaban de noche? Al parecer este olvido el memo, oh pero Kyo se lo iba a recordar.

Sin tener que decir nada Tetsuya le entregó sus tonfas y camino por la multitud llegando al lugar donde el... ¿Como se llamaba de nuevo? Hizo mueca intentando recordar su nombre estando segura que tenía que ver con el... _¿Maíz?_

—Oh parece que tenemos visitas. — Dijo el villano con confianza siendo olímpicamente ignorado por la joven que intentaba recordar su nombre. — ¿Que? ¿Acaso no valgo tu tiempo? — Pregunto un tanto ofendido mientras la japonesa seguía pensando en un intento por recordar su nombre hasta que otra cosa le vino a mente.

¿Desde cuando le interesaba saber el nombre de un herbívoro demente? ¡Cierto! ¡No le interesaba! Con confianza renovada y aprovechando que el herbívoro loco se acercó a ella por su cuenta para llamar su atención no dudo en darle un tonfazo en el estómago mandándole a volar un par de metros.

— Por ser ruidosos. —Dijo viendo al resto de los problemáticos secuaces del villano. —Los mordere hasta la muerte. —Declaró lanzándose al ataque.

Mientras Kyo golpeaba a los para este punto bolas de carne, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, había una razón es especial por la que debía recordar a ese villano... ¿Pero cual era? Molesta por no poder recordar que era una vez limpio la basura fue donde el caído herbívoro para sacudir lo trayendo lo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? — Pregunto directamente haciendo reír al villano.

— Me dueles, no recordar mi nombre, mereces un pequeño castigo. — Estaba por darle con su Tonfa en la cara cuando gas salió de su manga provocando que le pegara el doble de fuerte sacándole un diente o dos en el proceso.

—Kyo-sama ¿esta bien? — Se acercó preocupado Tetsuya al ver como fue rociada por el mayor.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró pestañeando un par de veces dado a que todo se estaba volviendo borroso y en un segundo sus piernas cedieron y todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la despertó, y al ver las paredes blancas un sentimiento de inquietud la lleno sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, todo esto aumentó al notar que estaba amarrada a la cama con cables conectados a su brazo moniterando sus signos y con ¿suero? ¿Que le estaban dando? ¡Ella no quería eso!

De repente sintió como el aire le comenzaba a faltar y las paredes de color blanco se cerraban a su alrededor, el sonido de las máquinas solo ayudaba a aumentar el pánico que sentía corriendo por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Con fuerza intentó librarse de las ataduras removiendo se y pateando, incluso llegando a morder las ataduras.

— ¡Detente! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! — Apareció un hombre con bata blanca y al reconocerlo se le heló la sangre.. No... No podía ser él... Él... Estaba en el otro mundo... Esto, esto no podía ser cierto, ella ya había muerto ¿no? — ¡Tus padres lo autorizaron! ¡Esto es por tu bien! — Al escuchar eso toda esperanza dejo su sistema, estaba de vuelta... No... Nunca se fue.

Pronto más personal médico entró a la habitación mientras ella peleaba y gritaba intentando huir de su toque.

—¡Sueltenme! ¡N-No quiero esto! ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Por favor! — Rogó sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas como cuando era niña y sus padres decidieron someterla a un tratamiento experimental... O tal vez este era un nuevo tratamiento, ¿esta vez se metía con su cabeza en lugar de su cuerpo? No le importaba, ya estaba cansada ¿que acaso nadie podía verlo?

* * *

En cuanto Fon recibió la llamada de Tetsuya partio al hospital donde su sobrina se encontraba, llevándose la peor sorpresa posible al ver a Kyo tan... Tan rota y vulnerable peleando contra sus ataduras, en seguida intentó ayudarla pero su presencia pareció alterar la más terminando en un estado de pánico difícil de revertir... Por un segundo su corazón se heló al escuchar a su orgullosa sobrina rogar con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y tuvo que tomar un segundo para ayudar a controlarla y que pudieran sedarla.

En cuanto se durmió de nuevo Fon se quedó viéndola sin reconocer a la frágil chica en la camilla.

— La toxina de Scarecrow induce a un estado de alucinaciones a la víctima, ahora mismo por lo que tenemos entendido sobre los efectos de la droga, su sobrina ve sus peores miedos. —Le explicó el doctor dejando una mano sobre su hombro. —Ya le administramos la cura, pero parece que recibió una versión más concentrada por lo que quizás los efectos duren más tiempo del estimado... Quizás Batman pueda ayudarlos más.

—Entiendo... Gracias. — Agradeció con honestidad quedándose solo en la habitación con su sobrina, dándole una mirada notando las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas antes de suspirar y sacar su celular, Kyo se enojaria con el por pedirle ayuda a Wayne pero prefería lidiar con su ira que con esto.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el pánico fue reemplazo por resolución, esta vez no dudaría, ya no quería... No, ya no podía seguir de esta forma. Años de práctica le permitieron una vez que no era presa del pánico liberarse de sus ataduras, aprovechando que estaba sola se escabullo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia y una vez ahí su destino fue claro.

* * *

Jason imagino muchas veces su reencuentro con Kyo desde su pelea, de preferencia con ninguno de los portando un arma y el pudiendo explicarle sus razones a una calmada carnívora, tener que correr con una cura para la toxina de un villano al hospital no estaba dentro de sus escenarios ensayados.

A pesar de todo y el miedo al rechazo y a la paliza de su vida no dudo en seguir a Bruce por los techos de Gótica para entregar la cura.

— Deberías quedarte aquí. — Le indicó Bruce y el estaba por pelear aquella orden cuando noto un cambio en el semblante del héroe. — Fon mandó a Tetsuya a casa, la que está en ese hospital no es Kyo... No por ahora, y será mejor si me esperas aquí. — Si Fon decidido que enviar a casa a la sombra de Kyo era una buena idea, las cosas debían ser mucho peores de lo que imagino.

—Esta bien, pero en cuanto esté mejor la iré a a ver. — Contestó viéndole desafiante.

— Por supuesto. — Asintió disparando su arma de gancho para saltar al hospital desapareciendo en la noche.

Jason pasó una mano por su cabello mirando el hospital como si de él pudiera obtener las respuestas que quería, y pensó que quizás debería esperar en el hospital... Es decir, sería más rápido ir a verla una vez estuviera curada ¿no? El techo sería un buen lugar para esperar... Estaba apuntando cuando noto a alguien en el techo, tuvo que presionar su vista pero logró reconocer a la persona caminando hacia el borde del tejado... Esperen ¿que?

* * *

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire mirando la calle debajo de ella, estaba varios metros de donde se encontraba. Esa caída de seguro la mataría y ahora era eso a lo que puntaba.

Trago duro cerrando sus ojos, recordando que era más probable que muriera de un infarto mientras caía que de el golpe. Movió su pie derecho y—

— ¡Detente! — su pie volvió a su lugar y con cuidado se giro para ver a la persona que grito, debido a lo oscuro que estaba no podía ver bien y no parecía nada más que una sombra. — No se por lo que estas pasando ahora mismo, pero esa no es la respuesta, ¡Nunca lo es!

— Yo... — No espero tener público pero de alguna forma sentía que tal vez era algo bueno, se sacaría lo que tenía en el pecho y luego moriría libre. — ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Tan cansada! ¡Jamás he vivido! Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es sobrevivir robando tiempo pero ya no quiero seguir... La vida es demasiado dolorosa y... ¡Y no es justo! ¡Jamás hice algo malo! Así que ¡¿porque?! ¡¿Porque tenía que enfermarme?! ¡¿Porque tenía que pasar por tanto dolor?! Ya no me importa si no puedo ver el mundo, o lo que pase con mi familia, ya no me importa nada... Solo... _Solo quiero poder descansar,_ cerrar mis ojos y que el dolor ya no esté..._ ¿Acaso eso es pedir mucho?_ — Pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas humedas nuevamente, no estaba segura de que en momento comenzó a llorar pero ahora sentía que no podía parar.

La sombra se quedó callada por unos instantes y tomo eso como su señal para decir adiós. Limpio sus lágrimas con su manga y dio una última sonrisa.

—Gracias por escucharme. — Sonrió de forma dulce y sincera dejándose caer hacia la calle.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kyo! — Grito la sombra haciendo que abriera los ojos notando que la figura comenzaba a tener rostro.

— ¿Jason? — Pregunto pestañeando hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla con fuerza y ya no estaba cayendo, antes de poder pelear o decir una palabra una aguja en su cuello la mando nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos una vez que la luz sobre estos se volvió molesta. Su cabeza dolía horrores y sentía su garganta seca, sin mencionar que sus ojos quemaban un poco ¿que pasó? En cuanto intento llevar su mano a su cabeza noto que ambas estaban siendo tomadas.

Con cuidado miró a ambos lados encontrándose con su Tío Fon a un lado y Jason al otro, ambos estaban durmiendo... esperen ¿que hacía Jason en su casa?

— Deberías dormir otro rato. — La voz de Ivy la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó su mirada para ver a la mujer a metros de su cama en uno de los sillones de su habitación. — Batman esta afuera con Tetsuya, y Grayson viene en camino, ¿recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? — Interrogó con una mirada algo preocupada y voz suave.

Por un segundo Kyo intento hacer memoria de las últimas horas pero nada en especial luego de patear al villano venía a su mente por lo que negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que eso es lo mejor, por cierto me gustaría revisar te si eso está bien para ti. — ¿Revisarla? Ahora que lo recuerda el villano si le dio un extraño gas, lo que probablemente causó su pérdida de memoria así que lo seguro sería revisar su cuerpo.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente algo nerviosa por las pruebas, esperando que no dejaran ninguna secuela permanente.

— ¿Kyo? — Murmuró Jason despertando de su sueño y en cuanto la vio mejor no dudo en saltar sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

Por unos segundos parpadeo sorprendida dispuesta a mandarlo a volar hasta que noto lo fuerte que le sostenía y como sus manos parecían temblar por lo que solo cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar el abrazo, había extraño al mocoso.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de su tío que le veía con considerable alivio y una leve sonrisa haciendo que se cuestionara lo sucedido las últimas horas.

— Ire a ver a nuestro invitado. — Declaró el mayor acariciando su cabello antes de colocarse de pie.

— Yo iré a preparar las cosas para tu examen. — Aviso Ivy saliendo de la habitación detrás del asiático dejando solos a los mocosos.

— Asumo que ya despertó. —Dijo Batman en cuanto vio a Fon entrar a la sala.

— Esta con Jason ahora... Y sobre lo que hizo hoy, la familia Hibari estará siempre en deuda con usted. — Habló de forma solemne haciendo una reverencia. — Yo estaré siempre en deuda con usted — Añadió una vez se levantó viéndole a los ojos con seriedad.

— En ese caso quiero cobrar esa deuda. — Le vio con seriedad. — ¿como es que una niña que jamás se ha enfermado en su vida llega a ese nivel de desesperacion? — Porque Bruce estuvo escuchando la conversación entre Kyo y Jason por medio del comunicador, y lo que dijo no tenía sentido. Batman reviso su expediente de comienzo a fin, y sus chequeos médicos, y todos mostraban la misma Historia de una chica fuerte y saludable, pero si ese era el caso ¿de donde venía el pánico y el cansancio de Kyo? Ese nivel de resignación y desesperación no se podía fingir, y si quería evitar que incidentes como el de anoche se repitieran debía saber la respuesta a esas preguntas... De haber actuado solo un segundo tarde... Bruce no pensaría en eso, no, el se enfocará en encontrar una solución.

— No lo sé. —Contestó con toda la honestidad del mundo, su sobrina fue siempre alguien peculiar, pero debido a que era una Hibari y cierto nivel de peculiaridad era de esperar jamás pensó dos veces al respecto pero ahora... Ahora sentía que era tiempo de presionar en el asunto. —Y creo que la única persona que puede responder a eso es Kyo.

— Entiendo. — Asintió frustrado sabiendo las pocas posibilidades que tenían de obtener respuestas de ella.

— Kyo-sama estará bien. — Los interrumpió Tetsuya y ambos adultos miraron al joven. — Kyo-sama es humana, y todos los humanos tienes debilidades, pero eso no la hace alguien frágil, la vuelve más fuerte, ya que ella enfrenta sus demonios a diario en lugar de huir de ellos. — Dijo con convicción sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes tan solo pudieron estar de acuerdo.— esta en su sangre después de todo

—Tienes razón Tetsuya, gracias. —Puso una mano en su hombro Fon compartiendo una mirada con Bruce quien Asintió, Kyo era fuerte, y un pequeño revés no la tiraría, ella se levantaría más fuerte que antes, a final de cuentas era una Hibari y eso era lo que ellos hacían.

* * *

**_Notas: _**_Les adverti~ y saben que me gusta colocar un capítulo o dos de angustia! Gracias a ustedes por leer y me encante que les esté gustando! Gran consejo lo de darle dos llamas a Kyo! Y quizás pronto se vuelva fan del cafe~ primero tiene que hacer un viaje jsjsjs gracia por sus reviews les juro que motivan mil a seguir escribiendo! _


	11. A demon's tale, eleven

Al abrir los ojos el cielo azul la recibió, junto a algunas nubes blancas, grandes y frondosos árboles verdes mecian sus hojas al son del viento, una vista muy relajante y un ambiente sinceramente agradable, en cualquier otra situación le encantaría estar aquí y disfrutar de una buena taza de té y un libro, ¿el único problema? La última vez que reviso, se quedó dormida en su habitación, sobre su cómoda camada en lugar del césped de un bosque... Así que... ¿Como demonios llego a un bosque a mitad de la nada?

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la sorpresiva visita de su Madre, y Kyo cerró los ojos reprochan dose el no darse cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de su Mamá... Si, preocupada por ella, debió saber que era una pobre excusa.

Cómo previamente se había establecido Kikyo Hibari era una mujer, _enigmática_. Pará aquellos que no la conocían del todo era la viva imagen de la perfecta mujer Japonesa. Largo cabello negro, ojos negros, piel de porcelana, sonrisa dulce pero elegante, recatada, experta en arreglos florales y ceremonias del té, a primera vista parecía ser tan normal... Para los que la conocían bien, era satanás con una cara bonita.

La mujer era una maestra en las artes mortales, Kyo a temprana edad aprendió que ir contra su madre era como ir contra un desastre natural, podías pelear todo lo que quisieras, pero lo más probable es que al final se llevara todo lo que querías y te dejara para ver tu vida y sueños hechos pedazos.

¿Lo más perturbador? Lo hacía por puro aburrimiento, una vez su tío Fon le contó que su madre intentó dominar el mundo cuando tenía 7 ¿la única razón por que no lo logró? Aparentemente su mejor amiga le dijo que las personas amables no convertían a la población mundial en marionetas sin mente, y los que no eran amables no tocaban de sus galletas caseras, Kyo probó esas galletas, ciertamente eran algo digno de detener planes de dominación mundial.

Hasta el día de hoy Fon cargaba una copia de los planes de como su hermana planeaba conquistar el mundo para aquellos que no le creían, Kyo Leyó los planes, eran impresionantemente buenos para una niña de 7 y no Dudaba que de no ser por Nana, ahora mismo Kyo seria la heredera de un imperio del mal.

Volviendo al punto, Kikyo no era alguien que hacía algo sin razón, en especial visitar a su hija después de pasar años sin pisar Ciudad Gótica, tan sólo extors—pidiéndole a su hija y a Fon que volvieran para feriados y ocasiones especiales.

Queriendo terminar con esto pronto para poder seguir con su vida, se sentó buscando alguna pista de lo que su Madre quería encontrando en un árbol una maleta apoyada contra el tronco.

La maleta traía un cambio de ropa, un paralizador, algo de efectivo y una nota.

_"Querida Kyo-chan, se ha decido que has llegado a una edad apropiada para pasar por el reto de la familia Hibari. Deberás embarcar te en un viaje donde tendrás que sobrevivir por tu cuenta sin hacer uso de los contactos de la familia Hibari o su dinero, por supuesto usar el de tus conocidos en Gótica también está descartado, debes pasar por esto por tu cuenta.__El reto es simple, debes sobrevivr en las sombras hasta que se haya decidido que has pasado la prueba, buena suerte, con amor Mamá."_

— Hija de la fruta... — Murmuró sabiendo que todo no era más que un montón de mentiras inventadas por sus Madre en un momento de aburrimiento.

Estaba malditamente segura que sí existiera tal reto de la familia Hibari habría al menos una vez escuchado de este, ¡además la misión era demasiado vaga! ¡¿Sobrevivir por su cuenta?! Llevaba haciendo eso por los últimos años en Gótica ¿no?

— Argh... — Murmuró aceptando el hecho de que estaría atrapada en esta prueba estúpida hasta que su Madre se aburriera o dado que no le dio ni una navaja o brujula, hasta que muriera de hambre y algún oso se la comiera, lo que pasara primero, apostaba por el oso.

Y hablando de animales salvajes, un rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lentamente se giro para ver, dos tigres, tres leones y una pantera mirándole fijamente.

¿Que tan aburrida estaba su Madre?

* * *

— ¡Creo que los vi por aquí! — Grito una voz mientras Kyo terminaba de vestirse decidiendo seguir a la persona, quizás tenía dinero o comida... — Oh por dios ¿estas bien? — Pregunto el sujeto con un extraño sombrero de copa, y ella elevó una ceja. — quedate quieta, enseguida traeremos a alguien para que te—

Kyo hizo un gesto con la mano y los animales que la estaban rodeando abrieron un camino para ella.

—¿Tienes comida? — Pregunto sin inmutarse ante la estupefacción del mayor, hasta que su expresión cambió por una de total maravilla, bueno, no era su problema, ella solo quería algo de comida.

* * *

Al parecer los animales no fueron dejados por su Madre, eran propiedad de un circo que tuvo unos problemas cuando el tren en el que iban sufrió un pequeño percance, nadie salió herido pero el carro que llevaba a los animales se rompió y estos escaparon al bosque donde luego de que Kyo derrotara al alfa se dieron cuenta que estaban enfrente del depredador supremo, dejándolos como dóciles gatitos.

Mientras Kyo comía el carro era reparado, y el sujeto del extraño gorro, quien resultó ser el dueño del circo le ofrecío trabajo, su domador de animales se retiro recientemente dejándolos con un agujero en su rutina.

— ¿Hibari? Jamás he escuchado ese nombre antes... — Murmuró el dueño del circo y ella Asintió.

— Aceptó. — Técnicamente no estaba rompiendo las reglas de su Madre así que siempre y cuando tuviera un plato de comida caliente a ella no le molestaba jugar con un par de gatos super desarrollados un par de veces en la noche.

* * *

_**Nota: **Y así es como el viaje de nuestra querida Kyo-chan comienza~ La principal razón por la que hice esto es porque aún no decidído quién será la pareja de Kyo, (tengo algunos candidatos pero nada seguro) y para tener más posibilidades pensé que quizás que Kyo pasara un tiempo lejos, y volviera como una adolescente, ayudaría en cómo la ven otros personajes, separando la imagen infantil que tienen de ella. _


	12. A demon's tale, twelve

La vida podía ser una total perra cuando se lo proponía y por alguna razón últimamente parecía tener una vendetta personal en contra de Kyo, o eso fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras un arma de frío era presionada contra su cabeza.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando el circo llegó a su primer destino, ciudad central. Al parecer los del circo tenían la tradición de recorrer la ciudad antes del gran show, para conocer más a los locales y quizás invitar personalmente a alguien que les llamara la atención.

Kyo cómo nuevo miembro de circo se vio arrastrada a este extraño ritual, y dado que también necesitaba comprar ropa accedió sin mayores daños.

Una de las cosas que definitivamente tenías que visitar cuando estabas en Ciudad Central era el museo, que tenía unas joyas y artículos únicos en el mundo, si le preguntaban a Kyo ese tipo de publicidad apuntaba más a ladrones y villanos que a tu ciudadano promedio, y como si de una premonición se tratara a mitad del recorrido dos ladrones entraron arruinando su visita.

Kyo estaba por morder lo hasta la muerte hasta que recordó que no tenía sus tonfas, no que las necesitará... Pero las extrañaba, además la última vez que las vio estaban tan bonitas, Tetsuya les quito toda la sangre con la vieja receta familiar ¡Estaban como nuevas! Su madre fue muy cruel en no dárselas.

Mientras divagaba cierto velocista apareció para detener el robo y como Kyo era la única que no huyó del museo ya que no veía peligro, fue tomada como rehén rápidamente.

— Vamos Frio, ambos sabemos que no vas a matarla. — Habló el héroe, que no era flash... Era... ¿Quien era el? Intento hacer memoria pero había tanto héroe dando vuelta que a veces perdía la cuenta.

— Mhmm... No estoy tan seguro, no me siento de humor como para darme una vuelta por Iron Hights, es demasiado caluroso en esta época del año y ya sabes que soy todo sobre el frío. — Sonrió el mayor y Kyo por un segundo se preguntó si de alguna forma mística su mamá orquesto esto y era parte de su prueba... Hablando de su madre, quizás no le dio sus tonfas pero si le dio otra cosa...

— Oh Si el calor es el problema, podemos enviarte a otra parte, escuche que estaban haciendo una cárcel en la Antártida.

— No soy un fan de los osos polares.

— ¿No son esos de la antarti—se quedó mudo al ver al villano ser electrocutado cayendo al piso con algunos espasmos soltando su arma.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos instantes mientras los presentes procesaban lo sucedido.

Bueno, casi todos, Kyo sólo se cuestionó que tanta potencia su Mamá le puso al paralizador, por la forma en que su atacante se retorcía en el piso debía estar bastante lejos del límite legal... Oh bueno, con curiosidad se agachó para asegurarse de que el tipo siguiera vivo cuando dejó de moverse.

— ¡Tu! ¡Perra! — Salió de su estupor el cómplice sacando su propia arma. — ¡¿como te atre— no alcanzó a terminar su frase antes de ser golpeado por el rayo de frío del villano caído.

El gatillo del arma fría era más sensible de lo esperado. Kyo escucho movimiento a su derecha y no dudo en apuntar con el arma encontrándose con el héroe con ambas manos levantadas en señal de rendición y por un segundo consideró dispararle y robar algo de sangre y tejido para su trabajo, pero actualmente no tenía un laboratorio donde trabajar así que no le servirían de mucho, lentamente bajó el arma pensando en llevársela o no.

— Yo tomaré eso por ti. — Dijo el pelirrojo a su lado y ella le dio una última mirada al arma antes de entregarla. — Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, gracias por la ayuda. — ante aquello Kyo se le quedó mirando como si fuera un alien y si fuera otra persona le habría abrazado.

Tantos años con un héroe que no haría nada más que quejarse cada que reprende a un villano, para finalmente encontrar uno, que si apreciaba su duro trabajo, rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una de las entradas al circo que el dueño repartió antes.

—¿El circo? — Pregunto al ver el boleto. — ¿Trabajas ahí? — La japonesa Asintió. — ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Que haces?

— Domadora.

— ¡Eso es tan cool! — Sonrió emocionado. — Me encantaría ir a verte, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta noche ¡pero tranquila puedo ir en un flash! — ¿Debía entender eso? Tan solo Sonrió por cortesía y parece que fue lo correcto por la expresión del chico. — Oh bueno, ahora tengo que llevarme a estos a la cárcel ¡Pero te veré en la noche! — Se despidió y tan rápido como llego se fue, ja ¿quien lo diría? Finalmente un héroe al que no quería golpear en la cara al conocerlo.

* * *

Kyo estaba convencida de que ahora mismo pasaba por una prueba de paciencia al perder las últimas horas de su vida, siendo cambiada de ropa, para luego maquillarse y dejar que la peinaran, solo para que alguien apareciera a último minuto con un traje nuevo teniendo que comenzar todo de nuevo en un aparente ciclo sin fin.

Finalmente se decidieron por un kimono demasiados corto de color blanco cuyos bordes y faja eran azules, y unos pantalones cortos de color negro, su rostro estaba ligeramente pintado con sus labios de color azul al igual que sus ojos. Las mangas del kimono eran demasiado largas pero si tenía que ser honesta le parecían lindas así que no peleó mucho cuando se lo colocaron.

— ¡y desde la misteriosa Asia, nuestra nueva adición! ¡Una belleza tan exótica que hasta la bestia más peligrosa se somete a sus encantos! — Eso sonaba demasiado exagerado y cursi pero guardando sus comentarios se subió al aro que comenzó a bajarla dejándola a la vista del público. — ¡denle un gran aplauso a nuestra joven domadora de bestias Nadeshiko! — El que usaron el nombre de él ejemplo de mujer japonesa como su nombre artístico se sentía ligeramente racista... Pero bueno.

Una vez llegó al suelo tomó el aro en el que descendió y lo levantó para luego sacar un látigo de su otra mano dando un latigazo en el piso antes de tirar el aro al cielo por el cual pasaron los tigres y las panteras ganándose las ovaciones del público.

Minutos después Kyo estaba siendo abrazada por los otros miembros del circo deseando que el espectáculo hubiera ido mal y alguien terminará como cena de los leones, de preferencia ella, pero... Al recibir las sinceras felicitaciones por su primer exitoso espectáculo decidió dejar vivir a sus compañeros, por ahora.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso! — Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse una vez estuvo sola y al mirar se encontró con él héroe al que invitó. — ¡¿cómo lograste que hicieran todo esto?! ¡¿Eres una meta?! Y si lo eres ¿has considerado tener tu propio ejército de leones? — Comenzó a preguntar y hablar rápidamente claramente emocionado.

— Los carnívoros saben reconocer a quién está arriba en la cadena alimentaria, no, y no. — Contestó a sus preguntas con calma y por un segundo sintió que estaba hablando con cierto ex-Robin lo que era mejor recibido de lo que espero.

Y de esa forma Kyo hizo su primer amigo héroe al que no intentó morder, y sobrevivió a su primer show y noche en Ciudad central, a final de cuenta la prueba no era tan mala, tan solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran mucho mientras no estaba en casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Gótica...

—¡¿Donde esta el demonio?! — Pregunto el detective Gordon viendo como en solo un par de días desde la desapareción del demonio de Nanimori el crimen aumentaba en un 70% y la ciudad se sumia en caos, sinceramente sentía que ya hora de retirarse.

* * *

_**Notas: **Un millón de gracias por sus reviews! No Saben cuán felices me hacen y por ahora los capítulos serán ligeros (planeo un gran drama más adelante jsjsjs) y por cierto acepto sugerencias con respecto a la pareja de Kyo y con que héroes puede encontrarse (intento usar héroes que conozco para que no me salgan tan oc pero acepto sugerencias)._

_Sobre sus llamas aun me decidí pero estoy entre nube y cielo, o ambas... Aunque las de sol aun me atraen mucho. Con respecto a Tsuna... Quizás no tenga a su guardiána pero si tendrá algo mas~ ¿maestra? ¿Amiga? ¿Algo más? Aún no lo se~_

_Este capítulo va para **iriasavel! **Extrañe tu reviews en el capítulo anterior!_


	13. A demon's tale, thirteen

Kid Flash resultó ser un super amigo — _¿lo entienden?_ — mostrándole toda la ciudad durante sus pocos días en esta, llevándola a comer y Kyo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces cuando le vio comer una montaña de Sushi como si fuera una merienda.

Durante su último día, El héroe le regalo un celular con su número en el para que siguieran en contacto y Hey ¿quien sabe? Quizás podía ir a verla a otras ciudades si no era muy lejos. Por primera vez en su vida Kyo realmente espero la visita de un tipo que parecía salido de una cómicon.

Su segunda parada fue ciudad estrella, que era un nombre demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero con suerte su paso por la ciudad sería tan tranquilo como el último.

* * *

Ahora Kyo tenía un nuevo pasatiempo, luego de que los acróbatas se dieran cuenta de la flexibilidad y capacidad física de la japonesa se pusieron en la misión de subirla al trapecio, y ya que Kyo pensó que sería algo interesante que agregar a su set de habilidades se encontró asi misma en las tardes dando vueltas por el cielo, y si su interés nació después de ver un poster de los voladores Grayson, nadie tenía que saberlo.

—No sabía que el espectáculo era lo tuyo. — Quiso golpear algo al reconocer esa voz, de preferencia la cara del mercenario, pero hey ella no se quejaba si en lugar sólo era su pierna.

Decidiendo ser la mejor persona Kyo siguió disfrutando de su paseo por las calles de la ciudad parando para considerar si comprar un panquecito era lo que quería hacer ahora.

— Cuando escuche que la tierra te trago en Gótica realmente pensé que luego de liberar a Ivy estabas planeando algún complot para dominar el mundo. — Siguió el mayor y ella ni siquiera se digno en reconocer su existencia entrando a la cafetería . — Imagina mi sorpresa al verte siendo parte de un simple acto de circo.

— ¿que desea ordenar? — Pregunto la cajera y Kyo considero su respuesta.

— Una dona de chocolate y un té Earl grey. — Pidió sacando el dinero para pagar su pedido haciéndose a un lado para recibir este.

— aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra. – Le agradeció la barista entregándole su orden y Kyo la tomó con una sonrisa con toda la intención de comer su postre mientras volvía al circo para su entrenamiento de la tarde.

— Vamos ¿ni una palabra? ¿Un golpe? ¿O acaso el circo ya te ablando. — Esta vez para tomar su atención la sujeto de la muñeca y Kyo considero el romper su mano cuando alguien más intervino.

— ¿Que acaso no puedes ver que no está interesada? — Dijo un chico pelirrojo tomando la muñeca del mayor para hacer que le soltara.

— No creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia. — Contestó molesto el adulto.

— Tranquilo amigo, por la forma en que ella te está mirando de hecho te estoy ahorrando un par de huesos rotos. — Sonrió divertido y de seguro no sabia que tan cierto era eso.

Ambos compartieron un largo concurso de miradas hasta que el mercenario cedió soltando a la chica.

— Estaremos en contacto, odiaría perderme tu show. — Dijo con seriedad antes de irse, y si la carnívora no fue detrás de él para recordarle porque dejó Ciudad Gótica en silla de ruedas la última vez que se cruzaron, fue porque no quería tomar su té frío.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Le preguntó el extraño que la ayudó, no que fuera necesario pero Kyo sabía reconocer cuando alguien hacía algo bueno por ella.

— Jamás lo he visto en mi vida antes. — Contestó con una expresión en blanco dándole una mordida a su dona.

— El parecía conocerte... Dijo algo sobre un show ¿tienes idea de que hablo? — Esa era bastante intrusivo para alguien a quien conocía hace menos de cinco minutos, pero... Ya que el mercenario se fue Kyo estaba de buen humor y además el azúcar siempre sacaba su lado más dulce.

— Trabajó en un circo. — Respondió tomando algo de té para pasar el dulzor del postre.

— ¿Eres parte de la compañía de circo que llegó a la ciudad? — Interrogó y ella Asintió sacando de su bolsillo una entrada.

— Puedes verlo por ti mismo. — Le dejo la entrada antes de irse por la puerta sin esperar un respuesta, tan solo pensando en lo divertido que sería caminar por la cuerda floja de nuevo.

* * *

Roy tan solo quería un café, nada más, así que no entendía porque la vida puso un peligroso Slade Wilson acosando a una adolescente en su camino. Y ahora horas después estaba entre un montón de niños y familias felices viendo un espectáculo de circo en lugar de disfrutar su merecido día libre como héroe, no que el show no fuera interesante pero cuando tenías que estar atento a posibles amenazas de un conocido mercenario hasta el circo perdía su magia.

De repente un fuerte rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al levantar la mirada vio a la chica de la cafetería atemorizar con la mirada a un grupo de leones para que actuarán como gatos domésticos... Bueno ahora podía ver mejor el interés que Slade podría tener en ella.

Estaba tan interesado en el espectáculo que casi se perdió al trapecista caer si no fuera por los gritos de la multitud. Enseguida se puso de pie pensando en cómo ayudar hasta que vio a la chica correr saltando sobre los leones que formaron una pirámide _—¿que tanto miedo le tenían como para perder su honor a tal punto? —_ usando su látigo para enrrollar un poste de la carpa y atrapando a mitad de la caída a la joven trapecista balanceándose seguramente hasta una de las plataformas del escenario.

En seguida el público rompió en gritos y aplausos por la actuación, pero a pesar de esto la atención de la domadora estaba en el cable roto que causó el accidente, por su mirada al público ella no creyó que fuera un accidente y Roy tampoco.

* * *

Una vez se cambió de ropa y las personas comenzaron a dejar el circo Roy salió a investigar primero viendo el cable cortado que tenía claras señales de que alguien deliberadamente lo alteró. No se tenía que ser un genio para entendér la estrategia del mercenario, "Únete o tus amigos pagan las consecuencias".

Una vez que tuvo certeza de lo que estaba sucediendo decidió buscar a la joven, Slade no debería estar demasiado lejos.

Con cautela fue caminando por los restos del circo hasta que un alarido de dolor hizo que corriera hasta el vagon donde estaban los animales, enseguida preparo su arco y flechas para dispararle al villano y salvar a la chica solo que en cuanto abrió la puerta... La única persona que necesitaba ser salvada era quizás el propio villano.

Kyo estaba golpeando el rostro del villano con su látigo enrollado en su cuello cortando le parte de su respiración hasta que la puerta del vagon se abrió y pestañeo dos veces... Otro héroe, genial, aún ni siquiera le podía romper una costilla y le iban a quitar a su presa.

— Te daré un tiempo a solas y volveré en una hora por el ¿Eso te suena bien? — Pregunto el héroe bajando su arco, y nuevamente Kyo se vio tentada a abrazar a un héroe ¿que acaso sólo los de Gótica tenían un palo metido en el trasero?

Se recordó que debía dar una respuesta y Asintió.

— Mi vagon es el siguiente a la derecha, hay te caliente en el termo. — Porque sería descortés dejarlo esperando en la fría noche después de la buena voluntad que el demostró.

Y así fue como Kyo le dio su segunda golpiza a Death stroke, y de paso hizo un nuevo amigo en el camino, Red arrow no era la mitad de divertido o hablador que Kid Flash, pero si tenía buenas historias ¡y hasta se ofreció a enseñarle como usar un arco! Cada día Kyo se convencia más que debía cambiar de ciudad, después de todo, no es como si notarían su falta.

* * *

En Gótica...

Bruce estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, no sólo tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de Kyo que al parecer era obra de su madre que parecía brillar con el caos en que la ciudad se había convertido, sino que tenía que lidiar con un frenético Dick desvariando sobre su pobre hermanita sola en en el mundo, un inestable Jason, una molesta ex-villana recriminandole que como el supuesto mejor detective del mundo no podía encontrar a alguien de su propia familia y con un comisionado Gordon que le recordaba que lo más probable era que el crimen no disminuyera hasta que el demonio volviera, cuando Kyo regresará, sería el quien tomará vacaciones, eso seguro.

* * *

_**Nota: ** Mil millones de gracias por los reviews amo cuando se toman el tiempo de escribir lo que piensan del capítulo y sus dudas, en serio! Esos son los placeres de todo autor. Con respecto a sus dudas, creo que le daré dos llamas a Kyo, solo que una estarán muy ocultas hasta el momento correcto, segundo Kyo si conoció a Tsuna... Pero eso es historia para otro día! Y si! Es el mismo circo en el que estaba Dick y su familia, iba a poner el nombre pero se me había olvidado y no tenía Internet para buscarlo! ¿Kyo como cielo arcobaleno? Probablemente los morderia a todos hasta la muerte en la primera semana!__Por último creo que un par de capítulos más Kyo conocerá a todos sus posibles pretendientes así que cuando lo haga comenzaré una votación si están de acuerdo para ver con quien pudiera quedar ¿que les parece? _


	14. A demon's tale, fourteen

A veces la gente le preguntaba a Squalo como se hizo amigo de alguien como Dino, no que el potro fuera malo, solo era algo torpe y estaba el pequeño detalle de que sus personalidades no podían ser más diferentes, pero volviendo a la pregunta la respuesta no podía ser más simple, el no lo hizo, hasta el día de su muerte Squalo negaría y cortaría a cualquiera que dijera que era amigo del potro, lo que este en un acto de desprecio contra la vida tan solo diria que su amigo era tímido.

Entonces si no eran amigos ¿Porque se les veía saliendo juntos? Nuevamente la respuesta era simple, Dino no tenía más amigos, así que incordiaria al espadachín hasta que aceptará salir con este, y ya que Squalo no tenía permitido matarlo, o suicidarse, después de días teniendo un rubio dolor de cabeza cedía a sus lloriqueos, a lo que arrastraria a Xanxus con él, porque si él debía sufrir, su jefe/amigo también, a eso se le llamaba camaradería entre hombres, además Dino aún estaba algo asustado de Xanxus después de cierto incidente con una botella de vino así que sus salidas no durarían mucho.

Y ahora gracias al último capricho del rubio estaban en el circo, usualmente Squalo no arrastraria con él a Xanxus a un lugar con tanta gente, porque no quería tener que sacar a su amigo de la cárcel por una masacre, pero el circo parecía ser uno lo suficientemente famoso o popular como para que la actuación de los artistas distrajera al Moreno de la gente a su alrededor, y en cuanto la presentación comenzó no se equivoco.

— ¡Y con ustedes nuestra estrella en ascenso! ¡Nadeshiko! — Anunció el jefe de ceremonias.

Las luces iluminaron uno de los trapecios donde estaba parada una chica con un kimono azul y blanco, que luego de ver al público hizo una reverencia antes de dejarse caer sujetándose con las manos de la barra del columpio del trapecio, con sus piernas se impulso hacia adelante y pronto estaba dando giros en los aires hasta tomar una tela de seda aferrándose a esta hasta que quedó parada sobre un Tigre de bengala sacando un látigo de su manga. Con un solo golpe los animales se dispersaron dando inicio a su presentación.

Squalo tenía que admitir, la chica era bastante buena en lo que hacía y las ovaciones del público eran totalmente merecidas... Alguien con sus habilidades de seguro podría ser de utilidad... Negó ante la idea de recrutarla, alguien que vivía en un circo tan brillante de seguro no encajaría en Varia.

— Ella es... Tan linda... — Giro su rostro para ver a la piedra de su bota, la cruz de su existencia y ese brillo en sus ojos no le gustó para nada así que hizo lo más lógico, lo golpeó en la nuca y lo arrastró lejos del circo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Xanxus no le alego porque ya llevaba tres horas sin vino y carne, y necesitaba suplirse nuevamente o la desgracia caería en las calles de Italia.

* * *

Lamentablemente las cosas si se salieron de control.

Si Squalo tenía que escuchar una vez más el nombre de la domadora Japonesa o sobre qué tan bonita y maravillosa era esta, iba a matar a alguien, de preferencia a cierto rubio.

— ¡Ayer Nade—

—¡Vooooooiiiiiii! — Grito perdiendo el control sacando su espada y les tomó tres horas, 12 hombres de seguridad y un Hitman curioso calmar a la lluvia.

— Explica porqué no debería dispararte por interrumpir mi café. — Ordenó el Hitman con arma en mano y cierto... Esa era la razón principal porque Dino seguía vivo, su condenado tutor.

— ¡Ese maldito potro no se calla sobre la estúpida chica del circo! — Acuso asesinando con la mirada al rubio que se volvió pálido al instante lo que era raro... Usualmente tomaba más que eso para asustar lo, a menos que... Le dio una mirada al tutor y al ver su sonrisa llena de interés entendió de donde venía el temor del potro.

— Oh... Así que eso era lo que me intentabas ocultar. — Sonrió de forma dulce el mayor pero era sinceramente escalofriante. — Muéstrame.

— Y-Yo no se de lo que e-estas hablando Re—fue detenido por una bala demasiado cerca de su pie y enseguida entregó su celular donde Squalo asumía que tenía fotos de la chica.

— Oh... — Murmuró Reborn al ver la fotografía para luego ver a Dino y nuevamente la foto... Por unos segundos estuvo calmado hasta que le dio al rubio la mirada de pena más grande que alguien pudo darle en su vida. — Esta chica esta tan lejos de tu alcance, que está en una galaxia y mundo paralelo distintos, de hecho estaría sorprendido si hablaran el mismo idioma. — Declaró el Hitman sin ningún tipo de consideración por los sentimientos del potro y _rayos_... Eso fue frío, ni siquiera Squalo le dijo esas cosas de frente, si las pensó pero no las dijo, eso era lo importante.

— Reborn... — Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas tomando su celular de vuelta arrodillandose en el piso con este mientras veía la foto.

— Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, tu solo confía en mi. — Afirmó el Hitman dejando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien le vio con esperanza.

— ¡Reborn! ¡No eres el diablo después de todo! — Chillo abrazándo su pierna.

Squalo jamás se había sentido tan mal por una persona en su vida como se sentía ahora por Dino, porque primero la sonrisa de Reborn prometía muchas cosas, pero ayuda no, y segundo, el Hitman, si era de hecho, el diablo.

* * *

— No estoy muy seguro de esto... — Murmuró Dino viendo inquieto en la plaza a la chica de sus afectos disfrutar un helado.

— Ya hablamos de esto dame-Dino, las mujeres adoran a los hombres fuertes y cuando tu la salves de seguro caerá a tus pies. — Dijo con confianza Reborn mientras Squalo elevaba una ceja...

El plan era simple, uno de los hombres de Dino molestaría a la japonesa y antes de que algo pudiera pasar el rubio aparecería defendiendo a la chica, derrotaria al villano y se quedaría con la chica... Era un plan demasiado normal como para venir del tutor, y Squalo no entendía como Dino no lo veía después de pasar tanto tiempo con el mayor.

Quizás se pregunten que hace Squalo en todo esto, pues bueno Dino necesitaba apoyo emocional, y además la lluvia estaba curioso por ver cómo todo se iba al infierno, razón por la que trajo a Xanxus, ya que le vendría bien distraerse con la miseria ajena un rato.

— Lo sé... Pero ¿que pasa si se entera de que lo planee? Odiaría comenzar un matrimonio con mentiras. — Estaba dominado por la locura, Reborn finalmente lo volvió loco, esa fue la única respuesta a la que superbi pudo llegar al tan solo considerar que Dino realmente pensaba que este plan tenía futuro o que tenía una oportunidad con la azabache.

— Ella no se enterara, ahora callate y presta atención Marco esta por aparecer. — Hizo una seña y todos se quedaron callados para ver como uno de los subordinados de la familia Cavallone disfrazado de delincuente juvenil chocaba con la chica.

Ante el choque la joven parecía estar tranquila y solo intentó irse pero fue detenida por el mayor que sujeto su muñeca, esa era la clave de Dino para entrar... Y con un pie fuera se quedó de piedra al ver a Marco volar a su lado chocando con un árbol.

Todos se paralizaron un segundo procesando lo sucedido ¿Esa pequeña y linda chica asiática no pudo hacer eso? ¿Cierto?

— Por botar mi helado, te mordere hasta la muerte. — Declaró tomando al pobre Marco que estaba viendo estrellas apuntó de tirarle un diente o romperle la mandíbula hasta que noto que era observada. — ¿Reborn? — Pregunto soltando a un afortunado Marco.

— Chaos— Le saludo con una sonrisa inocente y nuevamente al darse cuenta de que él Hitman conocía a la chica y sabía el resultado de esto, Squalo reafirmó su conocimiento de que el sujeto era el diablo encarnado.

— Tsk.— chasqueo la lengua rodando los ojos como decidiendo que esto no valía su tiempo o energía, hizo un ademan de que se iba cuando alguien sujeto su muñeca nuevamente, y para sorpresas no fue el potro enamorado o el sádico tutor.

— Serás mi mujer. — Declaró Xanxus Vongola viendo con sus ojos carmesí los grises azulados de la japonesa.

Squalo jamás había visto a alguien golpear y huir en su vida tan rápido como a la japonesa, que con un golpe se libero del agarre de Xanxus y al segundo siguiente estaba al otro lado de la plaza corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello y honestamente Squalo no la culpaba, en sus zapatos de seguro habría hecho lo mismo.

— Eh... Esto se está poniendo interesante. — Murmuró Reborn, y yep, el era definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas era el diablo.

* * *

_**Nota: **Gracias por los reviews! Obvio Kyo tiene el número de Roy! Y ya pronto va a aparecer otro joven héroe! Ahora ¿porque Xanxus? Fácil, Xanxus vio a una mujer hermosa, de pocas palabras y fuerte! Asi me imagino que a Xanxus le gustaría una mujer! Y Dino? Bueno hay harto D18 y pensé explotarlo un poco, además amo hacer a Dino como una cachorrito enamorado sin suerte~ _


	15. A demon's tale, fifteen

Cuando el circo se embarcó en una gira por Europa no le dio mucha importancia, había leído los suficientes fics como para saber que Tsuna era quien atraía a los personajes más coloridos de Vongola y aliados, ¿Ella? Por alguna extraña razón tendía a atraer la atención de Héroes y villanos, y aunque eran molestos de lidiar, ya tenía práctica en el asunto.

Por eso cuando vio a ciertos personajes en la primera noche en Italia no pensó mucho en ello, siempre y cuando no entrará en contacto directo con ellos todo estaría bien, Kidflash y Redarrow la mantenían lo suficientemente distraída como para no pensar mucho en eso. Al parecer ambos héroes se conocian porque no tardó en mucho en tener un grupo de chat, y aunque Kyo no hablaba mucho, si enviaba fotos de los lugares que visitaba, comida y personas que se encontraba, sin mencionar un amor por los stickers de canarios, quizás debería conseguirse uno, no sería totalmente Kyoya Hibari sin Hibird en su hombro ¿o si?

Volviendo al Tema Kyo estaba disfrutando esta prueba Hibari, así que por supuesto algo malo debía arruinar su estadía.

La primera señal vino cuando el rubiales apareció al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente... Para el tercer día Kyo estaba algo preocupada y sus amigos lo notaron, pero no dijo nada ya que si les decía que estaba preocupada por un chico que seguía viniendo al circo, sin más contexto, sacarían las conclusiones equivocadas, y aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Kidflash sabía que el velocista vendría a verle en un flash para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo de degenerados.

Pará el quinto día no podía dormir bien y terminó sucumbiendo al café, en su vida anterior nunca lo probó debido a que con su salud ya siendo horrible de por sí, su familia se aseguraba de que cuidara su cuerpo como un templo, y eso incluía una estricta dieta. No fue hasta que se convirtió en una Hibari que probó su primer chocolate... Y fue la gloria, casi lloro, pero aunque era delicioso aún tenía inseguridades en comer cosas que se sabía tenían efectos malos para el cuerpo, aun si para tener estos efectos debería comer una tonelada.

El café, en Italia probo ser delicioso y ayudarla a mantenerse despierta, quizás no la mejor idea para lidiar con el insomnio pero Kyo ya estaba en medio camino a una adicción, así que no se pararía ahora a pensar en eso.

Pará el sexto día sus compañeros del circo notaron las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y la llevaron a comer helado. Todo parecía volver a ser normal e incluso Sonrió ante el helado con sabor a café, y estaba por enviar una foto a su grupo cuando un bruto apareció en su camino.

Al ver a Reborn todo cobro sentido y sinceramente una parte de ella se sintió aliviada, porque si el Hitman estaba detrás de todo eso significaba que no era como Tsuna, y no atraía mafiosos peligrosos o al menos no del tipo que no usaban mascaras de Halloween —Dios... Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que se alegraría por eso —.

Y ese alivio duró al menos un minuto antes de que Xanxus declarará que sería su mujer, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Tenía que dejar el país, no, tenía que dejar el puto continente, pero primero tenía que ir al circo por sus cosas, Xanxus la buscaría ahí primero y después de golpearlo, estaba segura de que la buscaría.

Se sentía mal con los de circo luego de que la tratarán tan bien, y despedirse de los gatos —lease animales salvajes y peligrosos — fue difícil, pero luego de inventar una historia sobre cómo su Madre enfermo, la dejaron ir con sus mejores deseos, e incluso le dijeron que sí necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudará en llamar ¿quien lo diría? No todas las personas eran mierda, al parecer sólo los que vivían en Gótica — Excepto Alfred, nunca Alfred, el era un ángel—.

Asi que así es como Kyo se encontró en una estación de tren sin rumbo, pensando sinceramente en ir a China... Su tío le enseñó el suficiente Chino como para poder arreglárselas bien.

Con una decisión hecha tomó su maleta para ir a la boleteria cuando un canario amarillo pasó volando a su lado, pestañeo una vez y antes de darse cuenta estaba siguiendo al pajaro fuera de la estación hasta unos callejones.

— Fufufufu, parece que tenemos visitas — Escucho una voz a su alrededor y estaba lista para partirle la madre al dueño de la voz, en una búsqueda de rechazar su destino.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con él engreído ilusionista, se encontró con un adolescente seriamente herido y escondido entre unos botes de basura, no había que ser un genio para saber que el chico apenas salió de una pelea. En su estado actual Dudaba que fuera capaz de usar sus llamas o hacer cualquier cosa para seguirla o dañarla, de querer podría irse y nunca pensar al respecto, pero...

Le recordó a Jason.

Un chico sin hogar, desprotegido, haciendo lo que podía por sobrevivir en un mundo demasiado cruel.

Robando tiempo ajeno para hacerlo.

Era como Jason, era como ella...

— ¿Quieres ir a China? — Pregunto de cuclillas viendo al ilusionista con resignación.

El destino era una perra.

Notas: Fanfiction no me muestra todas las reviews, sino que la mayoría llegan a mi correo por lo que si no respondo una es por que la olvidé —usualmente leo las reviews en Fanfiction antes de subir capitulo— y nuevamente millón de gracias por ellas! Amo leerlas! Sobre las llamas de Kyo, ella ni siquiera ha intentado usarlas porque sabe que de hacerlo un lugar en la mafia la estará esperando quiera o no, y sobre Xanxus no lo shipeo mucho con Kyo! Aunque si leí algunas de sus sugerencias ¿Alguien de su edad? Podría ser, aunque siento que Kyo buscaría a alguien mayor debido a que se siente más adulta que sí edad normal — Por haber reencanado— y ¿Reborn? Tentador! Pero creo que Kyo lo evitaría por tener lazos con la mafia.

¿Grayson? Sinceramente ya lo pensé! Y hasta ahora es uno de los contendientes más fuerte! Y por eso fue que Kyo se tuvo que ir para que cuando la viera de nuevo la dejara de ver como la niña que conoció hace tantos años.

Además creo que cabe mencionar que Kyo lleva por lo menos más de un mes de viaje, ya que los circos por lo general se quedan una semana o dos en una ciudad, sin contar el tiempo que pasan viajando, así que si! Kyo ya lleva un tiempo desaparecida!


	16. A demon's tale, sixteen

Mukuro había conocido a muchas personas en su corta vida, y la mayoría eran fáciles de leer, nunca teniendo pensamientos demasiado complicados, siempre buscando el provecho personal como era la naturelaza humana... Y estaba seguro de que jamás conoció a alguien como la japonesa que dormía sobre el sofá frente a él con un pajarito sobre su cabeza.

Después de un pequeño encuentro con Vindicare, él y sus compañeros se tuvieron que separar, y ya que era el único que tenía una oportunidad contra las momias fue el último en irse para hacer de distracción, solo para asegurarse de que podría usar a esos peones en el futuro, Mukuro jugaba un juego a largo plazo después de todo. Por supuesto antes de que pudieran atraparlo logró escapar, pero no sin un par de... Rasguños, estaba recuperando el aire cuando noto el Ave de uno de sus secuases sobre su hombro.

No pensó mucho del pequeño animal, hasta que este se fue volando y por un segundo consideró la teoría de que sus cómplices lo estaban buscando y el ave estaba sirviendo de guía, en lugar de sus compañeros, ojos de un azul eléctrico, y metálico lo recibieron. Varias emociones se reflejaron por esos ojos, no a simple vista claro, ya que la joven parecía tener dominada su cara de poker sino que tuvo que fijarse con cuidado hasta que pudo ver destellos de emociones, y la última que vio fue...

_Resignación_.

Ahora con que estaba resignada... No tenía idea, y antes de poder preguntar, fue ella quien realizó una pregunta.

Antes de darse cuenta de que su respuesta fue afirmativa, la joven lo estaba arrastrando — _Casi literal, Kyo estaba segura que no se vería bien si lo arrastraba por el piso y ahora no quería llamar la atención_ — a la estación de trenes, para luego subirlo a uno de estos y guiarlo a una cabina privada. Lo siguiente que pasó fue hacer pequeñas preguntas y comentarios mientras la contraria trataba sus heridas con una precisión digna de un doctor.

Y en el presente ella dormía como si no estuviera a un metro de un total extraño con un pasado _— y presente_ — más que cuestionable y peligroso.

No estaba seguro si no tenía ningún sentido de auto preservación o era simplemente estúpida —_Ninguna, Kyo sabía que aún en su mejor estado el ilusionista no presentaba amenaza para ella—. _

Obviamente Mukuro no planeaba ir hasta China con ella... Pero eso no significaba que no se quedaría por un tiempo solo para saciar su curiosidad.

De repente mientras Mukuro consideraba dormir un poco la chica se levantó de su asiento cual resorte mirando la puerta con desconfianza — _Nuevamente el ilusionista tuvo que hacer todos los esfuerzos humanamente posibles para saber que emoción pasaba por la chica_— y algo de molestia. Como una prediccion la puerta comenzó a ser abierta y el italiano estaba por levantarse para defenderse pero la azabache fue más rápida y tomo de la camisa al intruso estanpandolo contra la pared con su ante brazo en su cuello.

Azul zafiro choco contra azul metálico.

— ¿Herviboro? — Pregunto confundida parecía una copia al carbón de superbobo sólo que más joven ¿quizás un hechizo?

— Roy no estaba bromeando cuando menciono las metáforas. — Murmuró para luego pestañear y parecer que se maldecia mentalmente.

— Habla. — Puso más fuerza en su cuello y aunque no parecía tan doloroso como debería ser si hizo una mueca.

— Kidflash y Redarrow me enviaron, estaban preocupados por ti después de que dejaste el circo, yo estaba en el área y me pidieron un favor. — Explicó pero no se libero de su agarre. — Dijeron que te iban a avisar.

— Mhmmm... — pareció pensarlo antes de soltarlo e ir por su teléfono donde si tenía un par de mensajes del grupo no leído. Esperen... Estos mensajes eran de antes de que se subiera al tren, y ella no les dijo que lo tomaría. — ¿rastrearon mi celular?

— Quizás, ¡hey! Yo no fui, tan solo me dijeron por donde te fuiste nada mas. — Se defendió y la japonesa le dio una larga mirada antes de rodar los ojos y sacar una foto al chico para enviárselas al grupo y lograr que dejaran de preocuparse como madres gallinas —_En serio estaba segura que para ambos debería estar más que claro que ella podía cuidarse bien por su cuenta—_

— Espera... El tren no ha parado ¿como te subiste? — Interrogó Mukuro atento del el intercambio hasta ahora.

— ¿quién es el? — Le ignoro el contrario, Kyo tan sólo se bajó de hombros.

— No lo sé. — Contestó con honestidad —_Bueno... Si sabía, pero no se suponía que lo supiera y explicar como lo sabía parecía demasiado problemático —_revisando sus cosas y respondiendo algunos mensajes.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Pero estás viajando con él! ¿Sabes que tan peligroso es eso?

— Eso es muy rudo de tu parte, jamás me atrevería a dañar a una amable señorita. — ¿amable? ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza demasiado fuerte cuando lo arrastró? Kyo no estaba segura. — Y tu tampoco te has presentado.

— Yo fui enviado para cuidarla. — Se defendió ¿y acaso inflo su pecho?

— ¿Parezco alguien que necesita ser cuidada? — Interrogó con indignación Hibari y ambos chicos decidieron mejor no responder a eso, porque si, Kyo emitía un aura de miedo, pero dejando eso de lado, parecía una muñeca, piel de porcelana y labios rosados y todo.

— Kufufu, parece que tus servicios no son requeridos, así que puedes retirarte. — Rio Mukuro con una sonrisa felina.

— ¿y dejarla sola contigo? Seguro. — Hablo con sarcasmo entrando a un concurso de miradas con el italiano.

Kyo pensó en morder los a ambos, pero tampoco quería ser expulsada del tren y tenía algo de hambre, por lo que ignorando su concurso de testosterona con canario en su hombro se fue al vagon comedor para cenar, dependiendo de su humor al regresar tiraría al par por la ventana más cercana.

* * *

_**Notas: **Gracias por las Reviews! Y Tenemos a Superboy! Les dije que venían mas heroes! Y Kyo solo tiene mala suerte, quizás... _


	17. A demon's tale, seventeen

Al parecer el tren no iba directo a China así que tuvieron que tomar una parada en Francia... Kyo rápidamente descubrió los encantos y molestias del país.

Uno de los encantos eran muchas cosas gratis, el desencanto venía en la forma de los idiotas que intentaban comprar su atención con regalos, y probablemente esa era la única razón por la que no les mando a volar en cuanto se le acercaron con sus palabras bonitas y claras intenciones.

Otra desventaja era tener a dos perros guardianes a su espalda. La relación de Conner y Mukuro no mejoró nada durante el viaje e incluso estaba segura de que empeoro un poco pero hasta el momento no dirigían su agresión a ella o la llevaban a niveles demasiados molestos así que Seguían vivos y respirando, por ahora.

— ¿Como es que sabes tantos idiomas? — Pregunto Conner después de que ella ordenará por ellos en una cafetería en el centro.

— Tengo mucha familia. — Se bajó de hombros, aunque era parcialmente cierto. Los Hibari si estaban repartidos por todo el mundo por lo que desde pequeña se le instruyó en distintos idiomas, pero también estaba el detalle que cuando pasas diez años pudriendo te en una cama, los libros se vuelven tus amigos, y aprender idiomas de lugares a los que quería ir y nunca iría se volvió un pasatiempo cuando tenía 10 años, antes de pasar a los libros de biología.

— ¿Tienes familia en Francia? — Elevó una ceja curioso.

— ¿Y en Italia? — Pregunto Mukuro qué ahora se estaba dando cuenta que desconocía la razón de porqué una adolescente asiática estaría viajando por Europa por su cuenta.

— Como dije, tengo mucha familia. — Eso le recordaba que debería evitar ciertos lugares dado a que no debía entrar en contacto con nadie de la familia Hibari. Por un segundo casi olvido que estaba en la misión de su Madre y vagamente se preguntó cuánto más duraría... No que se quejara pero ya comenzaba a extrañar su hogar.

— Hay una cosa más que me he estado preguntando, KidFlash y Redarrow se refieron a ti como Nadeshiko pero dijiste que tu nombre era Kyo...

— Nadeshiko es mi nombre artístico. — Contestó sonriendo ligeramente al notar como llegaba su orden con una ración extra de galletas, antes de preguntar el mesero le cerró un ojo y hey ¿quien era ella para rechazar dulces gratis? Ser linda tenía sus beneficios.

— Dijiste que querías ir a China ¿tienes algún lugar en específico en mente?

— Quería ir lejos y hablo Chino, me pareció apropiado. — Contestó saboreando su café... No era tan bueno como el italiano pero sí era bueno, se aseguraría de comprar algunos granos locales en el mercado antes de irse, Dudaba el poder encontrar buen café en China.

Kyo Disfruto de su desayuno con tranquilidad hasta que escucho pasos rápidos acercarse y gritos acercarse.

— ¡Ladrón! — Grito una mujer y junto a ellos pasó un sujeto corriendo con un bolso.

Usualmente Kyo dejaría que el héroe designado o la policía se hicieran cargo — _al menos cuando estaba comiendo—_, pero hace tiempo que no estiraba sus músculos por lo que sacó su látigo y antes de que Conner pudiera levantarse para ir tras el delincuente, dio un latigazo atrapando al ladrón del cuello, con un suave pero fuerte movimiento de muñeca lo jalo hacia ella tirándole al piso y arrastrando lo hasta ella bajó la estupefacta mirada de los presentes.

—_ ¡T-Tu Perr—_ iba a reclamar el ladrón hasta que noto dos auras oscuras en su dirección encontrándose con ojos azules y una mirada heterocromática que parecían retarle a terminar su oración.

Kyo ignoro todo esto y apretando el agarre lo hizo tambalear hacia adelante soltando el bolso que tomó antes de que tocará el suelo.

— _¡Oh por dios! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mis nuevos diseños estaban ahí!_ — Apareció la mujer enseguida tomando su cartera como si la vida le fuera en ello, hasta que su mirada se posó en sus salvadores. — _¡Santa Coco Chanel! ¡Esto es el destino_! — dejo el bolso de lado para tomar las manos de la japonesa que elevó una ceja. _— ¡Encontré mi musa! ¡Oh y ustedes también son perfectos!_ — miro a los tres que tan solo vieron a la mayor confundidos por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

La mujer resultó llamarse Christelle Kocher y al parecer era una diseñadora popular que venía teniendo un bloqueo creativo, usualmente a Kyo no le interesaría este tipo de cosas, pero luego de que a cambio de dejar les tomar una fotos les ofreció uno de sus atuendos... La carnívora mentiría si no dijera que un sueño suyo era usar ropa de diseñador en Francia, en especial cuando estos modelos serían exclusivos.

—Yo le quitaría un botón, y añadiría algo más de color. — Comentó Mukuro sobre el abrigo negro que la diseñadora le estaba probando.

— ¿Que tienes en mente? — Pregunto curiosa la mayor pasándole su tablet donde tenía el bosquejo y el ilusionista comenzó a trabajar a la par con la mujer que iba haciendo comentarios y correcciones.

— KidFlash tiene razón, si sueles meterte en situaciones extrañas. — Dijo Conner a su lado mientras ella se veía en el espejo con su nuevo abrigo y tacones a la par, por supuesto como hija de KiKyio Hibari, Kyo sabía cómo usarlos desde niña.

— El mundo es extraño. — Se defendió haciendo una mueca al ver el cuello del chico mal puesto y se Inclino para arreglarlo quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Que haces...? — Interrogó en un tono más ronco que el usual pero ella le ignoro.

— Quieto. — Ordenó arreglando el último detalle moviendo el doblez notando como parecía tragar duro.

— ¡Fabuloso! — Grito la artista haciendo que se separaran. — ¡Tienes un talento para esto!

— Kufufu, es bueno ser apreciado. — Sonrió engreído el italiano aunque algo de inocente orgullo se podía ver en sus ojos.

— ¡Esto en serio es el destino! He estado buscando a un nuevo aprendiz ¿te gustaría trabajar para mi? — Pregunto emociónada y el más joven pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres... Contratarme?

— ¡Por supuesto! Cualquiera con tu talento merece una oportunidad.

— Pero no soy de aquí...

— ¿y? La mitad de los que vienen a Francia para ser diseñadores traen solo una maleta y sueños con ellos. — Contestó alegré. — Una vez que aceptes podemos ver el resto.

— Yo... — Murmuró claramente confundido hasta que vio a la japonesa viendo el boceto que hicieron juntos.

— Me gusta. — Dijo viendo al mayor a los ojos — Aunque quizás sólo fue suerte...

— ¿que? ¡Eso es talento! — Se defendió ofendido el ilusionista.

— Difícil de decir, quizás solo fue suerte de principiante. — Se le unió superboy con una sonrisa divertida.

— Kufufu yo les mostraré quien tiene suerte de principiante. — Murmuró con una vena en su frente. – Aceptó tu trabajo. — Estiró su mano pero la diseñadora respondió con una abrazo hablando de todos los proyectos que podían hacer juntos.

* * *

Con la estadía en Francia del ilusionista y el tener que regresar a su trabajo de héroe de Conner ambos fueron a despedir a la chica en la estación de trenes.

— ¿Estas segura que estarás bien por tu cuenta? — Pregunto Superboy y Kyo elevó una ceja. — Cierto, pregunta tonta, aún así mantén tu celular contigo, a los chicos y a mi nos gustaría ver algunas fotos de la Gran muralla. — Sonrió el héroe estrechando la mano de la chica.

— Hmm... — Asintió de acuerdo para luego ver a Mukuro.

— Kufufu fue un buen viaje, espero verte de vuelta, reservare asientos en primera fila para mi desfile, ya veras tu suerte. — Contestó también estrechando su mano deteniéndose un segundo. — Yo... Gracias. — Prácticamente Susurro.

— Quiero comer más dulces, y ver el Louvre. — Contestó no queriendo provocarlo y logró hacerlo sonreír.

— Estoy seguro que algo se puede arreglar. — Soltó su mano no sin antes darle un beso en el dorso de esta. — Hasta pronto. — Se despidió guiñandole un ojo y ella Rodó los suyos antes de escuchar el tren y tomó sus cosas despidiéndose de ambos con la mano antes de entrar.

* * *

Mirando por la ventana del tren noto que finalmente estaba por su cuenta y sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago.

— Pipipi — Escucho en su hombro y Sonrió suave acariciando la cabeza del pajaro con cuidado, no estaba sola, esta vez tenía a Hibird con ella.

* * *

_**Notas: **Primero que nada aún no pienso en que forma pueden afectar las llamas a los aliens... Ya lo pensaré con más detalles, segundo obviamente cuando Kyo tenga pretendientes tendrá un escuadrón de protección, Kyo tomará te en China, obvio, Reborn de seguro usará lo sucedido para torturar a Dino, y quizás ahora a Xanxus ¡Oh eso me da ideas! Y como nota la diseñadora que use si existe! Tuve que investigar un poco pero si Existe!__Por cierto como pareja de Kyo creo que iré por Grayson peroooo ya que este nunca tiene una relación sin arruinarla —varias veces— Pensé en hacer un triangulo!__Los candidatos que se me ocurren hasta ahora son: Mukuro, Reborn —por el amor al caos—, Conner —siento que son parecidos y se llevarían bien—, Jason — porque lo amo—, Tim — Aún no lo introduzco pero lo quiero por su amor al café —, Tsuna, y Xanxus.__A dino no, porque el realmente la quiere y se proyecta con ella por lo que no veo a Kyo saliendo con el por rebote o despecho.__También habrá otro comodin! Pero es para mas adelante~_


	18. A demon's tale, eighteen

Cerro los ojos tomando una larga bocanada de aire antes de dejarla salir lentamente mientras abría sus ojos para ver incontables hectáreas de bosque y montañas a su alrededor, era tan hermoso que le quitaba el aliento.

Antes de que se le olvidara sacó su celular tomando un par de fotos, algunas para enviar a su grupo con sus superamigos y otras para mostrarle a Fon y a Ivy, quizás luego podrían volver juntos, estaba segura de que Fon conocería los mejores lugares para tomar té y a la antigua villana le gustaría ver la flora local. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y Hibird cantando sobre su cabeza decidió hacer su camino de vuelta al hotel, tenía varias cosas que pensar, una nueva fuente de ingresos y destino por ejemplo.

* * *

Estaba por entrar a su habitación en el hotel cuando noto algo extraño en su estómago, como si le advirtiera del peligro y suspiro, si alguien queria ser mordido hasta la muerte no veía razón para negarse a sus deseos.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibida por... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh cierto, no lo pregunto, pero bueno era el abuelo que la invitó a la... ¿Liga de sombras? Sentado en su sofá tomando una taza de té con tranquilidad.

— Espero que no te moleste la visita sorpresa, pero parecías disfrutar tu excursión por la gran Muralla así que preferí esperar. — Habló el mayor y ella dejó su bolso sobre un mueble caminando hasta este para sentarse en el sofá a su lado dejando que le sirvieran una taza de té también. — ¿te gustó la vista?

— Era hermosa. — Contestó sinceramente tomando la taza ofrecida oliendo esta suavemente antes de llevarla a sus labios para asegurarse de que estuviera libre de cualquier tipo de veneno.

— ¿que te parecería disfrutar de una vista aún más hermosa? — Pregunto sin parecer muy interesado en el tema pero no podía engañar a Kyo, quien ya veía sus intenciones. — La propuesta que te hice aún sigue en pie.

— No me unire a tu banda pop. — Respondió dándole una probada a su te, sonriendo levemente cuando estuvo acorde a sus estándares. — Pero... No estaría en contra de pasar un tiempo en un lugar con buena vista, té y entrenamiento. — Porque ahora que no estaba en el circo, y por lo tanto no se ejercitaba a diario, podía sentir su cuerpo relajarse, y le gustaba mantenerse activa.

— Creo que puedo arreglar algo. — Sonrió complacido el adulto de seguro planeando en cómo convencerla a unirse una vez estuvieran en terreno de la liga.

— Hmmmm... — Murmuró de acuerdo, después de todo su madre si le dijo que debía vivir en las sombras ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un grupo que las tenía en su nombre?

* * *

Alto en las montañas escondida del hombre, una construcción tan antigua y sagrada en cual el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, esa era Nanda Parbat, Okay, Ras no estaba mintiendo con lo de una vista hermosa.

Lo único malo era la señal... Pero si le aviso a su grupo que estaría en un lugar sin señal — _en el Himalaya, solo que quizás olvidó mencionar con quien se estaría quedando, ups_— por lo que asumía que mientras enviará alguna señal de vida de vez en cuando todo estaría bien.

Pronto Kyo cayó en una rutina, en la mañana se levantaría para el entrenamiento matutino con el resto de las sombras, luego tomaría un baño siendo ayudada por los sirvientes del lugar _— Kyo quizo pelear al principio, pero luego de sentir las suaves manos masajeando todo su cuerpo mientras la limpiaban... Bueno, había que saber apreciar las buenas cosas de la vida —_ para ir a comer algo. Más tarde se pasaría un largo rato en la biblioteca, y Kyo no esta orgullosa de admitir que casi pego un grito de emoción al ver la basta biblioteca, con el conocimiento de siglos y siglos sobre todo tema que puede interesar a la humanidad, usualmente pasaría ahí un par de horas, aprendiendo conocimientos sobre plantas y tratamientos medicinales olvidados por el hombre. Cuando finalmente dejaría la biblioteca pasaría un rato con Ras, el sujeto no era tan mala compañía después de todo — _si ignorabas su ego, y complejo de Dios_— y además le enseñaría algunas técnicas, o contaría historias sobre tiempos más remotos y tranquilos. Todo terminaría con ellos cenando algo digno de un rey con una taza de té, con yerbas de la zona, y Kyo se veía tentada a robar algunas para su regreso. Pará ser honestos si la japonesa no tuviera tanto aprecio por la vida humana, habría firmada con Ras al Ghul hace un buen rato.

— Mi nieto nos visitará mañana. — Anunció Ras en una de sus conversaciones despues de la cena ambos con una taza de té. — Estaba esperando que pudieras ser su maestra durante su estadía, estoy seguro que ambos se beneficiarán mutuamente del otro. — Sugirió, pero Kyo sabía que era una orden silenciosa... No le gustaba recibir órdenes,— _que no fueran de su Madre, porque Kyo no era tan suicida como para ir en su contra — _pero si estaba viviendo a expensas de él sin pagar nada o unirse a él así que asumía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era supervisar a su mocoso, como alguna vez hizo con Jason.

— Una vez que lo conozca prepararé un plan de enseñanza adecuada. — Contestó viendo al contrario asentir complacido con su respuesta.

— Puedes pedir por todo lo que creas apropiado para su educación, todo te será proveído en la brevedad.

— Mhmm... — Fue su turno para asentir terminando su taza de té decidiendo irse a dormir temprano, mañana sería un largo día al parecer.

* * *

_**Nota: **Ohhh estamos por llegar al drama! Gracias a todos por los reviews les juro que me encanta leerlos! Y No Kyo no saldrá en ninguna revista porque como menciono se supone que viva en las sombras y si sale en una revista está segura de que al menos Batman la encontraría.__¿Como afecta el cambio de carrera de Mukuro? Aún no estoy segura ya que no llego al arco de KHR —Spoiler tendrá su propio arco, quizás no tan largo pero con amor— pero estoy segura de que le pondré un buen uso!__De nuevo mil gracias por leer y su interés! _


	19. A demon's tale, nineteen

_**Aclaraciones: **Actualmente Kyo tiene entre 15/16, llegó a Gótica cuando tenía como 10 y conoció a Jason alrededor de los 12. Jason es al menos dos años mayor que ella. Grayson es cuatro años mayor que Kyo por lo que tendría 19/20. Dami aquí tendría más o menos 7 años._

* * *

Si Kyo tenía que ser honesta consigo misma entonces, Damián definitivamente era una pequeña mierda, con demasiado ego y arrogancia como para alguien de su edad, al parecer algunas cosas también corrían en la sangre, y usualmente habría dado su opinión al respecto a Ras para librarse de ser la tutora del pequeño engendro del demonio, si no fuera un por pequeño detalle... Damián era adorable, demasiado para el pobre corazón de Kyo así que, estaba atascada con el niño.

Luego de verlo combatir con un hombre del triple de su tamaño, Kyo ya tenía un buen plan de entrenamiento para el niño, usualmente alguien llamaría abuso infantil a un niño de menos de 10 años pelear con un soldado de las sombras... Pero Kyo creció entrenando con sus padres y tío los cuales eran mil veces peor así que... No había problema —_o al menos no podía ser tan hipócrita como para quejarse— _

— ¿Que es lo más importante en una pelea? — Llamó la atención del niño de grandes ojos verde y por un momento le pareció conocido... Algunas de esas facciones... Juraba que las había visto antes pero no estaba segura de dónde lo que era molesto, como tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua sin poder decirlo...

— El honor. — Contestó con convicción brillando en su mirada.

— Mal. — Le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo sorprendió e hizo que le viera confundido. — Mantenerse vivo, Muerde, araña, has lo que debas para seguir respirando.

— ¡Eso es vil! ¡Fui criado para pelear como un guerrero! — Grito ofuscado.

— ¿fuiste criado para morir joven? — Elevó una ceja sin inmutarse. — ¿y crees que hay honor en matar a un niño? — Señaló al soldado que derrotó. — El es al menos tres veces más grande que tu, con mas años de entrenamiento, el que pelearán no es justo, no tiene honor, porque lo que importa es sobrevivir. — Dijo con solemnidad.

— Pero mancharia el nombre Al Ghul... — Murmuró parecíendo que apreciaba lo que ella decía.

— Sorpresa, la historia la escriben los que viven, así que puedes pelear tan sucio como quieras, y serás el caballero más honorable de la historia, porque tu oponente estará demasiado muerto como para contar la historia él mismo. — Impartiendo la subiduria que su Madre le enseñó finalmente pareció que Damián entendió su punto.

* * *

Una vez que tuvo la atención del niño enseñarle fue fácil, y ahora Kyo tenía una nueva rutina, que incluía entrenar con el niño en la mañana, y enseñarle algo básico sobre primeros auxilios durante las tardes que pasaba en la biblioteca, a Kyo realmente le estaba comenzando a gustar Nanda Parbat...

— ¿y tu controlabas a los leones? — Pregunto Dami mientras ella se preparaba para ir a dormir.

— Mhmm.. — Asintió con la cabeza viendo al niño aún sobre su cama, Suspiro e hizo un gesto para que el menor se corriera mientras ella entraba en la cama. — También habían tigres, y una pantera. — Comentó abriendo las frazadas para que Dami entrará.

— Soy demasiado grande para dormir acompañado. — Se quejo aunque parecía que realmente quería dormir con ella.

— Nadie es demasiado grande para tener compañía. — Se bajó de hombros y el niño se metía con ella.

— Sólo por hoy. — Murmuró pero parecía bastante contento consigo mismo. — ¿Me enseñarías a domar bestias? — Pregunto bostezando un poco.

— Mhmm... — movió la cabeza acomodándose un poco mejor con Hibird en su cabeza y Dami usando su brazo de almohada, en efecto la compañía nunca estaba de más...

* * *

La carnívora estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Dami en compañía de Ras cuando de la nada sintió como todo el aire se le iba de los pulmones y sus rodillas se volvían débiles mandándole al piso. Podía ver a Dami gritar mientras corría a ella, pero no le escuchaba, una extraña opresión en su pecho no la dejaba pensar y estaba segura que nunca en su vida quizo llorar tanto, no lo hizo... Pero los deseos de hacerlo eran demasiado fuertes, y antes de poder regristar que pasaba todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Desperto sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó sintiéndose mejor que antes, pero con la extraña idea de que algo le faltaba, sin mencionar que tenía la sensación de que lo que sintió fue una premonición de lo que estaba por suceder.

Cuando vio a Fon y a su Madre en su habitación en Nanda Parbat supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

_**Nota: ** Puede o no puede que Ras si este jugando de casamentero... Tal vez... Mill millones de gracias por los reviews siempre amo leerlos y los espero con ansias~ y El talento de Kyo para atraer problemas viene de... ¡Sus llamas de cielo! Finalmente me decidí por ellas pero no se si serán las únicas o no~ _


	20. A demon's tale, twenty

Kyo estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres intentando seducir o adular a su madre, después de todo a ella le gustaba la atención, y si alguno se pasaba de la raya, ella no dudaría en golpearlos con ella, pero había algo ligeramente perturbador en ver a alguien con la edad y poder de Ras Al Ghul comportándose como un... Cachorro en busca de atención y aprobación _— De nuevo, su madre era un fuerza digna de ser reconocida y temida— _

— ¿Como se conocen? — Pregunto en un Susurro a su tío que evitaba mirar la escena frente a ellos y tan solo tomaba su te.

— Fue pretendiente de tu madre antes de que nacieras.— Contestó con calma y ella pestañeo... Oh... ¿Casi fue una Al Ghul? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero se alegraba de ser una Hibari, después de todo, por más retorcido y raro que se volviera el mundo, seguía teniendo respeto por la vida.

—¿Por qué están aquí? — Pregunto finalmente notando cómo toda la sala quedaba en silencio. Ambos adultos no habían querido decir nada con la excusa de que primero debía recuperar fuerzas pero la curiosidad y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaban seguir en la nada.

— ¿Realmente lo quieres saber? — Contestó su Madre viéndole con seriedad y Kyo trago duro. — Si no quieres puedes quedarte aquí y pretender que todo está bien, nadie te culparia por elegirlo.

— Soy más fuerte que eso.

— Nadie realmente lo es. — Comentó Fon Tomando su mano y esa mirada...

— Alguien murió. — Declaró Kyo apretando la mandíbula, ¿quizás el abuelo? Eso explicaría por qué su Madre estaba aquí... Pero sea quien fuera ella tenía que saber. — ¿Quien fue? — Miró a Fon quien huyó de su mirada por unos instantes.

— Todd. — Respondió su mamá por su tío al darse cuenta que este no sería capaz de decir el nombre. — Jason Todd.

— El... El esta sano... Y es joven... — Murmuró pasando saliva... ¿No se suponía que los enfermos y viejos morían? Además... Él tenía a Wayne... El lo protegía ¿cierto?

— El Joker lo capturó...Le tendió una trampa— Comenzó a explicar Fon mientras ella sentía el aire volverse pesado y difícil de respirar.

— ¿y? — Como logró decir eso sin que su voz se rompiera era un milagro.

— Kyo-chan no necesitas saberl—

— Lo Necesito. — Respondió viendo a su tío quien pareció morder su labio.

— Lo golpeó con una ganzua, varias veces y el edificio donde estaban explotó. — Dijo esperando ver la reacción de su sobrina, dispuesto a ofrecer confort o lo que necesitara.

— Prepararé mis cosas, regresaré a Gótica. — Se levantó de la mesa sin cambiar de expresión, con la misma cara de poker el día que se vio como Kyoya Hibari.

— Kyo-cha—la intento de tomar de la muñeca pero una sola mirada de la chica la detuvo.

— Estaré lista en 20. — Dijo pasando a su lado caminó a su habitación.

* * *

Miró su maleta por unos segundos pensando en qué se iba a llevar...

— ¿Te tienes que ir? Aun no he terminado mi entrenamiento. — Damián apareció y Kyo no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazar al niño. — ¿Hibari? — Pregunto sorprendido pero no la alejo.

— Alguien murió, alguien... Importante — Explicó sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo dejar sus ojos pero tan solo apretó su agarre en el menor un poco más.

— ¿Tomaras venganza? Yo puedo ayudarte. — Ofreció con orgullo pero ella se alejo viéndole con una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias por la oferta pero... Hay cosas más importantes en las que debo preocuparme ahora. — Negó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello un segundo.

— ¿Más que impartir justicia por tu persona importante? — Cuestióno curioso.

— El.. El está muerto, y nada cambiará eso, lo que puedo hacer por los vivos es lo importante. — Se puso de pie para comenzar a arreglar sus cosas.

— ¿Volverás? — Interrogó viéndola con la maleta lista caminando a la salida.

— No lo sé. — Dijo en un Suspiro con honestidad, ahora mismo pensar a futuro se le volvía algo difícil de hacer.

— Entonces yo iré por ti. — Afirmó apretando sus labios hasta que le vio con decisión. — Y cuando lo hagas estarás a mi lado. — La forma en que lo dijo parecía indicar que existía algo más detrás de sus palabras... Pero no estaba de ánimo para interpretar.

— Seguro, Dami. — Acarició su cabello y partió a donde su familia le estaba esperando.

* * *

— Espero que nos vuelvas a acompañar pronto. — Dijo Ras mientras se despedía y ella veía el helicoptero donde asumía que su Madre y tío llegaron. — Las puertas de Nanda Parbat siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró asintiendo. — Gracias — Susurro pasando a su lado entrando al vehículo sentándose junto a su tío.

— Iremos directo a Casa...— Ofreció el mayor con una leve sonrisa.

— No... quiero ir a la mansión Wayne primero. — Declaró son seriedad y su tío pareció querer decir algo pero su Madre levantó una mano cortando sus palabras.

— Así será entonces. — Asintió su Madre respetando su decisión.

* * *

_**Nota:** Millón de gracias por leer y por los reviews que animan a seguir escribiendo! Y Sip, Kikyo nunca perdió de vista a su hija, pero Fon por otro lado estaba en la nada, Supongo que del capítulo se pueden dar cuenta quien podría ser un elemento, y todavía no ha manifestado sus llamas así que estaremos en la oscuridad por un tiempo jsjsjs._


	21. A demon's tale, twenty-one

Si quizás hubiera dormido un poco más... Si hubiera estado más pendiente de Jason... Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, nada de eso le ayudaría a encontrár al Joker ahora, se lo debía a Jason, terminar con el payaso de una vez por todas incluso si eso significa ir en contra de su propio código moral... Él...

— Señor tiene visitas. — Aviso a su lado Alfred y tuvo que pestañear un segundo, estuvo tan perdido en su mente que no noto a su mayordomo hasta ahora.

— Dile que se vayan, ahora estoy ocupado. — Contestó pasándo una mano por su frente para luego mirar la pantalla de la computadora dispuesto a seguir con su investigación.

— Lamento decir que eso no es una opción, ya que ya están aquí. — Contestó el mayor y el Parpadeo nuevamente.

— ¿que? — Le vio perplejo, antes de dar se la vuelta esperando ver a Dick o a alguien de la liga por darle un sermón... En su lugar vio a la única persona en el mundo con la que ahora mismo no sabía cómo lidiar. — Kyo... — Murmuró tragando saliva.

— Te ves horrible. — Fue su única respuesta con su usual expresión en blanco. — Debes dormir. — Dijo más como una orden que como otra cosa pero después de todos los años de conocerla Batman podía notar algo de sincera preocupación en su voz y eso... _El no merecía eso_.

— ¡¿dormir?! ¡¿Cuando el Joker sigue libre?! — Grito colérico golpeando con sus puños la consola de la computadora. — Oh lamento si me veo terrible, no todos tenemos la suerte de irnos de vacaciones y dejar todas sus responsabilidades para otros. — Murmuró con veneno en sus palabras esperando por un segundo que la chica reaccionara de forma violenta, pero nada de eso sucedió, Kyo tan solo permaneció en su lugar.

— Debes dormir. — Repitió esta vez acercándose un pasó y Bruce retrocedió otro, él estaba preparado para recibir los gritos, el odio y golpes de Kyo... Pero esto... Ella preocupándose por su bienestar aún después de que le... _Les_ fallo, eso era demasiado.

– ¡¿Porque no estas molesta?! ¡Te prometí que lo protegería! ¡Tu me lo advertise! ¡Nunca estuviste de acuerdo! Así que... Así que ¿Porque no me odias ahora mismo? — Pregunto ya sin aliento y esta vez si recibió un golpe.

Un pequeño golpe en su rodilla lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso, preparándose para un golpe cerró los ojos pero en su lugar cálidos brazos lo rodearon y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por la chica mientras está acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

— No fue tu culpa. — Susurro delicadamente mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerza contra ella. — Así que deja actuar como un perro con rabia. — Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. — Tienes que levantarte, incluso si es doloroso, porque Gótica te necesita. — paso su pulgar por su mejilla con cariño. — Alfred, Dick y yo también, así que duerme. — dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio para colocarse de pie.

— Yo... —Murmuró sorprendido estaba seguro que nunca escucho a Kyo decir tantas palabras en un día... Pero ella tenía razón. — Esta bien. — Asintió parándose notando como ella tomaba su mano y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto mientras caminaban de vuelta a la mansión.

* * *

— Quiero comer la comida de mi Madre, así que ella hará la cena hoy. — Declaró Kyo con la puerta a la habitación de Bruce a su espalda viendo a Alfred como si no hubiera lugar a discusión.

— Por supuesto, en ese caso yo le mos—

— Alfred. — Le llamó por su nombre tomando su brazo viéndole directo a los ojos. — Descansa.

— Gracias... Señorita. — Hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse también dejando a la asiática sola en el pasillo.

Por un segundo Kyo miró el gran pasillo preguntándose donde estaría la habitación de Jason, antes de negar, tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse ahora mismo, ya luego se encargaría de que alguien la limpiará por Alfred.

* * *

— Ya le informe a Alfred que harás la cena. — Le aviso a su madre quien estaba en un sillón en una de las salas de estar de la mansión.

— Oh perfecto, debería comenzar ahora, tengo varias recetas nuevas que quiero probar. — Sonrió encantada su madre antes de pasar a su lado dando parándose un segundo. — La prensa ya sabes que estas de vuelta ¿Quieres que me encargue?

— Yo lo haré. — Contestó ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su Mamá quien volvió a su camino a la cocina. — ¿Donde esta Tetsuya? — Le preguntó a su tío que estaba tomando una taza de té como de costumbre.

— Estaba bastante afectado por la noticia así que lo envié a Japón con su familia, no quiso irse... Quería estar a tu lado, pero lo convencí de marcharse con la promesa de avisarle de tu retorno. – Contestó con calma notando como su sobrina se acercaba tomando sus manos.

— Fui a China. — Comentó pasando sus dedos por sus palmas. — No pude conseguir buen té, deberías ir y traerme el que me dabas de niña.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a China? Kyo-chan ahora más que nunca nece—

— Me has cuidado bien, siempre. — Le interrumpió pasando su pulgar por sus nudillos que se veían algo heridos. — toma vacaciones y traeme te. — Le miró a los ojos viendo cómo este parecía congelado en su lugar hasta que Suspiro con una leve pero triste sonrisa.

— Así será. — Accedió envolviendo a su sobrina en un abrazo sabiendo que ella le alejaría si no lo quisiera. — Pamela está de camino, no te separes de ella y mantente sana y salva. — Murmuró estrechando la en sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

— Tu también. — Cerro los ojos relajando se en su abrazo por unos instantes olvidando el como el mundo que conocía parecía caer a sus pies... Tan solo por unos segundos podía pretender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Ivy miró a Kyo, durante su estadía lejos de Gótica aunque sólo fueron unos meses parecía haber crecido, no sólo estatura o medidas... Sino que había cierto aire diferente sobre ella, pero no parecía algo malo así que decidió quedarse callada.

— ¿Estas segura sobre esto? — Pregunto la antigua villana viendo la multitud de reporteros fuera de la mansión Wayne junto al pequeño podium que preparo para dar una especia de conferencia de prensa.

— Hmmmm...

— ¿Si sabes que necesitar decir palabras y oraciones para responder a sus preguntas?

— Estara bien. — Respondió abriendo la puerta de la mansión. — Soy la hija de mi madre después de todo. — Añadió caminando hasta donde estaban los reporteros.

* * *

Cómo era de esperarse en cuanto salió los flashes y las preguntas en su dirección no pararon de llegar.

— ¿Cuáles son tus comentarios sobre la muerte del hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne?

— ¿Porque te fuiste de la ciudad?

— ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

— ¿cuáles son tu—todas las palabras de los periodistas murieron cuando Kyo levantó su mano.

— Dónde o qué estaba haciendo no es de la incumbencia de nadie más allá de mi familia. — Contestó con calma. — Pero si deben saberlo, es una costumbre en la familia Hibari recorrer el mundo cuando cumplen una edad apropiada. — Dijo notando a los reporteros sorprendidos, bueno esta era la primera vez que respondía a sus preguntas sin morderlos.— con respecto al hijo de Bruce, lo amaba, el era un importante miembro de mi familia. — Dijo con total honestidad y vio a los reporteros queriendo hacer un millón de preguntas al respecto por lo que siguió. — Su muerte, especialmente tan repentina es un golpe duro para todos, por lo que apreciaría su discreción al respecto.

— Disculpe, pero dijiste que era tu familia, pero no estas emparentada con el señor Wayne de ninguna forma

— La familia no está definida por los lazos sanguíneos, escogemos a nuestra familia. — Respondió sin inmutarse. — Ahora con su permiso, mi familia me espera. — Hizo una leve reverencia antes de volver a la mansión dejando atrás a los reporteros y sus preguntas.

— Esa fue una excelente conferencia de prensa señorita. — La felicito Alfred abriéndole La puerta.

— Mhmm.. — Murmuró nuevamente hasta que levanto la mirada viendo a la antigua villana. — Sígueme. — Ordenó siguiendo por el pasillo a la habitación donde actualmente se estaba quedando.

— Si es sobre la investigación... Ya te mostré todos los avances, deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a una solución dentro de l—

— No encontrarán al Joker. — Le interrumpió cerrando la puerta detrás.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Bruce esta buscando al Joker pero no lo encontrará, no vivo al menos. — Declaró viendo le con seriedad y aunque sabía que podía mentir e intentar ocultar la verdad tan solo Suspiro resignada.

— Debi imaginar que Wayne era Batman, es decir ¿quién más tendría tanto dinero como para gastar en un auto como el batimovil? — Pregunto sentándose en un sofá junto a la pared.

— Mhmm. — Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Y tienes razón, poco después de la noticia de la muerte de Jason... Fon me pidió ayuda para rastrear al Joker, sabía por Harley alguno de sus viejos escondites y lo acompañe. — Relato viendo sus uñas. — Cuando lo encontramos... Fon se encargo de él antes de que pudiera intervenir. — se estremeció un poco ante la memoria, jamás espero ver al siempre tranquilo Fon con tal ira y odio en su mirada o golpear a alguien hasta destrozar su rostro... Sin mencionar esas extrañas llamas rojas... — Yo me hice cargo del resto, al menos servirá de fertilizante ahora.

— Gracias. — Dijo de forma honesta dejándose caer en la cama.

— O-Oh... Seguro, de nada. — Murmuró sorprendida por su agradecimiento. — Yo.. Mhmm.. ¿Estas bien?

— Puedes irte ahora. — Respondió abrazándo una almohada con Hibird sentado en una esquina de la cama.

— Muy bien, te avisaré cuando la cena este lista. — Se despidió dejándola sola cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando era niña a Kyo varias veces le preguntaron ¿en que número en la escala del dolor te encuentras? Sin falta ella miraría el rostro de sus padres y diría un número no mayor a 7, no porque no sintiera que estaba muriendo, si no porque no quería ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de las personas a los que amaba al pensar en el dolor por el que estaba pasando, así que Kyo aprendió a soportar el dolor, sin importar que tan horrible fuera si era el bien de los que amaba, ella podía con todo.

_O al menos de eso se convenció..._

Apretó con fuerza la almohada en sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en esta callando los sollozos que dejaban salir sus labios contra su voluntad. Sin lugar a duda ahora mismo y desde que se entero de la muerte de Jason estaba en un 10 en su umbral de dolor pero no podía permitirse caer... No, después de que _todo esto era su culpa..._

* * *

_**Notas: ** Mil gracias por los reviews! Y ayer me llego la inspiración por lo que ya tengo pensando en cómo irá el arco de KHR! Sobre Jason volviendo a la vida... Probablemente Kyo se quede sin aire de nuevo~ y es una buena idea lo de ir a Mafia land! Me alegracque les guste la historia__**Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty **_


	22. A demon's tale, twenty-two

**_Toss a follow to your writer or review of plenty~_**

Desde el comienzo Kyo nunca se sintió atrapada por la trama. En varios fics leyo como la historia y personajes cambiaban y ningún castigo era dado, era cierto, que algunos personajes parecían unidos por el destino, o que ciertos eventos sucederian sin importar que, pero... Jamás vio la trama como un destino inexorable, para ella era más bien como un guión que podía seguir o no, una mera sugerencia, después de todo este mundo ya tenía bastantes diferentes al cannon. Los arcobalenos eran adultos, su madre era amiga de Nana Sawada _—cosa que estaba segura no pasaba en el anime —_y la más notaria, Ella era una _Ella_ en un lugar de un _él_, por lo que sinceramente pensó que al mundo no le importaría si seguía cambiando cosas.

Pero ahora... _Ahora tenía sus dudas_.

¿Y si... Y si la muerte de Jason fue un castigo por alejarse de la trama?

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que era su culpa, si hubiera estado en Nanimori como se suponía que lo estaría... Entonces jamás habría conocido a Jason y este no se convertiría en Robin lo que llevaría a su muerte tiempo después...

Lamentablemente no había nadie a quien poder preguntarle al respecto, ya era lo suficiente descabellado hablar de reencarnación sin mencionar la parte donde estaba en un manga... Manga... Esperen, quizás si existía alguien a quien preguntarle, dos personas de hecho.

* * *

Kyo nunca terminó el manga y antes de que la juzguen, tenía la mejor excusa de la vida, murió antes de poder hacerlo, pero eso no impidió que si leyera fics haciéndose algunos spoilers — _A ella le gustaban ¿y que? ¿De qué otra forma iba a saber si le gustaría la historia? Ella era una ferviente creyente de "Dejalo cuando vas ganando" por lo que si los spoilers le decían que la historia tomaría un giro que no le gustaría, bueno, adiós historia y se quedaria con los fics_ — por lo que si sabía de dos personajes que podían contestar a sus dudas.

Kawahira o Checkerface quién parecía controlar los hilos del destino detrás de cada universo de KHR, o que al menos tenía más respuesta que la mayoría, pero ¿cómo encontrarlo? Era alguna clase de personaje mítico que sólo aparecía cuando quería... ¿Quizás su tío sabría algo? Pero de poder no quería molestarlo en especial ahora, o mejor dicho no quería involucrar a nadie más en esto. Bueno al parecer el viejo sabio — _O loco dependiendo del fic—_ no era una opción así que solo le quedaba...

**_Bueno mierda._**

* * *

— ¿Quieres que encuentre a alguien para ti? — Elevó una ceja Roy confundido por su extraño pedido.

Oh y por si acaso si se preguntan como Kyo sabia de su identidad, bueno era fácil. Al parecer luego de lo ocurrido con Jason, Richard estaba pendiente de las noticias de Gótica, donde vio a Kyo justo mientras era acompañado por sus Amigos que le estaban dando apoyo moral. Una conversación confusa después, y de que los héroes se enteraran de que su amiga era la semi hermana menor de la cual Dick no paraba de hablar, decidieron que las identidades secretas ya no eran necesarias — _De todas formas por lo que Dick dijo, Kyo probablemente podía saberlas cuando quisiera o tal vez ya las sabía y no decía nada por cortesía—._

— Byakuran Gesso. — Asintió viendo al contrario pasar por varias emociones hasta que finalmente Suspiro resignado.

— ¿Tienes algo más que eso? — Pregunto derrotado, sabiendo que si la chica lo escogió a el para el trabajo era porque probablemente de todos sus conocidos era el que haría menos preguntas respetando su privacidad.

— Albino, ojos color lila, con un tatuaje de tres triángulos volteados debajo de uno de sus ojos, probablemente vive en Italia. — Dijo todo lo que sabía de él esperando que sus características físicas lo hicieran fácil de encontrar porque incluso en este mundo, alguien con ojos Lila era algo raro...

— Muy bien ¿que tan rápido quieres que lo encuentres?

— Lo antes posible. — Contestó haciendo una mueca y aunque la chica no era muy expresiva Roy podía notar que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

— Esta bien, yo me haré cargo no te preocupes. —Puso una mano sobre su cabello acariciando este, ja tal vez Dick no estaba alucinando y Kyo si era linda cuando quería serlo _— pensár en ella como linda era algo difícil cuando la veías trapear el piso con la cara de un mercenario— _

— Gracias. — Agradeció de forma honesta sabiendo que no podría librarse del malestar en su pecho hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

* * *

Kyo no podía evitar sentir que se estaba quedando sin tiempo al darse cuenta que el comienzo del manga estaba por iniciar y que mientras más alejada se mantuviera de este... Más personas sufrirían por su culpa... Podría volver a Nanimori por un tiempo, solo para estar seguros y regresar cuando todo estuviera tranqui—

Por un segundo la carnívora detuvo su línea de pensamientos al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

_¿Desde cuando pensaba en Ciudad Gótica como su hogar?¿El lugar al que quería volver?_

Hasta ahora siempre pensó en regresar eventualmente a Nanimori, pero ahora cuando pensaba en su hogar la imagen era confusa, Nanimori y Gótica se sobre ponían la una a la otra... Maldición, ¿desde cuando se desvío tanto de su plan original?

— Pará alguien que manda a todo el mundo a dormir, parece que tu lo necesitas más que nadie más en esta casa. — Comentó Ivy tomando la silla a su lado en la terraza en la que se encontraba. — ¿cuando fue la última vez que dormiste?

— En la noche. — Contestó aunque quizás el número de horas que lo hizo no fue el idea... Si durmió, algo.

— ¿y cuantas horas?

— Hmmmm... — Murmuró no queriendo contestar.

— Eso creí. — Suspiro mirando el inmenso patio a su alrededor. — Este lugar es lindo, pero extraño a mis pequeños ¿cuando volveremos a casa? — Interrogó curiosa, ya llevaban al menos una semana en la mansión Wayne y decir que estaba algo incomoda durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que el murciélago era un eufemismo pero Kyo la necesitaba así que por ahora no se quejaba.

— Pronto. — Respondió viendo a Hibird volar hasta su mano acariciando suavemente con sus dedos su suave plumaje. — Los informe los leí, ya deberíamos pasar a la siguiente etapa.

— ¿Estas segura? Sería una pesadilla burocrática, podríamos hacerlo de forma más rápida por nuestra cuenta.

— Si queremos llegar al acuerdo planeado debemos hacerlo por las vías legales. — Además con el apoyo de la familia Hibari y quizás Wayne no creía que fuera tan grande pesadilla.

— Argh... Muy bien, comenzaré a preparar el papeleo y la presentación. — se estiró sobre la mesa con pereza. — Por cierto, necesitaremos al menos un doctor en esto, claro si es que tu no piensas sacar una licencia médica pronto. — Aunque con todo lo que sabía, Ivy no Dudaba de que la chica podría conseguir una licencia médica en un Parpadeo _— cuando Ivy le preguntó porqué seguía en la escuela Kyo sólo contestó que en Gótica estaba más segura que en Nanimori por ahora... Después de conocer a Kikyo Hibari, Ivy le creía —_

— Mhmm... — Podría usar a Shamal... No, pensándolo bien quería evitar meterse con más personajes, ¿convencer a algún doctor de la familia Hibari? Nop, los Hibari eran posesivos y no irían soltando a sus médicos familiares con facilidad... ¿Alguien nuevo? No se podía confiar en cualquiera con esto. — ¿tienes a alguien en mente?

— Si conozco a alguien con licencia médica ¿psiquiatra cuenta cierto? — Si recordaba ver el diploma en alguna parte el departamento de la rubia.

— Llamaré a Reborn. — Suspiro derrotada al parecer si necesitaría usar a uno de los personajes después de todo...

* * *

_**Notas: **gracias por leer y extraño sus reviews~ a los nuevos lectores que les parece? Algunas ideas, sugerencias o comentario?_


	23. A demon's tale, Twenty-three

**_Toss a follow to your writer or Reviews of plenty~_**

Actualmente Dick se encontraba en un pequeño — _Inmenso_ — dilema. El antiguo Robin recuerda la primera vez que vio a Kyo —_después de todo era_ _difícil__ de olvidar el ser testigo de cómo una pequeña niña asiática, le daba la paliza de su vida a un grupo de la ladrones_—, la carnívora era tan linda como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y estaba seguro de que sus hermosos ojos de un color azul eléctrico eran algo que recordaría siempre.

Cuando la llego a conocer decidío y al notar como Bruce y Alfred la incluían como parte de la familia _— Uno más discreto que el otro_— estuvo contento de tener una linda hermanita menor, Dick siempre quiso hermanos, y aunque Kyo no siempre era la persona más fácil con la que lidiar, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Por eso imaginarán su sorpresa cuando al verla en televisión su corazón dio un extraño latido... Y casi no reconoce a su hermanita si no fuera por sus ojos — _Esos endemoniados ojos que a veces parecían mirar dentro de tu alma, y otras veces mostraban un afecto que las palabras nunca lograrían expresar en su totalidad_ — lo que estaba totalmente mal, por que sentir cosas... Por su hermanita — _Aunque no tenían ningun parentesco o lazo de sangre_— era algo que debía estar totalmente prohibido.

Razón por la cual aún cuando no quería nada más que ir a verla y estrechar la en sus brazos — _habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la vio, y semanas desde la muerte de Jason_... — no se había movido de Bludhaven tan solo hablando por teléfono, y uniéndose al grupo de Chat que tenía con el resto de sus amigos, los cuales eran al parecer también amigos de su Kyo.

* * *

— ¿Es un nuevo trabajo? — Pregunto Wally viendo en la computadora de Roy quién enseguida la cerró.

— Algo como eso...— Murmuró pasando una mano por su cuello y eso hizo que sus dos amigos le vieran con curiosidad.

— ¿villano o víctima? — Se acercó Dick con una caja de pizza dejándola sobre la mesa junto al sofa.

— ¿víctima? — Respondió algo inseguro tomando una rebanada.

— Oh... Parece haber una historia detrás. — Sonrió interesado KidFlash. — Dime más.

— No hay mucho que decir... — Murmuró evitando su mirada concentrándose en su trozo de pizza.

— Eso significa que hay mucho que decir. — Le vio divertido el azabache. — Vamos Roy, dinos que tiene de interesante este trabajo, hasta quizás podamos ayudarte.

— Realmente no puedo, es clasificado.

— Eso quiere decir que realmente quiere decirnos.— Le pincho con el dedo Wally hasta que el otro apretó sus labios para luego soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

— Okay, muy bien, ustedes ganan, pero tienen que prometer no decir una palabra de esto a nadie. — Miró alrededor antes de abrir el computador. — Este es Byakuran Gesso, al parecer es el heredero de una pequeña familia mafiosa Italiana. — sus amigos enseguida fueron a leer todo lo que había reunido del chico.

—¿y? ¿Que es lo interesante sobre él?

— Quién fue la que me pidió que lo investigará — miró a ambos compañeros en una pausa dramática antes de añadir. — Kyo, me lo encargo.

— ¿que? — El primero en responder fue Dick. Kyo nunca se interesaba en nadie... Bueno, no a menos de que tuviera alguna importancia de alguna manera... Pero por lo que podía leer de su expediente este no debía ser el caso, además ¿Porque se lo pidió a Roy en lugar de a él? ¿Le estaba ocultando algo? Todos estos pensamientos comenzaron a dejarla un raro sentimiento.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kyo si estuvo de gira en Italia. — Acarició su barbilla pensando hasta que pareció dar con una respuesta. — ¡Un amor de verano!

— ¿amor de verano? — Elevó una ceja confundido Roy.

— Ya sabes, se enamoraron a primera vista y pasaron un mágico tiempo juntos hasta que Kyo tuvo que irse, pero aún a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo lejos, Kyo sigue enamorada y quiere volver con él. — Contó antes de que tanto Roy como él se echaran a reír ante la historia cliché.

— Oh por dios, iban tomados de la mano recorriendo la toscana...

— Escuchando una sereneta en Góndolas por los canales de Venecia...

— Jurandose amor en el coliseo romano. — Ambos no podían parar de reír sin notar que su amigo no se estaba riendo y de hecho estaba teniendo una crisis interna al imaginar todos los escenario descritos.

— Eso... No es gracioso, Kyo es una niña. — Dijo haciendo una mueca y sus amigos pararon de reír elevando una ceja y viéndole extraño.

– Es una adolescente, difícilmente califica como una niña. — Negó Roy, si no fuera porque no podía sacarse la imagen mental de Kyo con Slade habría considerado salir con ella, no que Dick o nadie necesitará saber eso.

— ¿Que no tuviste tu primera novia como a los 13?— Le recordó Wally.

— De todas formas, él es demasiado mayor para Kyo. — Negó cruzando se de brazos con una mueca.

— Es dos años mayor, no es mucha.— Se bajó de hombros el arquero. — Además, solo estábamos bromeando.

— Si, hermano, dudo que Kyo quiera algo como un amor de verano, la veo más como los lobos.

— ¿Lobos? — Elevó una ceja con clara confusión.

— Ya saben, con una sola pareja de por vida. — Explicó y el contrario Asintió. — Así que tranquilo, nadie tocará a tu hermanita por un tiempo.

— Nah, Kyo tiene pasión, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, y además... — Sonrió complice pasando un brazos por los hombros del velocista. — Cierto clon parece haber desarrollado un crush.

— Ohhh. — Exclamó el pelirrojo. — ¿Conner? ¡Son tan parecidos! ¡Es oficial los shipeo! — Declaró riendo con Roy mientras Dick apretaba los dientes prendiendo la televisión para dar inicio al maraton de películas en un intento de dejar atrás el malestar en su pecho y la conversación.

Muy bien, siendo totalmente objetivos Dick debía reconocer que sí hubiera conocido a Kyo _ahora_... No habría dudado en invitarla a salir o al menos coquetear con ella, porque básicamente tenía todo lo que buscaba en una mujer. Belleza, listo, corazón de oro, — _Grayson estaba seguro de eso—_ listo, personalidad fuerte, más que listo. Pero... Ella... Ella era... Era... Su hermanita ¿_no_?

Además no había forma en que Kyo le viera de otra forma que como su hermano mayor, así que aún si tuviera sentimientos _—Los cuales no tenía,__ solo que alguien olvidó enviar el memo al resto de su cerebro_— estos serían totalmente unilaterales por lo que era inútil tenerlos, y era mejor no sentirlos, yep, ahora si alguien solo le dijera eso a su corazón...

Paso una mano por su cara y reviso su lista de contactos en su celular, esto era de seguro provocado por su falta de vida amorosa en un tiempo, sip, era tiempo de volver al juego, de seguro así todo regresaría a la normalidad... Yep.. Eso debía funcionar

* * *

_**Notas: ** les dije que shipeaba a Kyo con Dick~ Pero recuerden las cosas no serán fáciles así que aun acepto sugerencias con respecto a quien sera la otra punta de nuestro triangulo ~__Por cierto Roy ve a Kyo más como una hermanita pequeña al igual que Wally —Escuadrón de protección de Kyo —. También Kyo llegó hasta el arco de Varia y todo lo demás es base a Wiki y fanfics que Leyó. Con respecto a Byakuran pronto se sabra~__**Mil gracias por leer, y sus reviews los amo~**_


	24. A demon's tale, twenty-four

**_Toss a follow to your writer o Reviews of plenty~_**

Roy hizo un rápido y minucioso trabajo y aunque podía notar en su aroma — _Los Hibari tenían un buen sentido sentido del olfato, en especial sobre lo que las personas ocultaban — _y expresión que quizás cometió algunas indiscreciones con el manejo de su pedido decidió perdonarlo por ahora, además debido a que tenía que encargarse de poner el temor de Dios de nuevo en los corazones de los delincuentes de Ciudad Gótica, para volver al orden que le gustaba, había estado bastante ocupada por lo que no tenía tiempo ni para amenazar a sus amigos —_que tiempo más oscuros eran —. _

No le dio mucha importancia a la biografía del albino y fue directo a su información de contacto pensando cual sería la forma adecuada de acercarse...

¿Visitarlo? No, recién las cosas estaban volviendo a como eran, no podía dejarlo todo para ir a Italia de nuevo.

Solo le quedaba que el italiano viniera a ella ¿Pero como? Cerró los ojos tomando su celular en su mano.

* * *

Primera que nada Byakuran no le servía de nada si esta versión de él no tenía la habilidad para ver entre mundos, por lo que para no perder el tiempo debía asegurarse de que tuviera tal habilidad, y segundo, debía atraer lo suficiente como para hacerlo venir a Gótica sin alertar a sus conocidos, de poder quería ser discreta con todo, por lo que reunirse en su casa no sería posible, en especial con Queen ahí... Jamás volverá a confiar en el juicio de Pamela en otras personas, por lo menos esta vez no tuvo que llamar a Reborn, como regalo de despedida de su Madre —_Quien al parecer podía sacar a alguien de la cárcel sin necesidad de un título_ _en leyes... Lo diría de nuevo, su mamá era una fuerza digna de ser temida — _sacó a la antigua cómplice del Joker de la cárcel, y si no fuera porque parecía haber roto con él hace tiempo, Kyo Dudaba que pudiera soportar su presencia sin querer despellajar la viva.

Suspiro para tomar su celular y comenzar a escribir un simple mensaje.

**_En cada mundo no puedo evitar favorecer el café de Italia, Vongola es mi marca preferida y el único hotel que lo tiene en Gótica es el royal. En el ocaso es mi tiempo favorito para probarlo, en lo más alto alrededor de las nubes_**.

Leyó el mensajes mil veces pensando en hacer varios cambios... Hasta que finalmente presionó enviar. Bien, Byakuran era lo suficientemente inteligente como para leer entre líneas, y si no lo hacía es porque no tenía las respuesta que buscaba.

Se quedó mirando varios minutos su celular en espera de una respuesta hasta que recordó la zona horaria distinta, bufo antes de dejar su celular de lado escuchando una explosión...

—Mhmm... —Apretó el puente de su nariz, decidiendo que esta vez Queen no se salvaría de ser mordida sin importar que tanto Pamela interviniera a su favor.

Le dio una última mirada a su teléfono antes de salir de la habitación, temiendo albergar falsa esperanza pero a la vez deseando creer que podría tener una respuesta.

* * *

— Jeezz Kyo-chan no tienes que esponjarte tanto ¡solo quería ayudar! — Se defendió la rubia mientras Ivy atendía sus heridas, no le agradaba que Queen la llamara de esa forma, pero sabía que sin importar cuánto la mordiera —_experiencia personal — _la seguiría llamando así.

— Sólo necesito tu título, mantente lejos del resto. — Dijo por... Ya perdió la cuenta pero la mayor no parecía entender, ni siquiera después de ser usado como sacó de box —_constantemente ¿masoquismo? Eso explicaría su relación con el payaso —_

—¡Pero eso no es divertido! Además si pondré mi nombre en esto, al menos debo participar en algo. — Argumento y quizás era la falta de sueño pero si tenía algo de sentido... Miró a Pamela en busca de ayuda quien Suspiro resignada.

— Puedes ayudarme a catalogar los compuestos, pero no más entradas al laboratorio por tu cuenta. — Cedió Ivy cerrando el botiquín mirando a Kyo quien solo a sintió no queriendo ver su casa en llamas... De nuevo ¿como Harley seguía viva? Mucho, _mucho_ auto control.

— ¡Genial! ¡Seremos compañeras de laboratorio! Lo que es increíble porque ya tenemos mucha química. — Le cerró un ojo a la pelirroja que solo negó pero con cariño en su mirada.

— Por cierto ¿has sabido algo de Richard? — Pregunto curiosa Ivy, en un principio imagino que vendría corriendo al lado de Kyo, pero ya llevaba un tiempo de su regreso y a lo más llamó un par de veces, siempre poniendo excusas para no ir.

— Mhmm... — Negó con la cabeza haciéndo una mueca, jamás lo admitiria pero le extrañaba — _Mucho más de lo que imagino —_ y aunque su distancia le dolía.. Quizás Grayson tenía su propia forma de manejar el dolor y mantenerse alejado por un tiempo era parte de su proceso.

— Ya veo. — Dijo colocando el botiquín en su lugar. — Por cierto Tetsuya llamó, al parecer sus hermanos menores aún no lo quieren soltar por lo que no podrá volver aún.

— Eso es bueno. — Sonrió ligeramente, contenta de saber que su sombra estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su familia, ellos de seguro podrían ayudarlo en formas en que ella no era capaz.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hoy quiero comer chilly! ¡Yo misma lo haré! — Grito de la nada Harley comenzando a ir a la cocina y las restantes en la habitación compartieron una mirada.

— Me aseguraré de que no queme nada, de nuevo... — Aseguró Pamela antes de irse detrás de la rubia.

Nuevamente Kyo Suspiro sintiendo que había suspirado más en estos días que en toda su vida antes de decidir volver a su habitación, dormir una siesta con Hibird sonaba como una idea estupenda ahora mismo.

* * *

Al tirarse a la cama escucho algo caer y Maldijo recordando que dejó su celular en la orilla, para luego estirar su mano en su búsqueda por el piso, no tardó mucho en dar con el tocando la pantalla para ver que no estuviera rota notando la notificación de mensaje en esta.

Por un segundo sintió el corazón en la garganta dudando en abrirla o no, hasta que tomó una larga bocanada de aire dejándola salir lentamente para ingresar la contraseña y desbloquear el teléfono mostrando sus mensajes.

Junto a la burbuja donde estaba el que envió vio otra burbuja.

**_Personalmente prefiero el chocolate con malvaviscos, pero si viene con una conversación interesante estaría encantado de probar el café. El viernes habra buen clima, por lo que espero que beber café entre las nubes sea tan hermoso como lo haces sonar._**

Sostuvo el teléfono contra su pecho, mientras sentía alivio correr por todo su cuerpo, estaba un paso más cerca de poder librar su mente de preocupaciones y culpas o de poder preparar su futuro.

**_Es una cita._**

Envío dejando su celular en su mano, tenía ciertos arreglos que preparar antes de su cita con el Amante de los malvaviscos.

* * *

_**Nota: **Gracias por los follow y reviews! Sobre los ojos de Kyo la verdad es que los describí así, porque azul eléctrico, es como metálico... Y eso asemeja el plateado pero ahora me has puesto pensar y quizás si cambie un poco el color o le daré un significado especial gracias por eso! Y aun no he pensado del todo en sus elementos, creo que será algo más platónico sin tanta manifestación porque ya de por sí los personas de Dc tienen poderes _


	25. A demon's tale, twenty-five

**_Toss a follow to your writer or review of plenty _**

* * *

Demonios... Al parecer había una regla que volvía a todos los amantes del caos _—al menos a los italianos —_ atractivos, y Hey no pueden culpar a Kyo por pensar que Reborn, Mukuro y Byakuran eran ardientes ¡Ella tenía ojos! Además era una adolescente en plena etapa hormonal, así que mirar un poco era totalmente normal, y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario sería mordida hasta la muerte.

Volviendo al tema, finalmente llegó el viernes y Kyo estaba en el penthouse del hotel viendo frente a ella al malvavicos del caos, probablemente buscando morir de diabetes o una carie — ¿_Podías morir de eso? No estaba segura... Lo investigaria al llegar a casa —_ echándole prácticamente todo el azúcar a su café, en el cual anteriormente vertió leche, así que, si, ella iba por muerte por diabetes, un shock insulinico, claro todo esto no era nada más que pensamiento inútil mientras intentaba no arrancarle la cabeza al albino por ser tan misterioso y negarse a hablar hasta probar el café... ¿Porque todos los que tenían respuestas tenían que ser unas pequeñas mierdas al respecto?

— Mhmmm... Tenias razón ¡Este café está muy bueno! — Exclamó el Albino finalmente probando su café murmurando feliz mientras miraba por el ventanal detrás de ella el sol ocultándose o al menos las luces disminuyendo entre la espesa niebla de la ciudad. — Y debo admitir, estoy un poco sorprendido, usualmente es Tsu-chan quien quiere respuestas, no que me esté quejando ¡Esto es algo que pasa poco! Me siento un algo especial, mis otras versiones estarán tan celosas. — Dijo con tanta normalidad que Kyo se cuestionó si para él esto era un ocurrencia normal... De ser así la carnívora no le envidiaba para nada. — ¿y? ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?

— ¿El destino puede ser cambiado? — Pensó bien su pregunta hasta que decidió añadir algo más. — Sin consecuencias...

— Todo tiene sus consecuencias pero asumo que tienes algo en mente. — Contestó tomando más de su bebida alta en azúcar y calorías.

— Un castigo. — Murmuró apretando sus dientes y el mayor pareció pensarlo llevando un dedo a su mentón.

— Bueno... Primero que nada aunque ciertos hechos están predestinados al igual que ciertas personas, el destino en sí no es algo que este escrito en piedra. — Tomó algunos de los malvavicos que tenía en una bolsa en su regazo. — El futuro está en constante cambio, y esto crea los distintos mundos. — Puso uno sobre la mesa. — Por ejemplo tu mensaje, de él pudieron crearse varios mundos distintos, uno donde no te conteste, otro donde me nege a reunirme, y en el que estamos ahora. — Puso tres dulces más frente al inicial. — Por eso es que el destino no es una ley que reprima la forma en que viven las personas, este cambia y se adapta, pero no castiga. — Finalizó tomando todos los malvavisco para comerlos mientras Kyo sentía que desde que se entero de la muerte de Jason, podía volver a respirar... La voz en su cabeza que le decía que Batman probablemente hubiera convertido a un delincuente Jason en Robin después de verlo robar sus llantas, estaba ganando terreno ante el resto.

— Gracias. — Dijo de forma honesta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas de alivió.

— ¿Así que has intentando cambiar el destino? Aunque el que estés aquí es bastante prueba. — Dijo más para si mismo. — Bueno, de todas formas Tsu-chan encontrará su camino hacia ti.

— ¿Que? —Pestañeo saliendo de su alivió para verle confundida. —Acabas de decir...

— Dije que el destino se adapta, y además mencioné al principio que ciertas personas están predestinados, Tsu-chan y sus guardianes por ejemplo, no hay mundo, con o sin Vongola donde sus caminos no se crucen. — Lanzó un malvavisco al aire para atrapar lo con su boca.

— ¿Porque? — Porque ella no quería estar relacionada con Tsuna, no le odiaba pero estar conectada a él era a estarlo con Vongola, y ese era un gran no, no.

— Los cielos atraen a sus guardianes. — Se bajó de hombros.

— No soy una guardiana, no tengo llamas. — Negó, se había asegurado de eso, incluso yendo hasta el punto de evitar peleas muy divertidas pero peligrosas que pudieran provocar las llamas.

— Si, si las tienes. — Asintió tomando de nuevo el café echándose un malvavisco a la boca antes de tomarlo haciendo una sonrisa al tragar. — Pero...

— ¿Pero? — Elevó una ceja con interés buscando una solución.

— Si encuentras otro cielo antes de ser atraída a Tsu-chan, puedes renunciar al lugar a su lado, y este tampoco podrá reclamarte. — Eso... Eso tenía sentido.

— Aún tendría que encontrar un cielo.— Lo cual no era una idea que le gustara... Pero suponía que era mejor que unirse a Vongola...

— Eres un elemento, eventualmente todos necesitan uno. — Hablo algo más serio y ella trago saliva... Demonios, esto se estaba volviendo más problemático de lo que imagino. — Yo puedo ser tu cielo si quieres.

—Me rehusó. — Negó rápidamente segura de que quedarse a su lado era igual o peor que estar en Vongola.

—¡Que cruel! Y eso que lo ofrecí de buen corazón. — Kyo sinceramente Dudaba que el pudiera hacer algo de "buen corazón" — Conmigo podrías tener todos los dulces que quieras.

— Mhmm.. — Contestó considerándolo un segundo antes de dejarlo en su lista de "tal vez".

— Además no es como que tengas muchas opciones. — Añadió y Kyo tomó su café casi tirándolo ante eso porque lo que dijo era cierto... Además de Tsuna estaban, Kozato quién ni siquiera tenía guardianes normales, estaba Uní... Esperen ¿ya nació? Xanxus, cuyo barco ya sarpo y no pensaba tomar, muchas gracias.. Y... ¿Quién más? Miembros de familias mafiosas de los que no sabia nada... Mierda. — Y el tiempo se te acaba.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos por un segundo.

— El último de los hermanos Vongola murió ayer. — Cómo un balde de agua fría... Así se sintió la noticia para Kyo quién sabía que no faltaría mucho para que Reborn comenzará a moverse.

— Mierda. — Maldijo su suerte ¿porque no en lugar de mudarse a Gótica tan solo se aseguró de que alguno de los hermanos sobrevivirá? Pensándolo en retrospectiva era un buen plan, si al menos uno vivía Tsuna no sería el décimo y no necesitaria guardianes. Deseaba tanto poder decirle esto a su yo de 7 años...

— ¿Así que? Mi oferta sigue en pie. — Sonrió con diversión clara en su mirada y al sentir como se quedaba sin opciones Kyo tan solo Gruñó.

— Temporal, hasta que encuentre otro. — Advirtió, suponía que incluso Reborn retrocederia si veía que Kyo estaba en plan de armonizar con otro cielo, aunque fuera sólo por apariencias mientras conseguía uno menos loco y quizás más fácil de manipular.

— ¿y si no encuentras otro? — Interrogó viendo la resignación en el rostro ajeno, sonriendo victorioso, oh de seguro sus otros yo se revolcarian de los celos de que el guardián más fuerte de Vongola estaba por convertirse en suyo. — ¡Genial! ¡Me mudare a Gótica!

— Espera ¿que? — Dejos sus lamentos para ver al albino que se levantaba de su lugar con decisión.

— ¡Por supuesto un cielo no puede estar lejos de su elemento! — Exclamó claramente disfrutando la frustración de la japonesa. — Llamaré para que traigan mis cosas ¿y a que escuela vas? ¡Oh y por supuesto me quedaré contigo! — Antes de poder detenerlo ya estaba con teléfono en mano yendo al balcón para de seguro dar las ordenes para cambiar de residencia.

Bueno, _mierda_ ¿como se suponía que explicara al italiano demente mudando se a su casa? Ni siquiera quiso que supieran de su reunión con él y ahora vivirían juntos, lo que se traducía en no solo tener que lidiar con Queen sino que con Byakuran también... Oh Dios se iba a volver loca ¿no? Tantos años de vivir una vida sana y cuidar su cuerpo como un templo para terminar pudriendose en una sala acolchada en Arkham, bueno siempre estába el camino de la villania... Al parecer estar mal de la cabeza era un pre requisito y por como iban las cosas pronto lo tendría.

* * *

_**Nota: **llegó el malvasvicos del caos! Esto me salió de la nada pero gracias a eso los siguientes capítulos me salieron natural! Gracias por leer y los reviews! Sobre Catwoman... Me agrada pero no he pensando en cómo agregarla, aunque ahora podría hacerlo, gracias por la idea! _


	26. A demon's tale, Twenty-six

**_Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty~_**

* * *

Tal vez y solo Tal vez cometió un grave error... Byakuran resultó ser bueno... Como la _plaga_, sin importar a donde fuera el albino estaba ahí, incluso en la ducha... Gracias a eso Kyo jamás olvidaría cerrar la puerta del baño de nuevo.

Hasta ahora el único pro de tener al cielo dando vueltas a su alrededor era el hecho de que él era inteligente... Y su conocimiento de otros mundos le ayudó a crear una tapadera de porque estaba quedándose con ella. La historia era simple, Kyo lo conoció en Italia por casualidad y luego de compartir conocimientos médicos Byakuran quedó en ayudarla en su proyecto, pero con todo lo sucedido lo olvido hasta que el albino se puso en contacto con ella y bueno, aquí estaban ahora.

* * *

— ¡Necesitas un nuevo Look! — Exclamó Harley durante el desayuno y como casi todo lo que salía de su boca la carnívora decidió ignorarlo.

— Yo creo que Kyo-chan se ve perfecta. — Añadió el Amante de los malvaviscos haciendo una casa de waffles para sus malvaviscos, Kyo pensó en decirle que no jugará con su comida pero ya peleó muchas veces esa batalla y aprendió que era una de las pocas en las que no ganaría.

— ¡Dah! Nadie duda eso, pero un nuevo año escolar ¡se necesita un nuevo look! ¿Cierto Ivy? — Intento sumar a la pelirroja que levantó la mirada de su desayuno para ver a la menor.

— Creo que un cambio te vendría bien. — Sonrió y ¡hey! Eso era traicion, se suponía que al menos Pamela estuviera de su lado.

— ¿Debería fijar una visita al estilista Kyo-Sama? — Pregunto Tetsuya y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, _demonios_, no se suponía que todos se aliaran en su contra de esta forma, traidores, todos ellos.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró decidiendo que quizás un pequeño corte de cabello no sería malo, por lo que Asintió viendo a la rubia celebrar y ponerse a balbucear con el albino e Ivy sobre cómo sería su nueva imagen _—Además quería alejarse lo más posible del canon ahora que Reborn pronto entraría al panorama—_

* * *

Kyo se sentó en la mesa de la peluquería algo inquieta, no le gustaba tocar mucho su cabello debido a que en su vida pasada nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener lo largo... Por eso se aseguraba de cuidarlo bien en esta vida.

— ¿Algúna idea en mente? — Pregunto la peluquera pero al parecer no le preguntaba a ella ya que estaba mirando a sus acompañantes.

— Sólo las puntas. — Fue lo único que ella pidió viendo a la estilista asentir para luego escuchar las sugerencias del resto, por su parte Kyo decidió que dormir una siesta no sería una mala idea, con Hibird cantando una suave melodia frente a ella pronto se quedó dormida en la silla callando todo el sonido a su alrededor, estúpidos herviboros habladores.

* * *

— Ella va a matarnos... — Escucho a alguien murmurar cuando el sueño comenzó a dejarla pero aún no quería abrir los ojos.

— ¡Pero se ve fa—

— Shhhhh... — Alguien le callo y prácticamente podía ver a Pamela tapando le la boca a Queen. — Es decir se ve bien...

— Además tu sugeriste el azul. — Hablo mas bajo la rubia.

— Si... Pero solo en las puntas, creí que combinaria con sus ojos.

— El morado realmente le queda. — Añadió Byakuran y muy bien esa fue su señal para abrir los ojos.

Frente a ella había un espejo que le permitía ver claramente su reflejo y elevó una ceja. Solo las raíces y parte de la base quedaron de color negro, mientras que el resto era una mezcla de azules y morados oscuros que a decir verdad por alguna razón le recordaban a las noches en Nanda Parbat donde el cielo era tan claro y hermoso.

— Podemos explica—Intento salvarse de una segura muerte Pamela hasta que vio a la más joven pasar una mano por su cabello.

— Falta algo. — Murmuró Kyo mirando alrededor donde había una mesa con varios accesorios.

— Creo que es esto. — Se acercó Byakuran colocando un broche en su cabello.

Al verlo en el espejo vio que era uno plateado con la forma de una luna y pequeñas estrellas.

— Muy bien. — Asintió satisfecha con el cambio dispuesta a volver a su casa solo para ser tomada del brazo por Harley.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora hay que ir de compras! — La jalo emociónada Harley y por esta vez decidió darle en el gustó.

* * *

Contrario a la creencia común no a toda las mujeres le gustaba salir de compras y luego de la quinta tienda a Kyo se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Salió del vestidor con una blusa azul con una cadena dorada que cubría el cuello, y en la parte de abajo vestía unos shorts cortos de color negro brillante.

— Creo que son muy cortos. — Dijo Wayne y La carnívora elevó una ceja porque ¿cuando llegó él?— _¿Y ese era Alfred? —,_ cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de los dos iba a responder vio a la ex villana.

— Alfred y yo hablamos por teléfono seguido, le mencioné la salida y dijo que vendrían si podían. — Okay... Ella no sabía eso... ¿Que más le estaban ocultando? Conociendo al mayordomo no era nada malo pero aún le molestaba un poco, sus minions no se suponía que actuarán a sus espaldas.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es del largo perfecto. — Debatió Harley defendiendo su conjunto elegido. — Y tampoco te veo haciendo sugerencias.

— Bueno... — Murmuró viendo alrededor hasta que un vestido de color azul llamó su atención y Kyo Maldijo su suerte... Jamás saldría de este lugar.

* * *

Luego de la ropa fue el maquillaje, perfume, zapatos... Y Kyo merecía una puta medalla por aguantar todo el día teniendo que escuchar constantemente las peleas sobre moda de Bruce y Harley, aunque estaba seguro que quienes la tuvieron más difícil fueron Alfred y Pamela que se aseguraron que nada se pusiera demasiado físico, además era un poco divertido el como el murciélago actuaba como un Padre renuente a un cambio muy radical de su hija, mientras que Harley era claramente la amiga mala influencia.

– ¡Andando! ¡Falta solo un lugar! — Pará este punto Kyo era cargada a caballito por Tetsuya, esto estaba probando ser una cruzada más agotadora que una pelea con cualquier villano con el que se hubiera topado antes.

— Oh no, no. — Negó enseguida Bruce al ver la tienda de Tatuajes y piercings donde les guió la psiquiatra. — Aún es menor de edad.

— Oh tontito, eso no es un problema, el dueño solía ser mi paciente, podrá dejar pasar ciertos detalles por mi. — Le quito importancia.

— ¿El solía ser tu que? — Nuevamente le siguió más que seguro para comenzar otra pelea, y enseguida tanto la pelirroja como el mayordomo les estaban siguiendo.

— ¿tienes algún en mente? — Pregunto Byakuran al ver como hojeaba un libro con distintos tatuajes.

— Mhmm. — Negó, realmente no pensaba tatuarse, eso significaria ensuciar su sangre por un par de meses y eso le causaba bastante ansiedad y no iba a comenzar a hablar sobre su repudio a las agujas.

— Una lastima, Pudiste hacerte uno como el mio ¡Así combinariamos! — Señaló sus triángulos y ella solo Rodó los ojos ignorando lo hasta que llegó a cierto tatuaje.

Se detuvo en este por un largo rato hasta que vio al tatuador hacer acto de aparición.

— Por tu mirada veo que ya escogiste. — Dijo el hombre cubierto en tatuajes y ella Asintió señalando el que quería.

— ¡Espera! — Bruce salió de la discusión en un intento de detenerla. — Kyo un tatuaje es algo qu—se detuvo en su discurso al ver el diseño que la chica escogió tragando saliva. — ¿Estas segura? — Interrogó en una voz más suave mientras el resto se acercaba para mirar también.

— Yo... — Murmuró apretando el libro un poco mirando el tatuaje.

— ¿Ya escogió en que lugar lo quiere? — Intervino Alfred.

— Donde pueda verlo siempre. — Contestó y él mayordomo señaló su muñeca.

— En ese caso este me parece un lugar apropiado. — Puso un dedo sobre su muñeca donde se podían ver algunas de las arterias que iban al corazón.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró de acuerdo y todos se alejaron para darle espacio al artista.

Seguía odiando las agujas y la idea de no poder donar sangre por un tiempo le molestaba un poco... Pero al ver al blue Jay extendiendo sus alas en pleno vuelo en su muñeca, se sintió ligeramente mejor al respecto.

Al final del día todos terminaron en una cafetería a las afueras del centro comercial comiendo hamburguesa —_vegetariana en el caso de Ivy_— y papas fritas con malteadas, y Kyo se aseguró de sacarle una foto a Alfred con su malteada, de seguro a Fon le encantaría verlo, y hey, salir en familia no era tan malo después de todo —_cosa que jamás diría en voz alta, claro, tenía una imagen que mantener —_

* * *

_**NOTAS: **gracias por seguir la historia y por los reviews, sobre el tatuaje de Kyo, en el cómic, Dick llama a Jason "Jaybird" que es como se le llama a un tipo de ave, — Mordecai de un show más creo que es uno—, por lo que Kyo se tatuo algo que siempre le recordara y la uniera a Jason, ¿el cambio de imagen? Bueno, como mencioné en el capítulo Kyo quiere alejarse lo más posible del canon por lo que me pareció apropiado, pero probablemente vuelva a su cabello negro pronto.__Finalmente realmente no se si Poison Ivy es vegetariana, solo se que beast boy y Damian lo son, pero pensé que era algo apropiado para la villana.__Y sobre las llamas de Kyo probablemente primero se activen las del elemento y al último las de cielo, para el drama. _


	27. A demon's tale, twenty-seven

**_Toss a coin to your writer or Review of plenty~_**

* * *

Tim Sonrió mientras entraba a la escuela, hoy finalmente Podría tener algo de justicia.

— Oh pero si es nuestro amigo Timbo. — Apareció la piedra en su zapato por los últimos meses. Andre y Adrián DeLuca, se habían transferido a la academia unas semanas después de que a Hibari se la tragara la tierra, y desde entonces sin nadie que los parara comenzaron a actuar como el estereotipo de niños ricos mimados, y deportistas. Timothy quién intentó defender a una amiga terminó siendo su blanco favorito.

— Debes estar emocionado por el nuevo semestre, tendremos muchooo tiempo para pasar como amigos. — Paso un brazo por su hombro el gemelo mayor apoyándose en el.

— As—se detuvo Andre cuando alguien entró corriendo gritando.

— ¡Volvió! ¡El demonio regresó! — Grito uno de sus compañeros y las expresiones se dividieron, entre alegría, alivia o preocupación para algunos.

* * *

En la academia Gótica Kyo era prácticamente como una reina —_No tu reina de graduación,_ _más como de las que te cortan la cabeza, ese tipo de reina — _A diferencia de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, su comportamiento violento no era su cualidad más destacable, Kyo estaba en el top 5 de notas, participaba en actividades deportivas —_en las cuales siempre obtenía primer lugar,_ _porque un Hibari siempre ganaba_—, era de una familia importante a nivel mundial — _los Hibari tenían sus dominios en todo el mundo_ — y siendo honestos era realmente hermosa, así que si, por algunos era vista como una reina, la cual sino cumplias con sus reglas te cortaría la cabeza con sus propias manos, y una de sus reglas, era no intimidación, por lo que gracias a los esfuerzos de la carnívora la academia Gótica era una zona libre de bullying. Y si, Kyo si creía en el jerarquía de la cadena alimenticia, pero desde niña se le enseño que el trabajo del fuerte era guiar y proteger al débil, por lo que era inaceptable que alguien fuera contra eso.

—¿El demonio? — Murmuró Adrian y cómo si le hubiera invocada por la puerta del pasillo entró la chica.

Tal y como vio en la cuenta oficial de Kyo en Twitter _—Mejor dicho la del club de admiradores ya que Kyo solo tenía Instagram, estrictamente por los memes,_ _lo cual era totalmemente culpa de Wally y estaba orgulloso de eso— _Esta se había teñido su cabello, el cual era de unas bellas tonalidades azules y moradas, que iban bastante bien con su color de ojos y el uniforme —_Probablemente la única persona en la escuela que podia hacer eso sin recibir un castigo o advertencia,_ _era Kyo porque hasta el director le respetaba y temía hasta cierto punto —_A su derecha como siempre Tetsuya cargaba sus cosas mientras que a su izquierda iba el extraño albino del cual nadie sabía nada pero ya existían mil teorías al respecto —_Tim jamás admitirá que un buen número de esas teorías en Internet eran suyas—_.

Sin importarle las miradas como siempre la carnívora mantuvo su camino hasta que su mirada se detuvo en su persona y elevó una ceja.

— Drake. — Dijo parándose frente a él.

Ahora algo que quizás deberíamos mencionar era que además de Tetsuya — _y en su tiempo Jason_ — Tim era quizás la persona más cercana a Kyo en la escuela ¿porque? Bueno, cuando nuestra linda carnivora recién entró a la escuela, y después de partir le la madre a unos acosadores, La japonesa se hizo de cierta reputación por lo que era evitada, Tim fue el único que se ofreció a hacer un trabajo grupal con ella cuando todo el mundo estaba aterrado de trabajar con la niña. Pará su sorpresa Kyo terminó siendo una muy buen compañera y sacaron la nota más alta, desde entonces Kyo y Tim siempre harían sus trabajos juntos.

— Espera ¿tu eres el demonio? — Hablo Adrian riendo.

— Mas bien un ángel. — Se sumó a la conversación André sin recibir respuesta de la chica, lo que pareció molestarle. — Hey bonita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Mhmm... — Murmuró la chica mirando a Tetsuya que era fluido en Hibares —_¿como? Nadie lo sabía, ni Batman podía entender que decían los Hibari cuando se comunicaban asi y el había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo estudiando a la chica, sin mencionar que era el mejor detective del mundo— _

— El nombre de la familia se mancharia si fuera dicho por personas como ustedes. — Contestó Tetsuya sin inmutarse.

—¡¿que acabas de decir?! — Adrian hizo el intento de agarrarlo pero su muñeca fue detenida por la mano de la japonesa quien apretó con fuerza sacándo le un quejido.

— No lo toques. — Ordenó Kyo viéndole con una amenaza clara en su mirada haciéndoles tragar duro.

— Mira, perrita, no se quien te crees que eres pe—Intento tomarla el otro gemelo pero una mirada asesina le hizo detenerse sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer.

— No recomendaría hacer eso. — Sonrió el albino, pero esa sonrisa no hizo nada más que asustar más al par.

— ¿o que? ¿Nos vas golpear? — Pregunto con burla pero algo de miedo se dejo notar en su voz.

— ¿Yo? Realmente no me gusta la violencia. — Negó rápidamente bajandose de hombros. — Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kyo-chan.

— ¡Ja! ¿Insinuas que esta nena nos puede dar una paliza? Se nota que todos aquí son unos mari—no pudo terminar su frase ya que su hermano terminó siendo lanzado en su contra tirandolos a ambos al suelo.

— Maldecir en la escuela esta prohibido, herbívoros. — sacudió sus manos la japonesa mientras Tetsuya le entregaba un pañuelo para que se las limpiara.

— ¡Kyo-chan es tan cool! — Le abrazo el mayor y ella solo Rodó los ojos con Clara resignación en estos.

— Deberíamos irnos, la campana ya está por sonar. — Aconsejo la mano derecha del demonio y está Asintió jalando de la oreja al albino para que le soltara.

— Oh uh, Kyo-chan eso duele. — Se quejo soltando la para comenzar a irse hasta que la chica se detuvo nuevamente frente Tim.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto viendole seguramente en busca de alguna herida o algo fuera de lugar.

— ahora lo estoy. — Sonrió con honestidad limpiando los hombros de su chaqueta sabiendo que para el final del día no tendría que preocuparse más por los gemelos.

— Mhm... — Asintió de acuerdo y parecía que iba a irse hasta que le dio una última mirada. — Estaré esperando por ti al final del día. — Anunció yendose antes de que Timothy pudiera preguntar exactamente para qué.. Oh bueno, probablemente era sobre los trabajos que estaban por tener este año... Yep... Probé inocente e incautó Timothy.

* * *

_**Nota: **Los extraño!!!! No he sabido de ustedes! Espero que los capítulos les estén gustando y si no avísenme! Y ayer no publique porque sinceramente mi cabeza iba a estallar y hoy me sentí mejor! Bueno los extraño y espero saber de ustedes! Por cierto estoy haciendo un interlude, y tengo una pregunta._**_Prefieren uno Versión juego otome Yandere, con Kyo Kitsune, o con Kyo como princesa en la torre del dragon?_****_Oh y para los fans de The Witcher aviso que quizás use a Control Freak para castigar a cierto Witcher por ser malo Con un lindo bardo!_**


	28. A demon's tale, twenty-eight

_Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty~_

* * *

Kyo reviso los papeles con los posibles candidatos a cielo y simplemente considero seriamente mudarse a Siberia, o volver a Nanda Parbat por unos ¿20 años? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría para que Reborn se olvidara de su existencia?. Todos los candidatos o eran basuras o eran inútil y si iba a proteger y declarar su lealtad eterna a alguien al menos debía ser... _**Decente** —Palabra que parecía quedar grande para la mayoría de los mafiosos italianos cuyos expedientes Leyó, sinceramente Kyo estaba perdiendo su fe en la humanidad, ya luego hablaría con Wally para renovar su fe—_

— Kyo-Sama debería descansar mañana comienzan las clases. — Le recordo Tetsuya llevándose su taza de té.

— Después. — Contestó dejando las fichas con los fracasos a un lado tomando otro informe para algo totalmente distinto.

Después la muerta de Jason, Kyo se dio cuenta de algo, los héroes no eran _inmortales_. Pará ser honestos hasta el momento aunque Kyo sabía los peligros del mundo y la clase de cosas con las que los héroes se enfrentaban a diario, nunca le preocupó, Es decir en los animes los buenos nunca morían –_Okay lo hacían,_ _bastante, pero variaba según anime_ —¿no? Al menos hasta donde alcanzo a ver en Katekyo, no lo hacían, y ya que era un mundo basado en eso... Bueno pensó que un héroe como Batman a pesar de ser humano estaría bien, ahora... _No tanto — __Algo con lo que Kyo no estaba para nada bien, sinceramente no creía poder soportar... Perder a alguien de nuevo, ¿como la gente normal vivía con eso? En su vida anterior murió antes que todos sus amigos y familiares, abuelos incluidos—_

Así que si, Kyo estaba ligeramente preocupada por el caballero de la noche. Aunque finalmente parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, eso no evitaba que al pensar en él combatiendo sólo contra decenas de criminales cada noche sintiera un leve nudo en la garganta... Demonios se volvió blanda —_De lo que culparia totalmente a su tío Fon, estaba mil por ciento seguro que de seguir con su madre esto no pasaría —_Todo eso nos llevaba al reporte en la mano de Kyo.

Timothy Drake era uno de sus pocos conocidos en su escuela al que respetaba. Era una de las personas más listas que conocía — _Puede que Kyo haya hecho que fuera su tutor en ciertas clases, en su defensa estaba segura de que algunos países de aquí no existían en el otro mundo —_ y además era escurridizo, es decir llevaba años siguiendo a Batman sacándole fotos en secreto sin que éste se diera cuenta lo que era bastante impresionante, en especial dado que era un niño cuando comenzó —_Kyo lo descubrió por accidente y ya que le agradaba decidió guardar su secreto, claro asegurándose de mantener un ojo sobre el para que no se metería en problemas, cosa que negaría hasta el día de su muerte—. _

Queria a Jason, pero era el tipo de persona que pateaba primero y preguntaba después, pocas veces creando un plan, Timothy era todo lo contrario y Kyo estaba segura que esa sería una cualidad que lo mantendría a él y a Wayne vivos.

Después de todo Batman necesitaba un Robin.

* * *

— Así que... — Estiró sus palabras claramente algo incomodo y curioso Timothy luego de que Kyo hizo que se subiera con ella al auto de la familia Hibari sin decir mucho —_No que no fuera una ocurrencia normal, pero usualmente había algún proyecto escolar involucrado o alguna prueba para la que necesitaba ayuda, después de todo Kyo era una Hibari y hacía lo que quería y el resto del mundo no sólo tenía que estar de acuerdo si no apoyarla— _

— Batman necesita un Robin. — Dijo mientras caminaba al Dojo sin prestarle mucha atención al chico que le seguía, por suerte Harley estaba distrayendo a Byakuran, por lo que podía conversar en privado.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto entrando al Dojo algo impresionado por el lugar que parecía salido de una película de acción japonesa —_Aunque considerando quien era la dueña tenía no debería haber esperado nada menos—. _

— Tu serás Robin. — Respondió tomando dos bastones bo, tirándole uno al sorprendido adolescente que apenas logró atraparlo.

— ¡¿que?! ¡E-Es... Decir...! ¿Que? — Tartamudeo un poco viéndole con los ojos casi totalmente abiertos de seguro por la sorpresa. — Espera. — Levanto una mano parecíendo procesar todo y recomponerse. — ¿Porque yo?

— Has seguido a Batman por años. — Declaró sin inmutarse.

— ¡¿lo sabias?! — Pregunto escandalizado, ni sus padres sabían de eso... Kyo por su lado solo se bajó de hombros. — Por supuesto que lo sabes... Muy bien, pero eso no me califica para ser Robin, de seguro hay alguien más fuerte y calificado para el trabajo.

— Te escogí a ti.— Dijo como si eso debería responder a sus preguntas.

— ¿y que hay de Batman? No creo que el piense en tener un nuevo Robin... — Al menos no después de lo que pasó con el último... No añadió por respeto a la chica.

— Necesita balance... Esta volviendo a malos hábitos. — Dijo haciendo una mueca. Kyo nunca vio a Batman antes de Robin, pero por lo que tenía entendido era mucho mas violento y vicioso que cuando tenía a el niño maravilla, la carnívora si presenció algo de eso cuando Dick se fue antes de que Jason tomará su lugar, y _ese_ Batman no era el que Gótica necesitaba.

— Bueno... Eso es verdad pero... — Paso una mano por su nuca, sabía exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando... Pero estaba seguro que aún así el mayor no aceptaria. — De nuevo ¿porque yo? — Pregunto de nuevo y sabía que Kyo no podía ser Robin por qué de seguro sería descubierta de inmediato por lo famosa que era en la ciudad pero debía haber alguien más ¿no?

— Eres inteligente, planeas antes de actuar. — Respondió con honestidad. — Y él necesita alguien a quien enseñarle. — El lado paternal de Bruce haría que le enseñará a Tim y eso lo mantendría con los pies sobre la tierra dándole el balance que necesitaba.

— ¿y si no quiero ser Robin? — Ante eso la chica solo elevó una ceja haciéndolo suspirar. — Okay... Veo tu punto, pero si él se niega es el fin. — Dijo derrotado y por un segundo estuvo seguro que vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ajeno. — Ahora ¿que se supone que haga con esto? — Levanto el bastón y ahora si estaba seguro de que le vio sonreír, solo que esta sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

Con Jason Kyo se había contenido bastante, dada la desnutrición del chico y que le agarro cariño fácil — _Sin contar que sólo le enseñó lo básico para defenderse en caso de emergencia, jamás esperando algo más que eso_ —, con Timothy... Oh no iba a cometer el mismo error, haría todo un carnívoro de él.

* * *

_**Nota: **Gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz leerlos y saber que opinan! Y Kyo no culpa a Bruce... Ella la verdad solo culpa al Joker y en parte todavía a sí misma, y aún no pienso en el reencuentro pero ya lo haré!__Gracias mil por leer! Y como siempre espero saber de ustedes, los amo~_


	29. A demon's tale, twenty-nine

Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty!

* * *

Aunque no le gustaba admitir cuando otras personas tenían la razón, Drake tenía la razón ahora, sería difícil convencer a Batman de dejar al chico ser Robin, por lo que necesitaba ayuda.

Alfred de seguro estaría de acuerdo con ella, y Fon cuando regresará, por lo que solo quedaría una persona a quien convencer para ser un frente unido en contra del murciélago — _Gordon no contaba ya que según lo que le explicó Queen cuando dos amigos terminaban tenías que tomar un bando, y aunque creía que Grayson tenía la culpa... Habló poco con Gordon así que fue fácil escoger_ — solo le quedaba pedir refuerzos de Grayson, además... El nombre era suyo, asi que en sus libros la última palabra la tenía el acróbata.

Ahora, este era un asunto delicado como para hablar por teléfono y como al parecer Grayson decidió evitarla — _Yeah, le dolió bastante saber que pasó por la mansión y con Gordon menos con ella, pero ya luego lo morderia por eso—_ no le quedaba de otra que ir a Bludhaven a morderlo, y sacarle una confesión de porque le evitaba y luego comentar lo de Drake, tal vez entre medio podian ver una serie juntos o algo... Pamela le prohibió Netflix por tirarle una Tonfa a la televisión luego de que Geralt fuera un imbecil con Jaskier después de que la bruja le dejó, estúpido Witcher... Kyo se negaba a ver cualquier otro programa o película con el rostro de ese tipo hasta que Geralt se disculpara _–Lo que era una lastima ya que el agente de la CIPOL era de sus favoritas de espías —_.

Por supuesto Kyo tenía la llave del departamento de Grayson así que entrar no fue un problema, al entrar miro alrededor en señales del héroe o de compañía y al no encontrar nada Suspiro —_Aún tenía malos recuerdos de cuando conoció a Starfire... Y "conoció" más de la alien de lo que le gustaria—. _

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación viendo al azabache dormir plácidamente en su cama... Se veía tan tranquilo... Un bostezo salió de sus labios y decidió que la mordedura podía esperar, para poder encontrar al héroe tuvo que madrugar y una pequeña siesta para recargar energía no se veía nada mal. Se quito sus zapatos junto con la chaqueta levantando las cubiertas de la cama para acostarse viendo el rostro dormido del mayor... Tenía algunas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, okay quizás sólo lo morderia hasta medio matarlo, pero solo porque necesitaba de su cooperación, nada más.

* * *

Desde aquella noche con Wally y Roy un sentimiento pesado se había establecido en su estómago, la idea de que su Kyo tuviera novio no le sentaba nada bien... Y aunque intento convencerse de que era por su falta de vida amorosa sin importar con cuantas personas saliera, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento... Quizás, si veía a Kyo todo volvería a la normalidad.

Con ese pensamiento fue a la mansión para revisar a B, viendo que estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio, cuando Alfred le contó que era por la ayuda de Kyo, se sintió bastante culpable. Mientras el pensaba en sus propios problemas, la carnívora estaba ayudando al resto a levantarse aunque de todos ella de seguro era la más afectada por la tragedia.

Con eso en mente tomó las llaves de su moto para ir a verla, cuando la cuenta de Twitter de Kyo — _Por supuesto Dick la seguía, para tener las últimas noticias sobre la chica, fue una buena fuente de información para mantenerla vigilada cuando era más joven —_ prácticamente explotó. Bueno... Si iba a ver a Kyo la cuenta de seguro le diría donde estaba, al abrirla ese sentimiento en su estómago se volvió peor.

En la página tan solo había una foto de Kyo sonriendo levemente mientras el mismo italiano al que mandaba investigar reia a su lado en una cafetería _— Kyo sonreía porque Byakuran le estaba contando los secretos sucios de su tío de otro mundo y ohhh tenía mucho material de chantaje—._

**_Amor de verano_**.

Resonó en su cabeza y miró los twits y retwits con teorías sobre quien era el albino.

_"¿un novio?"_

Leyó y apago el celular, ahora mismo no podía ver a Kyo, por lo que fijo su curso para ir a ver a Babs... Ella siempre le subía el ánimo.

* * *

Días después más fotos del albino con Kyo hacían crecer ese sentimiento en su estómago y sueños nada placenteros plagaban sus noches. En la mayoría estaba en algún lugar romántico con Kyo y cuando estaban por hacer algo — _Tomarse de las manos o besarse nada demasiado subido de tono_— aparecía el italiano llevando a Kyo por lo que si... Dormir se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Por suerte lo que lo despertó esta vez fue el sol, y no un horrible albino llevándose a su Kyo, abrió los ojos lentamente notando que no estaba solo.

Su cabello era diferente, aunque sabía que lo cambió, usualmente la soñaba con su cabello negro... Pasó una mano por este alejando lo de su rostro notando lo suave que era y vio como ella abrió sus ojos.

— Buenos días. — Susurro suavemente la chica con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tan inocente... Y tan dulce que Grayson no pudo evitar acercarse aún cuando sabía cómo el sueño terminaría.

Con delicadeza se acomodó y junto sus labios en un dulce beso. Al principio no pensó llegar tan lejos pero al darse cuenta que nadie los interrumpía se volvió algo más atrevido y estrecho su cuerpo contra el suyo, notando como sus manos iban a sus hombros sujetando le con fuerza como si no supiera que hacer con sus manos. El como respondiera a su beso con torpeza le pareció extremadamente adorable en especial al pensar que no tenía más experiencia. Con entusiasmo renovado mordió su labio inferior logrando que dejara escapar un pequeño quejido, creando la perfecta oportunidad para el de profundizar el beso.

Quiso sonreír cuando un ligero Jadeo casi escapó de los labios de la más joven cuando su lengua encontró la suya, con experticia invitó a la suya a participar tomándose su tiempo para recorrer su boca hasta que noto como sus manos le empezaban a empujar de los hombros, elevó una ceja abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta que en algún momento terminó sobre ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse eso ya que en segundos estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Auch! — Se quejo cuando su trasero tocó el duro suelo pestañeando un poco al darse cuenta que sintió eso... No se suponía que sintieras dolor en los suyos... Esperen. — ¿Kyo? — Pregunto levantándose un poco para encontrarse con algo que definitivamente no espero.

Sentada en su cama con su cabello algo alborotado, su rostro complemente sonrojado y una mano en su boca mientras respiraba algo acelerada mirando sus piernas como si intentará procesar lo sucedido estaba Kyo...

_Oh mierda_.

* * *

_**Notas: **Woooo a que no se esperaban eso?! Soy mágica lo sé! Gracias a mis nuevos seguidores, por sus reviews y como siempre a los de siempre los amo! Y siempre espero sus comentarios! Por cierto quien les gustaría que fuera la mente maestra detrás del Twiter de Kyo? Estaba pensando que podría ser Stephanie Brown o algún villano como Control freak, ideas?__Y Kyo aún tiene algo de fe en la mafia! Es decir esta bastante segura que su Madre es o fue Yakuza y sabe que su tío estuvo en las triadas... Sin mencionar que su familia tiene otros lazos con la mafia en todo el mundo, de hecho tengo un capítulo donde explorare eso —o al menos lo planeo— así que sip, la mafia no debería apestar tanto..._


	30. A demon's tale, Thirty

**_Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty~_**

* * *

Ahora antes de volver a donde quedamos cabe hacer algunas acotaciones. En su primera vida Kyo jamás se enamoro ni tampoco dejó que alguien más allá de su familia tuviera sentimientos por ella ¿Porque? Iba a morir ¿así que cual era el punto de causarle el dolor de la pérdida a alguien más? Con su familia no tenía opción, pero con el _resto_...

Así que Kyo murió sin jamás conocer el tipo de amor que en los mangas y libros parecía abundar, y estaba bien, mientras menos daño causará su muerte, mejor, lo prefería de esa forma.

Y ahora, en su segunda vida... Bueno, una parte de ella olvidó que eso era algo que podía hacer ahora, que era una _opción_... Por lo que era totalmente natural que en cuanto Grayson la besara su cerebro dejara de funcionar _—No estaba segura si su cerebro había hecho eso antes o era posible que lo hiciera —_

— ¿Kyo? — Escucho la voz preocupada del azabache y sabía que debía decir algo o morder lo hasta la muerte por lo que hizo, pero también podía sentir su corazón latir como loco en su pecho, así que ¿quizá estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco? Por favor que fuera eso en lugar de las palpitaciones que describían los mangas shojo de los que se burló. — ¿Estas bien...? Lo siento, no fue mi intención estaba medio dormido... Y si el beso no te gus—

— si me gustó. — Dijo antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que salía de su boca, es decir si la tomó por sorpresa... Pero la sensación fue... Más que agradable, _placentera _y nueva, la única razón por la que le alejo era porque se estaba quedando sin aire, Esperen ¿Dijo que le gustó en voz alta? Movió su cabeza para ver a Grayson y por la sorpresa en su rostro, sip... Sip lo hizo, esto era karma, definitivamente Karma por burlarse de las heroínas en los mangas. — Yo... Mhmmm... — Murmuró sin saber que decir y agradeció mentalmente que para comenzar fuera un personaje de pocas palabras —_bendito sea el mangaka por eso —_

— Te gustó. — Repitió Nightwing para su martirio, y jamás deseo que la tierra se la tratara tanto como ahora. — ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

— Yo ¿que? — Pestañeo confundida realmente no esperando esa pregunta, ella espero que... Que ¿que estaba esperando? Dios, necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus ideas, claro que el mayor no le dio tal tiempo ya que nuevamente estaba sobre ella —_Y Kyo no pensó para nada por un segundo que se veía bien así, sobre ella... No por supuesto que no lo hizo. —_

— ¿No quieres? — Pregunto viendole a los ojos y quizás Kyo siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad por el primer Robin y sus pedidos, o eso iba a decir más adelante si alguien preguntaba lo que en serio esperaba que no pasara.

Trago saliva bajando su mirada de sus ojos, y su vista fue a parar a sus labios... Demonios no iba a morir de una enfermedad, de vieja o peleando algún idiota en malla, iba a morir aquí, de vergüenza, Grayson la iba a matar. Antes de poder pensar mejor en esto, Asintió con la cabeza suavemente aún huyendo de su mirada — _Porque... Bueno, se sentía bien y... ¿Se necesitaba otra razón? Es decir en los mangas vio a personas besarse por menos, al menos Grayson le pidió permiso eso debía contar para algo ¿no? — _

— Muy bien asegúrate de hacerme saber si algo te incomoda. — Dijo pasando una mano por su mejilla antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos nuevamente para besarla.

* * *

Dick siempre había sabido en el fondo de su corazón que Kyo era adorable —_cosa que hizo que varios de sus amigos y conocidos se cuestionaran su sanidad mental más de una vez —_ pero al verla tan nerviosa y frustrada después de besarla se convenció de que no existía persona más tierna que ella, por lo que nadie podía culpar lo por querer besarla de nuevo.

Ahora que estaba despierto y sabía que no era un sueño, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de los labios ajenos, notando el suave sabor a... ¿Frutos rojos? Al parecer Kyo si estaba tomando los té de sabores que le regaló.

Noto que las manos de la japonesa estaban sobre sus hombros de nuevo y decidió hacer un pequeño cambio. Con facilidad intercambio sus lugares ahora el sentado en la cama y Kyo en su regazo y demonios... Se sentía bien —_se sentía correcto, como si fuera hecha a la medida para él —_

— Abre tu boca. — Pidió sobre sus labios al notar que ella no notaba sus avances.

La carnívora Asintió suavemente haciendo lo pedido, y ese sonrojo en su rostro era demasiado para Dick que casi Gruñó cuando profundizó el beso nuevamente. Esta vez la más joven parecía más preparada ya que comenzó a participar activamente en el beso... Aprendía rápido, muy apropiado para alguien como Kyo.

Sus brazos fueron a parar a sus hombros mientras que sus manos se enredaban en los mechones de su cabello juntando más sus cuerpos, y por unos momentos todo fue perfecto. No habían culpas o inseguridades, sólo eran los dos explorando la boca ajena con vehemencia como si desearan fundir en sus memorias cada centímetro de estas.

Pero la magia se rompió cuando Kyo se alejo provocando que Grayson le siguiera hasta que ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar.

— Lo siento ¿te quedaste sin aire? — Pregunto en un Jadeo, notando que incluso a él le faltaba la respiración un poco.

— Necesitas una ducha de agua fría. — Dijo Kyo huyendo de su mirada, como si la pared fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Necesito... — Murmuró confundido, era cierto que no se dio una ducha antes de dormir pero no creía que apestara, además ¿porque decir eso ahora? Un segundo ¿Dijo agua fría? Oh... ¡Oh! Y ahora era el turno de Dick de sonrojarse. — Ehmm... Si, haré eso.. Y tu... ¿Puedes poner la cafetera? Deberíamos tomar desayuno... Aunque olvide ir de compras, por lo que sería mejor ir a una cafetería, en la de la esquina tienen e—fue interrumpido por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

— Estare en la cocina. — Dijo antes de pararse de su lugar más calmada que antes... Y bueno quizás encontró un método para callar a Dick sin usar la violencia... Eso podría llegar a ser útil.

* * *

_**Notas: ** Gracias por los follows y reviews! Los amo muuucho! Y sobre lo de star fire... Bueno quizás cuando Grayson presente a Kyo oficialmente a todos como su novia — Por que de ser novios definitivamente gritara a los cuatro vientos esto — podría profundizar en su primer encuentro, y sobre los consejos... Dick probablemente reciba muchos pero haga oídos sordos! Solo lo veo como el tipo de persona que se mete de lleno a una relación y no escucha razones, aún cuando esas razones son para mantenerlo vivo.__Oh y por nuestro capítulo número treinta mañana subire el primer intermedio con Kyo Kitsune! Espero que lo amen tanto como yo lo ame!_


	31. Interlude 1

**_Interlude— 1_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

A veces Batman se preguntaba si los contrabandistas no se cansaban de ser golpeados por el y terminar en la cárcel, era simple curiosidad, ya que estaba seguro que al menos una vez cada par de meses se encontraba con los mismos idiotas que intentaban vender bienes robados por todo el mundo en Gótica, entre otras cosas. Los bastardos eran persistentes eso se los tenía que reconocer, si tan solo usarán esa habilidad para crear negacios legales estaba seguro que no tendrían problemas pero perro viejo no aprendía nuevos trucos al parecer por lo que preferían tener sus traseros pateados que hacerse legales.

Suspiro revisando la lista de cosas que habían contrabandeado para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando la policía llegara, elevó una ceja ante el último objeto ¿un zorro? ¿Porque un animal común sería un objeto valioso? Al parecer venía de Japón, pero no veía porque eso afectaría su valor, los zorros eran animales comunes aún en Asia así que... Con una corazonada se dirigió en busca del animal a la bodega donde todo estaba almacenado.

Reviso las cajas con sus etiquetas hasta que llegó a una que era especialmente grande y tenía algunos agujeros, de seguro para que la criatura respirara. El tamaño de la caja le llamó la atención, Dudaba que los delincuentes usarán una tan grande solo para asegurar la comodidad del animal así que con cuidado usando una palanca de fierro abrió la caja dejando ver unos barrotes de metal... Una jaula.

— ¿Eso es...? — A su lado apareció Robin agachandose para ver mejor el contenido de la caja y Batman también se Inclino.

_Una niña._

En una esquina de la caja, con un kimono azul y blanco algo suicidó, largo cabello negro, piel de porcelana y ojos de un gris eléctrico se encontraba una niña que les miraba con desconfianza, al ver el collar y los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos podían entender su mirada.

— Tiene orejas... — Murmuró Richard y Batman quiso cuestionarlo porque los humanos tendian a tener orejas... Esperen, al parecer estuvo tan distraído por encontrar una niña en una caja, que olvidó notar ciertos detalles.

Cómo las orejas de zorro en su cabeza junto con sus tres colas, y los caninos que sobresalían de sus labios, y fijándose bien sus uñas eran más afiladas que las de un humano promedio. Bueno ahora lo del zorro tenía sentido, al parecer tendria que investigar sobre el folklor japonés un poco.

* * *

Los Kitsune, se encontraban ligados a la deidad Inari, Dios de la fertilidad, agricultura, arroz y bueno pues los _zorros_. Los Kitsune parecían ser sus sirvientes, mensajeros o a veces incluso el mismo Dios.

Estas criaturas al parecer tenían habilidades mágicas, la más destacable era la de transformar se en humanos, y por lo general actuaban protegiendo bosques o aldeas, aunque también se les conocía por hacerle travesuras a los humanos.

Otra cosa que encontró era el hecho de que por el numero de colas podías saber que tan viejo y poderoso era uno, el que encontró tenía tres colas, por lo que sus presunciones debían ser correctas y el pequeño espíritu todavía debía ser un cachorro, razón por la que seguro fue presa fácil de los Cazadores.

Actualmente el espíritu se estaba quedando en la mansión, con su apariencia y habilidades no creyó que fuera algo que la policía local pudiera manejar, por lo que se la llevó antes de que estos llegarán...

En un principio temió que fuera difícil tratar con la niña... Es decir después de lo que experimento a mano de los humanos esperaba que mostrará señales de trauma y desconfianza en contra de los humanos, pero a diferencia de esto en cuanto la dejó salir de la jaula para poder tratar sus heridas y saber mas sobre ella, esta pareció examinarlo con la mirada, a lo que el se mantuvo firme esperando que terminará su juicio, al final ella Asintió y siguió cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin quejarse o presentar problemas... Ahora, Batman tenía un problema.

Kyo —_como la niña se identificó_ — se pego completamente a él, siguiéndole a todas partes y aunque incluso el podía admitir que era adorable ver a la más pequeña intentando imitar su paso para seguirlo era problemático, ya que no podía llevarla consigo a todas partes _—por las orejas y las colas_ — lo que le dejaba sintiendo una ligera culpabilidad al ver esos grandes ojos grises verle con expectativa cada vez que iba a la puerta como si esperaba que la llevara con él. Yep, tenía un problema.

— Me gustaría ir a la escuela con Kyo. — Dijo Grayson mientras abrazaba a la niña acariciando su cabeza.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Kyo no puede salir, tendríamos problemas si alguien viera sus orejas y colas. — Contestó Bruce suspirando, el también pensó en enviar a la niña a la escuela, ya que al parecer se quedaría de forma indefinida y seria bueno que aprendiera de la sociedad actual — _Kyo dijo que no tenía un hogar al que regresar y decidió dejar el tema ahí para no re abrir viejas heridas_ — pero esconder sus colas... No era tarea fácil.

— Puedo ocultarlas.— Dijo la niña y con un puff cualquier cosa que declara a la joven como no humana desapareció.

—¡¿Puedes hacer eso?! — Exclamó sorprendido el acróbata mirándola por todas partes.

— Puedo hacer muchas cosas. — Contestó de vuelta dejando que la moviera como quisiera para revisar su falta de orejas extras.

— ¿Porque nunca lo dijiste? — Intervino esta vez el mayor.

— Ustedes nunca preguntaron. — Se bajó de hombros y Batman quiso refutar eso pero...

— Es verdad. — Murmuró dándose cuenta que a pesar de saber que la niña podía usar magia nunca le pidieron que la usará o dijera hasta que extensión podía usarla, pensando en retrospectiva quizás debió ser uno de los primeros temas tocadas cuando llegó a la casa. — ¿Que más puedes hacer? — Pregunto interesado y con otro puff, y algo de humo, esta vez apareció un perfecto clon de Richard...

—¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Eres increíble Kyo! — Celebró el menor mientras el murciélago consideraba las posibilidades... Eso podría ser útil.

* * *

Con el problema de la apariencia solucionado, adoptar legalmente a Kyo no demoro mucho, y tampoco el meterla en la escuela. Al principio tuvieron una pequeña discusión al respecto porque Kyo insistía en ir a la misma clase de Richard, y no era como si el no entendiera el querer quedarse con alguien conocido, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera fácil para ella adaptarse, sería más fácil que iniciara en un curso más bajo con niños que se acercaran a su edad — _Edad que aún era desconocida, cada vez que se le preguntaba al respecto, Kyo decía no estar segura, los kitsune median el tiempo diferente a los humanos, así que no estaba segura a qué número se traducía en años humanos_ — pero al final un compromiso fue hecho, si Kyo pasaba la prueba de aptitud para subir de grado, entonces podía estar con Richard de no poder se quedaría en uno más apropiado.

Cuando la niña pasó la prueba con puntaje impecable, nadie pudo quejarse y sólo quedó celebrar.

Además de cambiar de forma, y crear algunas ilusiones valiéndose de hojas — _Sip hojas de árboles —_ Kyo explicó con orgullo que era un tipo de kitsune eléctrico, lo que significaba que podía crear tormentas eléctricas a gusto, y controlar la electricidad hasta cierto punto, cosa que Wally aprendió de mala manera, luego de jugarle una broma a la menor solo para terminar electrocutado en el proceso.

— ¿Extrañas tu hogar? — Le preguntó un día Jason mientras caminaban por el gran patio de la mansión.

Kyo miro el bosque a pies de la mansión y luego al chico que finalmente tomaría el manto de Robin luego de que ella estuviera cubriendo la falta de Richard, para sonreír suavemente.

— Estoy en mi hogar. — Contestó tranquila tomando la mano del chico para seguir con su paseo.

Detrás de ellos tanto Alfred como Bruce sonrieron ante sus palabras —_uno más notorio que el otro—_ dándole su espacio a los más jóvenes para que siguieran el paseo por su cuenta.

— A veces me cuestionó si fue egoísta de mi parte mantener a Kyo aquí en lugar de devolverla a la naturaleza donde pertenece. — Comentó Bruce mirando a sus hijos adoptivos no muy lejos comenzar una carrera a la cocina. — Pero me alegra saber que tome la decisión correcta.

— Todos lo hacemos señor. — Contestó el mayordomo decidiendo seguir a los menores antes de que atacaran la cocina y arruinaran su apetito antes de la cena.

* * *

Kyo miró el bosque a los pies de la mansión recordando el bosque donde renació... Dios odiaba ese lugar. En un principio la chica estaba encantada de haber renacido como un kitsune ¿magia y juventud eterna? ¡Eso era increíble! ¿Vivir en la naturaleza lejos del ruido y bullicio de la ciudad? Genial... O al menos eso creyó... Las primeras décadas fueron interesantes, lo que vino después fue un horrible aburrimiento. Los pescados y las frutas del bosque, aunque le quitaban el hambre no hacían nada para calmar su verdadero apetito ¡aún era una humana de corazón! ¡Extrañaba las comidas caseras! ¡Su cama! ¡Su teléfono! Oh Dios como extrañaba su teléfono, cualquier cosa que no fuera el bosque.

Pero aún así era un espíritu protector... Por lo que no podía simplemente irse — _temia que el dios Inari la cazara por la eternidad por dejar sus responsabilidades_ — o no pudo hasta que vio a los Cazadores y una idea surgió en su cabeza... Si no se iba voluntariamente entonces no podían recriminar le nada ¿no? Tomando una forma más inofensiva intento alejar a los intrusos de su bosque solo para terminar siendo capturada por error — _Si puso menos resistencia de la que debió poner fue porque no era una persona violenta y nada más —_ y transportada muy lejos del put— de su amado bosque — _Hasta la vista perras ella nunca iba a regresar si tenía algo que decir al respecto. —._

* * *

Su tiempo en la caja no fue muy divertido pero asumía que una vez que la vendieran podria escapar e iniciar de nuevo, de preferencia en lugar donde no tuviera que ver un pescado en su vida de nuevo. Es decir los idiotas si le pusieron grilletes y otras cosas, pero ¿que parte de criatura mágica no les quedaba clara? Fácilmente pudo escapar cuando quisiera, pero no lo hizo porque era mejor llegar a un lugar estable primero.

Claramente el mundo tenía más para ofrecer que espíritus y dioses zorro, o al menos eso pensó cuando vio a un niño vestido como un pavó real por lo colorido, y a un tipo de negro, que por alguna razón le hacía pensar en un murciélago.

Confío en ellos rápidamente porque nuevamente Kyo era humana de corazón y sabía que no todos los humanos eran pequeñas mierdas codiciosas, el que el héroe fuera estúpidamente rico y viviera en una mansión, no tuvo nada que ver... Nop, nada que ver, Kyo sabía reconocer una persona decente cuando veía una, y eso era todo.

La primera vez que durmió en una cama de nuevo la chica no estaba orgullosa de decir que lloro _— cosa que el mayordomo escucho e interpreto como dolor al estar en un lugar desconocido por su cuenta —_de felicidad, y ni hablar de la cena o el finalmente poder hablar con otras personas, si Kyo tenía que volver a hablar con un conejo, sobre problemas con su madriguera ella se iba a volver loca, en serio, estuvo a la nada misma de solo quemar el bosque y no mirar atras.

Kyo levantó la mirada viendo la luna llena brillar sobre ella y estiró sus nueve colas con gusto, mientras hacía lo mismo con sus brazos, volver a su verdadera forma siempre era reconfortante, y considero decir la verdad sobre su forma y edad... Nah, ya perdió la ventana para eso, ahora sería incomodo, además no era como si pudiera decir "Hey ¿recuerdas que creían que era un cachorro cuando me encontraron? Bueno, para ser honestos soy más vieja que todos en esta casa — _o cualquiera en la ciudad realmente_ — y solo fingi que era una niña para que se sintieran culpable si me echaban, y confiaran más fácil en mi" sip... No podía decir eso... Así que tendría que pretender por un tiempo más, pero bueno era un pequeño precio que pagar por tener una familia y hogar nuevos.

* * *

_**Nota: **Gracias por el review gente! Los amo! Y espero que les haya gustado el interlude! _


	32. A demon's tale, Thirty-one

**_Toss a follow to your writter or review of plenty~ _**

* * *

Sonrió suavemente al notar que Grayson aún tenía la caja de té que guardaba para cuando ella o Fon estaban de visita. Con calma coloco el agua para tomar un té y relajarse decidiendo que por ahora podría darse el lujo de lidiar con los demás pensamientos en su cabeza después hasta que su celular se hizo presente.

— Fon. — Dijo al ver el identificador de llamadas y contestar mientras preparaba dos tazas con te.

— Kyo-chan, Tenemos... Una situación. — Anunció su Tío y la más joven estaba segura que su buen humor del día moriría en ese momento.

* * *

Dick estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escucho algo romperse y por instinto corrió a la fuente del ruido. En medio de la cocina con una taza rota en sus pies y su mano sangrando estaba Kyo.

— Kyo ¿que pasó? ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto claramente preocupado acercándose con cuidado a ella evitando los restos de la taza tomando la mano de la chica para llevarla a la llave y limpiar la herida mientras esperaba una respuesta. – ¿Kyo? — Pregunto elevando una ceja al notar que no respondía.

— Yo... — Murmuró parecíendo insegura... Y Dick noto que en su otra mano sostenía su celular ¿recibió malas noticias? — ¿me puedo quedar contigo hoy? — consulto sin verle a la cara haciéndolo pestañear.

Cierto era que luego de los sucedido en la mañana, no estaba seguro de cómo seguir tratando a la japonesa, si debía buscar algo más o sugerir que lo olvidarán por lo que algo de espacio para meditar todo no estaría mal... Pero.

— Por supuesto que puedes. — Contestó con una sonrisa recibiendo una pequeña a cambio. — Ahora limpiemos esto para que podemos tomar desayuno. — Sugirió viendo a la contraria asentir, ya luego podría saber que era lo que molestaba a Kyo.

* * *

— Jamás he hecho esto antes. — Dijo Kyo algo insegura.

— Lo sé, pero todos tienen su primera vez eventualmente. — Contestó Richard con una sonrisa intentando calmarla.

— Es demasiado grande, no puedo. — Negó suavemente.

— Si, si puedes, vamos, te gustara lo prometo. — Aseguró tomando su mano acariciando el dorso de esta con su pulgar.

La japonesa le dio una última mirada antes de suspirar y tomar entre sus manos esa... Cosa... Le vio un poco insegura antes de acercarlo a su boca y darle una mordida.

— ¡Lo hizo! — Animo Grayson riendo. — ¿que tal? — Pregunto divertido viendo a la chica tragar.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró pero por su mirada la hamburguesa le había gustado bastante.

— ¿ves? Te dije que te gustaría, este lugar tiene las mejores hamburguesas. — Afirmó tomando la suya para darle una mordida haciendo un sonido de apreciación al comer.

Hoy la carnívora aprendió que Dick no podía cocinar — _Saber no era la palabra correcta, porque estaba segura que ni siquiera un novato podría quemar un huevo cocido—_ y ya que ella no sabía cocinar — _alguien siempre lo hacía por ella _— se vieron en la obligación de salir para comer.

— ¿Así que como es volver a la escuela? Estuviste varios mese lejos, y se como es ir a la escuela luego de probar la adrenalina del circo.

— Muchos herbívoros que morder. — Contestó al recordar todos los herbívoros que debió entrenar o re entrenar para que actuarán como seres humanos decentes —_¿Porque tenía que ser tan difícil? Algo que se supone era tan simple— _y la adrenalina era buena pero pronto se volvía aburrido. — Byakuran es molesto.

— ¿Byakuran? — Pregunto evitando hacer una mueca ante el nombre fingiendo no saber quién era, después de todo Kyo no se lo presentó oficialmente.

— Me ayuda con mi investigación, al igual que Pamela y Queen. — Contestó sabiendo que no debía decir nada más sobre la verdadera razón de la estadía del malvavisco —_Bueno no era como si podía decir la verdadera naturaleza de su acuerdo sin parecer una loca—. _

— Aún no puedo creer que trabajes con Harley Queen, y que siga viva. — Rio suavemente. — Así que... Sobre la llamada. — Intento preguntar lo mas suave posible pero al ver como ella se tensaba se contuvo de seguir.

— Madre ofreció becas a ciertas personas para estudiar en la academia Gótica. —Explicó haciendo una mueca sabiendo perfectamente que era obra de Reborn, si la montaña no iba a Maoma entonces Maoma iba a la montaña, desgraciado italiano. — Se estarán quedando conmigo.

— Oh... — Murmuró entendiendo su molestia, Kyo no era la persona más sociable, y el que de repente le dijeran que tenía que vivir e ir a la escuela con un monto de extraños era motivo suficiente para hacerla enojar considerablemente, bueno quizás eso podía molestar a cualquiera. — Sabes que si todo se vuelve mucho, puedes venir conmigo... Incluso B te recibiría. — Kyo pestañeo ante eso. — Y si no es suficiente, Bludhaven no es tan mal lugar... Quizás podrías mudarte aquí... — _conmigo_... No lo dijo pero aunque parecía algo precipitado dado todo lo sucedido, si se sentía correcto, además despertar como lo hizo hoy si sonaba como una buena idea.

— Eso es. — Murmuró Kyo emociónada.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto sorprendido de que aceptará tan rápido. — E-Es decir, está bien tendré que arreglar unas cosas primero, y quizás aprender a cocin—

— Llamaré a Alfred. — Dijo levantándose de su lugar para hacer la llamada y arreglar todo este desastre.

— Oh te referías a vivir con B... Si, eso está bien... — Murmuró ligeramente decepcionado viendo como se iba a hablar por teléfono.

* * *

Si Reborn quería jugar sus juegos, podía hacerlo, pero eso no significa que iba a jugar, menos dejar que la convirtiera en un peon, no tenía idea de cómo convenció a su Madre — _Aunque probablemente tenía que ver con la promesa de caos, su mama amaba eso_ — pero estaba bien, ellos podían vivir en su casa ¡hasta les dejaría a los del servicio! Pero si pensaban que solo se iba a quedar callada mientras hacían lo que querían estaban muy equivocados.

Hace un tiempo habría dudado de pedirle estadía a Wayne en especial dado que tendría que llevarse al dúo del caos — _Queen y Byakuran hacían una horrible combinación —_ pero luego de la última vez que salieron juntos, estaba segura de que el héroe aceptaría que se quedaran en su casa solo para tener un ojo sobre ellos, y además vivir con Alfred no le parecía mala idea, en cualquier caso la mansión Wayne era incluso más grande que su casa por lo que no creía que le molestara compartir algunas habitación vacías... Aún estaba el detalle de su laboratorio pero podía dejar lo en su casa, y trabajar ahí los fin de semanas, así sus interacciónes con Tsunayoshi y el resto que Reborn habría arrastrado con el serían las menos posibles.

Al volver por su hamburguesa Kyo estaba con una sonrisa impecable, pequeña, pero brillante, sentir como iba un paso adelante de Reborn y su Madre era asombroso.

— Asumo que te fue bien. — Comentó Dick al verla llegar y ella solo Asintió. — Oh cierto ¿porque me visitaste hoy? No es que me moleste... Solo que no te gusta salir de Gótica seguido.

— Oh... — Cierto... Con todo lo sucedido casi había olvidado el motivo principal de su visita. — Quiero... Tu ayuda. — Dijo más sería viendo directo a los ojos del mayor quien le vio confundido un segundo antes de asentir más serio. Bueno... Aquí iba nada.

* * *

_**Notas: **Los extraño!!! Muchooooooo! Por cierto tengo algunas dudas... Primero en mis otros fanfics es poliamorosa (tiene una relación con todos los arcobalenos) así que me estaba cuestionando si aquí también podría hacer eso ¿que les parece la idea?_

**_Urgente!! Estoy pensando en un interlude nuevo y necesito un oc! Así que alguien ayuda por favor! También dependiendo de que tanto me guste el Oc podría volverlo un personaje en la historia!!! _**


	33. A demon's tale, Thirty-two

**_URGENTE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL _**

* * *

— Grayson... — Murmuró sobre los labios ajenos que rápidamente volvieron a estar sobre los suyos — Gray—Intentó llamarle pero nuevamente sus labios fueron robados — ¡Richard! — Exclamó finalmente logrando que dejara su espacio personal por un segundo. — Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos a dormir — Dijo ya que obviamente la carnívora tenía un horario para dormir, ella necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño reparador, muchas gracias.

— ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! — Kyo Rodó los ojos al ver en que se concentró. — ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

— Richard, iré a dormir. — Dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

— Ohh, pero es tan temprano, la película ni ha terminado aún. — Señaló la pantalla de Netflix que ahora mostraba solamente las distintas cuentas para escoger... Oh.

— Ve a dormir. — Ordenó sabiendo que probablemente de los dos el era quien más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntos? — la más joven elevó una ceja y el rápidamente se corrigió. — ¡No así! Vamos, prometo no hacer nada, solíamos dormir juntos todo el tiempo ¡te encantaba! — Eso era una mentira descarada y el lo sabía. Kyo no dormía con Grayson, él se coloba en sus siestas cuando estaba durmiendo en alguna parte que no fuera su habitación ¡perdió un diente y se rompió costillas por eso! Razón por la que la carnívora se sintió medio culpable y lo comenzó a tratar mejor en el comienzo de su relación.

Por supuesto Kyo no dignifico eso con una respuesta y solo empujó a Grayson, y si fue a dormir a su cama, solo era porque era más grande y tenía mejor iluminación, por nada más —_y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario sería mordido —_

Ahora si Kyo tenía que decir como llegaron a esto diría que fue engañada. Después de conversar sobre el tema de Tim, y conseguir el apoyo de Dick, este Sugirió ver una película juntos ¿El problema? Kyo estaba un poco... Solo ligeramente un poco pre dispuesta a sentarse lo más cerca del héroe posible, a veces incluso terminando en su regazo ¡No era su culpa! Desde joven fue condicionada por Grayson y su estúpida necesidad de contacto físico para estar cerca _— ¿Le hizo lo mismo que al perro de Pavlov sin darse cuenta? Demonios..._ — por lo que sin cuestionarse mucho término a una distancia menos que ideal para dos personas que en la mañana se comieron la boca mutuamente y no hablaban del tema aún.

Y bueno... No estaba segura de quien dio el primero beso — _Richard, definitivamente Richard, solo que hubieron tantos besos y sensaciones que Kyo se perdió un poco,_ _si sintió su juicio un poco nublado nadie tenía porque saberlo_— pero pronto vino el segundo, el tercero, cuarto... Y dejó de contar luego de eso.

En resumen todo era culpa de Nightwing, ella realmente quería ver la película y ahora por culpa del héroe no la pudo ver, oh bueno ya en la mañana podía morder lo hasta la muerte.

¿El problema? En la mañana siguieron más besos... Y Kyo no podía pensar bien cuando hacía eso, en algún momento pasó por su cabeza que Grayson lo hacía a propósito sabiendo que sería mordido en el momento en que pudiera pensar racionalmente, y le concedía que era un buen método de distracción —_Contrario a la creencia común, Richard si tenía más de una neurona funciónal y podía ser astuto como un zorro cuando se lo proponía —_

* * *

— Necesitas comida. — Comentó Kyo comiendo helado de un pote con una cuchara sentada en el sofá entre las piernas del acróbata usando su camisa ¿que? No trajo pijama, y era cómoda... No la pueden juzgar —_bueno no a menos de que quieran terminar en el hospital —_

— Esto es comida.— Contestó sacando una cucharada de helado estrechando ligeramente a la chica más contra él notando como su cabello olía a su shampoo y algo sobre eso le agrado bastante.

— Eso es basura, delicioso pero basura, necesitas comida de verdad. — Explicó lamiendo la cuchara.

— Bueno, aunque la tuviera no es como si pudiera cocinar. — Eso era... Un buen punto la verdad.

— Alfred estará tan decepcionado de ti. — Negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele! — Se quejo haciendo un puchero. — Aunque creo que tienes razón, tal vez podría ir a la mansión y pedirle que me enseñe un par de recetas. — Ahora Kyo se sentía tan mal por el pobre e inocente mayordomo. — Y como tu estarás ahí podríamos pasar mas tiempo de calidad. — Sugirió enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró levantando su mano para acariciar su cabello suavemente notando que ya casi era la hora en que debía irse, después de todo el lunes tenía clases a las cuales regresar y un Robin al cual mor—entrenar. — Te estaré esperando. — Susurró suavemente, tan suave que de seguro el otro no le habría escuchado de no estar atento.

— Entonces no puedo faltar ¿o si? — Pregunto con una sonrisa levantando su rostro para verle a los ojos antes de volver a robar sus labios, por ahora no tenían porque hablar de esto o su relación, ya tendrían tiempo para eso... Ahora, solo querían pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

* * *

_**Nota: **Gracias por el review! Y si quizás todos sus elementos sean muchos así que un triangulo no estaría mal ¿dick, Kyo y Jason? ¿O Byakuran? ¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Tim? Escucho sugerencias al respecto gente! Ah y sobre lo urgente aún necesito un Oc! Es para el interlude, oh y además lamento no actualizar ayer, en mi universidad cancelaron actividades y esta semana tenia un examen por lo que estaba pendiente a que iba pasar con eso! Resulta que gracias al corona ya pasé el ramo!__Por cierto Iriasavel te extraño love! Me haces falta!__Y un agradecimiento especial a Zakura-chan! Me hiciste feliz! _


	34. A demon's tale, Thirty-three

Gracias a que las transferencias de escuelas y en especial desde otros países tomaban tiempo Kyo podía planear sus siguientes movimientos.

Según lo que Fon le dijo Reborn traía consigo a cinco estudiantes, eso daba para Tsunayoshi obviamente, de seguro Yamamoto Takeshi, Hayato Gokudera y Ryohei Sasagawa. La pregunta era sobre el quinto integrante... ¿Nagi? Poco probable debido a que era Mukuro quien hacía contacto con ella primero y hablando del ilusionista, debido a lo bien que le estaba yendo en Francia — _Al parecer consiguió llevar a sus amigos quienes ayudaban haciendo tareas menores en la casa de moda_ — no creía que fuera a buscar a Tsunayoshi para tomar su cuerpo en un intento de destruir la mafia, no esperaba que hubiera superado su rencor luego de todo por lo que pasó pero... Ahora que tenía algo bueno dudaba que lo fuera arruinar.

Suspiro, solo Ryohei debería estar en su grado, lo que significaba que él sería la única persona a la cual debería activamente evitar —_cosa que haría aún si no fuera un personaje de la trama, ya que Kyo tiene molestos recuerdos juntos de su tiempo en el mismo jardín de niños —. _

— La cena ya va a estar lista. — Anunció Alfred y ella pestañeo mirando su reporte en la misma página donde inició hace una hora.

— Mhmm. — Asintió levantándose de su lugar para ir a lavarse las manos para bajar al gran comedor que tenía la mansión.

* * *

Una vez sentada en la mesa no pudo evitar entre el ruido notar que faltaba algo o más bien dicho alguien, cuando su plato de comida fue dejado frente a ella miró al mayordomo que enseguida pareció leer sus pensamientos —_a veces estaba segura de que él mayordomo era un meta pero no sabía si era considerado rudo preguntar si lo era—_.

— El amo Bruce tuvo que salir en cuanto llego del trabajo. — Le informo a lo que ella respondió haciendo una mueca.

— ¿cuan a menudo hace eso? — Pregunto algo curiosa, cuando se quedó la última vez Wayne no se perdió ni una sola comida.

— Demasiadas veces. — Respondió sin esconder su juicio al respecto y Kyo se sentía mal por no notar antes los malos hábitos alimenticios del adulto —_lo que era otra gran hipocresía de su parte luego de regañarla por no tomar sus vitaminas mientras estaba lejos—. _

— Comeré cuando el coma. — Alejo el plato un poco dándole una pequeña disculpa al mayor con la mirada.

— ¿Esta segura? Podría llegar muy tarde y mañana tiene clases. — Intento hacerla cambiar de opinion el mayor pero Kyo se mantuvo firme. — Entiendo ¿le gustaría una taza de té?

— Por favor. — Pidió ya que Alfred era una de las pocas personas en este mundo con los que los modales debían siempre ser usados.

— Enseguida. — Asintió retirándose y la carnívora evito pensar en el hambre que comenzaba a sentir, después de todo no creía que Wayne se tardará tanto.

Al final, Kyo se fue a dormir sin probar bocado, incluso después de que Alfred le ofreciera comida varias veces, los demás también intentaron hacerla comer pero si el mayordomo no lo logró, era una batalla perdida.

* * *

— Señorita Kyo... Kyo... — La nombrada pestañeo un par de veces abriendo sus ojos notando que aún era demasiado tarde o temprano como para que fuera hora de ir a la escuela. — El amo Bruce llegó, debería bajar a cenar. — Dijo dándole su espacio para que se levantará siendo asistida por el mayordomo debido a que el sueño no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Después de una larga noche de patrulla Bruce usualmente iría a la cama aplazando todo lo demás por algunas dulces horas de sueño, todos en la mansión sabían de esto — _Bueno al menos todos los antiguos residentes_ — por eso se sorprendió cuando Alfred le informó que la cena estaría lista en unos 10 minutos.

Cuando el mayordomo entró a la cocina siendo acompañado por una Kyo prácticamente dormida su curiosidad se disparo aun más, y en cuanto el mayor deposito a la joven en una silla no dudo en preguntar — _Con una expresión facial, claramente, Kyo no era la única persona de pocas palabras en la ciudad —._

— La señorita Kyo se nego a comer a menos de que lo hiciera en su compañía. — Le informó mientras comenzaba a servirles la cena a los dos.

— ¿No ha comida nada? — Pregunto esta vez verbalmente viendo a la chica comer con torpeza, pero por el entusiasmo con que comía se notaba que tenía hambre.

— Como dije, ella quería asegurarse de que usted no se saltará sus comidas. — Respondió tranquilo ayudándole a Kyo, para que no se atragantara mientras limpiaba su rostro con una servilleta.

— Ya veo... — Murmuró tomando su tenedor para comenzar a comer manteniendo su vista en la contraria, sabía que Alfred no dejaría que se atorara pero aun así...

* * *

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer Bruce tomó en brazos a Kyo para llevarla a su cama ya que se notaba que no estaba en condiciones para subir las escaleras.

— ¿Lo seguirás haciendo? — Pregunto mientras subía las escaleras sabiendo que a pesar de cómo se veía ahora Kyo probablemente le escuchaba fuerte y claro, a veces Batman se preguntaba si los Hibari realmente eran humanos.

— Mhm... — Asintió con la cabeza sin necesidad de que aclarara su pregunta, ambos sabían bien de que estaba hablando.

— Eso pensé. — Dejó un pequeña risa escapar al abrir la puerta de su habitación dejándola en su cama con cuidado, arropandola para que no se resfriera. — Buenas noches. — Se despidió hasta que sintió como ella tomaba su mano.

— No tienes permitido morir. — Susurro por lo bajo Kyo y su voz parecía tan frágil y vulnerable que por un segundo el mayor dudo que fuera suya, pero ya que no había nadie más... Abrió sus ojos sorprendido para luego apretar su puño un segundo antes de soltarlo y acariciar su cabello sentándose a su lado.

— No lo hare. — Aseguró dejando que mantuviera su mano entre las suyas.

— Mhmm... Bien. — Susurro acomodándose a su lado y ya que no parecía ser capaz de ir a otra parte por la noche, el murciélago hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Bruce recuerda la primera vez que vio a Kyo — _Estaba seguro que nadie podía olvidar la primera vez que conocieron al demonio_ — parecía tan pequeña, y frágil, que por un segundo pensó que incluso una pequeña ventisca podría romperla. Claro todo eso se rompió cuando en el siguiente segundo la vio derribar a alguien el doble de su tamaño de un solo golpe, y cuando la miró mejor, se dio cuenta que los ojos de la niña no coincidían con él restó.

Los ojos de Kyo eran demasiado... Demasiado vacíos como para ser los de una niña normal. La mayoría de los niños de su edad tenían ojos que brillaban con inocencia, curiosidad, timidez, y un contable número de emociones, los de la carnívora por otra parte se parecían al cielo, _vacíos_.

En un principio cuando supo de su familia pensó que eso era consecuencia de su ambiente familiar, hasta que un día con Dick por primera vez vio un brillo de algo en sus ojos. Ese día recuerda a su hijo adoptivo siguiendo a Kyo por todas partes hasta que finalmente accedió a ir por un helado, y al rato cuando tuvieron su helado la menor tan solo se quedó un segundo parecíendo perdida en la situación, como si nunca antes hubiera tan solo compartido un helado en el parque con un amigo... Pero enseguida Dick logró hacerla relajar en cuanto comenzó a hablar, y ahí de a poco Bruce vio una chispa de algo en sus ojos, afecto o calma.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la razón por la que sus ojos le llamaban tanto la atención, es porque el veía esos mismos ojos al espejo todo los días. Esa era la mirada de una persona que ocultaba demasiadas cosas, no porque tuviera ulteriores motivos ocultos, sino porque simplemente olvidó de que otra forma vivir y el que una niña tan pequeña como Kyo tuviera una máscara todo el tiempo, como la suya no se sintió bien con él, así que de a poco y dándole su espacio fue acercándose y dejando que otros se acercaran a ella hasta que finalmente esos ojos vacíos, comenzaron a llenarse con algo, con _vida_.

Bruce no tenía duda de que de ser posible habría adoptado a Kyo hace muchos años, pero como Alfred habia probado no se necesitaba un vínculo de sangre o filial para ser el padre de alguien, así que al menos en su cabeza la pequeña Japonesa —_Porque en sus ojos siempre sería esa pequeña niña que vio hace tantos años_ — era su hija, a la cual no dejaría que nadie dañara — _Ni siquiera el mismo_ — y si eso significaba tener que cambiar su horario para compartir comidas con ella y asegurarse de que comiera, bueno, asi sería.

Ja, al parecer si era cierto que los padres tendían a consentir más a sus hijas.

* * *

_**Notas: ** bueno aquí explicamos un poco más sobre la relación semi paternal de Bruce y Kyo, y bueno la razón por la que Kyo tenía sus ojos vacíos se debía a que en su vida pasada Kyo para no preocupar a su familia siempre tenía sonrisas falsas, y en esta vida se acostumbro a no tener que demostrar o convencer a nadie de que era feliz, pero eso la dejó sin nada, por lo que sus ojos eran vacíos, pero explicaré eso más adelante!__Gracias! Me cuidare mucho y ustedes también deben hacerlo ya que sin ustedes no subiría mis capítulos (me hace feliz leer sus reviews por lo que me animo de seguir escribiendo) _


	35. A demon's tale, Thirty-four

Cuando Tsunayoshi era un niño, algunos de sus primeros recuerdos son de niños mayores o más grandes desquitandose con él, ¿porque? realmente no lo puede recordar, pero de seguro era una excusa solo para meterse con el por ser más débil y torpe. Pero un día esos matones pararon, y no fueron a su encuentro. Tsunayoshi recuerda verlos con yesos y evitarlo como la plaga, no lo entendió hasta que un día los escucho conversar a escondidas.

— Tsk, no puedo cree que Hibari proteja a ese inútil de Sawada. — Murmuró refunfuñando uno de los matones.

— No me importa porque lo hace... Solo no quiero verla enojada de nuevo. — Acarició su yeso y ambos niños se estremecieron.

¿Hibari? ¿Donde escucho ese nombre antes? ¡Cierto! ¡La tía Kikyo! Ella se apedillaba Hibari ¿la mayor le defendío? No... Dudaba que un adulto se metería en asuntos de niños, además ni su madre sabía del acoso...asi que... Esperen, si no recordaba mal, la tía Kikyo si mencionó tener una hija ¿ella le ayudó? Algo dentro de Tsuna le decía que si, que la niña fue su salvadora y la curiosidad por conocerla hizo que le pidiera a su Madre visitar a su tía.

— ¿Kyo-chan? — Pregunto su tía una vez estuvieron en su casa, luego de que preguntara por su hija. — Oh ella se acaba de mudar, ahora vive en América con su Tío, mi pequeña es toda una aventurera.

— Igual a su Madre a su edad. — Comentó su Mamá con una sonrisa.

— Oh los viejos tiempos. — Dijo con nostalgia enfrascadose en una conversación con su Mamá mientras Tsuna miraba decepcionado el piso... Al parecer no la conocería...

* * *

En cuanto la noticia de que la Hibari más joven habia dejado el país llegará a oídos de sus matones Tsuna estaba seguro de que estos volverían a molestarlo y se preparo mentalmente para ello, pero... El acoso nunca volvió y sus matones siguieron evitando lo, de vez en cuando presentando heridas menores, nuevamente la voz en su cabeza le decía que era obra de la niña, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿no? Hibari ya no estaba en el país... _— De hecho si era obra de Kyo, quien dejó a la familia de Tetsuya la orden de mantener un ojo sobre el menor Sawada sabiendo que sería blanco de Bullyng, lo cual nuevamente cabe mencionar que Kyo repudiaba—._

Aunque la chica volvió varias veces a la ciudad para fiestas y otras ocasiones, sin importar cuanto el Moreno lo intentará sus caminos nunca se toparon, y no pudo evitar sentirse más que frustrado y decepcionado al respecto y quizás fue por eso que cuando Reborn llegó a su vida demandando que se mudara a América para estudiar en un lugar del que sólo escucho antes de su Mamá y Tía, no puso tanta resistencia como pensó que debería haber puesto, sinceramente estaba algo emocionado por la posibilidad de conocer a su ángel guardián.

* * *

— Wow este lugar es gigante. — Murmuró Tsuna en cuanto el auto del aeropuerto los dejó en la residencia Hibari.

— ¡Parece un castillo de un señor feudal! — Exclamó Kyoko con una sonrisa emociónada.

— ¡Es increíble al extremo! — Grito su hermano emocionado cargando todos los bolsos y maletas —_Tsuna le ofreció ayuda pero este se nego diciendo que sería un entrenamiento extremo—. _

— Es bastante bonito. — Comentó Yamamoto.

— Bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos aquí, según las instrucciones de Hibari-Sama nos encargaremos de atenderlos durante su estadía— Aparecieron una fila de sirvientes vestidos con ropa tradicional japonesa sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes —_Yep, Kyo tenía ciertas comodidades ¿que? Ella era la única princesa de la familia Hibari, esto era sinceramente lo mínimo —_

— ¿Donde esta Kyo? — Pregunto Reborn con una sonrisa y el sirviente que abrió Sonrió igualmente.

— Ella al igual que los otros huéspedes de la casa no se encuentran. — Le informó la mujer al comienzo de la fila.

— ¿cuando volverá? Me gustaría darle las gracias por recibirnos en su casa. — Quiso saber la única chica del grupo con una sonrisa amable.

— Hibari-Sama actualmente se encuentra al cuidado de Wayne-Sama al igual que sus acompañantes. — Respondió sin inmutarse. — Debido a ciertas circunstancias se estarán quedando ahí por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿y cuáles serían estas circunstancias? – Quiso saber ligeramente molesto Reborn, aunque debió esperar que la chica escapara sólo para no darle en el gusto pero estaba bien, Reborn disfrutaba una buena cacería —_En algún lugar de Gótica Kyo casi tira su taza de té ante un escalofrío —_

— No estamos autorizados a compartir esa información, ahora por favor, por aquí, debemos mostrarle sus habitaciones y las áreas a las que pueden acceder. — Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia extendiendo sus brazos para que entrarán.

* * *

Además de sus habitaciones, tenían permitido usar la sala, parte del patio, la cocina y solo con permiso el dojo y la biblioteca, dado a lo grande que era todo el lugar, eso era bastante generoso.

— No pensé que hubieran cerezos aquí. — Comentó Kyoko mientras les mostraban el patio notando que había un pequeño santuario con inciencios y una foto en la base. Quiso acercarse con curiosidad para verlo mejor pero enseguida una rama que tomó su muñeca la hizo detenerse. — ¿Q-Que? — Pestañeo sorprendida.

— No haría eso si fuera tu. — Apareció la antigua villana que con un gesto de la mano devolvio la rama a su lugar. — Ustedes japoneses deberían saber mejor que nadie no meterse con los santuarios de otras personas.

— Oh... Yo lo siento, no sabía. — Murmuró apenada pero enseguida fue consolada por su hermano y el Moreno.

— Pensé que los huespuedes estaban con Kyo y Brucie. — Le llamó la atención Reborn y fue asesinado con la mirada por la pelirroja. — Chaos Ivy.

— Harley olvidó algo y la acompañe a buscarlo. — Se bajó de hombros analizando con la mirada a los jóvenes. — Además pensé en advertirles yo misma sobre el invernadero, ahí están mis bebes, así que es mejor que no se metan, también hay algunas plantas carnívoras y venenosas así que si quieren seguir viviendo deberían mantenerse alejados.

—¿C-Carnivoras? — Tartamudeo Tsuna tragando saliva.

— ¡Ivy ya encontre mi blusa de unicornio! — Grito Harley y Pamela les vio una última vez antes de irse antes de que la rubia se impacientara y la fuera a buscar.

— ¿Dijo carnívoras? Lo dijo ¿cierto? — Siguió el Moreno pero nadie le tomó la atención mientras Seguían con él recorrido.

* * *

— Escuchame bien Dame-Tsuna mas te vale no ser tan patético hoy, necesitas buenos guardianes y las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, ahora entra ahí y se decente. — Le empujo del auto Reborn haciendo que tropezara y cayera al piso de la acera perdiendo su audífono traductor en la caída.

_Perfecto_... Rápidamente comenzó a buscarlo en el piso con temor de que alguien lo pisara y no pudiera asistir a clases por no entender lo que los profesores decían _— De alguna forma Reborn consiguió audífonos que no sólo traducian lo que decían los demás al japonés sino que además traducian su japonés al inglés, bueno, de otra forma Dudaba que pudiera ir a una escuela en América —_ de repente entre su búsqueda una mano se Extendió frente a su rostro y en el medio estaba su audífono.

—¡Si! — Exclamó feliz de encontrarlo colocándose lo enseguida para luego levantar la mirada y ver a su Salvador. — ¡G-Gracias! — Agradeció sinceramente viendo una cabellera azul y morada alejarse.

Pestañeo un segundo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro...

— ¿Estas bien Tsuna-Kun? — Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y enseguida se sonrojo al notar quien lo estaba tocando.

— ¡S-Si! ¡Gracias Kyoko-Chan! — Se levantó rápidamente casi volviendo a tropezar pero fue detenido por Yamamoto que lo sujeto del brazo.

— Vamos Tsuna. — Sonrió pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

— ¡Hoy es nuestro primer día al extremo! ¡Estoy emociónado! — Apareció el boxeador al lado de su hermana y pronto el grupo se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela... Este será un nuevo comienzo y sólo el tiempo diría que traía con el.

* * *

_**Nota:** Volviste! Te extrañe! Respondiendo a tus preguntas sobre lo de los arcobalenos, pensé que en este mundo más que un puesto, es un título y con todas las locuras del mundo dc, el doctor destino o alguien más se encargaria de regular la energía sin recurrir a chupar le la energía a otros, segundo, sobre lo de Kyo siendo poli, bueno la verdad es que tengo vistos un poco sus elementos, Dick (obvio), Jason, Timothy, Ivy, Stephanie Y Damián (que les parece?) por ahora pienso que sería mejor un triangulo entre Dick, Kyo Y Jason, y quizás con Damian reclamando su mano, (lo que sería lindo hasta que crecería y bueno... Más caos con que lidiar) Ohh y otra cosa pensé en **shipear **a Fon y Reborn ¿les gusta? Necesito respuesta sobre eso, porque de eso depende el capítulo que escribo (es de la perspectiva de Reborn)__Respecto a lo del arco de Varia, también va a suceder sólo que quizás algo diferente de como pasó en el anime jsjsj, y Dino hará su aparición eventualmente (probablemente sólo para tener su corazón Roto al ver a Kyo con Dick)__Y sobre Bruce enterando se de Lo de Kyo y Dick, creo que probablemente hare que sea un secreto, no por Bruce, si no por la madre de las calamidades, Kikyo, solo diré que cuando se entere... Reborn parecerá un santo en comparación.__Y gracias a ustedes por leer y su apoyo! _


	36. A demon's tale, Thirty-five

Kyo fue a la escuela con toda la intención de ignorar a los nuevos estudiantes, después de todo eso era lo que hacía con el resto — _Con los que se comportaban, el resto era mordido_ — por lo que no debería probar ser una tarea difícil ¿no? No espero que lo fuera hasta que lo primero que vio en la mañana en su camino a entrar a la escuela fue un pequeño auricular que recogió por curiosidad, para luego ver una mata de cabello castaño buscando en el piso de forma frenética, Maldijo su suerte y lo entregó a su dueño, pero se retiro antes de las presentaciónes, el destino y las modales se pueden ir al infierno por lo que a ella le importaba.

— ¿De mal humor? — Pregunto Byakuran colgándose de su cuello como siempre —_Kyo aprendió que sin importar que tanto mordiera al albino, este no la soltaria así que se resignó —. _

— Mhmm. — Murmuró elevando una ceja al ver a Drake prácticamente arrastrándose por las paredes de la escuela de seguro para llegar a su casillero.

— Uh, alguien parece no estar llevando bien el entrenamiento ¡Le daré un malvavisco! Eso le animará. — Le Soltó para ir a consolar al chico con bolsa de malvavisco en la mano

— Kyo-Sama, su celular. — Se lo ofreció su sombra y ella elevó una ceja tomando este, nadie le hablaba en horas de clase, a menos de que fuera una emergencia...

Abrió la app de mensajes viendo varios corazones, y GIF de distintos famosos enviando besos, junto con sticker cariñosos... Eran tan cursi —_Y no, Kyo no sintió mariposas de ningún tipo al verlo, claro que no, callen se. —. _

— Idiota... — Murmuró sintiendo como una leve sonrisa quería nacer en sus labios, pero negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su mensaje —_tenía una imagen que mantener —. _

_Te mordere._

Envio no esperando una respuesta, pero extrañamente recibió una respuesta casi de inmediato haciendo que pestañeara.

_Por favor hazlo._

Añadio un emoji cerrando un ojo y tiro su celular al piso por puro instinto —_No entró en pánico por las implicaciones de eso, o por que recordó los labios de cierto acróbata haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y un rubor amenazara con cubrir sus mejillas—. _

— ¿Kyo-Sama? — Pregunto Tetsuya sorprendido por el comportamiento de su jefa.

— Tengo que ir a clases. — Evitó el tema dirigiéndose a su salón aún cuando faltaba tiempo para que tocará la campana, sin recoger su celular.

Su sombra solo reviso su celular en caso de que llegara a necesitar comprar otro, pero por suerte el celular sobrevivió el golpe por lo que lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo y decidió seguir a la chica.

* * *

— ¡Oh compartimos clases! ¡Eso es tan extremo! — Grito Ryohei en cuanto entró a la clase prácticamente corriendo hasta ella.

— ¿Lo conoces Kyo-chan? — Pregunto Byakuran qué intentaba meter más malvavisco en la boca de un zombie Tim acostado sobre su escritorio.

— Herviboro ruidoso. — Contestó, por supuesto que lo conocía, difícil olvidar al niño que la reto a una pelea a diario por casi toda su infancia — _al menos la parte que paso en Japón —_ aún después de patear su trasero, a _diario —A veces Kyo se preguntaba si lo que tenía era mucho entusiasmo o solo era masoquista—. _

— ¡me recuerdas! ¡Eso es extremo! — Grito emocionado. —¡Deberíamos pelear! — Ante eso el salón se quedó en silencio, y varios se cuestionaron la sanidad mental del chico... Es decir ¿que clase de person que conocía a Kyo la retaria a una pelea? Nadie en sus cabales claramente.

— Pelear en terreno escolar está prohibido. — Eso era quizás lo más hipócrita que salió de los labios de la chica pero nadie se atrevió a decir eso en voz alta.

— Eso es lo más hipócrita que has dicho. — Dijo Timothy terminando de tragar los dulces alejando a Byakuran —_irónicamente después de ser reducido a una masa parlante en el piso después de su "entrenamiento" el futuro Robin pareció perderle el miedo a la japonesa—_

— No busco peleas, me defiendo. — Contestó con suficiencia.

— Eso es un tecnicismo, y lo sabes. — La acusó pero ella solo se bajó de hombros.

— ¡Tu eres nuevo! ¿Son amigos? — Intervino el boxeador. — Soy Sasagawa Ryohei, un gusto — Dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

— Timothy Drake. — Se presento no estirando su mano sabiendo de las costumbres japonesas.

— Byakuran. — Se presento el italiano cuando la campana se hizo presente. — Oww que mal ya debo irme ¡Hasta luego Kyo-chan! — Se despidió saliendo por la puerta mientras el resto de los estudiantes entraban.

* * *

A pesar de lo ruidoso que Ryohei podía parecer si sabía comportarse en clases, lo que Kyo agradeció mentalmente hasta que escucho una explosión. Ahora en ciudades normales, esto podría causar alarma en la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil... Pero en Gótica, lo único que pasó fue que el profesor abrió la puerta de la sala dándole un permiso a Kyo para salir retomando la clase enseguida sin importarle las explosiones que siguieron.

Al final del primero período, Kyo mordió hasta la muerte a Gokudera por traer explosivos a la escuela y a Tsunayoshi por indecencia en público — _Debido a su falta de ropa—_ por lo que ambos eran actuales residentes en la enfermería.

— ¿Todos los de tu ciudad son así? — Pregunto sinceramente curioso Drake durante el almuerzo.

Kyo tan solo elevó una ceja, porque estaba segura de que si alguien no podía juzgar a otra persona por los locos de su ciudad, este alguien debía ser de Gótica, es decir... El lugar era un maldito desfile de Halloween cada día del año.

— Veo punto. — Contestó suspirando. — Por cierto ¿hablaste con Richard?

— Mhmm. — Asintió con la cabeza intentando no pensar en las otras cosas que hicieron a parte de hablar.

— ¿cuando planeas decirle a tu sabes quién? — Quiso saber curioso, porque en su mente lo antes que pasara bajo el ala del murciélago lo antes salía del infierno que era el entrenamiento espartano de la japonesa —_Y no importara cuantas veces ella dijera que no lo disfrutaba ¡él podía verla sonreír! Ella era totalmente una sádica de closet—_.

— Fon. — Contestó y él elevó una ceja, hasta que recordó el nombre.

— ¿cuando llegue tu tío? — Ser un frente unido parecía un buen plan, bueno Kyo no era del tipo que dejara algo al azar. — ¿y cuando sería eso? — Ante eso solo se bajó de hombros y el suspiro... Tan solo esperaba no morir antes de que el mayor llegara.

* * *

_**Notas: ** Gracias por leer! Y Pensé en hacer a Dick un cielo, pero luego pensé que eso podría complicar las cosas, porque el debería tener sus propios elementos y bueno... Me dio flojera eso! Sobre Reborn y Fon! Me alegra que les guste la idea, ¿un trío? Que les parece ¿skull? O también no se porque pero se me ocurrió Bruce, es decir a pasado años siendo el otro padre de Kyo, de seguro ha compartido bastante con Fon, además Reborn lo vería como una verdadera competencia.__Oh y porque no han reaccionado a Byakuran? Bueno, recuerdo que al principio el albino era de una familia pequeña, sin mencionar que la excusa que Kyo uso para traerlo sigue siendo válida, por lo que no saben que Kuran vino para ser el cielo temporal de Kyo! Creo que explorare eso.__Oficialmente creo que dejaré a Kyoko, como la niebla y haré a Tetsuya la nube de Tsuna, ya que pienso que es algo que Tetsuya haría, tomar el lugar que Kyo no quiere para cuidarla ¿que les parece?__Gracias por sus reviews y Follows Los quiere mil! _


	37. A demon's tale, Thirty-six

**_Toss a follow to your writer or Review of plenty _**

* * *

Por lo general Kyo tendia a evitar a los héroes, y no meterse en sus asuntos, pero ya que actualmente estaba evitando activamente a Reborn, decidió aceptar la invitación de Wally para pasar un día con Justicia Joven, penso que no sería una mala idea ver a sus amigos, salir de Gótica y ademas llevaría a Drake a quien no le vendría mal la experiencia y consejos de personas que llevaban más tiempo en el negocio heroico... Pero por supuesto en el día que llego un villano atacó la ciudad.

La japonesa pestañeo viendo al villano, Kyo había visto villanos patéticos en su vida... Pero este estaba entre sus top ten, porque sinceramente parecía un NET, y su arma era un control remoto, sin mencionar que parecía que le daría un infarto si corría más de media cuadra —_¿Deberían tener al 911 en espera? —. _

— ¡Hoy tenemos una estrella invitada! ¡Que emocionante! — Grito el villano y Kyo miró a Conner, ya que además de Wally y Tim era al único que conocía.

— Trata de evitar que te de con el control remoto. — Dijo Wally dispuesto a terminar con esto en un flash pero estando distraídos con su conversación no notaron que era tarde y ya habían sido apuntados y disparados.

* * *

Cuando Kyo abrió sus ojos se vio en un bosque que parecía salido de una película de terror, lo que extrañamente la puso de buen humor, ¡ella siempre quiso pelear con Jason! Estaba segura que podría partir su máscara de Hockey antes de que pudiera tomar su motocierra... Pero prioridades.

Miró alrededor notando que no estaba sola, genial Drake estaba con ella, de seguro el sabría que hizo el villano... Kyo se quedó dormida durante la explicación de los poderes del villano, pero estaba segura que alguien tan minucioso como Drake si escucho y tomo notas.

Con toda la delicadeza que no tenía golpeó en la cabeza al chico exitosamente trayendo lo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos...

— ¿Que? ¿Que pasó? — Pregunto algo aturdido mientras Kyo escuchaba un extraño ruido provenir del lago a sus pies.

— Retrocede. — Advirtió mientras ella sacaba sus tonfas.

— ¿Que...? ¡¿Que mierda es eso?! — Grito en cuanto del agua surgió una criatura con gigantes brazos alargados y sin rostro visible.

— Kikimora. — Sonrió Kyo, oh se iba a divertir tanto en esta misión.

* * *

Conner estaba maldiciendo su suerte, con todas las personas que podía quedar, estaba con Megan y Lagan —_O como se escriba la autora no buscará en Google por un extra —,_ lo que no era para nada incomodo dado que una era su ex y el otro su actual pareja por quien salió de rebote en cuanto terminaron, genial ¿porque no podía acabar con Kyo? Incluso el chico nuevo que la chica arrastró con ella parecía una mejor opción.

— Creo que escucho algo. — Anunció Megan y un Manchon paso a su lado.

— ¡Oh chicos finalmente los encuentro! ¡He estado buscando por todas partes! — Exclamo Wally mirando alrededor. — Demonios ¿Kyo no está con ustedes?

— Pensamos que estaría contigo. — Contestó el chico con branquias.

— ¡tenemos que encontrarla!

— Creo que ella puede manejar lo que se que este mundo tenga para ofrecer más que bien. — Estaba seguro que Kyo podría manejarse bien en cualquier mundo.

— Dah, eso es obvio, pero no es ella a la que tenemos que proteger ¡Estamos en The Witcher! ¡Sabes que significa! — Ante eso el clon reaccionó y con misión renovada fueron a encontrar a una carnívora antes de que pudiera cometer homicidio.

* * *

Tim nunca espero sentirse mal por un ser tan horrendo como esta Kikimora, pero luego de ver pelear _— No estaba seguro si era la palabra correcta dado que la cosa nunca tuvo una posibilidad real de ganar —_ a Kyo con la criatura como por 10 minutos hasta que la carnívora se aburrió y procedió a acosar al monstruo para que fuera obediente, cosa que logró en los siguientes 15 minutos. Así que ahora estaban caminando con el bosque con un monstruo muy atemorizado a su lado... Bueno, asumía que era que era normal que un demonio fuera capaz de controlar monstruos salvajes.

— Así que... ¿Donde vamos? — Pregunto aburrido de solo seguirla en silencio.

— Estamos cazando. — Explicó la contraria con resolución en su mirada y algo le decía a Drake que no estaban cazando a un villano, sino a otra cosa.

— ¿A qué?

— Un lobo blanco. — Sonrió de esa forma que Tim aprendió a asociar con peligro, el futuro Robin sólo espero que pudieran salir de la serie antes de que llegarán a toparse con el Witcher o correrían muchas, lágrimas, sudor y sangre, pero sobre todo sangre.

* * *

— Quizás ya lo encontró, y llegamos muy tarde. — Contempló Wally volviendo de su búsqueda por los alrededores sin encontrar nada.

— De todas formas hay que encontrarlos. — Contestó mientras paraba en seco en su paso al oír una voz conocida. — Esperen, creo que tengo un plan.

– ¿Pará encontrar a Control freak? — Pregunto Megan pero fue ignorada ¿como no podía entender que tenían una misión más importante que atrapar a un villano?

— Pará detener a Kyo. — Señaló el camino donde un hombre iba cantando mientras tocaba el Laud.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me agrada tu idea! — Sonrió contento Wally yendo por el extraño, así de encontrar a Kyo tendrían una forma de distraerla.

* * *

Ahora Tim sentia como si estuviera en una versión bizarra de Pokémon. No había pasado ni media hora desde que dejaron el lago, y en su camino encontraron un hombre lobo, unos Ghoul, y un Grifo, es decir un _maldito_ Grifo... Y Kyo como la carnívora que era siguió demostrando porque no te metias en el camino de un demonio.

Vagamente Tim consideró que se estaban acercando al villano, ya que tal acumulación de seres sobrenaturales en un solo bosque no podía ser normal, así que era probable que control freak estuviera usando a las criaturas para mantenerlos lejos, solo que estaba funcionando le mal ya que en su lugar los estaba atrayendo, Kyo parecía brillar con lo feliz que estaba por pelear con tanto ser extraño que se le cruzará y no parecía para nada cansada, de hecho Tim no recordaba haberla vista tan emociónada antes... Pobre villano, y pobre lobo blanco si es que se lo llegaban a topar.

Tal y como predijo Tim al final del bosque se toparon con el villano que parecía nervioso al notar la horda de monstruos siguiéndoles.

— V-Veo que me han encontrado... — Murmuró con su voz temblando levemente e intentando levantar su control remoto, pero esta vez Kyo fue más rápida.

— Coman. — Ordenó la carnívora y los monstruos sacaron sus garras y colmillos en contra del villano, por su parte su líder estaba decepcionada de no encontrar al lobo blanco.

— ¡Kyo oh por dios te encontramos! — Rápidamente Wally la envolvió en un abrazo para darse cuenta que no tenían ningún rasguño. — Estamos ta—un grito lo distrajo y al mirar de lado vio a control freak huyendo y peleando del agarre de las bestias. — Veo que aprendiste a domar monstruos aquí ¡eso es tan genial!

— Mhm. — Se bajó de hombros desanimada y al notar esto su amigo Sonrió.

— Te tenemos una sorpresa, dame un segundo. — Corrió de nuevo esta vez volviendo con alguien en brazos y al verlo los ojos de la japonesa se iluminaron.

— Wow... Eso fue... Wow. — Murmuró el bardo dejando sus pies en la tierra sin soltar su Laud. — Oh Hola so—

— Jaskier. — Contesto por el la chica y el bardo le vio contento.

— Tu debes ser la agradable doncella que dice ser mi fan, es un honor conocerte al fin — Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? — Pregunto Lagoon boy señalando al pelirrojo que era prácticamente comida de ghoul.

— Puedes ir a ayudarlo si quieres. — Le respondió Conner y Jaskier finalmente noto el montón de monstruos.

— Oh uh... Creo que lo más seguro sería irnos, estas criaturas pueden diri—esta vez fue el turno de Tim de interrumpir.

— Kyo, está preocupado por las criaturas, ¿te importa? — Esta negó y aplaudio con sus manos dos veces haciendo que los monstruos se detuvieran.

— ¿Como...? No puedo sentir pensamientos racionales de ninguno de ellos ¿como pueden entenderla? — Pregunto sorprendida la alien.

— No necesitan entenderla, hasta las criaturas más primitivas saben quien está arriba en la cadena alimenticia. — Contestó Tim mientras Kyo chasqueaba los dedos dando le luz verde a las bestias para seguir.

Pará el final del día, Kyo estaba brillando de alegría con la canción que Jaskier escribió solo para ella tocando en el celular de Tim, mientras los héroes se llevaban a un molido villano a la cárcel luego de un largo dia.

¿Donde estaba el lobo blanco se preguntan? El estaba peleando con la kikimora de hecho, solo que se mantuvo escondido en el agua cuando vio a la extraña chica pelear con la bestia... Pensaba intervenir pero cuando esta logró que el monstruo le obedeciera... Bueno prefirió observar en las sombras hasta escuchar que estaban cazando un lobo blanco y decidió que lo más saludable para todos — _Pará el _— era retirarse — _realmente una fantástica decisión que le salvo la vida seguramente. —._

* * *

_**Nota: **me encanta saber que me apoyan con Fon y Reborn, y sobre Reborn siendo posesivo tambien lo pensé! Pero la cosa es que siempre termino haciendo un arco27 Y Reborn si sabe compartir, solo que no lo hace dispuesto! Sobre Lambo, el llegará a su debido momento, I-pin necesita a su compañero de juegos! Eso me recuerda a Fuuta! Oh debería llegar con Tsuna o Kyo? Escucho sugerencias! Ah y por cierto pienso hacer una especie de festival escolar donde todos los cursos tengan que hacer algo (como en Japón, idea de Reborn) y tengo algunas ideas para el curso de Kyo: Maidcafe, Cosplay café, restaurante vintage con cantante y todo, o café estilo tradicional japonés con Kyo en kimono como atracción principal (Los que más gasten pueden sacarse una foto con ella!)__Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los amooo_


	38. A demon's tale, Thirty-seven

A veces Kyo olvidaba que su familia no era normal, en su defensa era fácil olvidarlo cuando pasabas la mayor parte del año lejos de ellos, pero existían ocasiones que siempre se aseguraban de recordarle que el clan Hibari bajo ningún medio era normal.

Kyo vio a los sujetos armados apuntar a sus compañeros de clase, y a... El herbívoro de turno que al parecer tenía una venganza personal contra su familia por... Bueno, quizás lo dijo pero ella estaba más distraída pensando en cómo deshacerse de los idiotas — _Eran cuatro, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, pero sus armas eran semi automáticas con un gatillo sensible, lo que significaba que en el momento en que se moviera era muy probable que alguien terminará con una bala, en especial en un lugar cerrado como el salón de clases_ — sin daños colaterales, por ahora sólo estaba contenta de que Ryohei no había intentando salir en su rescate.

— Mhmm... El demonio de Gótica, pensé que sería más... No lo sé, aterrador, pero pareces más bien la perrita de Gótica. — Rio el herbívoro que la sostenía del cabello luego de entrar al salón buscándola. — con una carita tan bonita. — apretó su mentón con fuerza antes de lanzarla al suelo como a una muñeca de trapo. — Oh Dios Lo siendo ¡déjame ayudarte! — Se agachó tomando su cabello para hacer que estrellara su cabeza contra el escritorio, y debía admitir que eso dolió.

— ¡Eso no es extremo! — Maldijo Kyo por lo bajo al oír a su compañero junto con el sonido de las armas apuntando a este.

— ¿Acaso tenemos un pequeño héroe? — Pregunto con burla el herbívoro y Kyo jalo su pantalón para atraer su atención. — ¿Que? ¿Quieres decirme algo? — Se acercó y la carnívora le escupió sangre en la cara. — ¡Tu pequeña perra! — Maldijo pateando la en el estomago tomándola del cabello de nuevo. — ¿Acaso quieres morir tan pronto? — Murmuró y finalmente la carnívora pudo ver su muñeca oh...asi que por eso le estaba atacando.

— No eres humano. — Contestó Kyo haciendo que el otro se alejara tapando su muñeca. — Estas marcado, marcado. — Dijo como si cantará una canción con una sonrisa en su rostro. — No es humano, marcado, marcado. — Repitió sin dejar de verle con una sonrisa tétrica.

— ¡Tu! ¡¿Como sabes eso?! Se supone que... — Comenzó a murmurar retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared y sus secuases le vieron confundidos.

— Él está marcado. — Dijo Kyo a los mayores confundidos y apuntó a su muñeca.

—No... Detengan se está... Mintiendo. — Negó rápidamente pero estos lo tomaron para bajar su manga revelando una marca, una quemadura con una cresta familiar. — ¡Esto no significa nada! ¡Ella es una Hibari! Por ayudarme no se saldrán con la suya, los marcarán a u—

— Esta marcado, marcado, no es humano, no es un animal, está marcado. — canto Kyo sin dejar de verle y sus secuaces lo tomaron de los hombros arrastrando lo con él.

— ¡E-Esperen! ¡No! ¡Nooo! — Grito pataleando pero era inútil y pronto el herbívoro estába saliendo por los pasillos.

— Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estaba marcado... Tendremos más cuidado para la próxima. — Se disculpo el último secuaz en salir antes de salir por la puerta del salón.

— No voy a preguntar... — Murmuró el profesor que estuvo cubriendo a algunos alumnos solo por si acaso, aunque con el demonio era difícil que las cosas hubiera escalado, después de todo no era la primera vez que una escena como esta sucedía en la escuela. — Ve a la enfermería, Timothy acompaña la. — Les ordenó revisando al resto de los estudiantes con la mirada para ver si alguno necesitaba atención especial.

* * *

— ¿Que era eso de la marca? — Pregunto sinceramente curioso Tim, además no quería pensar en cómo tan solo se quedó viendo mientras golpeaban a la chica.

— Los Hibari, saben que no se puede erradicar el crimen por completo, por lo que crearon reglas. — Explicó mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la enfermeria.

— ¿Reglas?

— Prohibiciones, rompe alguna y serás marcado. — el chico le abrió la puerta y ella fue directo a la camilla, dormir una siesta no le vendría mal.

— ¿y está marca significa? — Interrogó buscando a la enfermera con la mirada sin encontrarla para luego suspirar y revisar buscando algo que le ayudara con el dolor para la carnívora.

— Si no actúas como un humano, y Eres peor que los animales, serás tratado como tal. — Murmuró acostandose con cuidado debido a que su costado dolía un poco, era seguro que mañana tendría un gran moretón.

— ¿Un pase libre para hacerle lo que quieran? — Eso sonaba... Horrible, pero en primer lugar la familia Hibari estaba aprendiendo no era una familia muy amable, o al menos no creía que una familia normal criara a sus hijos desde la infancia para ser pequeñas armas letales.

— Mhmm... — Asintió cerrando los ojos un tanto molesta por el sabor a sangre en su boca.

— ¿y cuáles son las reglas? — finalmente encontró unas aspirinas por lo que procedió a llenar un vaso con agua.

— regla número 5, maltrato animal está prohibido, de cualquier clase. — Comenzó a enumerar. — Número 4, no lastimar civiles inocentes, número 3, tráfico de personas está prohibido, en especial esclavos sexuales, número 2, romper tu palabra. — abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo helado en su mejilla y se sentó para tomar el vaso de agua y poder trasgar el analgésico.

— ¿y la número 1? — Dijo mientras la veía tragar la pastilla para luego entregarle el vaso de vuelta.

— Número 1, los niños están prohibidos. — Esa era la regla absoluta, el resto podías romperla una vez antes de ser marcado, pero la primera... La primera no recibias una advertencia.

— Oh... — Susurro tomando en la nueva información. — tu familia es más honorable de lo que pense. — Le parecía algo irónico que no permitieran el maltrato contra los niños cuando ellos predicaban la violencia entre los suyos.

— A veces... — Susurro cerrando sus ojos de nuevo para quedarse dormida, con suerte cuando despertará la pastilla haría efecto y el dolor se iría.

Mientras dormía pudo sentir a alguien acariciar su cabello, se sentía tan familiar que su primer instinto no fue atacar sino quedarse ahí... Oh bueno, cuando despertará vería quién era.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos noto que estaba en su habitación en la mansión, Mhmm... Luego de las caricias si recuerda a alguien cargando la, pero lo demás esta borroso.

— La escuela llamó luego del incidente, tiene permiso para faltar por el resto de la semana. — Anunció Alfred entrando con una bandeja con lo que asumía era su cena.

— Estoy bien. — Contestó porque faltar una semana con unas heridas tan leves le parecía una exageración.

— Nos haría sentir más seguros que se quedara aquí mientras el amo Bruce encuentra al responsable. — Dudaba que lo fueran a encontrar, vivo... Pero asumía que unos días en la casa no le haría mal.

— ¿Pamela y Queen? — Interrogó mientras tomaba la bandeja para comenzar a comer, pensándolo bien por su siesta se salto el almuerzo y estába comenzando a sentirse hambrienta.

— La señorita Ivy, fue a alegar sobre el protocolo de seguridad de la escuela, y la señorita Harley, fue a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de su atacante. — Contestó acomodando la almohada detrás de la chica. — El maestro Byakuran tomó su lugar con el joven Drake. — Oh bueno, al menos el albino podía hacer descansar a Tim un día o dos, se merecía el descanso y aprender otras cosas, como el arte del engaño.

— Mhmm. — Asintió de nuevo tomando algo de jugo.

— Por cierto el joven Richard fue informado y viene de camino. — Aviso casi logrando que escupiera su jugo. — Debería llegar en la mañana. — Con cuidado paso una servilleta limpiando sus labios. — Si me necesita no dude en llamarme. — Dijo antes de retirarse dejando a una carnívora pensando seriamente en escapar del mayordomo e ir a clases para evitar a cierto héroe.

* * *

_**Notas:** Perdón por la demora! Se me había olvidado! Y con la regla de los inocentes se refieren a alguien que no este involucrado para nada con sus negocios ej: matar a una persona random en la calle, solo porque le dio la gana, por lo que tomar rehenes si esta permitido (siempre que tengan una conexión directa o semi directa con sus negocios, aunque matarlos no está permitido)__Ya que se vieron más inclinados por el café japonés iré por el! Además estuve pensando en el interludio y tengo dos propuestas, una donde todos los personajes son actores y está es una serie en la que actúan! Y la segunda es Kyo haciendo el papel de rey demonio y Grayson como la princesa (príncipe) secuestrada (Kyo le pareció bonita y la siguió luego de declarar su amor a primera vista) por el gran malo rey demonio.__Y creo que dejaré a Fuuta con Kyo! Y si, puede hacer un ranking de lo que sea (creo que era así en el anime)__Gracias por su apoyo y los amo!__Posdata en el próximo capítulo se viene un secreto oscuro de Kyo y más RichardxKyo (como debería decirle al ship?) _


	39. A demon's tale, Thirty-eight

Contrario a la creencia común, Kyo era muy humana, lo que significaba que al igual que el resto también podía salir herida, no era algo que pasara muy seguido, pero si ocurria de vez en cuando dado su estilo de vida y Richard estaba bien con eso _— Sería hipócrita de su parte reprocharle por eso dado su propio estilo de vida —_ con lo que no estaba viendo era con un forastero — _Porque nadie de Gótica o de las cercanías atacaria a Kyo en su territorio,_ _nadie era tan suicida_— atacando a Kyo en un lugar donde sabía no podría defenderse, y aprovechar el momento para desquitarse con ella, por algo que al parecer ni era su culpa — _Vagamente volvió a preguntarse que era la familia Hibari y al recordar a la mamá de la carnívora se estremeció... Era mejor no saber —_ eso... Eso le hizo sentir cosas no muy bonitas y quizás los criminales de su ciudad pagaron por eso.

* * *

Intento calmarse dándose un baño, no quería apestar cuando fuera a revisar a Kyo o parecer muy afectado, eso solo haría a la japonesa decir "he pasado cosas peores" — _lo que para nada estaba bien, Kyo merecía mejor —_ así que si, estaba intentando calmarse con el agua caliente de la ducha corriendo por su cuerpo.

Antes de acabarse el agua salió de la ducha, tomando su celular mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla revisando sus mensajes.

Cómo era de esperarse los únicos que tenía eran de Alfred, e Ivy informándole de cómo iba la situación con Kyo, y en la escuela, se sentía mal por el director por tener que soportar a una molesta ex villana cuando era obvio que no había mucho que la escuela podía hacer al respecto, pero era mejor que la pelirroja dirigiera su ira a otro ser o su libertad podría verse afectada, y no dudaba que si la vía legal para sacarla de la cárcel dejaba de ser una opción, Kyo la sacaría por cualquier otro medio.

Solo por si acaso miro el chat de Kyo, viendo como este estaba casi vacío si no fuera por el montón de emojis y sticker cursis que le enviaba casi a diario, sonriendo al imaginar su rostro sonrojado cada que abría la aplicación, aunque había visto su rostro sonrojado pocas veces estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuera para verle con ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas más seguido, con esa idea en mente decidió parar por una florería antes de ir a la mansión.

Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado ya que cuando llegó a la mansión la única persona en esta era Alfred, y no era como si no le gustara la compañía del mayordomo sólo... No era lo que estaba esperando.

— ¿Donde esta Kyo? Pensé que estaba libre de clases por el resto de la semana. — Pregunto mientras comía unas galletas que el mayor le ofreció en cuanto noto que no tomó desayuno para llegar más rápido.

— La señorita Kyo, dijo que si no tenía que ir a la escuela iba a ocupar su tiempo en algo útil. — Contestó sirviéndole un vaso con leche, negando al ver los rastros de galletas en sus mejillas.

— ¿algo útil? — ¿Estaba entrenando? ¿O quizás en su laboratorio? Tal vez solo debía hablarle... Esperen, Tetsuya debía estar en la escuela lo que significaba que era poco probable que la carnívora cargará su celular con ella, Suspiro algo derrotado, pensando en revisar todos los lugares posibles.

— Recuerdo mencionar al Amo Bruce decir que a la señorita le gustaba visitar el hospital, para hacer servicio comunitario y ya que no quiere volver a su propia residencia quizás este sea un buen lugar donde comenzar su búsqueda. — Recomendó haciendo parpadear al más joven ¿servicio comunitario? Él no sabía que Kyo hacia eso...

Una vez terminó de comer y de agradecer por la comida a Alfred fue al hospital un poco perdido de a donde se suponía que debía ir.

* * *

— Lo siento ¿Esta buscando a algún paciente? — Pregunto la recepcionista al verlo con un ramo de lirios blancos, mirando los distintos pasillos del hospital indeciso.

— De hecho... Estoy buscando a una amiga, ella hace servicio comunitario aquí. — Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa pasando una mano por su nuca.— Se llama Kyoka Hibari.

—¡Oh Kyo! — Exclamo la recepcionista al reconocer el nombre. — Por supuesto, ella está en el ala de pediatría hoy, los niños estaban emocionados con su visita. — Dijo con un tono alegre. — Por el pasillo a la izquierda, hay varios letreros así que es difícil que te pierdas. — Le indico.

— ¡Gracias por la ayuda! ¡Que tenga un buen día! — Le deseo con una sonrisa mirando los letreros que como la mujer prometio lo guiaron sin problema a su destino.

* * *

En cuanto entró al área de pediatría vio a varios doctores y enfermeras andar por los pasillos viendo como había al parecer una sala donde los niños se reunían.

Hizo ademán de entrar pero se detuvo al ver a los niños rodear a Kyo, algunos hacían trenzas en su cabello mientras otros parecían escuchar lo que estaba diciendo con interés.

Se quedó mirando desde lejos escondiéndose un poco para que no le viera, mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

—¡No habías venido en mucho tiempo! ¡Cantamos la canción! — Pidió uno de los niños que antes estaba escuchando la historia de la carnívora.

— Es para dormir. — Contestó sin inmutarse la chica pero los niños comenzaron a pedirle la canción y Richard elevó una ceja, Kyo no cantaba ¿o si? Bueno, nunca la escucho antes.

— Estamos enfermos, tienes que hacer lo que te pedimos. — Se unió una de las niñas que trenzaba su cabello.

— ¿Quien les enseñó eso? — Pregunto la mayor.

— Tu lo hiciste. — Respondieron a coro los niños y Grayson rio al escuchar a la chica resoplar.

— Muy bien, pero tomarán una siesta. — Negoció la japonesa y los niños hicieron algunas quejas pero al final a sintieron.

— Muy bien... — Murmuró uno y todos comenzaron a acomodarse sobre las cobijas y almohadas en el piso, por un segundo escucho a Kyo aclarar su garganta.

_— I have a dream, a song to sing_. — Canto con una voz tan suave y dulce que Grayson pestañeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba era real. — _To help me cope, with anything._ — Esperen... ¿Era mamá mía? ¡¿Estaba cantando una canción de Abba?!

Richard estaba por tener un aneurisma, suerte que ya estaba en el hospital...

_— If you see the wonder, of a fairy tail._ — Continuó con esa suave y melodiosa voz, y si Kyo hablaba lo menos posible para proteger esa hermosa voz, bueno, Grayson podía totalmente entender el porqué. — _you can take the future, even if you fail. —_ Cerro sus ojos unos instantes para tan solo perderse en su voz. _— I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. —_ Por un segundo el acróbata podía jurar que estaba escuchando el canto de una sirena o alguna criatura mítica llamándolo. _— I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me_. — Abrió sus ojos tentado a mirar a Kyo y una calidez increíble lleno su pecho.

Con una sonrisa suave y calida en sus labios, Kyo cantaba con algunos niños usando su regazo de almohada, mientras acariciaba el cabello de uno de los niños que ya parecía quedarse dormido.

— _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_. — Canto con dulzura y calidez en cada una de las notas de la canción. _— I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through with everything. —_ Con su mano libre cubrió con una manta a una niña que prácticamente estába dormida a su lado. — _and my destination, makes it worth the while_ — Acarició el cabello de la niña con delicadeza. — _pushing through the darkness. —_ El último de los niños que quedaba de pie se acostó cerca del resto y Kyo amplio un poco su sonrisa al notar que ya casi todos estaban dormidos.

Las notas de la canción se volvieron más bajas y leves, pero igual de hermosas que antes.

— _still another mile, I belive in angels_... —Canto calladamente dejando de cantar al ver a todos los niños dormidos.

Al abrir sus ojos sin notar cuando los cerró Richard noto que no era el único que estaba escuchando a la chica en silencio, y en cuanto la magia de la canción terminó la mayoría volvió a sus tareas o rutinas, por un momento pensó en entrar pero... Si Kyo quisiera que viera esta parte de ella, se lo habría dicho... Esto era algo personal que la carnívora le mostraría cuando estuviera lista.

* * *

Se quedó afuera de la entrada del hospital esperando a la chica que se demoro en salir y en cuanto lo vio elevó una ceja.

— Grayson. — Dijo una vez estuvieron frente a frente y este mostró el ramo de lirios.

— Sal conmigo. — Pidió notando la mirada confundida en el rostro de la contrario... Cierto, tenía que ser más claro. — En una cita, en muchas, y luego se mi novia. — fue directo respecto a la que quería viendo ese hermoso rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

— Yo... — Murmuró tomando las flores contra su pecho ocultando su rostro en estas. — Esta bien... — Susurro algo bajo mirando las flores y demonios ¡¿como alguien podía ser tan adorable?!

— Puedes morderme por esto luego. — Dijo sin poder resistir se a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla suavemente, probando la ambrosía de sus labios... Dios, en definitiva podía hacerse adicto a ésto.

* * *

_**Nota: **Jojo! Finalmente comenzamos a conocer el pasado de Kyo! La canción es I have a Dream de Abba, no soy fan de los musicales pero esa canción es oro!_

_Tengo un sueño, una canción que cantar, para ayudarme a sobrellevar lo que sea, si vez la maravilla de un cuento de hadas, puedes tomar el futuro, incluso si fallas, creo en los ángeles, algo bueno en todo lo que veo, creo en los ángeles y cuando es el momento correcto cruzó el camino, tengo un sueño. Tengo un sueño, una fantasía para ayudarme a sobrellevar lo que sea, y mi destino hace que valga la espera, empujando a través de la oscuridad, aún otra milla, creo en los ángeles..._

_Cómo dije es oro! Y los extraño! También necesito saber si les gustaría el au actores o el au rey demonio! Ya casi llegamos a los 40 capítulos! Son muchos! Gracias por leer y los amo! _


	40. A demon's tale, Thirty-nine

Fon recuerda la primera vez que vio a Kyo-chan. En aquel entonces aún trabajaba para las triadas y tan solo se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso en casa de su hermana. Recordaba a su hermana embarazada, hablar sobre nombres de bebés y después noticias sobre el parto, pero no le tomó mucha atención, después de todo no era como si fuera a interactuar mucho con su sobrina o sobrino, el seguía con las triadas y aunque su hermana aún tenía relación con los Yakuza y el bajo mundo, sabía que ella y su marido evitarían a todo costa que su descendencia se viera involucrada en eso, bueno, no al menos que así lo quisiera este, o esta... Fon no estaba segura si era niño o niña, no hacía diferencia para él.

Estaba intentando meditar cuando un fuerte llanto le impidió seguir concentrado, Suspiro y con algo de curiosidad fue a ver de que se trataba el alboroto. En la habitación que sabía pertenecía a su sobrina — _Ahora sabía que era sobrina por todos los colores pasteles en la habitación_ — las personas entraban y salían corriendo, mientras el llanto se volvía cada vez más fuerte y desesperado.

—¿Hay algún problema? — Pregunto algo preocupado al ver a su siempre lista hermana desarreglada meciendo algo en sus brazos.

—No puede dormir... Lo intentamos todo pero no duerme, alguien ya llamó al doctor pero se demorará en llegar. — Contestó sentándose en una mecedora claramente agotada. —¿me puedes ayudar? —Dijo moviendo el bulto en sus brazos claramente en señal de que el debía tomarlo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, no me conoce podría alterar la más — Negó alejándose un paso.

— Fon, toma a tu sobrina. — Ordenó de forma terminal con esa mirada que no aceptaba nada más que obediencia total y el mas joven le vio derrotado acercándose para tomar al bebé. — Justo así, ten cuidado con la cabeza. — le mostró como sostener la y se la paso con delicadeza.

Por un segundo el llanto se detuvo y toda la habitación quedó en silencio, Fon vio los grandes ojos grises de su sobrina, esa pequeña boca y nariz, junto con una mata de cabello negro, ella... Ella era tan _pequeña y frágil_.

— ahgm... — Murmuró la bebé al parecer contenta en sus brazos antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

A partir de ese día sin importar cuánto Fon se negara siempre que Kyo-chan estaba de mal humor, terminaría en los brazos de su tío, y aunque no siempre se dormiría en sus brazos si se quedaría tranquila disfrutando de la compañía.

Fon no se dio cuenta de que Extendió su pequeña vacación más de lo esperado hasta que las triadas manifestaron su descontento con su prolongada ausencia, y tuvo que empacar sus cosas para volver.

—Podrías dejar lo, ya tienes el suficiente respeto y miedo de tu lado como para hacerlo. — Dijo su hermana con Kyo en sus brazos despidiéndose en la puerta de la casa.

— Podría, pero es la única forma de vivir que conozco. — Contestó viendo el rostro de su sobrina una última vez, por un segundo quizo acariciar sus mejillas pero se contuvo, a parte de sostenerla el mayor no la había tocado... Y prefería que se quedara de esa forma, alguien tan inocente como Kyo-chan no necesitaba que alguien con las manos llenas de sangre como Fon la manchara.

— Esa es una mentira y lo sabes, solo le temes al cambio, pero es tu problema. —Refunfuño su hermana.

—Yo también te quiero, hasta pronto. — Se despidió haciendo una reverencia pero en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, un fuerte llanto lo hizo detenerse.

— No quiere que su tío se vaya. — Dijo Kikyo meciendo a su hija en un intento de parar su llanto.

— Se olvidara de mí pronto...

—¿y tu de ella? —Pregunto, pero esta vez no recibió respuesta, bueno, ninguno la necesitaba ya ambos la sabían.

* * *

Sin importar a dónde fuera o que estuviera haciendo, el recuerdo de un llanto infantil, y grandes ojos grises lo seguían, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera de una manera nueva y extraña para el artista marcial.

Pero Fon era un Hibari a final de cuentas y si había algo que eran, era testarudos, por lo que le tomó un par de años antes de admitir la derrota.

La próxima vez que vio a su sobrina, está ya caminaba por todos lados por su cuenta, claro siempre seguida por un sirviente a una distancia segura, pero era toda una exploradora aventurandose por todos los pasillos de la gran residencia Hibari.

— ¿Quien eres tú? — Pregunto la pequeña en cuanto le vio en el patio, y Fon se sorprendió por lo bien que podía hablar para alguien de su edad, al parecer su hermana no exagero cuando dijo que su hija aprendía rápido.

— Mi nombre es Fon, soy el hermano de tu madre y tu Tío. — Explicó agachandose a su nivel y la pequeña le vio con curiosidad cuando noto que traía algo en sus manos que Ocultaba detras de su espalda. — Debido a mi larga ausencia me pareció apropiado traer un presente, tu madre mencionó que te gustaban los animales. — Dijo mostrando que traía consigo, que era un peluche con forma de tigre, de color blanco y negro.

—Un carnívoro. — Exclamó tomando el peluche que era algo grande para ella, pero tomó en sus brazos de todas formas. — Sera el alfa y protegera a la manada. — Decidió tomando la mano de su tío sorprendiendo lo. — Vamos, hay que presentarlo a la manada.

—Por supuesto. — Sonrió suavemente siguiendo a su sobrina y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sonrisa era genuina.

* * *

Un día Fon noto un pequeño cambio en los ojos de su sobrina, estuvo enferma un par de días y asumía que el cambio se debía a eso... Pero había algo más... No estaba seguro de que era pero ahí estaba, como una palabra que tenias en la punta de lengua pero aún así no podías recordar.

—¿Quiere ir a América? — Pregunto algo sorprendido, ya que Kyo era cercana a su familia y tan pequeña como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones por su cuenta.

— Sabía que Nanimori se volveria muy pequeño para ella, pero no espere que fuera tan pronto. — Respondió la madre de la niña suspirando. — Supongo que es mi hija después de todo. — Rio suavemente recordando sus lindas memorias de la infancia. — Bueno, de todas formas quiere que vayas con ella.

— ¿Me quiere a mí? — Pestañeo con sorpresa.

— Me parece una buena idea, podrá seguir con su entrenamiento a tu lado, y necesita un guardián si se quedará por tanto tiempo. — continuó y Fon sabía que su futuro ya estaba decidido... Bueno al menos con tanta distancia entre él y las triadas podría de una vez por todas dejar todo su pasado atrás.

* * *

Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, siempre pensó que volver a matar luego de todo el tiempo junto con Kyo-chan se le haría más difícil, pero al parecer no lo era, tampoco se sentía mal al respecto. Originalmente su intención fue solo enviarlo a la cárcel, pero luego tuvo que hablar.

— Me preguntó quién me encontrara primero, si Batsy o él demonio... Realmente quiero que lo haga Kyo, sería tan divertido ver la expresión del Batsy al ver que el demonio finalmente Soltó su ira, con las manos tan manchadas de sangre como las mías luego de matar al mocoso. — Rio el payaso y Fon consideró sus palabras.

Kyo amaba a Jason, en cuanto supiera de su muerte... No consideraba que matar fuera algo realmente malo, pero quería que Kyo tuviera lo que él no tuvo...

_Una opción._

Así que sin demora se encargo de remover aquello que le quitaba su derecho a elegir.

Mientras Ivy se ocupaba de limpiar miró la noche sobre ellos, y consideró que sólo seguir sin mirar atrás tal vez no era como lo describían en las historias, quizás no era sólo así de simple, habían demonios que te seguirian siempre, por eso cuando Kyo Sugirió que fuera a China lo vio como una señal.

I-pin no se parecía mucho a Kyo, a pesar de ambas ser asiáticas con cabello negro, pero si se tenían en parecido su potencial para convertirse en armas... Ahora que lo recordaba Verde mencionó crear un traductor universal... Bueno, al parecer Wayne no era el único que favorecía la adopción.

* * *

I-pin parecía nerviosa a su lado, luego de contarle historias sobre Kyo parecía idolizar a su sobrina por lo que estaba ansiosa de conocerla, tal vez debió avisarle a la carnívora de que no venía solo... Pero Fon era el hermano de su hermana... Y si tenía un pequeño amor por el caos.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Kyo no reaccionó con sorpresa, solo elevó una ceja.

— E-Es un gusto conocerla. — Dijo rápidamente la niña haciendo una reverencia.

— Nombre. — Contestó su sobrina viendo a la menor.

— su nombre es I-pin se estará quedando con nosotros por un tiemp—

— Mhmm... — Le interrumpió agachandose a su altura extendiendo su mano hacia ella. — Tenemos que comprarte algunas cosas e inscribirte en la escuela, Alfred. — Le habló al mayordomo que hizo de chófer para llegar al aeropuerto.

— Por supuesto. — Asintió sacando su celular.

— Vamos. — Insistío la mayor y la niña le dio una mirada rápida a Fon quien Asintió, logrando que la niña tomará su mano solo para ser tomada en brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hasta que se detuvo y miró a su tío. — Bienvenido a casa.

— Estoy de vuelta. — Murmuró con una sonrisa, siguiendo a dos de las personas más importantes en el mundo para él.

* * *

_**Nota: ** Lo siento por no actualizar! Se me había olvidado lo juro! Y bueno espero que les guste la historia de nuestro Fon~ ahora para responder a sus preguntas__El tipo era un don nadie y más que nada lo use para mostrar la reglas de la familia Hibari y su poder, el festival ya se viene, esta escrito y llegará en unos días, el movimiento de Reborn ya viene al igual que su momento RebornxFon y tal vez Brucie, Sobre Jason aún no escribo sobre eso, ya que primero viene Tim siendo Robin — lo que ya está escrito — y luego de Jason vendrá Damián, Varía... La verdad creo que llegara después de Jason ya que se me ocurrió algo para eso! Porque hacer una pelea por unos anillos cuando pueden hacer una por la mano de cierta carnívora?__Ah y Byakuran no esta callado, solo gasta la mayoría de su energía con Harley — Pobre Pamela que apaga sus incendios — para cuando todo esté termine malvavisco y Harley serán los mejores amigos de la vida__Oh y casi lo olvido ¿porque no he mencionado a Hibird? Lo olvidé! Pero la versión oficial es que el traidor se quedó con Damián — quien tiene una afinidad con los animales —.__Gracias por leer, los amo y espero que se se estén cuidando y que sepa de ustedes pronto! _


	41. A demon's tale, forty

A pesar de lo que la mayoría pudiera creer, Kyo peleaba sucio, si, la mayoría de las veces seguía los códigos de conducta en una pelea "honesta" pero en otras oportunidades como cuando sabía que su enemigo estaba más armado, era más grande o estaba mejor entrenado que ella, recurría a tácticas poco convencionales.

Cómo su madre le dijo de niña, cuando vas perdiendo, haz trampa.

Claro que no era algo que intentará usar siempre, no por algo como tener dignidad o algo por estilo — _Puras tonterías inventadas por hombres ridículos le dijo su madre —_ sino, porque mientras menos usabas trampas — _o menos te descubrían_ — menos esperaban que las usaras, es decir todos esperaban que un mentiroso mintiera o que un pez nadara, pero nadie esperaba que alguien con un código de honor _— o que al menos pretendía tener uno —_ hiciera trampa, en especial tan descaradamente.

Además de todo Kyo, tenía un pequeño defecto, que para ser honestos la mayoría de los Hibari compartían, ellos odiaban perder, por lo que nunca se metían en algo en que supieran que no podían ganar, sonaba mezquino, pero los Hibari nunca se mofaron de ser perfectos, ni todas las metáforas de animales en el mundo los podían alejar de los errores que los humanos tendían a cometer.

Ahora, explicando esto, podemos decir que luego de que Bruce se negara a tomar a Timothy como Robin — _aún con prácticamente todos en la casa insistiendo que sería algo bueno —_ Kyo decidiera ofrecer una solución que dejara a todos contentos.

Una pelea, si Bruce ganaba, Kyo no mencionaria el tema de nuevo, pero si la carnívora lo hacía Batman debería darle una oportunidad al chico, con todo lo dicho anteriormente y el hecho de que fuera Kyo con Sugirió el encuentro, ustedes podían entender que la victoria estuvo decidida desde el principió.

— No tenemos que hacer esto, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí. — Sugirió Bruce mientras ambos se preparaban viendo a Kyo elegir sus queridas tonfas sin mirarlo de nuevo

— ¡Apuesto a Kyo-chan! — Grito Byakuran, quien por supuesto sabía del secreto, luego de preguntarle a sus otras versiones — _El cual era bastante obvio si pensabas quien era el único en Gótica con el dinero suficiente para pagar el batimovil y todos las batiherramientas que además tenía un sólido motivo para querer limpiar las calles de la ciudad —_

— ¡Poder femenino! ¡Dale en los bajos! — animo Harley quien por supuesto, adivino quien era Batsy la primera noche, ella tenía un doctorado —_perras —_después de todo y podía sacar conclusiones lógicas.

— Tu puedes Kyo-nee . —Se sumó Ipin y okay ahora Kyo estaba obligada a ganar.

— Trata de no ser muy dura con él. — Pidió su Tío viendo con sincera lástima al mayor, después de todo él sabía mejor que nadie de las enseñanzas de su hermana —_Fon podía o no usarlas de vez en cuanto también pero eso era Algo que alguien tuviera que saber — _

— Meteré algo de sentido en el. — Fue su respuesta antes de ir a las colchonetas donde sería el encuentro.

— El primero en rendirse o estar en el suelo hasta la cuenta de Diez pierde — Declaró el mayordomo antes de mover su mano. — ¡comiencen!

* * *

Bruce noto que algo estaba distinto en el patrón de Kyo, pero no podía descifrarlo del todo. Después de años observando a la joven pelear, sabía su patrón, siempre a los órganos vitales sin desperdiciar movimientos.

Pero ahora... Ahora sus golpes no parecían tener un punto más que cansar lo y llevarlo a una esquina, en su repertorio parecía haber agregado un par de acrobacias que antes no recordaba sin mencionar algunos que le recordaban a Talia —_Quizás debería preguntarle a Kyo sobre su tiempo lejos de Gótica — _... Pero después de todo el era Batman, así que usando su fuerza y mayor experiencia en combate, logró quitarle sus tonfas dejándola desarmada.

Con una simple llave terminaría el encuentro, o eso pensó cuando de repente sintió algo apretarse a su alrededor y terminó cayendo al piso cuando sus piernas se cerraron, quedando pegadas la una a la otra, Kyo viendo la oportunidad se subió sobre el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— 8,9 ¡10!– Alfred terminó de contar antes de que pudiera comprender que acababa de pasar, y cuando Kyo se alejo finalmente pudo ver algo moverse frente a sus ojos, era tan delgado y pequeño que sí no estuviera buscando por algo extraño no le habría visto.

¿Hilos? Pensó un poco en la pelea, esos movimientos, el uso innecesario de acrobacias... ¿Lo estaba distrayendo? Manteniéndolo concentrado en esquivar sus golpes y haciéndole creer que las tonfas eran su única arma para que no notará los hilos era un sólido y buen plan, que funcionó maravillas.

— Engañaste. — Declaro viendo a la japonesa que ni se inmutó. — Hiciste trampa.

– No hice tal cosa. — Se defendió aunque la sonrisa en su rostro de auto complacencia decía lo contrario.

— Técnicamente hablando, Kyo no engaño, nunca limitaron el número de armas y tampoco preguntaste que usaría para pelear. — Intervino Ivy, y Bruce se le quedó mirando un segundo, tenía razón...

— Le enseñe a Drake, casi todo lo que se, esta listo. — Aseguró con convicción en su mirada.

—¿incluso como hacer trampa? — Elevó una ceja.

— En especial eso. — contestó sin bajar su mirada en ningún segundo, y el mayor decidió concederle una oportunidad, además estaba seguro de que de no hacerlo Kyo tendría otros métodos para hacerlo ceder, unos mucho menos pacíficos —_Que de seguro aprendió de su Madre e Incluso Bruce sabia mejor que meterse con esa mujer y sus trucos —_

— Esta bien, mañana puede comenzar, pero estará a prueba y primero veré sus habilidades por mi mismo. — Después de todo dijo que le daría una oportunidad, ya luego pensaría en algo para que el joven dejara el puesto por su cuenta.

Después de conocer a Timothy, y aprender que le estuvo siguiendo por años sin que se diera cuenta, sacándole fotos y que incluso conocía su identidad antes de que Kyo le dijera... Bueno quizás podía darle más de una oportunidad, pero sólo porque se vería mal de su parte no cumplir con su palabra luego de que Kyo le ganara — _con trampas, por lo que no contaba del todo. —._

* * *

_**Nota: Hola **chicos como están?! Yo finalmente salgo de un resfriado eterno! Ohh y volví a escribir uno de mis fics **en contra del cliché** para que le peguen una visita cuando puedan, al final me decidí por otra clase de interlude, espero les guste! Y los extraño! Díganme como están y que les pareció el capítulo, besos! _


	42. Interlude 2

_Universo en que los padres de Kyo murieron cuando era niña y recuperó sus memorias después de su muerte..._

Kyo vio al vigilante _— ¿anti héroe? —_ tirado detrás de los bote de basura del club donde trabaja y consideró sus opciones. Podía primero, abandonarlo a su suerte lo cual de seguro era un muy buen plan de acción, también podía segundo, avisarle a su empleador, estaba segura de que los vio un par de veces juntos así que tal vez le ayudaría, o le daría el golpe de gracia, y tercero podía ayudarlo. Pará ser honesta se inclinaba más por la primera y la segunda, pero últimamente pensó que conseguirse una mascota no sería una mala idea, y a diferencia de un perro esperaba que este supiera ir al baño por su cuenta y tampoco tendría que sacarlo a pasear. Lo consideró por un par de minutos y finalmente la última opción ganó, bueno al menos esto le ahorraba ir al refugio de animales local —_lo que siempre era deprimente_ —.

* * *

Jason despertó con un dolor... Generalizado en todo su cuerpo, ayer dio y recibió golpes y aunque fue el que salió mejor parado — _respirando_ — eso no quitaba que estaba seguro que cayó en algún callejon en cuanto no escucho a nadie cerca... Lo que era bastante curioso tomando en cuenta que podía notar que estaba viendo los azulejos de una bañera...

Hizo una mueca intentando hacer memoria pero nada le vino a la cabeza, miró alrededor y sip, estaba en un baño, uno bastante limpio y bonito, no muy grande pero con lo necesario, shampoo y bálsamo de Jazmín, estaba en el baño de una mujer o alguien como Dick...

Miró más abajo notando que tenía varias vendas por todo el cuerpo y se sentía algo ¿mojado? ¿Que tan mal estaba ayer como para no notar como lo movian, curaban y al parecer bañaban? Quizás tener 10 minutos de sueño el día anterior a su gran encuentro no fue su mejor idea hasta ahora.

Algunos ruidos fuera del baño hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos y se levantó notando que sus piernas estaban dormidas, bueno eso tendía a pasar cuando dormía en una bañera para una persona de al menos la mitad de su tamaño, demonios su espalda lo iba a matar mañana. Se levantó con cuidado de hacer ruido notando la falta de sus armas, pero bien, sus puños servían igual de bien.

Abrió la puerta lentamente solo un poco para ver del otro lado y se encontró con una chica en ropa interior colocándose un vestido... Con su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde sus piernas, espalda y caballera azabache.

— Ayúdame con el cierre. — Dijo la extraña y el Pestañeo notando que frente a ella había un espejo donde se veía perfectamente como ella lo miraba de vuelta...

— Seguro... — Murmuró saliendo del baño para acercarse hasta a ella, y colocar sus manos sobre el cierre cerrando lo lentamente hasta arriba notando algunas cicatrices que decían bastante sobre el tipo de vida que la chica debía tener.

— Gracias, ¿Sabes cocinar? — Pregunto dándose la vuelta para verle de frente y Jason finalmente se dio cuenta de la diferencia de estaturas, ella con suerte le llegaba a los hombros pero de alguna forma parecía bastante más alta y sólo ligeramente intimidante.

— ¿Si? — Contestó curioso, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando aún.

— Bien, ven. — pasó a su lado para caminar a la puerta de la habitación pero el vigilante se quedó en su lugar plantado hasta que noto a la chica esperándolo y salió de su trance para seguirla... Bueno, ya se enteraría más tarde.

* * *

Y lo hizo, durante el desayuno Kyo resumió en pocas palabras — _Muy pocas palabras, como demasiado pocas_ — el como luego de encontrarlo, lo sacó de las calles para llevarlo a su casa y ayudarlo. Una vez en su casa consideró dejarlo en el sofá pero estaba sangrando, y sucio... Y hey Jason quería estar molesto pero el lo entendía, la sangre era difícil de sacar, por lo que lo tiro a la tina donde trató sus heridas, y le dio un rápido baño — _Sólo le tiro algo de jabón y agua al parecer_ — para evitar infecciones y porque sinceramente apestaba.

— ¿Porque me ayudaste? — Pregunto con curiosidad comiendo los panqueques que el hizo.

— Quería una mascota. — Contestó con toda la normalidad del mundo tomando de su te con calma. — Pensé que serias más fácil de mantener que un perro. — Añadió y Jason quiso reírse si no fuera porque notaba que estaba hablando seriamente.

— ¿Debo tener un collar? — Interrogó con diversión y por primera vez el rostro neutro de la chica cambió mostrando ojos llenos de travesura y malicia, junto a una sonrisa sinceramente _pecadora_.

— Tal vez si eres un buen chico. — Respondió viéndole a los ojos y mierda... Eso no debió sonar tan ardiente o hacerlo estremecer de esa forma... Quizás no dormir no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

Pará ser alguien tan callada Jason descubrió que Kyo era una persona bastante honesta y abierta. Después de que sus padres murieron y antes de que cualquier otro miembro pudiera tomar custodia de ella de alguna forma terminó bajo el cuidado del líder de un culto que salió con su madre hace como mil años, cuando creció lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el líder tenía su propia agenda decidió irse lo que como era de esperar fue bastante difícil. Luego de irse estuvo divagando por un tiempo, viviendo oculta hasta que escucho que Román, estaba buscando alguien que cantará en su nuevo club, el mafioso queria sangre nueva, alguien fuera de Gótica y exótico como atracción para su club, lo que era difícil de encontrar por que nadie quería vivir en Gótica, lo que era totalmente entendíble —_si era la ciudad con más crimen en América después de todo —_. Pero para Kyo que estaba huyendo era perfecto, después de todo nadie la buscaría en una ciudad donde las personas usualmente buscaban irse en lugar de llegar.

Bajo un nombre falso, con una peluca y la protección de Black Mask, Kyo cantaba casi todas las noches en uno de los clubes más — _sospechosos_ — y populares de la ciudad.

Con el paso de los días y las Semanas, Redhood se vio volviendo cada vez más seguido a la casa de la cantante, como un gato callejero al que le dejan la ventana de la cocina abierta para que pudiera comer el plato de comida dejado para él... Solo que en lugar de cómida — _Bueno, comida también, aunque Jason era el que casi siempre terminaba cocinando, al parecer Kyo sobrevivió a base de lo que los cocineros del club le daban y comida para llevar,_ _ya que no sabía cocinar y no tenía intenciones de aprender_— iba por la compañía, y a veces para tratar un par de heridas — _en lo que Kyo probó ser sorprendentemente buena —_ pero de forma estrictamente platónica. A pesar de las promesas que hicieron los ojos de la japonesa al conocerla, no mucho había pasado entre ellos... Y estaba bien, Jason no quería arruinar una perfectamente buena amistad por una noche de sexo — _sin_ _importar cuánto sentía que sería la mejor noche de su vida_ —... Si, las cosas estaban bien de esa forma, y por eso la vida tenía que llegar y quitarle su pequeño pedazo de felicidad.

* * *

En todo el tiempo que el anti héroe había estado visitando a la cantante esta nunca había tenido visitas por lo que entraba por donde se sintiera de humor, sabiendo que a la chica no le molestaría e incluso le pareciera divertido — _aún recuerda la suave forma en que Rio cuando le vio entrar por la diminuta ventana del baño—_ por eso no espero que en cuanto entrará por su lugar favorito, la ventana de la cocina alguien le atacará y terminará en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la oscuridad hasta que la luz de la cocina fue prendida.

— Ardiente. — Dijo Kyo vistiendo tan sólo una camisa demasiado larga como para ser suya y junto con su cabello despeinado Jason podía imaginar que estaba haciendo. — Chico lindo, mi mascota, Jay, chico lindo. — Los presento antes de ir por un vaso de agua.

— ¿mascota?/¿chico lindo? — Preguntaron ambos soltando se y en cuanto reconocieron la voz del contrario se soltaron para verse más de cerca.. — ¿Dick? /¿Jaybird? — Preguntaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

— tarro de las groserías. —Indicó con el dedo el tarro con algunos dólares.

— ¡No es una mala palabra! ¡Ese es su estúpido nombre! — Se defendió sacando un billete de su bolsillo para meterlo al tarro de todas formas, Kyo usaba el dinero para comprar su cerveza así que tampoco era algo malo...

—¿Te llamas Dick? — Elevó una ceja la cantante.

— ¿no sabes su nombre? — Pregunto sorprendió Jason y la contraria solo se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia... — ¿Le mentiste? — Esta vez la pregunta fue en contrá del héroe que ahora notaba estaba sin camisa.

— ¡No lo hice! — Rápidamente contestó. —No preguntó por mí nombre.

— ¿no lo hiciste?

— Linda cara, y trasero, no lo necesito, además, es mejor no saber el nombre de los héroes. — Respondió la azabache y ese era un punto sólido.

— Espera ¿héroe? — Cuestionó el mencionado.

—Paseando te por el club de esa forma, haciendo pequeña conversación sacando información, no eres tan discreto como crees, suerte para ti Sionis y sus hombres no son los mas listos. — Explicó tomando de su vaso con agua y Jason no pudo evitar reír divertido al ver como el chico de oro de Batman fallaba en su tarea.

— De todas formas ¿como se conocen? ¿Ella es tu informante...?

— Su dueña. — Interrumpió Kyo con un brillo de malicia en su mirada. — Te dije que tenía una mascota.

— Pensé que te referías a un perro o a un gato... Esperen ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes dos...?

—Aún estamos decidiendo en un collar que nos guste. — Le cerró un ojo la chica y muy bien de la forma en que lo ponía su relación parecía más del tipo de las fantasías de 50 sombras de Grey que de dos amigos... Pero la cara de Dick valía totalmente la pena.

— ¿Jaybird? — Le vio en busca de preguntas su hermano totalmente perdido y el solo Sonrió.

— Woof. — Ladro divertido, y por la mirada de Kyo, se ganó totalmente su collar.

* * *

_**Nota: **llegamos a los cuarenta capítulos!! Los amo, todo esto es gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y si quieren puedo hacer mas adelante una continuación de este interlude! _


	43. A demon's tale, Forty-one

_Chicos los extraño! Sin ustedes se me olvida publicar y estoy almacenando muchos capítulos! Ohh por cierto leer la nota al final para saber sobre un posible **Spin-off**._

_Disfruten_!

* * *

Ahora el que Kyo decidiera evitar a los japoneses no significaba que no estuviera pendiente de ellos, después de todo era peligroso dejarlos andar por su cuenta. A diferencia de Nanimori, Gótica era una ciudad que temer y respetar, llena de toda clase de amenazas y aunque Dudaba — _Bueno, no del todo_ — que Reborn los pusiera en peligro mortal, no estaba de más estar un poco alerta, por eso fue que no le costo darse cuenta que uno de los personajes no se estaba adaptando bien a la escuela.

Hayato podía ser ruidoso, pero era bien parecido, inteligente y de buena familia, por lo que encajaba bien con la escuela, lo que también ayudaba a Tsuna ya que al ser prácticamente inseparables las personas que veían al fumador como alguien que valía la pena, también incluían a Tsuna. Por su parte Yamamoto con su supuesta beca deportiva, al igual que Ryohei, se estaban mezclando bien con sus respectivos equipos, haciendo amigos relativamente fácil, ahora solo quedaba alguien que estaba teniendo problemas.

Kyoko era una chica linda y amable, en una escuela normal seria el centro de atención — _como lo era en Nami-chuu_— pero en una escuela como la Academia Gótica donde jugaba un gran papel el prestigio y el dinero que tu familia tenía, ella era una extra, alguien a quien nadie daría una segunda mirada. Ignorar a alguien podía contar como una forma de acoso, pero sin violencia física Kyo no podía actuar, así que le deseaba lo mejor a la chica... O ese era el plan hasta que la encontró llorando en el baño.

* * *

Kyo iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a cierta Japonesa ir directo al baño, elevó una ceja y decidió seguirla dándole su tiempo a solas primero. En cuanto entró pequeños sollozos fueron lo que la recibió y suspiro, alguien tan alegre y amable como Kyoko no era el tipo de persona que debería estar llorando a escondidas en el baño.

Sin mucho cuidado pateó la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba abriendo este, encontrándose con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la chica y sus ojos algo hinchados.

— ¿Kyoka-senpai? — Pregunto parpadeando varias veces sorprendida antes de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. — ¡Lo siento! ¿Te moleste? M-Me iré de in—

— Habla. — La interrumpió antes de que siguiera disculpándose.

— Disculpa ¿que? — Pregunto con algo de confusión.

— Escucharé lo que te pasa, así que habla. — Aclaró bajando sus brazos para parecer menos una amenaza y en cuanto la contraria pareció procesar lo que dijo, se lanzó a ella abrazándola mientras lloraba y contaba sus problemas.

Pará decirle todo tan fácilmente, probablemente se lo había estado callando desde el principio para no preocupar a nadie, y Kyo podía entender eso así que... Al parecer tenía que ayudar a la japonesa a hacer algunos amigos —_Ella no, otros, con los que Reborn no tuviera planes ocultos relacionados_—.

* * *

Ahora, Kyoko no tenía una familia con un apellido importante, lo que jugaba en su contra... Por lo que al igual que su hermano su mejor opción sería meterla en algún equipo o club donde pudiera formar amistades rápido, de preferencia un equipo que fortaleciera los vínculos entre los participantes.

— ¿Un club? — Pregunto Drake luego de que fuera en su ayuda para resolver su problema. — Yo estoy en el de fotografía, pero no creo que le sirva, ahí es cada uno por su cuenta, además la fecha para la inscripción a los clubes ya pasó. — Añadió y Kyo vio a la menor encogerse en su lugar decepcionada. — Pero... Creo que el equipo de porristas perdió a dos miembros que se transfirieron, eran hermanas y se fueron a Metropolis, pero el punto es que están buscando gente.

Bueno, eso tendría que servir.

Ahora si se trataba de acrobacias, la persona perfecta para enseñarle era Grayson, solo que el estaba en Bludhaven... Además, creía que a Kyoko también le faltaba alguien que le enseñará a tener más confianza en ella y defenderse de posibles acosadoras — _a veces las mujeres podían ser más crueles que los hombres —_ por lo que decidió que la persona encargada de enseñarle a la castaña como moverse para entrar al equipo no era otra que Harley maldita Queen.

— ¿Realmente crees que esto es una buena idea? — Pregunto Ivy viendo a Harley con Kyoko prepararse.

— Queen es buena con las acrobacias. — Respondió tranquila dándole una galleta a Ipin que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

— Tu tambien lo eres, pudiste enseñarle tu misma.

— Drake dice que no soy una buena profesora. — Bueno, no eso, decía que era una profesora espartana y sin corazón, pero ustedes podían ver el punto.

— Le vas a enseñar a saltar no a pelear, hay una diferencia. — Insistió pero ella solo se bajó de hombros acariciando el cabello de la menor.

— ¡yo creo que se van a llevar bien! — Íntervino Byakuran. — A Harley-Chan le gusta la atención y la compañía. — Dijo llevando algunos malvaviscos a su boca.

— Si lo se, solo Sugiero que Harley no es la mejor influencia para alguien joven e impresionable. — Intento hacer al par entrar en razón.

— Dejalo, solo escuchan lo que quieren, tienen audición selectiva. — Apareció Timothy sentándose en una de las sillas de la terraza que quedaban vacías.

— ¿Querrá algo? — Pregunto Tetsuya qué había tomado aprender de Alfred como algo de vital importancia.

— Cafe, con leche, necesito el calcio debido a que alguien sigue intentando romper mis huesos. — Miró a Kyo quien tan solo le vio con diversión.

— Por supuesto. — Se retiro para ir a la cocina.

— Pensé que los estabas evitando ¿porque la ayudas? — Interrogó Drake y Kyo pareció pensar su respuesta.

— Prefiero ver a las personas sonreír. — contestó levantándose con una Ipin que se durmió en sus brazos no dejando lugar a más preguntas.

Puede que Kyo se sintiera _un poco_ culpable, después de todo Kyoko estaba aquí por el plan de Reborn que involucraba a Kyo, así que si no fuera por el cambio de residencia a Gótica, Kyoko sería feliz en Nanimori con sus amigos, en lugar de estar sola en una ciudad peligrosa y horrible, así que sólo estaba equilibrando las cosas... Y no mentía, ella si prefería ver a las personas a su alrededor feliz, una sonrisa sincera siempre era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

El día de las audiciones todos estaban algo preocupados debido a que Kyoka se presentaría también — _Kyoko insistió en que debían hacerlo juntas, y Kyo podía o no tener una debilidad por su mirada llena de inocencia_ — pero la importante el día de hoy era la morena.

— Kyoko Sasagawa. — Llamó la capitana de las porristas que estaba en una mesa junto con otras dos porristas y la entrenadora haciendo de jueces.

La morena fue con su uniforme y pompones en mano — _a todas las que lo intentaban se les era dado unos y si pasaban se podían quedar con ellos_ —, la música comenzó a tocar pero antes de iniciar levantó su mirada viendo a Kyo quien sólo Asintió, Kyoko Sonrió y dio inicio con su presentación.

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra cuando la japonesa comenzó con su presentación enseguida dando una vuelta hacia atrás aterrizando en sus manos antes de seguir dando vueltas hacia atrás, con algunos giros entre medio, para terminar de pie con los pompones en el aire al otro lado del gimnasio y ese solo fue el comienzo... ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Harley si era una profesora increíble —_Okay quizás Kyo no le tenía fe del todo pero funcionó así que estaba bien ¿no? — _

—¡Eso fue muy extremo Kyoko! — El primero en romper el silencio una vez la presentación terminó fue el hermano de la chica, y enseguida varias ovaciones y aplausos siguieron y por la mirada de las juezas... Kyoko debía estar en el equipó, su trabajo estaba hecho, estaba por irse cuando algo la detuvo.

— Kyoka Hibari. — _Cierto..._su audición, realmente no tenía nada preparado como Kyoko así que no sabía que hacer, de todas formas no pensaba entrar al equipo por lo que decidió hacer algo simple.

Una de sus presentaciones más básicas en el circo, que asumía sin los animales salvajes no seria nada del otro mundo, lo suficientemente bueno como para no hacer el ridículo y lo suficientemente normal como para no entrar al equipo.

Al terminar ni se molesto en mirar atrás, solo se fue decidiendo que debido a su buena acción del mes tomaría una taza de café extra en la mañana — _Gracias a la mala influencia de Drake Kyo estaba cayendo de nuevo en la adicción que era tomar café —._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kyoko se lanzó a sus brazos emociónada diciéndole como ambas pasaron y estarían juntas en el equipo decidió que quizás, tal vez, comenzar a ser una mala persona no sería algo tan malo.

* * *

_**Nota: **bueno la idea del spin-off sería básicamente Kyo en el mismo mundo que este, pero siguiendo mas la versión cannon con Kyo como la nube sin memorias de su vida pasada, pero como amiga de la infancia de Tsuna quien puede haber tomado un par de cursos desde pequeño con Kikyo Hibari sobre cómo dominar el mundo... Así que el Fic comenzaría con Tsuna —ya una vez después de que termina el manga con el como el décimo en Italia —enviando a Kyo a Gótica para conseguir que un miembro de la liga sea su aliado, y nuestra linda carnívora terminará metida en más líos de los que su contrato de trabajo señala.__¿Que les parece? ¿Debería intentarlo? _


	44. A demon's tale, forty-two

Me alegra que les gustara el interlude! Aunque tendrán que esperar por una continuación ya que antes tengo uno de Kimetsu no yaiba! Gracias por sus follows y sigo atenta a sus reviews!

* * *

En la academia Gótica las reuniones de padres y maestros eran más que nada una oportunidad para crear conexiones con los padres de los amigos de tus hijos, con los profesores o con cualquier otro que llegara a jugar un papel en el tablero. En el caso de Reborn, la conferencia era más que nada para establecer una buena relación con los profesores _— Y que de esa forma le dejaran hacer lo que quería en la escuela_ — y conocer a Padres que podrían ser buenos contactos en el futuro — _Tanto para Dame-Tsuna como para él ¿que? Nunca se sabía cuando un buen trabajo podía estar cerca y esto de ser tutor no sería para siempre, le gustaba pero también amaba la adrenalina de un buen golpe —_ por lo que con uno de sus mejores trajes, y su sonrisa encantadora número 6 — _lo suficientemente atractiva como para atraer la mirada de varios pero no tanto como para preocupar a las parejas y ganarse su antipatía_— se presentó a la presuntuosa escuela a hacer un buen trabajo como siempre.

Encantar a algunas señoras ricas ya era una rutina para él por lo que no presentó ningún problema, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en el mar de personas reunidas buscando a alguien en particular. Si su información era correcta — _y siempre lo era —_ Fon debería estar en la ciudad por lo que lo más obvio era que viniera a la reunión de su sobrina, pero a pesar de que esta ya comenzó hace un rato aún no lograba ver al asiático lo que le decepcionaba un poco, hace meses que no le veía o sabía de él y si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo — _cosa que no sería con nadie más _— estuvo preocupado por él.

Fon era el tipo de persona que no mostraba sus sentimientos claramente, pero que a pesar de eso sentía todo profundamente, resultando en sus llamás, que aunque a veces no las podías ver, no fallaban en acabar con sus enemigos. La muerte de Jason — _a quien jamás conoció, pero escucho historias de Fon, con esa sonrisa leve y cariñosa que guardaba sólo para aquellos que le importaban y era tan perfecta y encantadora que le hacía cosas raras a Reborn—_ debió afectarle bastante, y el realmente quiso verlo, pero para cuando se entero el asiático estaba de vuelta en China y sin forma de rastrear lo. Así que tal vez, solo quizás quería verlo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y ofrecerla una copa — _y_ _un hombro sobre el cual llorar o de preferencia un cuerpo caliente a su lado en la cama —_ para pasar el mal momento.

— Oh mira eso. — Murmuró una de las mujeres con las que estaba hablando y Reborn levantó la mirada de su copa viendo a varios mirar la entrada donde se hacían ver Fon acompañado por un sonriente Brucie.

— Parece que los rumores son ciertos... — Susurro otra y el elevó una ceja.

— Lo siento, aún soy nuevo en la ciudad ¿le molestaría ponerme al corriente? — Pregunto con cortesía y dulzura derramando se de sus labios y la mujer se sonrojo mientras sonreía.

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió apenada. — Usted debería saber que la casa donde vive pertenece a la familia Hibari ¿cierto?

— Cierto, ellos son mis patrocinadores. — Asintió.

—Bien, pues cuando Kyoka se fue a vivir a la residencia Wayne, todos creímos que se debia a la falta de Fon y que el señor Wayne cuidaría de la niña mientras esté no estaba.

— Pero ciertos rumores empezaron a correr, bueno siempre han habido algunos, pero ahora son más fuertes. — Se sumó otra madre a la conversación.

— ¿Y estos rumores serían? — Murmuró algo molesto de que no fueran al punto pero claro sin mostrarlo.

— Que el señor Wayne Y Fon son más que amigos. — Elevó una ceja y Reborn no tuvo que pensar mucho para entendér de que hablaba. — Es decir el señor Wayne siempre ha estado extrañamente cerca de Kyoka y la familia Hibari desde que llegaron a la ciudad, pero nadie sabe porque o de donde venía esa conexión. — Venía del millonario siendo Batman, pero eso no era algo que todo el mundo supiera.

— Si tuvieran una relación seria una gran respuesta, muchos dicen que también es la razón por la que Wayne sale con tantas chicas, para esconder su verdadera sexualidad y relación. — Añadió la mujer que comenzó a contar el rumor.

— Con ellos viviendo juntos, tal vez ahora saquen su relación a la luz. — Terminó de comentar una de las madres, enfrascandose en una conversación sobre la linda pareja que hacían.

¿Fon y Brucie? Eso no podía ser posible, es decir, si el tipo era millonario, atractivo e inteligente, pero era demasiado aburrido para alguien como Fon, quien prefería a alguien que supiera ponerle emoción a su vida, alguien que lo destruyera y lo volviera a armar por completo, alguien como... Reborn, que aunque nunca había hablado de sentimientos con el asiático, compartió su cama más de una vez, y estaba seguro de que Fon sabía que cuando necesitaba a alguien podía ir con él — _a pesar de nunca hablar del tema—._ La sola idea era ridícula, y si Reborn apretó su copa con demasiada fuerza al ver lo cercano que eran los azabaches mutuamente tan solo fue una coincidencia, después de todo el mejor Hitman del mundo no tenía porque sentir celos de nadie, en especial de un aburrido niño bueno con una regla tonta de no matar.

* * *

Bruce noto una mirada pesada sobre él e intentó que no le afectará mucho, usualmente recibía alguna de uno de los padres que estaba celoso de su éxito o algo por el estilo, por lo que no era nada nuevo, pero esta mirada en especial tenía algo más letal... Con disimulo observó por el rabillo de su ojo a la persona que lo miraba encontrándose para su sorpresa con la persona a la que Kyo y Fon estaban evitando, la cual por cierto luego de una investigación descubrió era un conocido Hitman en Italia, por lo que era una de sus prioridades mantener tanto a Kyo como a Fon lejos de este — _Ya sabía del pasado de Fon, pero también sabía que hacía su mejor intento por dejar esa vida atrás y ser una buena figura paternal para Kyo, por lo que lo no necesitaba a alguien como Reborn en su vida_ —, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ambos la sostenieron entrando en un concurso de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

— Gracias por acompañarme. — Al escuchar la voz de Fon, tan suave y calmada dejó de lado su competencia para ver al asiático y darle una sonrisa sincera.

— No hay nada que agradecer, se lo agotadoras que pueden ser estas cosas. — Dijo de forma honesta viendo a los otros padres que a sus ojos parecían más bien buitres al acecho. — Además tanto Kyo, como Tetsuya y Byakuran están viviendo bajo mi techo, por lo que son en parte mi responsabilidad. — Añadió ganándose una de esas pequeñas sonrisas donde los ojos onix del asiático brillaban con dulzura por lo que sabía que era una de las pocas sinceras que daba.

— Estuve hablando con el director sobre Ipin, quizás pueda inscribirla el próximo semestre. — Mencionó con calidez en su mirada al hablar de la niña.

— Si necesitas ayuda con algo sobre eso, o cualquier cosa solo debes pedirlo.

— Esta bien, ya haces mucho por mí y mi familia, no quisiera imponerme demasiado. — Negó suavemente y Bruce dejó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Nuestra familia. — Le corrigió porque aunque nunca lo dijeran en voz alta ambos sabían que su familia era una sola desde hace varios años.

— Yo—

— Chaos. —Los interrumpió el Hitman apareciendo a su lado, mirando la mano del millonario como si le ofendiera, y en lugar de sacarla Bruce la movió para sostener cerca y seguro a su lado al asiático — _puede o no puede que haya notado lo delgada que era su cintura, y anotará mentalmente el asegurarse de que comiera más —._

— Reborn, pensé que estarías ocupado hablando con las señoritas del lugar — Dijo Fon con veneno en sus palabras, aww tan adorable como siempre, como un gatito mostrando sus garras.

—Sabes que prefiero tu compañía a cualquier otra. — Dijo tomando su mano dándole un beso en el dorso, que fue recibido con una sonrisa que cualquiera que no conociera a Fon pensaría que era encantadora pero Reborn que si conocía al azabache sabía que significaba que querría desgarrar su cuello con sus dientes, ardiente — _Y no, Fon no lo hacía en ese sentido, sino en el muy violento y sangriento —_

— Tan encantador como siempre. —antes de poder quitar su mano fue Bruce quien se metió.

— Parece que no nos hemos presentado, Bruce Wayne ¿Usted Es? — se presentó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

— Reborn Sinclair, viejo compañero de Fon y actualmente me estoy quedando en su hogar. — Soltó a Fon para estrechar su mano y si ambos pusieron más fuerza de la necesaria solo ellos lo sabían.

A pesar de su apariencia tranquila y calmada, Fon era muy bueno leyendo el ambiente, y cuando se dio cuenta de la competencia de testorena que estaba por pasar frente a él decidió ir a su reunión con los profesores de sus cargas.

— ¿compañero? Eso es extraño, en todos los años que conozco a Fon no recuerdo que haya dicho tu nombre. — Contestó Bruce luego de dejar escapar a Fon, poniéndose cómo escudo entre él y el Hitman.

— Bueno Fon es muy reservado solo habla de ese tipo cosas con las personas en las que confía plenamente. — Debatió con una sonrisa apretando con más fuerza su mano.

— o tal vez solo no quería hablar de memorias poco placenteras. — contra atacó sin inmutarse ante la fuerza del agarre y el mismo también apretó con fuerza, pero al notar la sonrisa confiada del contrario supo que algo iba mal.

— Oh creeme, ambos tenemos memorias muy placenteras juntos. — Hablo con un tono de voz y mirada que dejaba poco lugar para la imaginación y finalmente Batman le solto un tanto sorprendido.

En todos los años en que conocía a Fon, nunca le vio una pareja o habló sobre un Amante por lo que asumía que tal vez era asexual... Ahora saber que si estaba interesado en los placeres de la carne era algo nuevo, bueno si era gay o al menos Bisexual tenía sentido que no hablara de ello, en Asia aún era algo como un taboo la homosexualidad por lo que era razonable que lo escondiera, el que Reborn hablara tan libre de eso cuando a su parecer Fon no quería decirlo, le parecía una falta de respeto y le hizo verle con un más hostilidad que antes.

— Ya puedo ver porque son solo eso, memorias. — Contestó notando como sus palabras parecieron afectar al contrario, pero antes de que pudiera responderle se disculpo. — Con tu permiso le prometí a Fon que no lo dejaría solo en la reunión y no sería muy caballero de mi parte saltar a mi palabra. — Dijo antes de dejar al italiano con la palabra en la boca para hacer su camino hasta su acompañante.

* * *

— Oh, pensé que ya estarías dándote cabezazos con Reborn para acertar dominancia. — Comentó Fon con esa sonrisa tan afilada suya y burla en sus ojos, que Batman conocía bien y aunque debería ser molesta, le pareció algo tierna.

— Me ofendes que pienses tan bajo de mi.

— ¿De Brucie? ¿No estuviste en una escándalo por usar una fuente como piscina con unas modelos? — elevó una ceja y hey, eso no contaba.

— Años atrás, estoy orgulloso de decir que he madurado desde entonces. — Se defendió con una sonrisa. — Además tenía que cumplir con mi palabra ¿no?

— Mhmm... — Murmuró escondiendo una sonrisa entre las largas mangas de su traje, que a diferencia del rojo que siempre usaba era de color negro con una rama de un cerezo en el cuello y hombro, realmente resaltaba sus ojos y piel de porcelana... Tal vez ahora que sabía de la sexualidad de Fon, el vigilante número uno de Gótica estaba considerando cosas que antes no había pensado... Pero eso era historia para otro día, ahora tenía a varios maestros que escuchar y charlas interminables que soportar.


	45. a demon's tale, Forty-three

Debo decir que también me encanto escribir a Fon y Brucie! Por lo que me alegra que les haya gustado, quizás mantenga a Reborn como la tercera de la discordia que intentará robarse a Fon incluso después de casado —es un ejemplo! No digo que haré eso pero tampoco lo niego! — Y no me hagan empezar con Kimetsu no yaiba, porque me rompió el corazón! Mi pobre Giyuu! Si alguna vez escribo un Fic de ese manga le daré a Yuu todo el amor que merece!

Ahora disfruten! Gracias por todos sus follows y reviews! Realmente me alegran el día

* * *

Varias veces escucho la expresión, "_cavar tu propia tumba_", pero no creyó que llegaría el día en que ese fuera su caso.

— Si no quieres hacerlo pue—Conner se dio la vuelta hasta que sintió un jalón en la manga de su chaqueta. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con bellos ojos grises casi azules, ocultos detrás de la largas pestañas, una de las mangas de su bello kimono ocultaba parte de su rostro, y al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pudo jurar que sintió su corazón dar un latido especialmente fuerte.

— Yo... Yo se que no nos conocemos mucho... Pero... — Su voz era tan frágil y sincera como un suave Susurro de terciopelo. — Desde la primera vez que te vi... Supe.. Supe que solo podías ser tu.. — bajo su manga y el héroe pudo ver como mordía uno de sus finos y delicados labios ahora de color azul. — ¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor sal conmigo! — exclamó levantando su mirada para verle a los ojos, notando que estos parecían brillar con el sol, y una suave ventisca arrastró pétalos rosados algunos de los cuales terminaron en el cabello de la chica, dándole una silueta más etérea que antes —_¿porque Dios crearía a una persona tan hermosa solo para terminar como un demonio? Más que demonio, Conner diría que era un ángel caído, la belleza del ángel y la malicia de caer al infierno o en este caso a Gótica —_

— ¡Muy bien hecho! — Aplaudió Tim sacando a Conner de su trance y el rostro antes lleno de tantas emociones de la más joven volvió a parecer neutro. — ¿vas a querer la foto? —Robin mostró la cámara y le tomó un segundo pestañear para registrar lo que estaba pasando.

— Ahm.. Si, claro. — Asintió tragando saliva teniendo que recordarse que esto no era más que un teatro.

— ¡Eso se ve super interesante! ¡Yo sigo! — Sonrió Wally en la fila y Kyo quiso suspirar, hoy sería un día mas largo de lo que imagino.

* * *

Todo comenzó gracias a la conferencia de padres y maestros, en la cual un apoderado — _Reborn, fue Reborn, el bastardo—_ Sugirió para el aniversario de la ciudad que los estudiantes hicieran una versión de un festival cultural japonés en lugar de las actividades normales, y ya que a los snob de la elite les encantaba la apropiación cultural — _Inclusión, si claro_. — todos aceptaron encantados.

Todo lo anterior resultó en cada clase teniendo que preparar algún tipo de puesto para atraer la atención de los visitantes. Por supuesto la clase de Tsuna fue con un maid café, y el resto de las clases también fueron por ideas tradicionales de los festivales en escuelas en Japón, a medida que los días fueron pasando todas las clases y clubes tenían sus ideas excepto por el suyo.

— Tenemos que explotar aquello que nadie más tiene. — Sugirió Timothy y ella elevó una ceja ante eso. — ¿alguna idea? — Debido a que Kyo y Ryohei eran las únicos japoneses las miradas cayeron sobre ellos, eso era racista en su opinión.

— ¡Podemos hacer un puesto de Box! ¡Sería muy extraño! — La mayoría se sintieron como idiotas al esperar algo del albino antes de que miraran a Kyo en busca de ayuda.

— Un árbol de confesiones. — Contestó recordando una historia que su Madre le contó de su tiempo en la escuela.

— ¿Que? — Le vio confundido Drake.

— debajo de un árbol, los visitantes pueden recibir una confesión de la persona por la que pagaron. — Explicó recordando lo feliz que se veía su mamá al decirle que la fila para que ella se confesara era tan larga que salía de la escuela.

— como una cabina de besos, pero en lugar de besos una confesión... — Murmuró el chico y pronto su mente brillante comenzó a idear un plan.

Kyo pronto se desconecto de eso ya que ahora tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse como salirse del equipo de porristas, no que no le gustara el ejercicio y las porras eran pegadisas pero no quería estar cerca de Kyoko — _Y por extension de Tsuna —_ más de lo estrictamente necesario, si tan solo Fon la dejara renunciar... Estaba segura de que el que no la dejara salirse tenía más que ver con el hecho de su amor por el caos —_cosa que todo Hibari tenía_ — que con él que era malo dejar sus responsabilidades.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ivy —y de _sacarle una rama a su cerezo en casa, con extremo cuidado_ — tenían ahora un cerezo hermoso y grande para funcionar como árbol de confesiones. Además del servicio de confesiones, para los que esperaban su turno, se abrio una pequeña sala de té, con té y dulces tradicionales asiáticos _—En los cuales Fon y Alfred ayudaron felices_ — sin contar que para darle un tema más oriental las chicas usaban kimonos mientras que los hombres tenían yukatas acorde al tema.

En un principio las chicas pensaron en todas usar un mismo tipo de kimono pero luego se convirtió en una competencia en quien tenía el más bonito y lograba más confesiones, eso era predecible y no le pareció nada sorprendente cuando escucho que los hombres tenían una apuesta parecida. Kyo no le tomó importancia porque aunque sabía que era hermosa, también sabía que la mayoría de la escuela —_ Y Gótica_ — le temía, por lo que Dudaba que fuera muy pedida.

Y en un principio tuvo razón, si, debido a la forma en que estaba vestida recibió varias miradas pero nadie daba señales de querer acercarse demasiado a ella, hasta que Byakuran paso.

— Vamos Kyo-chan, ¡tienes que hacer mi corazón latir! — Dijo el albino con una expresión de pura satisfacción y diversión de seguro esperando una confesión seca o regañadientes, pero olvidó una cosa.

Ella era la hija de Kikyo Hibari, y como tal fue educada en el arte de la seducción y las teatrales desde temprana edad —_Kikyo algún día esperaba que su hija tomará sus pasos olvidados para dominar el mundo, más que nada porque de esa forma todos podrían apreciar lo hermosa e inteligente que era su hija, era injusto que solo se concentrarán en su fuerza cuando ella se encargo de nutrir el resto de sus habilidades —_

— Senpai... — Dijo Kyo llamando la atención del albino mientras sacaba de sus mangas una bolsa de malvaviscos — _la cual tomó luego de que le dijeran que Byakuran pidió por ella. —_ mostrándola con ambas manos como si la ofreciera al chico mientras su mirada estaba en el piso. — Yo creo que usted es más dulce que cualquier malvavisco... Por eso... Me gusta... Por favor salga conmigo. — Pidió logrando que un adorable sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas levantando su mirada solo un poco para verle a través del rabillo del ojo, tan solo para volver a mirar al piso escondiendo su mirada como una doncella pura avergonzada.

El silencio que siguió solo fue cortado por el sonido de una cámara y luego por la voz de su compañero de clase.

—Ya tenemos la foto lista, podrá venir a retirarla más tarde. — Dijo Timothy con una sonrisa como si hubiera estado esperando esto todo el tiempo.

— Uhm... — Murmuró Byakuran tomando la bolsa de malvaviscos antes de irse perdido en sus pensamientos y si todo lo que tomaba para hacerlo callar era actuar un poco... Bueno, quizás Kyo lo haría más seguido.

Cuando la confesión terminó y el albino se fue la carnívora sinceramente pensó que ese sería su único trabajo del día, ella se _equivoco_.

Luego de la sorpresa original de todo el mundo ante su actitud y buenas habilidades como actriz, pronto la japonesa se convirtió en la persona más solicitada y pasó buena parte del día confesando sus no existentes sentimiento a cualquiera que pagará el precio. A medida que el tiempo fue pasando sus confesiones se volvieron más personalizadas ya que hacer la misma todo el tiempo era aburrido.

Pará la mayoría de las chicas hablar sobre un amor prohibido que superaba cualquier barrera, o actuar más galante hacia el truco ganándose sonrojos, pequeñas risas divertidas y encantadas e incluso algunos desmayos. Pará los chicos, llamarlos "_senpai_", sonrojar se, alabar algunas de sus cualidades, o decir que llevaba tiempo amando los en secreto la hacía ganarse sonrojos, risas nerviosas y sangrados nasales — _y quizás otras cosas pero ella realmente no quería pensar en eso _—.

Pará el almuerzo cuando su primer descanso llegó, ya estaba algo cansada, por lo que sólo se recostó junto a la mesa de té que era su puesto original.

* * *

Cuando Richard llegó al festival cultural junto con sus amigos, decidió mirar alrededor primero para no levantar sospechas — _aunque aún no tenían su primera cita si estaba saliendo ya que Kyo acepto—_ sobre su relación con la japonesa, por el lo gritaria a los cuatro vientos, pero la chica le convenció de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, y cuando está menciono lo estricta que era su familia respecto a parejas, decidió hacerle caso.

Cuando llegó al jardín donde estaba la clase de Kyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo bello que era el jardín estilo japonés que armaron para su presentación, el cual incluso tenía un gran cerezo en flor — _de seguro obra de Ivy —_, todos se veían bastante bien con su ropa tradicional japonesa, pero en cuanto sus ojos aterrizaron sobre una particular figura se quedo sin aire y pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo.

Recostada en el piso con un bello kimono con varias capaz blancas, azules y moradas, con diseños de estrellas como una constelación, con sus labios pintados de un profundo azul que iba con su ropa y ojos, estaba Kyo... Y Richard estaba segura que jamás vio a alguien más hermosa en toda su vida, era casi irreal, como un ángel descansando en la tierra, los pétalos de cereza que caían sobre ella, solo ayudaban más a la imagen.

—Wow Kyo se ve fantastica — Dijo Wally pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

— Si... — Logró decir tragando saliva con algo de difícultad.

— Llegan justo a tiempo. — Los saludo Tim que apareció a su lado. — Kyo finalmente tiene un descanso. — Comentó a lo que el resto le vio con confusión. — ha sido la persona más pedida durante casi todo el día, al principio pensé que iba a estallar por toda la atención pero lo está haciendo bastante bien.

— Esa es Kyo para ti, toda una profesional. — Sonrió Roy decidiendo ir a saludarla.

—¿Así que se ha declarado a varios? — Pregunto Conner a su lado.

— Creo que si esto fuera real estaría saliendo con al menos 50 personas ahora mismo. — contestó el azabache y Dick sintió algo de molestia en aquello...

Era cierto que su relación era nueva pero Kyo aún no decía ni una sola vez que le gustaba... Y podía verlo en sus ojos pero aún así una reafirmacion verbal seria algo que le gustaría, por lo que saber que ahora lo hacía con tanta facilidad a otras personas le molestaba y le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

— ¡Yo quiero una confesión! Suena divertido, todos deberíamos tener una — Sugirió el velocista y sus amigos rieron antes de ver cómo Kyo volvía al trabajo.

* * *

Al final del día todos recibieron una confesión por parte de Kyo, oh bueno, todos menos Dick quien dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y se retiro antes.

Muy bien, Kyo no estaba decepcionada, para nada, estaba totalmente tranquila con el hecho de que se hubiera confesado a casi toda Gótica _— y más con todos los visitantes externos_ — menos a la única persona a la que realmente hacía su corazón latir, claro que no, y para nada se estaba sintiendo mezquina al respecto... Ella estaba por sobre esas cosas — _No lo estaba, y cuando su descontento se comenzó a mostrar Timothy la envío a buscar más dulces al salón_ — por lo que estaba totalmente bien con eso.

Sip... Lo estaba.

Un Suspiro escapó de sus labio mientras entraba a la sala tan solo para sentir como alguien tomaba su muñeca y la dejaba con su espalda contra la pared, por un segundo sus reflejos casi la hicieron devolver el golpe a su atacante, pero ese aroma lo conocía.

Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando unos labios que reconoció al instante se estrellaron con los suyos, en un beso hambriento que hizo que perdiera la fuerza en las rodillas. La mano que estaba en su muñeca subió y entrelazo sus manos mientras la otra bajaba un poco su kimono exponiendo la tersa piel de porcelana de su hombro.

Los labios del mayor bajaron por su piel logrando que tuviera que tapar su boca con una de sus manos para no ser escuchados, y se estremeció cuando dientes se enterraron en su piel, prácticamente derritiendose ante la acción, de no ser porque Grayson la sujeto de la cintura y estaba firme contra la pared estaba segura de que habría terminado en el piso.

Richard vio contento la marca que comenzaba a enrojecer en la piel de la chica, no estaba en un lugar muy visible, pero... El que Kyo cargará una marca que cada vez que se mirara en el espejo le recordaría lo que hizo, lo llenaba con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo.

— Richard... — Escucho Susurrar su nombre y levanto su rostro encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado, y jadeante de su Kyo. Su labial estaba corrido debido a lo agresivo del beso y sus labios algo hinchados, mientras que sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados al borde de las lágrimas... _Dios_...

Dick no quería nada más que _arruinarla_, tomarse su tiempo quitando cada capa de su kimono dejando caricias por toda su piel, dejando marcas y besos a su paso, y ver su rostro consumido por el extasis y el placer... Demonios, tan solo la imagen mental en su cabeza le hacia sentir cosas que no sabía podía sentir por lo que negó, el mismo decidió tomarse su tiempo con Kyo así que no debía porque desesperar ahora.

— Lo siento, es solo que viéndote con todas esas personas me sentí algo celoso, lo lamento. — Se disculpo dejando su frente apoyada en su hombro, notando como la chica dejaba sus manos en sus brazos.

— La única persona a la que le quería... Decir esas palabra es la única a la que no me confesé hoy. — Susurro por lo bajo — Aunque... "_gustar_" no piensa a describir lo que siento por ti... — confesó y antes de que Richard pudiera preguntarle más al respecto ella le empujó tomado una bandeja de dulces cercanos antes de huir.

Aún así, a sus ojos no pasó desapercibido la forma en que el sonrojo llegó a sus orejas o el como su voz tembló, cosas que no hizo durante las otras confesiones...

—Oh Dios... — Suspiro dejándose caer contra la pared colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas, era definitivo _Kyo sería su muerte._


	46. A demon's tale, Forty-four

Los extraño! Están bien? De todas espero que disfruten el capitulo y saber de ustedes pronto!

* * *

Ahora que Drake estaba pronto a hacer su debut en las calles como Robin, Kyo tenía una nueva misión: hacer al chico maravilla intocable.

Originalmente pensó que la protección del murciélago bastaría para mantener a Robin vivo, después de todo el caballero de la noche se las arreglaba bien por su cuenta sin su ayuda, así que cuando Jason tomó el manto, Kyo creyó que estaría bien sin que interviniera, ahora, después de lo sucedido Kyo vio su error y no planeaba cometerlo dos veces, así que si, su prioridad era hacer a Robin una de sus reglas y tenía un plan de como hacer eso pasar.

Lo primero en su plan era hacer que el mensaje llegara a la mayor cantidad de oídos posibles, pero sin que lo pudieran conectar a ella — _No quería que Drake pensara que no le tenía fe o meterse en discusiones con Bruce cuando se estaban llevando tan bien —_ lo que significa que tenía que hacer que el mensaje lo esparciera alguien más, alguien con la suficiente autoridad sobre la ciudad como para que la mayoría de los criminales lo pensara dos veces antes de mirar al chico maravillo pensando causarle daño.

* * *

— Ya conseguí lo que me pediste. — Dijo Ivy a su lado entregándole un pedazo de papel que ella tomó para verlo de forma apreciativa antes de pasárselo a Tetsuya. – ¿Estas segura de que no quieres la ayuda de Fon para esto? — Pregunto la pelirroja viendo a Tetsuya quemar el papel.

— No lo necesito. — Contestó bajandose de hombros mientras terminaba su tarea de cálculo, algo realmente horrible si le preguntan a ella. — Además, será una noche de chicas. — Añadió con una leve sonrisa y la pelirroja Rio.

— Le diré a Harley, estará feliz de salir un rato sin supervision. — Respondió saliendo de la habitación dejando a la japonesa haciendo su tarea en compañía de su fiel acompañante.

Muy bien la parte uno de su plan iba bien, pero aún necesitaba encargarse de su discurso, después de todo su Madre siempre le dijo que era importante tanto el mensaje como la forma en que lo entregabas.

* * *

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres que alguien más las acompañe? — Pregunto Bruce viendo a Kyo tomar su cartera de las manos de Tetsuya mientras Ivy la esperaba en la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento Brucie! ¡Hoy es una noche de chicas! — Le abrazo por la espalda la psiquiatra antes de soltarlo para arrastrar a las demás a la salida donde un convertible rojo las esperaba.

— Que tengan una buena noche. — Les deseo Fon mostrando las llaves, las cuales Harley quizo tomar pero este las levanto en lo alto donde no pudiera tomarlas.

— Mhmm. — Asintió su sobrina no estando segura si sabía o no que iban a hacer esta noche, pero decidiendo que no importaba.

— Diviértanse. — Lanzó las llaves a Pamela que ya estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor.

— ¡Tan cruel! ¡Yo conduzco de vuelta! — Exclamó la rubia saltando al asiento trasero del auto mientras Kyo se subía al de copiloto con los brazos cruzados. — ¡Chaito! —Se despidió al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja pisaba el acelerador y el auto se movia hacia su destino.

El viaje fue pasado entre los interminables cantos de Harley de la música que estaba en la radio y las amenazas de Ivy de regresar si no se mantenía en su asiento de una buena vez, en todo no se fue un viaje aburrido.

Al llegar uno de los clubes más famosos de Gótica las recibió, Kyo consideró disfrazarse para aparentar un poco... Pero este club veía todo tipo de cosas y nunca llegaban a ver la luz del día — _o de la computadora en la Bati cueva__ lo que era lo importante _— por lo que no se molesto en esconder su identidad.

En la puerta había una gran fila que se disperso en el momento en que las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, el guardia tan solo tembló antes de abrirles la puerta al establecimiento.

Varias mesas con un toque vintage, una cantante con un vestido más largo que sus piernas, no estaba mal, si tan solo no fuera el lugar de reunión de la peor basura que Gótica tenía para ofrecer Kyo consideraría volver.

— Las están esperando en el área VIP, por aquí. — Apareció una mesera pero como era de esperar solo Kyo le siguió ya que Harley fue por un trago e Ivy le siguió para evitar que se metiera en problemas antes de tiempo.

Sentados en la mesa VIP con copas en sus manos estaban los famosos villanos conocidos como el pingüino, Black mask y Baine, toda una vista que ver la verdad.

— Buenas noches señorita Kyoka — Le saludo el villano de la máscara y ella tan solo se sentó notando como le servían un trago y ella elevo una ceja. — Se que es una menor pero pensé que por lo especial de la ocasión podíamos hacer una excepción.

— ¿Especial de la ocasión? — Pregunto tomando el trago antes de tirar su contenido al piso, no era tan tonta como para beber algo que no vio como sirvieron.

— No todas las noches el demonio de Gótica pide una audiencia con los empresarios locales. — Habló el pingüino y Kyo observó su rostro antes de levantar su mirada a su sombrero de copa.

— Pensamos que tu tío estaría contigo. — Señaló Bane, oh cierto, el tenía un pequeño trauma con Fon de hace unos años.

— No necesito a mi tío para esto. — Respondió tranquila llevando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿y esto sería? — Elevó una ceja el dueño del club.

— Una nueva regla. — Decreto como algo solemne. — Robin es intocable, esparzan el mensaje. — Dijo notando la estupefacción en el rostro de los contrarios.

— ¿habrá un nuevo chico maravilla? ¿Que tipo de relación tienes con el? — inquirió el villano con el sombrero de copa.

— Es no es su asunto, solo respeten la nueva regla o—

— ¿o que? ¿Nos vas a morder? Eso ya está viejo, deberías buscar algo nuevo. — La interrumpió el de la máscara.

— No debiste venir aqui sola y dar órdenes pequeña muñequita, sin tu tío estas indefensa. — Le vio amenazante el criminal con más músculos que neuronas funcionales.

— No necesito a mi tío. — Repitió viendo sería a los mayores notando como uno de los jefes criminales se acercaba a ella. — Y no los mordere.

— ¿Entonces que? ¿Nos matarás? — Pregunto Black mask con una sonrisa divertida tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello y miró atrás a sus compañeros como si le hubieran dicho una buena broma. — Ese no es tu estilo pequeño demonio. — la miró con burla y Kyo Sonrió de forma dulce.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hagar algo Kyo clavo un bisturí en su hombro e igual de rápido la sacó para clavarla a centímetros de su corazón. El villano sacó un alarido de dolor cayendo al piso de rodillas frente a la chica que seguía sonriendo de forma dulce.

— Si muevo el cuchillo cinco centímetros a la izquierda perforare tu corazón y moririas segundos después de que saque el cuchillo y caigas al piso por completo. — Dijo con calma como si hablara del clima. — No confundas mi piedad con ingenuidad, no soy Batman, si rompen las reglas no dudaré en sacar la basura.

— Tu... ¡Ahhh! — Chillo de dolor cuando retorcido el cuchillo en su interior.

— puedo nombrar cada hueso en sus cuerpos mientras lo rompo, nombrar cada vena al cortarla, y cada órgano al removerlo de sus putridos cuerpos, sin anestesia para que puedan aprender un poco. — Levanto su mano libre para llevarla al mentón del mayor levantando su rostro. — No me subestimes de nuevo, no terminará bien para ti. — Negó levantando su mirada para ver al par de criminales detrás que parecían pegados a sus asientos y no se atrevían ni a tragar. — Si algo le pasa a Robin, aún si no estuvieron presentes los haré personalmente responsables y vendré a cumplir mi promesa ¿Entendído? — Una bella y dulce sonrisa como la miel volvió a cubrir su rostro y los tres a sintieron. — Bien. — Le Soltó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de espaldas aun con el cuchillo en su pecho. — Y tienes razón, matar no es mi estilo, pero el suyo si. — Señaló a un punto de la barra donde Harley ya se había metido en problemas y estaba dándole sus merecidos a unos ebrios.

Al parecer el que el demonio estába juntando villanos para usar como secuaces no era del todo un rumor tonto... Kyo solo se levantó de su lugar

— Que tengan una buena noche caballeros. — Les deseo haciendo ademán de irse hasta que se detuvo dándose la media vuelta. — Tu sombrero, lo quiero. — Apuntó al pingüino que le vio algo sorprendido para luego asentir y entregarle el sombrero. — Gracias. — Agradeció llevándose el sombrerero con ella para luego ir a la barra donde Ivy tomaba un trago rindiendo se en sus intentos de detener a Harley.

— Asumo que tus negocios fueron bien. — Comentó la mayor y ella Asintió mientras hacía un gesto para que le dieran algo de tomar, observando la preparación.

— Mhmm. — Dijo colocándose el sombrero mientras tomaba de su primer mojito, el villano tenía razón hoy si era una noche especial, poner a la basura en su lugar siempre era una actividad entretenida y digna de celebrar.

* * *

**_Nota_**: _No te metas con Kyo-chan! Ella es una carnívora y sus palabras son ley! ¿Que les pareció? Sentía que hacía falta un capítulo de poder femenino! _


	47. A demon's tale, Forty-five

Kyo estaba teniendo una semana horrible y cualquiera que estuviera cerca podía notarlo, por lo que era normal que se formará un perímetro a su alrededor como medida de seguridad, incluso los profesores permitieron a sus compañeros mover sus asientos para darle su espacio a la carnívora.

Los pocos idiotas que se atrevieron a cruzar su camino, fueron mordidos como nunca antes, con una brutalidad jamás vista antes de la japonesa que incluso parecía estarse conteniendo, nadie quería saber que pasaría si dejaba de contenerse, para el final de la semana le estaba haciendo justicia a su sobre nombre del _demonio de Gótica_.

Ahora se preguntaran que tenía molesta a nuestra carnívora, la verdad es que ni ella mismo lo sabía. Todo comenzó el lunes en la noche cuando algo la despertó a mitad de la noche con tanta fuerza que la tiro al piso de su habitación y por unos instantes su cabeza la mato, con un dolor de cabeza horrible al mismo tiempo que sentía que se ahogaba, ella no estaba segura de que pasó después... Solo recuerda despertar con su habitación hecha un desastre, sus manos heridas y un humor de perros.

Por supuesto fue al doctor en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad pero nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta que tenía, Shamal dijo que podían ser _"las hormonas adolescentes" _y terminó metido dentro de una pared por eso.

Kyo solo sabía que podía sentir una ira que parecía rasgar debajo de su piel en busca de salir, y en caso de que pudiera salir... No, no podía dejar la salir, algo le decía que de hacerlo las cosas no terminarían bien para nadie. Por lo que se obligó a mantener un rostro estoico y controlarse lo mejor que podía y lo odiaba.

Tener que pretender que todo estaba bien, asentir cuando quería gritar, le traía recuerdos horribles de sus años en el hospital, lo que la dejaba con un sabor de boca horrible e incluso más enojada y furiosa que antes.

Al notar que el mar humor de Kyo se estaba volviendo un problema todos en la casa intentaron ayudarla.

El primero fue Fon con algo de meditación.

— Cierra tus ojos, despeja tu mente y sólo respira. — Indico mientras ambos estaban sentados en el jardín con algo de insienso para ayudar a calmarla. — Concentra todas tus malas energías en la palma de tu mano y aprieta.— indicó y ella realmente se concentró haciendo lo pedido y tal vez se concentró demasiado porque empezó a sentir algo caliente en su mano. — Ahora abre tu mano y dejalo ir... — abrió su mano al igual que sus ojos y una llama dorada la recibió... _Bueno mierda._

— Tengo que irme. — Dijo saliendo antes de que su tío pudiera verla y corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

Cuando sintió que estaba fuera de la mirada de cualquiera vio su mano donde unas llamas doradas la recibieron... Viendo el lado positivo al ser un sol estaba libre de ser un elemento de Tsuna... Esperen habían fics donde el cielo acumulaba elementos a diestra y siniestra y con todos los cambios en la trama nada le aseguraba que este no fuera uno de ellos, Maldijo sintiendo esa ira chispeante debajo de su piel y tomo una larga respiración ¿que era lo que decían en esa serie para calmarse?

— Hay tres cosas que no puedes ocultar... El sol, la luna, y la verdad. — la última parte no era del todo reconfortante pero después de repetirlo algunas veces las llamas se fueron, pero la ira seguía ahí, de hecho, estaba segura de que ahora con el nuevo descubrimiento se volvieron más fuerte.

**_Bueno mierda._**

* * *

El siguiente en inténtarlo fue Bruce con una sesión de entrenamiento, lo que desde un principio debieron saber que sería una mala idea.

— No estoy segura sobre esto. — Dijo temerosa de que sus llamas se manifestarán durante la pelea.

— Creeme, te ayudará. — aseguró Batman y ella decidió confiar en él.

Al final del encuentro Kyo entendía totalmente como Drake se sentía. Debido a que se estaba conteniendo para no sacar sus llamas, el caballero de la noche barrio el piso con ella de forma repetida.

— ¡vamos! ¡Defiende te! ¡Pelea! ¡Dejalo salir! — Le incentivo el mayor dándole una serie de golpes consecutivos y entre sus gritos y los golpes la carnívora no pudo pensar bien.

—¡Callate! — Grito dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar bastante lejos. Por un segundo todo fue silencio con la respiración acelerada de la menor hasta que noto que lo mandó mucho más lejos de lo que normalmente podría hacerlo ¿uso sus llamas? Maldición.

— Kyo... — Murmuró sorprendido el azabache sujetando su pecho que sentía como si fue quemado, pero no tenía nada además de la amenaza de un moretón y por un segundo en que Kyo le vio con ira contenida podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron dorados.

— Ire arriba. — Fue todo lo que dijo la joven antes de darse la vuelta e irse dejando solo a Batman.

* * *

La siguiente en intentarlo fue Ivy quien le ayudó con algo de jardinería.

— Sólo dales un poco de agua y luego las mueves para que les dé algo de sol. — Indicó la mayor con tranquilidad y ella Suspiro, eso parecía fácil y sin ningún problema de sacar sus llamas.

Se equivoco, en retrospectiva fue su culpa.

Cuando Pamela dijo que las plantas necesitaba algo de sol, puede que pensara que probar sus nuevos poderes serían una buena idea, lo que claramente no fue una buena idea ya que la planta creció demasiado y luego comenzó a morir, antes de que la villana pudiera decir algo tiro la maseta y salió corriendo diciendo una disculpa.

Lo leyó en una parte, las llamas de sol usadas de forma incorrecta podían causar cáncer... Paso una mano por su rostro, si antes estaba asustada de su propia poder ahora estaba aterrada. La sola idea de hacer pasar a otro ser humano por lo que ella tuvo que pasar la asqueaba y tan solo se Rio ante la ironía de la vida.

La niña que murió de cáncer, podía darle cáncer a otros. Genial, sería la chica cancer, dándole muertes lentas a los que tocará.

Su humor fue más en declive desde ahí, ahora ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarla directo y ella tampoco los culpaba, ya que ni Kyo podía verse al espejo sin sentir miedo y furia en iguales partes.

* * *

El último intento vino de parte de Harley.

— ¿Un karaoke? Si... No creo que esta fuera la mejor idea. — Murmuró Drake luego de que la rubia los arrastrara a todos.

— Debo admitir que de todas tus ideas está es la normal así que te doy un 10 por el intento. — Le felicito Pamela acariciando su cabello.

— Pudimos hacer esto en casa. — comentó Bruce al notar lo cuestionable del establecimiento.

— ¡Eso no es divertido! Es mejor hacerlo con público. — Defendió Byakuran y el resto entendió que fue una idea en conjunto.

— Me parece interésante, en Japón estos lugares son comunes pero nunca pude visitar uno. — Comentó Fon quién como el adulto responsable dejó a Ipin durmiendo con Alfred como niñera, por supuesto el se ofreció en quedarse pero el mayordomo rechazo la idea enseguida.

— Si no te gusta podemos irnos Kyo. — Dijo Richard a su lado quien luego de enterarse del mal humor de su novia decidió intervenir por lo que se unió a su salida. — ¿Kyo?

La carnívora no le miró ya que estaba mirando el escenario donde una chica cantaba algo desafinada pero con emoción y le recordó la máquina de karaoke que su padre donó al hospital para que pudieran entretenerse los días que no podían visitarla y para que practicará con su voz.

En cuanto la chica terminó Kyo sin mirar atrás fue al escenario tomando su lugar, viendo la pantalla en busca de una canción que conociera y cuando encontró la correcta no dudo en presionarla.

La música comenzó a tocar con la guitarra y el tambor y ella tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a cantar.

— _I can feel it in the back of my tongue. (Puedo sentirlo en la parte de atrás de mi lengua)_ — Canto la primera parte tomando con fuerza el micrófono. — _all the words getting trapped in my lungs.(todas las palabras van quedando atrapadas en mis pulmones) —_ Ni si quiera miro el publico o la pantalla, tan solo se concentró en la canción, en sentir cada letra y melodia. — _heavy like a stone, waiting for the river to run..._ _(pesadas como una piedra, esperando a que el río fluya) _— Tomó una bocanada de aire extra mirando al frente _— I wanna lash out! I wanna let it out! (Quiero arremeter! Quiero dejarlo salir!) —_ Prácticamente Grito contra el micrófono sintiendo una satisfacción olvidada comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo como adrenalina pura. — _cause I can feel it, in the back of my tongue on the back of my tongue... (Porque puedo sentirlo, en la parte de atrás de mi lengua)_

Con más confianza renovada, dejó todos sus sentimientos embotellados salir en la letra de la canción.

— _Oh, hard to hold this fire inside me, oh I know sometimes it's frightening, hard to hold this fire inside me,oh oh it's not really like me. (oh, es difícil contener este fuego en mi interior, oh lo sé a veces es aterrador, oh oh, no es realmente como yo)_ — Canto con una sonrisa llena de emoción en su rostro soltando toda la ira y frustración de estos días. — _lash out! I gotta let it out! I wanna lash out! I wanna lash out! (arremete! Tengo que dejarlo salir! Quiero arremeter, quiero arremeter!)_

Por unos instantes cuando Kyo fue al escenario todos se prepararon para lo peor esperando que la chica destruyera el lugar, definitivamente ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaron que realmente comenzará a cantar.

No podían dejar de seguir sus movimientos con sus ojos de alguna forma creyendo estar en un bizarro sueño ¿y la parte más extraña? Kyo no sólo estába cantando, estaba _rockeando_. Podía perfectamente transmitir sus emociones en cada letra y cada movimiento parecía ensayado y refinado tras años de práctica diseñado para atraer al público.

— Santo pudin. — Harley fue la que rompió el silencio, quien siendo honestos no espero que su plan fuera a funcionar y sólo vino por los margaritas y para cantar algo de las spice Girls.

— ¿Esto está pasando? No soy el único que lo está viendo ¿cierto? — Pregunto Timothy mirando a sus acompañantes que por la forma en que estaban pegados mirando al frente veían y escuchaban lo mismo que el. — Muy bien, no estoy alucinando.

— Podría ser histeria colectiva. — Sugirió Pamela que aun no creía lo que sus sentidos le mostraban, pero a medida que la canción seguía y más personas se levantaban de sus asientos para cantar a coro con la chica su incredulidad aumentaba y disminuía a iguales medidas.

— ¿Alguien sabía sobre... Esto? — Cuestióno Bruce, el nivel con la chica se desenvolvia en el escenario y el control sobre su propia eran demasiados buenos como para ser de una novata o alguien que cantaba en la ducha.

—Yo lo sabía. — Llamó la atención Richard y todas las miradas recayeron sobre el. — Un día la escuché cantando, pero nada a este nivel, ella no sabe que la escuche así que no quise decir nada. — Explicó volviendo a mirar en frente viendo cómo Kyo brillaba en ese simple y pequeño escenario como una estrella.

— Bueno, a mí me gusta. — Sonrió Byakuran tomando la mano de Harley para ir al grupo que estaba cantando de pie junto al escenario como en un concierto.

— _I can't be the cork come out of the bottle, I can't be the cork come out of the bottle (no puedo ser el corcho sal de la botella, no puedo ser el corcho sal de la botella)_ — Para este punto de la canción todo el mundo estaba cantando con la japonesa daba pequeños saltos en el escenario. — _Lash out! I wanna let it out! (arremete! Quiero dejarlo salir!)_ — al escuchar y ver a las personas bailando y cantando con ella una alegria que enterró en su primera vida volvió con ella.

Su familia estaba orientada a la música, su padre era un pianista que se convirtió en profesor de música y su madre era una cantante, que prefería el familiar público de un club conocido que una multitud de extraños en un estadio, aunque también cantaba en teatros a veces cuando un buen musical se presentaba. Sus hermanos tocaban el piano, y el violin, pero ella... Ella tomó el curso de su Madre, incluso atrapada en una cama de hospital podías cantar.

En la música ella encontró su consuelo, en las melodías y letras podía dejar sus emociones salir, podía ser libres de las paredes de las paredes del hospital y a veces de su propia piel.

— _I wanna let it out! I wanna lash out! (quiero dejarlo salir! Quiero arremeter!)_ — en las últimas estrofas de la canción puso toda su energía sintiendo una catarsis en su interior que se llevó todo lo más. — _I wanna let it out! I gotta lash out!_ _(quiero dejarlo salir, tengo que arremeter!) _— terminó de cantar jadeando a penas con el aire suficiente y los aplausos resonaron en todo el lugar.

Se había salido de personaje como nunca antes en su vida, al darse cuenta de esto levantó la mirada un poco asustada buscando a su familia, hasta que los vio al fondo viéndola sorprendidos pero aplaudiendo y vitoreando como el resto _— Bueno, algunos más vocales que otros, léase Richard, Harley, Byakuran y extrañamente Drake_ — de la audiencia y tapó su boca, estaba tan feliz que sintió que podía llorar, claro que no lo hizo pero en su lugar les regalo la sonrisa más sincera que dio en su vida — _vidas_ — mientras sentía su corazón latir en su garganta.

Al final la única que terminó cantando toda la noche sin parar fue Kyo, quien al final de cada canción le pedían otra y ella no se pudo resistir, y quizás fue el liberar el estrés de una forma no violenta — _en que no podía manifestar sus llamas_ — o tal vez fue el hecho de que finalmente podía mostrar una parte de su verdadero yo que oculto por años temiendo que fuera tan encontrá de su personaje que la rechazaran por ello, pero al final de la noche su humor estaba por las nubes.

* * *

_Notas: Kyo también siente, así que este capítulo es para todos sus sentimientos y también preludio de cierto anti héroe ¿adivinan que despertó a Kyo? La canción es Lash out de Alice Merton que me llego en el momento justo, quería hacer un capítulo de angustia y con el pasado de Kyo y este me pareció perfecto, me alegra que les gustara! Y si Kyo es la reina arrodillense ante ella. Como siempre espero sus follows y reviews Y espero que estén bien _


	48. A demon's tale, Forty-six

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire mirando a todas las personas que la última semana con su mal humor se preocuparon por ella e intentaron animarla, su _familia_, e intentó respirar pero el aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta por un segundo, estaba nerviosa y cualquiera podía darse cuenta, lo que no era para nada normal dada su cara de poker con la cual todos se habían familiarizado con el paso del tiempo.

— Quizás una taza de te pueda ayudar. — Ofreció Alfred y Kyo salió de sus pensamientos, cierto... Los reunió a todos en la sala por una razón, y podía notar la curiosidad y preocupación en sus rostros por su silencio, si era una persona de pocas palabras, pero cuando tenía algo que decir lo decía, directo al punto, quedarse callada y causar suspenso no era lo suyo, ahora deseaba que lo fuera.

— Kyo-chan, sea lo que sea que quieres decirnos, está bien, no tienes que forzar te a ti misma. — Intento apoyarla su Tío con ojos llenos de cariño y compresión, por lo que trago todas sus inseguridades y abrió la boca.

Ella decidió que haría esto, y aún era una Hibari, y los Hibari siempre seguían adelante.

— Interrupciones y preguntas cuando termine de hablar. — Ordenó primero ya que sabía que de no decirlo sería interrumpida varias veces y si paraba no creía ser capaz de continuar. — Tenía 5 años cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer... Lo recuerdo bien debido a que fue la primera vez que vi a mi mamá llorar, entonces no entendía porque estaba llorando, pero cuando la químio comenzó y los niños con los que me trataba murieron lo entendí... _Iba a morir_. — en algún punto bajo la mirada viendo sus manos como puños apretando su falda con fuerza e intento relajarse sin mucho éxito. — Vencí al cáncer dos veces, en la tercera no tuve tanta suerte... La tercera es la vencida ¿no? — Dejó una risa sin gracia escapar de sus labios, y cerró sus ojos sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. — y luego... Y luego recuerdo golpearme la cabeza, y tener fiebre, para cuando la fiebre terminó, podía recordar lo todo, tanto mis años como Kyoka Hibari, como los que pasé en una cama de hospital, así que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que reencarne... Creo, tal vez tan solo tuve un sueño muy vivido por la contusión y la fiebre, no tengo nada que pruebe que lo que digo es real... Pero, se sintió real para mí, el tratamiento, las canciones de cuna de mi madre... Mi familia... — no paro hasta que sintió algo correr por sus mejillas notando como lágrimas caían sobre sus manos y se detuvo para secar su rostro con sus mangas, intentando mantener la compostura, conto hasta 10 en su cabeza y levantó la mirada segura. — ¿algunas preguntas?

Jamás fue especialmente buena leyendo las emociones de otros, y ahora lo único que podía ver era confusión y varias mezclas de otras emociones que no podía identificar a ciencia cierta pero hasta ahora parecía que le creían... Y eso era algo bueno ¿no?

— ¿Cuántos... Cuantos años tenías cuando moriste? — Bruce fue el primero en romper el silencio sorprendiendo la.

— 15, tenía quince, lo recuerdo bien porque morí una hora después de mi cumpleaños. — contestó con una sonrisa forzada notando como el héroe apretaba los puños.

— Dijiste que tenías una familia. — Habló ahora Ivy y ella ahora Asintió.

— Ambos Padres y dos hermanos. — Sonrió de forma honesta al pensar en ellos. — Mi padre era profesor de música, conoció a mi madre trabajando en un club como pianista, mi madre era la cantante. — su cuerpo se relajo ante la memoria. — Mi hermano mayor tocaba el piano, y el de en medio el violin, yo era la menor, y cantaba como mi madre.

— ¿Porque ahora? — Pregunto Drake y era una pregunta que estuvo esperando, y le sorprendía que no fuera la primera.

— La razón por la que estaba molesta esta semana fue por ésto. — Levanto su mano manifestando sus llamas sorprendiendo a varios, sobre todo a su tío, ya que estaba contando secretos asumía que romper un par de secretos de la mafia estaría bien, además aún no era parte oficial de ella así que sus reglas no le aplicaban.

— Llamas de sol... — Murmuró su tío y las miradas se dirigieron a él. — ¿Eso es porque...?

— Esperen, Esperen ¿que son esas? ¿Y como las conoces? — Intervino Harley, Kyo compartió una mirada con su tío en la cual este termino suspirando, bueno de todas formas la mayoría en la sala tenía conexiones con el bajo mundo.

— Se llaman llamas de la última voluntad, son un secreto bien guardado de la mafia. — Explicó extendiendo su mano mostrando sus propias llamas de color rojo.

— ¿Estas tratando de decir que los de la Mafia son metas?

— No metas, ya que las llamas son algo que todo ser humano posee, son... Como su nombre lo llama la manifestación de _"la voluntad"_ de una persona que usualmente aparecen cuando la persona se encuentra en peligro o apuntó de morir, por eso la otra parte en su nombre "_última_".

— ¡Yo he estado en muchas situaciones peligrosas y jamás he sacado llamitas de color! — Grito la rubia haciendo un puchero.

— Hay muchos factores para su manifestación, su herencia, el entrenamiento al que se somete, su propia resolución, y a veces el saber que existen puede ayudar también, como en todo hay personas que son naturales y otras que necesitan perfeccionarlo durante toda una vida. — Por lo que estaba viendo, tanto el como su sobrina eran naturales y realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

— Muy bien, creo que lo entiendo, pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta. – Intervino Robin volviendo al tema original.

— Como pueden ver hay varios tipos de llamas, y cada una tiene distintas propiedades, las mías son de tormenta y su atributo es "_desintegración_", las de Kyo-chan son de sol y su atributo es "_activación_".

— ¿activación?

— Si, por lo que se, pueden activar desde una super computadora como fuente de poder hasta las celulas del cuerpo para sanar heridas mediante la reproducción celular... — Pestañeo quedándose callado y ahí fue cuando hizo click en su cabeza. — Si se usan muchas en una persona pueden causarle cáncer... — Paso saliva e hizo ademán de pararse sin dejar de ver a su sobrina.

– La chica que murió de cáncer, puede darle cáncer a otros, una triste broma — Rio con amargura cerrando su mano y haciendo que sus llamas desaparecieron.

– Hay más ¿no? — Llamó la atención Bruce, y hey no era el mejor detective del mundo por nada, tenía que reconocerlo.

— La razón por que las llamas son un secreto, es porque aquellos que las tienen son forzados al mundo de la mafia y una vez adentro quedan atados por sus reglas, una de ellas no divulgar su existencia. — Contestó Fon. — ¿Por eso viniste a Gótica?

— Escuche a personas en la casa murmurar... Sobre las llamas, sobre cómo era parecida a ti... Pensé que si me alejaba tal vez, mis llamas no se manifestarian nunca, que podría vivir fuera de la mafia... Ya morí joven una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo... — Susurro por lo bajo algo insegura.

— No dejaremos que te arrastren a eso, te protegeremos... ¿Cierto? — Finalmente Richard habló saliendo en su defensa y la mirada de Fon no era muy alentadora.

— Sigues evitando mi pregunta. — Hablo Drake y ella quiso reír sinceramente esta vez.

— ¿a que te refieres? — Pregunto Dick confundido.

– Aún no dice porqué nos está contando todo. — Respondió Pamela y Kyo Sonrió.

— Cuando acepte el hecho de que había muerto y alguna forma reencarne, decidí vivir como Kyoka Hibari y actuar como pensé que se suponía debía hacerlo, y... Me gustó, bastante, nunca fui una persona de muchas palabras, siempre mantuve mi distancia con otros... — Relamio sus labios y levantó la mirada no estando segura de cuando la bajó. — e incluso cuando decidí eso, cuando cante en el karaoke la otra noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como yo misma pero luego los vi a ustedes y entre en pánico... Porque esa persona en el escenario no era Hibari Kyoka, y tenía miedo... Estaba aterrada de que si no era ella, si no mantenía mi personaje, ustedes... El mundo me rechazaría, de que me quedaría sola. — No noto las lágrimas en su rostro hasta que levanto la mirada cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, y al mirar arriba vio a Alfred viéndole con una mirada que expresaba tanta... Compresión y afecto que la hizo romper en llanto. — Solía saber quien era.. Y—Yo... Ya no estoy segura... N-No quiero seguir mintiendo, no quiero ocultar cosas... — El mayor la envolvió en un abrazo y ella solo se dejó ser cuidada en sus brazos mientras seguía llorando.

— Lo siento... Siente que haya tenido que cargar con todo esto por su cuenta, no haber notado esto antes. — Dijo el mayordomo alejándose un poco para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiar sus lágrimas. — Por favor desde ahora, no se guarde estas cosas, somos su familia y siempre estaremos a su lado, así que le ruego que confíe más en nosotros. — Pidió viendo a la chica asentir con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

— Grayson y Alfred tienen razón, somos tu familia y siempre te protegeremos y cuidaremos, así que no tienes que cargar con todo tu sola. — Esta vez fue Fon quien puso una mano en su hombro y no dudo en abrazarlo como si la vída le fuera en ello.

En algún punto, por el cansancio tanto emocional como físico por llorar Kyo se quedó dormida y Grayson la subió a su cuarto.

* * *

— ¿Lo sabias? — Pregunto el asiático a Byakuran que estuvo extrañamente callado durante la reunión.

— Sobre sus llamas si, no que las manifestó sino que las tenía, y sobre su pasado, tenías mis sospechas. — Contestó bajandose de hombros comiendo de sus malvaviscos.

— ¿Cuánto sabe sobre... Las llamas y Vongola?

— Lo suficiente como para traerme aquí para mantener al Hitman a raya. — Respondió tomándose un segundo cuando la mirada del azabache se afilo.

— ¿La piensas hacer parte de tu familia?

— Me agrada Kyo-chan, y es un elemento único pero... Esa decisión le pertenece a ella, aunque yo seria feliz de tomarla. — Contestó con honestidad y el mayor a sintió eso parecía algo bastante razonable viniendo del excéntrico albino. — ¿si te das cuenta que las de sol no son las únicas que tiene cierto? — Pregunto mas que nada por curiosidad y Fon Sonrio divertido.

— Cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue. — Suspiro, al menos ahora que sabía los problemas de su sobrina podía comenzar a pensar en soluciones... Ya le fallo una vez al no notar todo por lo que estaba pasando, no le fallaria de nuevo.

* * *

_Nota: Kyo confesó! Sentí que era hora de que dijera la verdad y estando en un mundo con aliens y villanos, creo que están inclinados a creerle después de todo Bruce conoce gente que reencarno —Hawkgirl de la liga de la justicia —, siento que en este capítulo Kyo habló mas que en toda la historia ¿que piensan? Kyo me salió super oc pero fue porque ahora estaba hablando como la persona que fue.__Y creo que el capítulo responde su pregunta, Kyo es un cielo soleado, siempre primavera! Gracias por leer las notas y el capitulo__Por cierto querido Jason ya se viene, ya comencé a preparar todo para su llegada y solo diré__Será un desastre__Más que nada porque quiero que Kyo tenga dos tipos de amor. Con Richard seria como el amor dulce y tierno — cofcofexceptoenlacamacofcof— mientras que con Jason será la pasióny el caos. Ambos dándole un poco de ambos, caos y paz, armonía bitches._


	49. A demon's tale, forty-seven

Usualmente cuando la seguían se tomaría más o menos 10 minutos en lidiar con su acosador, pero debido a todo lo que sucedía en su vida recientemente decidió que tal vez podía tomarse algo de tiempo extra para lidiar con quien fuera que la estaba siguiendo.

Tomó varios desvíos hasta llegar a un callejon sin salida y antes de que pudiera verla subió a la escalera de incendios donde tenía una vista perfecta del callejon sin ser vista. Al ver a su seguidor se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿donde fue...? — Pregunto la chica por lo bajo mirando alrededor sin poder encontrar al demonio y Kyo salto de su escondite detrás de ella.

— Te conozco... — Murmuró al verle más de cerca, aunque no estaba muy segura de donde le conocía si le resultaba familiar.

— ¡casi me das un infarto! —Grito sosteniendo su corazón no esperando que la chica apareciera de la nada, tomando aire por un segundo para luego procesar sus palabras. — ¿me recuerdas?

— Mhmm... — Intento hacer memoria, cabello rubio, ojos azules... Eso era algo genérico aquí... Pero de alguna forma esos ojos. — Brown. — Dijo al recordar a una mujer mayor con esos mismos ojos.

— Asumo que hablas de mi Mamá, soy Stephanie. — Se presento con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

— Cafe. — Contestó Kyo dándose La vuelta recordando ver un café en su camino aquí.

— Espera ¿que? — Claramente no obtuvo una respuesta pero aún así siguió a la japonesa hasta un café.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron con sus pedidos, Kyo se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar su postre mientras esperaba que la otra hablara.

— Bueno, ya que recuerdas a mi Mamá, asumo que te imaginas porque estoy aquí. — Comentó y Kyo asintio.

Conoció a la mamá de Stephanie un día cuando iba a su tienda de té favorita — _en un barrio no muy seguro, pero para Kyo cualquier barrio era seguro así que estaba bien —_ y presenció una disputa doméstica, enseguida cuando vio al marido levantar la mano en contra a su esposa intervino mandando al hombre al hospital y dándole su tarjeta a la esposa. Luego de eso envío a la mujer a aprender defensa propia y quizás se aseguró de pagar algunas de sus cuentas de luz, agua y arriendo por un tiempo — _todo de forma anónima claro_ — mientras mantenía un ojo en su matrimonio, cuando el esposo fue a la cárcel, dejó de vigilar esperando que la mujer y su hija pudieran seguir adelante por su cuenta — _aún pagando algunas cuentas cuando notaba que estaban próximas a vencer, Kyo no tenía algo en especial por la familia, no en realidad, era algo que hacía con varias familias más en Gótica no que nadie tuviera que saber, le gustaba ser temida.—_ pero... No recordaba haberse topado nunca con la hija por lo que no veía razón por la que se acercaría a ella a menos de que estuviera en problemas y quisiera su ayuda.

— Se que has hecho bastante por nosotras todo este tiempo.

— No mucho. — Contestó bajandose de hombros quitándole importancia.

— Pagaste nuestras cuentas, y mi matrícula para la escuela, no intentes negarlo, no soy como Mamá, yo no creo en ángeles guardianes. — Dijo sería y la contraria hizo una mueca. — Mi papá salió de la cárcel.

— ¿Oh? — Eso no era nada nuevo en Gótica, aquí era más fácil para un criminal salir de la cárcel que toparse con un policía no corrupto.

— El dice que está reformado, pero no le creo, por eso quiero tu ayuda... Quiero detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien, y aunque te niegues a ayudar me lo hare de to—

— Okay. — Respondió Kyo tomando de su café con una leve sonrisa por el sabor, definitivamente volvería a esta cafetería.

— ¿que? — Pestañeo sorprendida por su respuesta, sinceramente no espero que aceptaba tan fácilmente.

— Te ayudaré. — Dijo con calma tomando su maleta escolar de donde sacó un papel y bolígrafo. — Comenzamos mañana en esta dirección, después de clases, Alfred te estará esperando. — anotó la dirección de la mansión junto a su numero y se la entrego a la rubia.

— ¿tan fácil? ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que no lo haga?

— ¿porque? Quieres proteger aquello que te importa, eso es algo que puedo respetar. — Ella no era como el resto de los héroes siendo hipócrita sobre su estilo de vida, si alguien quería ser fuerte y tenía una razón válida para ello, bueno ella le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. — ahora, Toma tu café, se está enfriando.

— Oh hmm.. Si. — Asintió sorprendida pero feliz de conseguir lo que quería tan rápido ¡eso fue mucho mejor de lo que espero! Al parecer todo iría bien...

* * *

— Mañana tendré una invitada, vendrá seguido. — Aviso Kyo en la mesa notando que ahora su ración de verduras era más grande que antes, no que le molestara toda comida de Alfred era celestial, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, le molestaba y enternecia al mismo tiempo, uno por que le recordaba a sus platos de comida en su otra vida —_Llenos de vegetales y todo tipo de comida alta en vitaminas y proteínas — _y segundo era lindo que el mayordomo se preocupara de esta forma sin hacer algo exagerado —_Como Bruce controlando que tomará las vitaminas que le regalo hace años, las que ahora debía consumir de forma religiosa para dejar tranquilo al murciélago —_

— ¿La chica que te seguía? ¿Hiciste amigos? — Pregunto Byakuran dejando sus verduras a parte, Alfred consideraba que incluso una comida que no tuviera malvaviscos comida por el albino era una victoria así que no le comentaba al respecto, al menos _ya no. _

— Espera ¿Alguien te seguía? — Interrumpió Bruce algo preocupado y viendo a los jovenes de forma acusatoria por no decir nada.

— Quería ayuda y se la daré. — Contestó bajandose de hombros.

— ¿ayuda con que exactamente? — Elevó una ceja Pamela y Kyo hizo una mueca intentando pensar.

— ¿ser un vigilante? — Por lo que dijo esa era la mejor forma de describir lo.

— ¿Que? Kyo no puedes incentivar a otros a ser vigilantes, tú sabes lo peligro—

— Dije que la ayudaré. — Le corto al mayor viéndole sería y aunque quizo pelear por ello sabía que era una batalla perdida, además era probable que con o sin la ayuda de Kyo esta persona quisiera ser un vigilante y con la carnívora tenía más posibilidades de salir bien parada, sin contar con que no cualquiera podía con un entrenamiento de Kyo, tal vez y lograba que se rindiera antes de que saliera a las calles.

— ¡Oh tendremos un héroe bebé! ¡Eso es tan tierno! — Chillo Harley divertida.

— ¿Te gustaría mi ayuda? — Ofreció Fon quién estaba haciendo que Ipin comiera su brócoli diciéndole que eran árboles y si los comía crecería igual de grande que uno.

— No. — Negó rápidamente y el Asintió, sería como su sobrina quisiera.

* * *

Stephanie vio la mansión frente a ella sin poder creer lo grande que era y cuando las puertas se abrieron trago duro.

— Bienvenida señorita Brown, la señorita Kyo me aviso de su llegada y la está esperando en la biblioteca. — Le aviso el mayordomo y esta era la primera vez en su vida que veía uno de verdad.

— Okay, si muy bien gracias. — Contestó siguiendo al mayor intentando no estar sorprendida por cada cosa lujosa en la casa.

Literalmente tenían una biblioteca en la casa... E incluso tenía que ser más grande que la de su escuela, los ricos definitivamente debían saber cómo vivir.

— Siéntate. — Escucho a alguien hablar y al ver a Kyo tan solo se sentó en el lugar más cercano notando que un escritorio estaba preparado por lo que sentó ahí.

— ¿porque estamos en una biblioteca? Pensé que iríamos a un gimnasio o algo... — Comentó algo confundida hasta que alguien comenzó a dejar libros sobre el escritorio y casi dio un salto.

— Estos son todos los libros que pidió Kyo-Sama. — Dijo Tetsuya y la carnívora Asintió.

— Trae te. — Ordenó y este rápidamente se dio la vuelta para cumplir su pedido. — Primero estudias esto, luego gimnasio.

— ¿porque necesito leer... — Tomó uno de los libros de la mesa. — "leyes penales de la ciudad de Gótica" y "todo sobre el cuerpo humano" y "plantas y sus toxinas"?

— Querías mi ayuda, esta es. — Fue todo lo que dijo sentándose en uno de los sofá con su propio libro en mano "Enciclopedia médica volumen 7" se leía en la portada y era un libro gigante...

Stephanie miró los libros en la mesa y a la carnívora una vez más ante de suspirar y comenzar con su lectura.

* * *

Llevaba días viniendo a la residencia Wayne y hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era leer una montaña de libros, esto no era realmente lo que esperaba cuando pensó en pedir la guía del demonio... Tal vez debería comenzar a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, nada le aseguraba que Kyo no intentaba mantenerla distraída de su meta original fingiendo ayudarla.

— ¿Quien eres tú? — Pregunto al ver a otra persona en el lugar de Kyo.

— Kyo esta en el hospital ocupada, así que me pidió que te supervisara, si tienes alguna duda puedes hacérmela, soy Tim por cierto. — Se presento el chico.

— Stephanie. — contestó sentándose en la montaña de libros que le tocaba hoy... Sin importar cuánto leyera esta no parecía disminuir y ya estaba llegando a su límite. — Esto es estúpido, me rindo.— Murmuró alejando los libros.

— Asumo que Kyo no te dio ninguna explicación de porqué estás haciendo esto. — Sonrió Drake y ante la mirada irritada de la contraria supo que tenía la razón. — cuando ella me entrenó, barrio el piso conmigo por días sin explicar nada, recuerdo lo frustrado que me sentía cada vez que me levantaba y me tiraba al piso de nuevo sin dejar que me defendería

— ¿Ella te entrenó también? — Le vio con sorpresa.

— Peores semanas de mi vida, algunas veces pensé que en serio me iba a matar. —Rio sin gracia ante el recuerdo. — Pero también aprendí que Kyo no hace nada sin una razón, es decir puede parecer que es del tipo que actúa sin pensar, pero descubrí que Kyo considera muy bien sus acciones antes de actuar, por lo que si te ataca, debes saber que reflexionó mucho al respecto y está confiada de lo que hace.

—Eso no suena muy alentador... — Rio algo divertida por sus palabras.

— En su momento no lo entendí, porque hacía de su misión tirarme al piso, pero luego lo hice.

— ¿y para que lo hacía?

— En una pelea, es importante seguir moviéndose, en el momento en que te caes al suelo y no te levantas todo se acaba, creo que Kyo intentaba enseñarme a nunca quedarme en el piso, para que cuando llegara el momento fuera capaz de levantarme cada vez que alguien me enviará al piso. — Explicó con una leve sonrisa. — Aunque no quita que estoy seguro que es una sádica en secreto. — Admitió haciendo a la otra reír.

— Así que... ¿Piensas que el tenerme leyendo aquí también tiene una razón?

— Lei los títulos de los libros, ¿leyes de Gótica? De seguro son para que puedas salirte con la tuya sin terminar en la cárcel, o para que puedas meter a alguien en la cárcel y se quede ahí. — Contestó bajando su libro para acercarse y tomar los libros que ella tenía. — ¿anatomía? Pará qué sepas dónde golpear, ¿toxinas? Personas como nosotros que no tienen tanta fuerza, tiene que valerse de todo para tener una ventaja. — se acercó como si estuviera por decirle un secreto. — Y entre nosotros Kyo apoya activamente el uso de todo tipo de trampas.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto sorprendida viendo al otro asentir.

— Intenta hablar con Kyo, para ser alguien de pocas palabras es más honesta de lo que pensarías. — Añadió volviendo a su lugar.

— ¡Hey Tim! ¿Has visto a Kyo? Quería invitarla al cine pero no la encuentro y Alfred di—se detuvo Richard al notar que no estaban solos — Oh lo siento ¿los interrumpí? Soy Richard, pero todos me llamas Dick un gusto

— Stephanie, amiga de Kyo. — Se presento viéndole curiosa.

— Kyo debe estar en el hospital con Ivy y Harley, tenían algo que conversar con el director. — Respondió Tim.

— Oh ¡gracias Tim! Un gusto conocerte Steph — Se despidió el mayor saliendo de la biblioteca.

— ¿Ese era el novio de Kyo? — Interrogó cómo broma con algo de diversión

— Aún no. — Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y la rubia casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

— ¡¿hablas en serio?! ¿Están saliendo o son algo? — Cuestionó totalmente interesada y curiosa.

— No se si están saliendo. — Si había visto algo entre los dos pero hasta ahora no tenía pruebas concretas... — Pero Dick ha tenido un tremendo crush en Kyo desde... Bueno siempre, los únicos que no lo saben son él y Kyo.

— ¿Como lo sabes? — Pregunto realmente interesada en la conversación, y quizás sólo para poder procastinar un poco.

— Sus ojos brillan cada vez que ve a Kyo, y siempre la sigue con la mirada sin darse cuenta. — Respondió honesto. — Solo he visto a las personas hacer eso en mangas shojo y películas románticas.

— ¡oh por dios eso es tan tierno! — Rio con una dulce sonrisa. — ¿que hay de Kyo? ¿A ella también le gusta?

— Kyo es difícil de leer... Pero Dick es el único que la hace sonreír tanto... Bueno al menos ahora es el único — Murmuró lo último ganándose una mirada confundida de la contraria.

— ¿a que te refieres?

— Había alguien más, hacía sonreír a Kyo incluso más que Dick y sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que los de él cuando veía a Kyo sonreír... Pero el ya no está así que... — Se bajó de hombros y Stephanie Asintió.

— Ya veo. — Susurro pensando. — ¿hay otra pareja así de interesante?

— Bueno, están Ivy, Harley y Byakuran que estoy casi seguro están por comenzar alguna clase de trío del terror oh y no me hagas empezar con Bruce y Fon. — Dijo divertido comenzando a conversar con la chica, asumía que un pequeño descanso del cual Kyo nunca se enteraría no mataría a nadie.

* * *

_**Notas: ** Quise mostrar que todos están intentando volver a la normalidad para no hacer incomoda a Kyo, y ¿Kyo ayudando a otros a pagar sus cuentas? Bueno eso también se explica por qué Kyo es absurdamente rica, al ser la única princesa de la familia Hibari —todos sus primos son hombres — y los Hibari siendo una familia que valora las cosas lindas — Y Kyo es la última super lindura a los ojos de su familia — básicamente miman a Kyo en cualquier cosa que ella quiera y le abrieron cuentas en varios bancos para asegurar su bienestar, por lo que Kyo al tener más dinero que el que puede gastar en varias vidas, lo usa para ayudar a quienes cree necesitan el dinero más que ella.__Gracias por sus follows y Reviews ¿algun pedido para el próximo interlude? _


	50. A demon's tale, Forty-eight

— Sólo he tenido a Lambo por un día y medio, pero si algo llegara a pasarle mataría a todos en esta habitación y luego me suicidaria. — Dijo sosteniendo al niño con la mejor cara de seriedad que pudo hasta que todas estallaron en risas.

Harley e Ivy estaban en el piso riendo juntas mientras Stephanie reía con su celular en mano, terminando de grabar a la carnívora que dejó al niño en el suelo y le dio un dulce de uva como recompensa por prestarse para su estupidez.

— ¡Esto va a ser viral! — Grito la rubia entre risas y ella solo Rio de forma leve y suave yendo al estéreo para subir le a la canción que tenían de fondo.

— _sending my love what a wonderful feeling _— Canto Kyo dando algunas vueltas bailando por la habitación, chocando en su camino con Ivy, y terminando sobre la cama riendo.

Su pecho se sentía ligero y la música que resonaba por la habitación le daba un sentimiento de calma y plenidad asombroso ¡se sentía increíble! Solo le faltaba una cosa...

— Mhmm... — Sacó su celular abriendo el chat que tenía con Grayson con una sonrisa algo tonta al ver todos los emojis y sticker de corazón, ella nunca le envíaba ninguno.

— ¿que estas haciendo? — Le preguntó Ivy al verla riendo por lo bajo mientras tenía su celular en mano.

— Le envió amor a Grayson. — Contestó lo más sería que pudo pero enseguida comenzó a reír, la ex villana tomó su celular para verlo mejor y enseguida las otras rubias estaban viendo los mensajes. — Hey... Eso es mio. — se quejo haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Awww es tan lindo! ¡Te envía tantos corazones! ¡Tu nunca me envías uno! — Se quejo Harley haciendo un puchero abrazándo a la pelirroja.

— Pará ser justos no le envío a nadie, y además he visto tus chats con Byakuran, ninguna conversación debería tener tal cantidad de sticker. — Rio al recordar la absurda cantidad de emojis y sticker que se envíaban y como se volvían más bizarros conforme seguían conversando, si es que se le podía llamar conversación a eso claro.

— ¿están saliendo? — Pregunto Brown y ahora las tres se giraron para ver a la japonesa que estaba mirando el techo para luego verlas a ambas.

— Es un secreto. — Puso un dedo sobre sus labios con diversión y las otras rieron.

— Oh por dios estará tan muerto con Brucie se entere.

— Yo le apuesto mas a Fon.

— Mhmm... Quizás no estén tan enojados si están saliendo, ya saben juntos. — Sugirió la rubia y ahora todas las miradas fueron a parar con ella.

— ¿que sabes?

— Bueno según lo que Tim dijo, son prácticamente una vieja pareja casada y ambos son bi al menos... Así que... — Contestó y sus amigas se miraron entre sí... Eso tenía _sentido_...

— ¡Los shipeo totalmente! ¡Debería abrir una cuenta de tumblr de ellos! — Comenzó a divagar la psiquiatra.

— Me preguntó quien será el de arriba... — Susurro Pamela relamiendo sus labios. — Ardiente .

— Pobre Bruce. — Murmuró Kyo, al parecer Richard no sería el único que sufriria en las manos de la familia Hibari, bueno al menos se tendrían el uno al otro.

— ¡oh! Creo que te llaman. — Le tiro su teléfono Steph y Kyo lo tomó viendo quien era ¡era Grayson! ¿Como sabia que quería hablar con él? ¿Quizás era un meta? Pestañeo ante el sonido del teléfono y contestó intentando sonar normal, _subrayar_, _intentó_.

— Hola Kyo ¿Estas bien? — Escucho preguntar del otro lado e hizo una mueca ¿porque no estaría bien? ¿Sus poderes de meta le decían que no estaría bien?

— Te extraño. — Dijo lo primero que salió de sus labios y por un segundo escucho al contrario atragantarse.

— ¿M-Me extrañas? — Pregunto tosiendo y ella Asintió hasta que recordó que no podía verle.

— Muchoooo. — Extendió sólo porque le gustaba el sonido de la o. — Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando me haces sonrojar, bueno en especial cuando me haces sonrojar porque usualmente es debido a que me estas besando y tocando, y me gusta mucho cuando haces eso... Se siente muuuuy bien. — Nuevamente escucho como el mayor se atragantaba y se preocupo ¿tenía algún problema para tragar? ¿Le llamó en mala hora?

— Kyo... Me gusta estar contigo, y yo también te extraño, pero ahora, necesito que me respondas algo con honestidad, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi? — Interrogó lento y con calma, y Kyo volvió a asentir... Esperen, cierto.

— Haría lo que fuera por ti. — Respondió con tal honestidad que por un segundo dejó al otro sin palabras.

— Yo igual bonita. — Dijo con cariño. — muy bien ¿estas ebria?

— Es ilegal tomar alcohol hasta los 21, aunque si tomé un mojito en el club hace unas semanas ¡era tan rico! ¿Alguna vez has tomado uno? — Respondió con algo de emoción en su voz.

— Okay... Si, he tomado, son muy buenos. — Por un segundo hubo una pausa y la carnívora tan solo miró sus uñas hasta que escucho al otro murmurar algo por lo que se acercó el celular. — ¿Estas drogada?

— Yo Mhm... — lo pensó ¿era bueno decirle a Richard? Dejó el celular al lado y vio a las chicas. — Grayson quiere saber si estoy drogado.

— ¿Es un policía? Si es un policía debe decírtelo. — Contestó Harley y ella ladeo la cabeza... Richard si menciono querer ser policía, pero aún no lo era.. ¿Cierto?

— Harley pregunta si eres un policía, dice que debes decirme si eres uno. — Le hablo de nuevo.

— No, Kyo, no soy un policía, solo te lo pregunté para saber si estas bien.

— ¡Me siento fantástica! — Respondió con una sonrisa tirándose en la cama.

— Es bueno oír eso ¿Donde están?

— En la habitación de Queen, no queríamos toparnos con Reborn y el resto.

— ¿Están en tu casa? — Ante aquello sonó un preocupado y no tenía porque estarlo, ellas podían defenderse bien.

— Reborn es un hitam retirado, creo, pero estaremos bien. — Dijo para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Es un que? ¿Sabes que? Le diré a Fon que vaya por ustedes.

— Nooo... No me quiero ir, Bruce se va a enojar. — Respondió con un puchero, estaba segura que está era una de las actividades que el mayor no aprobaba o al menos no aprobaba en menores de edad.

— El no lo sabrá. — Intento razonar.

— El lo sabe todo. — Refutó negando. — No le digas... Estamos bien, además.. Las galletas están dejando de hacer efecto, me siento mucho más clara ahora.

— ¿galletas? ¿Que galletas? Ky—le corto, ups parece que no podría llamar a alguien para que las fuera a buscar.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando el efecto pasó, y se vieron de vuelta en la mansión teniendo que dar una explicación todos miraron a Ivy quién se suponía era la adulta responsable.

Todo comenzó cuando debido a la aprobación que recibieron para realizar ensayos clínicos tuvieron que mover materiales del invernadero de Ivy al hospital.

Cuando fueron a buscar los componentes necesarios Steph que se les unió vio una planta de marihuana, y pidió unas hojas para un té, a lo que Kyo respondió que era mucho mejor hacer galletas... Y ya que la oportunidad de ver una carnívora drogada era algo que no se podía dejar pasar, fueron a la cocina a hacer las galletas, y debían admitir Ivy sabía cocinar mejor de lo esperado. Una vez con las galletas fueron a la habitación de Harley en caso de que los nuevos ocupantes de la casa volvieran antes de lo esperado.

¿Y lambo? A El sólo lo encontraron de casualidad, al parecer debido a que estaba durmiendo su siesta fue dejado atrás y pasó un rato con ellas hasta que el efecto de las galletas comenzó a aparecer y bueno... El resto ya lo saben.

Y ahora castigada en su habitación, Kyo solo podía pedir que la tierra se la tragara ¡¿como pudo decirle todo eso a Richard?! Oh por dios ahora mismo deseaba estar ebria en lugar de drogada al menos así no lo recordaría... Demonios, debió quedarse callada.

* * *

Nota: Kyo era un paciente con cáncer así que si, si había probado la marihuana antes, su familia era bastante liberal y querían lo mejor para ella.

Lamento la ausencia! La verdad he estado pasando por un bloqueo y ayer escribi algo super raro! Pero me gustó mas que ninguno de los otros que pensé y ya lo escribí así que no hay vuelta atrás!

Gracias por leer! Y espero sus follows y review, extraño leerlos!


	51. A demon's tale, Forty-nine

**_Leer la nota al final por favor._**

* * *

Richard no era una persona celosa, realmente el creía en que el amor debía ser compartido para que todos fueran felices, pero... Ver a su novia alimentar galletas a una versión para adultos de GI Joe, bueno eso podía poner de mal humor a cualquiera, incluyendo a Batman, Robin, Nightwing y una ex villana rubia.

Todo comenzó hace unos días cuando Fon pidió permiso para que uno de sus viejos amigos se quedara en la mansión, al parecer tuvo problemas con su novia por lo que el asiático pensó que algo de aire le serviría para relajarse y no volverse un desastre — _como parecía ser el caso cada vez que algo pasaba en su relación_ —, Bruce quien después de revisar que el adulto no era para nada como Reborn y que en realidad era un ser humano digno del título de humano, pidió a Alfred que arreglara una habitación para el hombre.

Cuando llegó la mandíbula de varios cayo al piso. Cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules de ensueño y cuerpo de nadador olímpico, el militar era lo que obtenias luego de una noche de pasión entre un ángel y Dios griego... Y dado a que estaba algo deprimido, lo hacía incluso más deseable sacando el instinto de las chicas _—Y Fon —_ de cuidarlo y subirle el ánimo.

Así que si, mister Italia 2003 — _Ganó el concurso con todas las de la ley, aunque Reborn nunca lo admitirá —_ estaba siendo odiado por los héroes —_Plus Harley —_ en la casa y era atendido cómodamente por el resto.

—¡Dios Fon estas tan delgado! — Exclamo el rubio levantando a su amigo tomándolo de la cintura.— El té no forma parte de la pirámide alimenticia.

— No estoy tan delgado. — Se defendió con una leve sonrisa.

— Sip, si lo estas ¿no ves lo fácil que te levanto?

— Creo que se relaciona más con tu fuerza que con mi peso. — Rio ligeramente ya que Colonnello estaba oliendo su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

— Incluso hueles a Te de Jasmin. — Rio su amigo acercando se más al asitiaco y Bruce nunca antes en su vida quizo estrangular tanto a alguien como ahora.

— M-Me haces cosquillas. — Dijo entre risas Fon, sin notar la mirada asesina sobre ambos.

— Hey, Colonnello, prometiste enseñarnos a usar un rifle. — Le llamó la atención Steph quién por supuesto estaba interesada en aprender trucos militares del militar... Entre otras cosas.

— ¡Oh cierto! Lo siento, casi lo olvide. — Dejó a Fon en el piso y se giro para ver a las chicas. — ¿tu también quieres aprender Kyo-chan? — ante su pregunta la mencionada tan solo Asintió algo tímida, y no pueden culparlo el tipo era demasiado ardiente como para que ella pudiera manejarlo. — ¡Dios eres tan linda! — enseguida le abrazo levantando la del suelo y también tomó a Steph para caminar al patio con ambas en brazo como si no pensaran nada con ambas chicas riendo y Tanto Ivy como Byakura y Fon les siguieron.

— Si alguien puede hacer desaparecer a alguien sin dejar rastros somos probablemente nosotros. — Murmuró Tim y los restantes tuvieron que dejar de mirar al grupo para ver a Robin. — ¿que? Todos lo están pensando.

— Esa no es la respuesta. — Murmuró Bruce no sonando del todo convencido de su propia respuesta.

— Por ahora. — Añadió Harley, antes de hacer un Suspiro de indignación e ir a la cocina probablemente a desahogarse con Alfred.

— Ire a ver que no... Que estén bien. — Dijo Dick quién sabía que al menos frente a Bruce y Fon no podía dejar ver que tan celoso estaba, ya que aunque las chicas sabían, su relación seguía siendo un secreto.

Ahora viendo al rubiales prácticamente sobre su Kyo en el piso de la mansión donde supuestamente le estaba enseñando a usar una mira se preguntó que tan serio hablaba Tim sobre hacer desaparecer al rubio.

— ¿Sabes que? Yo aprendí un poco sobre miras hace un tiempo, déjame ayudarle a Kyo para que puedas enseñarle al resto — Se ofreció a su lado y el rubio levantó la cabeza para verle algo sorprendido.

— ¡seguro, Kora! — se levantó dejando a la japonesa sola quien no se atrevió a mirar a Grayson, tan sólo se estremeció un poco cuando lo tuvo en la misma posición de antes.

— ¿Sabes? Evitar a tu novio y pasar tu tiempo con GI Joey no es muy lindo de tu parte. — Susurro en su oído disfrutando el ver como incluso la punta de sus orejas se enrojecia.

— No te estoy evitando. — Respondió con una voz más débil de lo que intentó maldiciendo se internamente por ello.

— ¿Segura sobre eso? — Acercó sus labios a su cuello y soplo en este. — Si no eres honesta tendré que castigarte. — Santa mierda... Fue lo que pasó por la mente de Kyo y pensó sus opciones hasta que el aliento del contrario sobre su cuello casi la hace saltar, el no se atrevería ¿cierto?

— No puedo mirarte a la cara... — Murmuró apretando un poco el arma en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto sinceramente confundido.

— Por.. Por las cosas que dije cuando estaba drogada... — Susurro queriendo desaparecer y antes de recibir una respuesta Rodó en el piso para colocarse de pie y comenzar una retirada estratégica, ¿y Richard? El le dio un minuto de ventaja, después de todo no sería tan divertido si su presa no tenía un sentimiento de seguridad antes de que la cacería comenzará.

* * *

— Se que usas tus puños pero esa no es forma de sostener un arma. — Rio Colonnello colocándose detrás de Fon para rodear lo con sus brazos y dejar sus manos sobre las suyas mostrándole como sostener la pistola de forma correcta.

— Colonnello, Me parece que Stephanie esta pidiendo tu ayuda, no te preocupes yo puedo mostrarle a Fon. — Se ofreció Bruce con una sonrisa.

— Wow todos son tan simpáticos aquí. — Sonrió el rubio soltando a su amigo dándole una palmada en su espalda antes de irse.

— No tienes qu— Se detuvo al notar que tomaba la posición del rubio, solo que mucha más cerca al punto que podía sentir casi todo su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y trago saliva.

— Abre un poco más tus piernas. — Susurro en su oído y el cerebro de Fon estaba comenzando a hacer corto circuitos hasta que sintió una de las piernas del americano abrir las suyas. — Tus piernas.

—Oh cierto... Mis piernas. — Murmuró sintiéndose como un tonto, hasta que el aliento del contrario le erizo el cabello, al tenerlo tan cerco. —Mhmm... Creo.. Que ya no estoy tan interesado en aprender.

— ¿Porque? — Pregunto con falsa inocencia junto a su oído con una vez sinceramente pecaminosa haciéndole cosas raras al estómago del asiático. — Me encantaría enseñarte. — Añadió acariciando su mano. —Todo tipo de cosas. — Finalizó recibiendo un leve rubor en las mejillas del contrario antes de que se alejara como un animal asustado.

— Creo... Mhmm.. Iré por un poco te... Yep... Eso... Haré. — Señaló hacia la mansión ocultando su rostro con sus largas mangas antes de salir prácticamente huyendo.

Bruce cómo el adulto que era decidió darle cinco minutos de ventaja antes de ir por él, cabe mencionar que Bruce jugó un papel importante en la educación de Dick.

Por su parte Tim sólo escribió en su celular de forma furiosa hasta que finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su visita ya no estaría mañana.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Kyo y Fon se vieron... Ambos estaban con el cabello hecho un nido de aves y con ropa que cubría mucho más de lo necesario en plena primavera. Ambos lo consideraron por un segundo antes de llegar a un acuerdo silencioso, si uno no hacía preguntas el otro tampoco.

— ¡Estúpido Colonnello! — Grito alguien en la entrada y apareció una mujer de cabello azul.

— ¡Lal! — Contestó emocionado el rubio que estaba en el sofá con Byakuran e Ivy. — ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

— ¿que te he dicho de causarle problemas a los demás? Dios eres un desastre. — Negó acercándose para tomarlo de un brazo mientras Tim le entregaba las cosas del rubio en su mano libre.

— ¡te extrañe tanto! — Contestó concentrándose en lo que era importante para el.

— Lo siento Fon por las molestias. — Se disculpo y el contrario negó.

— No fue una molestia. — Pero si lo sería si se quedaba más tiempo y seguía provocando celo en ciertos héroes... Las caderas de Fon no creían poder soportar tanto.

— Eres demasiado bueno Fon, gracias por todo. — Negó llevándose al rubio con el que estaba abrazado a ella como un koala haciendo mil promesas sobre ser un mejor novio y cosas por el estilo.

— ¡Si! ¡Se fue! — Celebró Harley tirándose sobre el albino y la pelirroja abrazándolos de forma posesiva y estos sólo pestañearon sorprendidos antes de devolver el abrazo.

Por su parte Tim, tenía una sonrisa de haber cumplido su misión en su rostro, no que nadie necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

_**Nota: **Hey! Ya no los leo? Siguen vivos o sólo no les gusta como sigue la historia? Por cierto necesito un villano que se meta entre Jason, Richard y Kyo, que además tenga el tipo plan malvado, acepto personajes de Dc o Khr.__Finalmente escribi el regreso de Jason! Asi que pronto llegarán a ver a nuestro AMADO redhood.__Finalmente estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fic de Dc en que la hermana de Damián Athanasia AlGhul (Es Canon) es criada por Ras y cuando se aburre decide esparcir el caos por la ciudad de Gótica y tal vez conseguirse un ex Robin para si misma. _


	52. A demon's tale, fifty

Ser una porrista no era tan malo, debido al miedo —_Respeto en realidad, después de compartir la escuela con la carnívora por años pocos le temian pero le dejaban creer que sí porque ella parecía feliz de esa forma y no tenían el coraje para decirle que incluso tenía un club de seguidores rompiendo su ilusión y negro corazóncito —_ no tenía que asistir a todas las prácticas, así que tan solo debía ir una vez a la semana, — _En realidad estaba más relacionado con Kyo aprendiendo rápido, después de ver una rutina un par de veces la podía hacer de memoria_ — y por supuesto asistir a los juegos deportivos y otras cosas por el estilo, ahora Kyo estaba en medio de un problema en el que no sabía si recurrir a la violencia o recurrir a la violencia.

— ¿Hiciste que? — Pregunto Drake por ella por que Kyo no estaba de humor como para hablar, no al menos con su boca ¿con sus puños? Bastante.

— ¡Realmente lo siento Kyoka! — Se disculpo el capitán de equipo de fútbol americano, el que era un ser humano decente por lo que no estaba en el radar de la carnívora, bueno, no hasta ahora.

Bien, expliquemos cual es la situación actual. Ciudad Gótica y Metropolis siempre han chocado un poco en especial en eventos deportivos, por lo que era tradición de los capitanes de equipos hacer una apuesta sobre la victoria del partido que se llevaria a cabo, para endulzar un poco la victoria, Kyo sabe esto, lo aprendió cuando casi muerde al equipo de natación por andar en tanga por la escuela dañando la decencia de la institución, para su suerte el capitán fue rápido en explicar la situación salvando su pellejo y el de sus compañeros... Lo que Kyo aún no sabe es porque ellas es el objeto de la apuesta en esta oportunidad.

Tal parece que el capitán del equipo de Metropolis vio a la porrista en uno de los juegos mientras observaban las tácticas de su próximo enemigo, y le tomó un gusto a la japonesa. Preguntado un poco no fue difícil dar con su nombre y terminar dando con su Twitter entre otras cosas, descubriendo que Kyo era bastante famosa en toda Gótica, ¿que mejor premio que la chica símbolo de Gótica? Así que no escuchando las advertencias del otro capitán —_ y las miradas de pánico y lástima de su equipo —_ Propuso la apuesta que luego de una hora de negociaciones fallidas la estrella del fútbol de Gótica se vio obligado a aceptar.

Los hombres podían ser tan idiotas cuando se lo proponían...

— Se que hemos perdido los últimos partidos con ellos, pero este es nuestro año ¡Lo juro! — Intento defenderse el aterrado chico y el demonio recordó las palabras de su madre.

_Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con veneno y es mucho más divertido ver el mundo arder cuando no se lo esperan. _

Además si incapacitaba al capitán antes del gran partido, las posibilidades de su escuela de ganar ser verían afectadas, así que tendría que lidiar con el herbívoro luego.

— Esta bien. — Suspiro y después de una larga bocanada de aire tocó el hombro del capitán para verle con una sonrisa. — Tengo total fe en ustedes. — Dijo con toda la confianza del mundo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Definitivamente ganaremos! — Cómo un resorte se alejo para volver con sus compañeros de equipo contándoles las buenas nuevas ¡El demonio les tenía fe! Eso no era algo que se escuchara todos los días ¡esto seguro los motivaria!

— Así que... ¿Vamos a hacer trampa? — Pregunto Tim luego de ver al jugador salir.

— Por supuesto. — Contestó con calma pensando en la mejor forma de arruinar el partido... Si tan solo conociera alguien bueno para el cao—

— Por la forma en que estas mirando a Byakuran asumo que deberé llamar al departamento de bomberos. — Murmuró Drake, mientras el albino que hasta hace unos segundos estuvo disfrutando de un paquete de malvaviscos en la comodidad de su asiento, comenzó a sonreír mientras sus ojos se iluminaban como un árbol de navidad.

* * *

El plan de Byakuran era simple y a prueba de tontos. Con algo de ayuda se encargaron de difundir el rumor de que la persona apostada era Kyoko en lugar de Kyoka, dado a que ambas eran japonesas, recién unidas a las porrritas y sus nombres eran parecidos no fue difícil crear la confusión. Una vez que el rumor llegó a los oidos de los futuros Vongola, Reborn no demoro mucho en arreglárselas para meter a Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato y Ryohei al equipo e incluso reemplazar al entrenador.

Con eso Kyo, sabía que no había forma en que ese partido terminará bien, por lo que podía concentrarse en aprender su rutina para el juego, mientras consideraba que ser el sol de Byakuran no era tan mala idea después de todo —_No que lo aceptará aún, estaba segura de que de ser su sol moriría por estrés o diabetes — _, es decir en menos de un día pudo manipular al mejor Hitman del mundo para que hiciera su trabajo sucio, esa era una habilidad que se debía tomar en consideración.

— ¿Esas son dinamitas? —Pregunto Steph una vez Kyo terminó su rutina y todos fueron a las gradas a disfrutar a una distancia segura el caos.

— Yep. — Asintió Drake llevando un montón de palomitas a su boca y cuando las explosiones comenzaron todos se colocaron sus gafas de sol —_Recomendación de Alfred porque el siempre sabía lo que era mejor para todos, bendita sea su alma—. _

— ¿Porque las manos de ese niño están brillando? — Elevó una ceja Ivy con una soda en su mano.

— ¿combustión espontánea? — Sugirió Kyo bajandose de hombros.

— No creo que eso esté en las reglas... — Murmuró Fon viendo a Ryohei correr por el campo con al menos la mitad del equipo contrario sobre el y aun así andar como si nada por la vida.

— No lo es. — Contestó Bruce con un algodón de azúcar, sacando un pedazo para ofrecerlo al asiático que se sonrojo ligeramente antes de abrir la boca y dejar que le diera de comer.

— ¡Holly Molly! ¡¿Cuántos balones hay?! — Exclamo divertida Harley viendo a alguien literalmente volar, o mejor dicho caer con estilo con un balón en la mano. — Definitivamente mi tipo de deporte. — Rio mientras Kyo asentía sintiéndose ligeramente mal por el capitán de su equipo, debió saber mejor que hacer apuestas en nombre del demonio, así que era básicamente su culpa.

* * *

Nota: Graciassss mil por los reviews los extrañaba tanto! Me hicieron super feliz, y alguien vio justicia Joven? Pensé en hacer al demonio que tiene un gato el villano, es que a Slade ya lo use mucho aquí sjsjjsjs.

Una duda que prefieren —Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic pero tengo varias ideas — Un Fic donde Damian tiene una hermana menor y la bati familia debe cuidar a una niña y compartir custodia con deidades de Mesopotamia, o uno donde su hermana tiene su edad —16 para efectos del fic— y fue criada por Ras pero en lugar de enfocarse en sus habilidades físicas se enfocó en sus habilidades para manipular y tiene un plan secreto para quedarse con cierto Robin, aunque quizás no termine con el Robin que planeo.

¿Cuál les gusta más?

Ohhh y el próximo interlude es de Kimetsu no yaiba!


	53. interlude 3

Kyoka Hibari era la única hija del matrimonio Hibari por lo que desde temprana edad fue consentida por todas las personas de su clan, aunque claro que eso no significaba que fueran más suaves con ella durante su entrenamiento después de todo ella era la futura heredera y tenía un nombre que mantener.

En un gran castillo japonés, Kyo vivió feliz y protegida del mundo externo hasta que la tragedia llegó tocando a su puerta.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo cuando escucho varios pasos, alguien estaba corriendo... Eso era raro, la mayoría de los sirvientes sabían que los Hibari eran ligeros de sueño por lo que evitaban hacer ruido en la noche, se sentó en la cama curiosa hasta que su puerta fue deslizada y vio a un ensangrentado Tetsuya jadeando en su puerta.

— Estamos bajo ataque, tengo órdenes de evacuar la. — Dijo el chico solo un par de años mayor que ella, y no tuvo tiempo de estar sorprendida antes de que este la tomará y la sacara de su futon para comenzar a correr, señal de lo peligroso que era la situación, bajo ninguna circunstancia normal Tetsuya la tomaría de esa forma.

A medida que fueron avanzando Kyo noto las llamas... Parte de la casa se estaba quemando y además el olor a sangre y carne quemada comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales —_Esto no podía ser real ¿no?_ _Sus padres nunca permitirían eso ¿cierto? —_Hizo una mueca de disgusto y tapó su nariz con la manga de su ropa.

— Vamos a reunirnos con la señora... Ella estaba evacuando a todos mientras se averiguaba quien nos ata—se detuvo de repente y Kyo chocó contra su espalda parando de golpe.

— ¿Tetsuya? — Pregunto intentando ver lo mismo que el, pero el chico puso una mano protectora guiandola detrás de su espalda.

— Corra. — Murmuró en voz baja dando un paso hacia atrás. — Haré de distracción así que por favor corra.

— ¿de que es—sus palabras murieron cuando sintió que algo se tiraba sobre ellos y logró sacar a Tetsuya del camino ambos rodando en el piso, hasta que chocaron con algo.

Debido a lo oscuro de la noche, le costó ver bien el objeto con el que chocaron, hasta que noto que algo se sentía húmedo debajo de ella, al colocar su mano frente a su rostro sangre fue lo que le recibió... Trago duro y miró de nuevo lo que detuvo su caída, un _cuerpo_...

Su kimono estaba cubierto en sangre y tierra, pero ella conocía de memoria ese patrón, levantó la mirada y el rostro sin vida de su Madre fue lo que encontró , sintió su sangre helarse y el mundo parar a su alrededor, ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Donde estaba su padre?

— ¡Kyo-Sama! — su sirviente la hizo a un lado y finalmente la niña vio que los atacó, o mejor dicho quien.

Con su boca ensangrentada, sus ojos blancos, garras en lugar de dedos y comillos por dientes, su padre le miraba en cuatro, como un animal al acecho. Al ver como parecía más una bestia al acecho que un ser humano se recordó que era una Hibari y los Hibari tenían una misión.

— Tetsuya, evacua a todos de aquí. — Dijo miéntras sus manos buscaban por la tierra, estaba segura que su Madre no murió sin dar pelea y al menos tener un arma, cuando su palma dio con el metal de su lanza le tomó con fuerza.

— Pero Kyo-sam—

— Es una orden, el trabajo de un Hibari es proteger a su manada. — Ordenó con una voz más firme sin lugar a cuestionamiento.

— Entendido Kyo-Sama. — Afirmó con la mandíbula apretada y cuando la menor se lanzó contra el monstruo que solía ser su Padre, este aprovecho para huir para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Kyo no era ingenua, sabía que nunca logró vencer a su Padre en una pelea antes y que si su Madre tampoco logró hacerlo ahora, las posibilidades que tenía de salir viva y victoriosa eran probablemente igual a cero, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era al menos apostar su propia vida para ganar o al menos darle tiempo al resto para huir.

* * *

Sus costillas estaban rotas, podía sentirlo luego de que su Padre la lanzará contra unos árboles, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo por el bosque, usando todo a su disposición para ganar terreno entre ella y el monstruo. Sus pies dolían horrores probablemente dado al hecho que estaba corriendo descalza, pero siguió adelante viendo el final del bosque cerca.

Un gruñido gutural hizo que la sangre se le congelara, su Padre estaba más cerca de lo que pensó, y rápidamente se giro atravesando su pecho con la lanza por la... Perdió la cuenta después de la décima vez, que lo hizo y el mayor solo siguió yendo por su garganta como si nada estuviera mal.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando las letales garras del monstruo, y continuó avanzando hacia atrás hasta que finalmente se quedó sin suelo, y ambos comenzaron a caer.

Cayendo por el risco que daba con su propiedad a medida que la luz del sol comenzaba a hacerse presente, Kyo pudo ver mejor en lo que su Padre se había convertido... Era totalmente un monstruo, con pedazos de carne en sus dientes, y ojos vacíos, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención del todo... Sino el hecho de que su Padre parecía desintegrarse con la luz del sol y así, frente a sus ojos, antes de caer al río, vio a su padre esfumarse en el aire, luego vino el golpe al caer.

Mientras se ahogaba y comenzaba a perder su conciencia memorias de una vida en una cama de hospital llegaron a ella... Ah vaya de forma de desperdiciar su segunda vida, muriendo antes de cumplir los trece, al parecer cada vez moría más joven, quizás si llegaba a tener otra vida... En esa sí podría ser feliz.

* * *

Pará su suerte en lugar de las puertas del cielo o el infierno el techo de su residencia la recibió, y al mirar a un lado pudo ver a un Tetsuya con ojeras a su lado.

— Tinta y Papel. — Fue lo primero que dijo sintiendo su garganta rasposa. — Te también. — Añadió y vio a su subordinado asentir entusiasta conteniendo lágrimas.

— ¡Enseguida! Por cierto, Kyo-Sama una persona espera poder hablar con usted, dice ser parte de algo llamado el cuerpo de cazadores de demonios. — Le hizo saber y ella lo consideró un segundo.

— Traelo junto con mi te. — Respondió tragando saliva.

— Entendido. — Asintió antes de hacer una reverencia y salir.

Por su parte Kyo sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y con dolor en partes que no sabia podía sentir dolor ¿así se sentía ser atropellado por un camion? Quizás debía quedarse muerta... Un Suspiro escapó de sus labios, una pequeña siesta para recuperar energía no sonaba como algo malo.

* * *

La carnívora terminó el primer libro mientras escuchaba la historia del hombre que vino a verla. Al parecer su Padre se convirtió en un demonio come humanos, luego de que un demonio de Nombre Muzan algo le diera de su sangre... Wayne _— ¿era extranjero? —_ fue un pilar enviado por su jefe a investigar los alrededores luego de que este — _quien parecía tener buena intuición_ — le diera información sobre una posibilidad oportunidad de encontrar a Muzan.

Pará cuando Bruce vio el fuego en su casa, Kyo ya estaba en el bosque distrayendo a su Padre, el cazador fue informado por Tetsuya quien evacuaba a su gente del paradero de Padre e hija, pero tan solo pudo ver como el demonio se desintegraba por el sol mientras Kyo caía al agua, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salto para poder sacarla y ver si seguía viva, cosa que milagrosamente si pasó.

Después de eso el Pilar se quedó a su lado hasta que ella despertó, para poder explicarle lo sucedido y que tuviera alguna clase de cierre.

— ¿El sol es lo único que los puede matar? — Pregunto Kyo qué seguía mirando el papel donde escribía sin parar.

— En esencia si, pero los cazadores también portamos espadas hechas de un material especial que puede absorver los rayos de sol, cortar la cabeza de un demonio con una es fatal. — Explicó viendo a la chica hacer una ligera mueca... Su madre nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra el demonio. — Algunos venenos también sirven.

— ¿Se puede curar a un demonio? — Interrogó terminando la última hoja de la libreta para tomar otro y comenzar a escribir de nuevo.

— No existe una cura. — Respondió esperando que aliviara un poco su pesar, que entendiera que su padre murió en el momento en que recibió la sangre y que el monstruo que la atacó no era su Padre.

— Debido a mis heridas no puedo irme ahora. — Comenzó a decir mientras dejaba el pincel a un lado para tomar la taza de té y ver al mayor. — Pero en cuanto mejore me gustaría ir con usted.

— ¿Quieres ser una cazadora? — sinceramente temía que esa fuera su resolución despues de todo lo pasado... — Lo sé, que ahora mismo quiere tomar venganza del que crees que destr—

— No es venganza. — Le interrumpió dejando su taza de té en la mesa. — El trabajo de un Hibari, es guiar y proteger, como la última de mi familia no puedo permitir que una existencia como los demonios vaguen libres por la tierra, es mi deber acabar con todo aquello que atente contra el orden natural de las cosas. — Declaró de forma solemne viendo al mayor de forma sería a los ojos y después de la inicial sorpresa Bruce Suspiro.

— Ahora mismo tengo que irme y volver a mis deberes, pero enviaré a alguien a recogerte cuando te recuperes. — Respondió resignado y la niña Sonrió suavemente.

— Gracias. — Dijo de forma honesta antes de retomar su pincel y volver a escribir.

Pará cuando Kyo terminó de escribir todo Bruce estaba por irse por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle, que era tan importante como para que comenzará escribir en el momento en que despertó y no parara ni para dormir.

— Es todo el conocimiento médico que tengo, mi madre me lo dio. — La última parte era una mentira pero no creía que le fuera a creer si le dijera de dónde lo obtuvo. — Si fuera a morir, no sería bueno que todo esto se perdiera. — Contestó y él mayor tomó uno de los libros comenzando a leer con atención

— ¿Te molestaría si los tomó prestado? Estoy segura que esto podría servirle a uno de mis compañeros. — Pidió, notando lo exacto que era cada uno de los procedimientos médicos descritos, junto con lo innovadores, de resultar podrían salvar cientos de vidas.

— Mientras prometas cuidarlos, esta bien. — Respondió tranquila, mientras más personas aprendieran las técnicas del mundo moderno mejor.

— Los cuidare con mi vida. — Asintió y antes de irse llevando se los libros con él.

* * *

Poco después de su partida un cuervo comenzó a dejar cartas para ella, la mayoría eran del discípulo del Pilar que al parecer sería el encargada de entrenar la una vez mejorará. A través de las cartas aprendió varias cosas.

Bruce era de padres extranjeros, su Padre era un gran empresario que quizo expandir su negocio hasta Japón, donde durante un paseo familiar encontró su fin junto a su esposa en las manos de un demonio, luego de eso el joven Bruce se quedó con su mayordomo Alfred para vengar a su familia. Grayson se unió al pilar hace algunos años luego de que el circo donde vivía fue atacado una noche y el fuera el único sobreviviente, Bruce no sólo salvo su vida sino que lo acogió cuando se vio solo en el mundo, y luego de mucho discutir al respecto lo entrenó para ser su sucesor.

El siguiente miembro de la familia era Jason Todd o Jaybird como le decía Grayson, era un mestizo, hijo de un criminal americano que luego de huir de su país terminó en Japón, donde tomó a su madre una prostituta como esposa. Su padre fue asesinado por un demonio, pero como era un pedazo de mierda no fue un gran golpe en su vida, hasta que su madre volvió a los malos pasos y el terminó en la calle donde Bruce lo encontró mientras intentaba robarle, y lo llevó con él.

Pero al parecer Jason era un tema delicado, ya que después de casi ser asesinado por un humano que servía a un demonio, el código de los cazadores — _Y el de Bruce —_ de no herir humanos, y en especial de no matarlos ya no era lo suyo, y ahora seguía como cazador pero cortando relaciones tanto con el cuerpo de cazadores como con Bruce.

Los siguientes eran Timothy Drake, cuya historia era parecida a la Bruce, padres extranjeros asesinados por un demonio, y Stephanie Brown, cuya historia era más parecida a la de Kyo, con su Padre convirtiéndose en demonio y matando a su madre.

También estaban Barbara Gordon, cuyo padre era un policía que investigaba varias muertes extrañas, y descubrió a los demonios y al cuerpo de cazadores, cuando Bárbara se entero se unió al cuerpo, pero actualmente estaba retirada luego de ser incapacitada por un demonio, y estar paralizada de la cintura hacia abajo.

Al leer las cartas Kyo se preguntaba ligeramente si estaba bien para Dick contarle todo esto... Pero no era como si pudiera decirle que dejara de hacerlo, ya que no estaban en persona, además... El saber que no era la única cuya vida fue arruinada por los demonios la hacía sentir menos... _Sola_.

Cuando sus heridas se curaron y dejó todos asuntos listos, recibió un cuervo con instrucciónes, al parecer Grayson no podía ir por ella, pero si le dio una dirección, en la cima de un montaña su entrenamiento quedaría a cargo de un pilar retirado que entrenaba una nueva generación de cazadores.

* * *

Kyo realmente no esperaba un gran número de compañeros... Pero sinceramente no esperaba sólo dos, aunque la compañía era buena... Sabito y Giyuu eran de su edad por lo que a diferencia de lo que imagino no le costó mucho volverse amigos.

— Ten. — Le ofreció Urokodaki-san y ella Pestañeo viendo la lanza.

Cierto era que tenía problemas para usar la espada, pero hasta ahora había visto sólo a espadachínes como cazadores por lo que no espero que le dieran un arma distinta.

— Richard mencionó que tu madre te enseñó a usar una, no estoy muy seguro de cómo puedes usarlo, pero deberías tener aquello que te es más natural. — Explicó el mayor y ella tan solo alterno su mirada entre él y su nueva arma...

No había tomado una lanza desde que mato a su Padre... Pero también tenía las memorias de su Madre enseñándole..

_Sin importar cuánto duela, o que tan cansada estés, debes ponerte de pie, y seguir adelante, ese es el camino de un Hibari._

Sintiendo lágrimas queriendo dejar sus ojos tan solo Asintió en silencio apretando el arma tragando sollozos al recordar la firme pero dulce voz de su Madre.

Una vez que cambió de arma avanzó mucho más rápido que antes, y aunque no pudo aprender el aliento del agua, si creo el propio permitiendole asistir a la selección final con sus amigos.

— ¿ya pensaste un nombre para tu respiración? — Pregunto Sabito la noche antes a que partieran y ella hizo una mueca negando. — ¿ni una sola idea? — Bueno... El aliento del carnívoro no sonaba muy bien, en especial dado cuales eran sus enemigos y el de la nube, no estaba segura de saber los suficientes tipos de nubes para ese...

— Cielo. — Contestó Yuu y ambos le vieron elevando una ceja. — Cuando atacas con tu lanza... No siento intenciones asesinas, tan solo te vez en calma, como el cielo antes de una tormenta. — Respondió algo tímido su amigo y ella Pestañeo un poco.

Estaba seguro que en un fic de Katekyo leyó a alguien decir "_El cielo que los abarca a todos, los acepta a todos y los protege a todos_" Eso sonaba apropiado.

— Respiración del cielo. — Probó cómo se sentía saliendo de sus labios, y le gustó, ya tenia el nombre de su propia respiración estaba lista para la selección final.

* * *

— ¡Sabito! — Grito al ver a su amigo lanzarse contra el demonio con múltiples brazos y vio como luego de intentar cortar su cuello y romper su espada en el proceso, el demonio sacaba una brazo del suelo.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar giro para luego lanzar su lanza con fuerza atravesando la mano del demonio, aprovechando su distracción quito de la línea de fuego a Sabito pero el problema es que ahora ninguno tenía un arma , o al menos una que estuviera intacta.

— ¡corre yo lo distraere! — Sinceramente Kyo esperaba eso así que no rodo los ojos y tan solo tomó la espada rota de sus manos, y corrió hacia el demonio.

—Oh deberías haber escuchado a tu amigo. — Se burló el demonio y varias manos salieron del piso, pero ella las evitó usando los arboles y ramas a su alrededor.

Hizo como si fuera a cortar su cuello con la espada rota, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca lanzó el cuchillo a su cuello.

— ¡Kyo! — Grito Sabito tirándole su lanza, aprovechando que el demonio estaba distraído para recuperarla.

— _Aliento del cielo, primera forma: amenecer carmesí_. — Murmuró dando una vuelta y moviendo la lanza en su mano, exitosamente cortando la cabeza del demonio.

— ¡Eso fue muy varonil! — Grito su amigo corriendo hasta a ella mientras veía como el demonio se desintegraba y por un segundo recordó a su padre en el amanecer, este demonio probablemente también tuvo una familia que lo amaba... — ¿Kyo? — Pregunto su amigo y ella se acercó al demonio tomando su mano, sintiendo que de alguna forma eso era lo correcto.

* * *

Al terminar la semana, debido a que Sabito y Kyo mataron a todos los demonios todos pasaron, y Yuu aunque no estaba muy feliz por perderse casi toda la selección, debido a un golpe que recibió el primer día, si estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, luego de escoger sus piedras los tres volvieron a la montaña para celebrar con Urokodaki-san.

— Llegó una invitación para ti. — Le informo el antiguo pilar y ella elevó una ceja. — Richard quiere celebrar con toda la familia el hecho de que pasaste.

— ¿Familia? — ¿realmente le podía llamar así cuando solo vio a Wayne una vez?

— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. — Ofreció el mayor y ella lo pensó.

— Ire. — Contestó, después de todo fue el pilar quien salvo su vida, y la recomendó para volverse una cazadora, le debía las gracias por eso.

— Muy bien. — Asintió aceptando su decisión.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su camino al estado del murciélago, donde su nueva lanza y cuervo le esperarían.

Al llegar para ser honesta esperaba algo más... Gótico, dado que era el lugar donde el pilar del murciélago vivía pero era extrañamente normal y agradable, aunque la construcción tenía leves toques tradicionales de la arquitectura japonesa también podía notar una gran influencia occidental.

Aún así el gran cerezo en el patio le hizo sonreír recordando el que tenía en su casa, quizás antes de embarcarse en una misión debería pedir permiso para visitar su territorio y dar las buenas nuevas personalmente... Le tomo un año recuperarse por completo, y dos años llevar a cabo su entrenamiento, con 15 años, apuntó de cumplir 16 Kyo se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir disfrutando de la hermosa vista de un cerezo en primavera.

Junto ambas manos atrapando varios pétalos en sus manos y Rio un poco antes de soltarlos viendo como el viento se los llevaba encontrándose con que no estaba sola.

Pestañeo un par de veces y debido a que estaba de buen humor, dio una pequeña y sincera sonrisa al saludar.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludo a ambos cazadores haciendo una leve reverencia pero cuando no recibió una respuesta levantó la cabeza curiosa.

— ¿Eh? Oh si ¡buenas tardes! — Saludo el de cabello negro y ojos totalmente azules.

— ¿Quien eres? — Pregunto el otro que era ligeramente más alto, con un mechón de color blanco en su cabello y sus ojos tenían un leve verde en ellos además del azul.

— Kyoka Hibari. — Se presento haciendo una ligera mueca, no era muy educado preguntarle su nombre sin dar el suyo primero.

— ¡Oh tu eres Kyo-chan! — Celebró el primero. — Yo Soy Richard, hemos estado hablando por cartas ¡es un placer finalmente conocerte! — Enseguida se acercó para estrechar sus manos con una sonrisa encantadora que casi la deja ciega. — Vamos Jaybird, está es la nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, saluda.

— Si eres lista aprenderás a mantenerte lejos de esta familia. — Contestó el nombrado parándose a su lado. — Buena suerte, la necesitarás. — Le deseó mirando sus ojos con intensidad antes de irse.

— ¡Espera Jaybird! Disculpa un segundo. — Le Soltó las manos y fue detrás del chico... Quizás si debió quedarse en el monte con Urokodaki después de todo...

Luego de ser abandonada en la entrada alguien más fue por ella, Brown y Drake quienes sí la recibieron como se debía y le mostraron el lugar antes de llevarla con Bruce y el herrero que tenía su lanza.

— Interesante elección de arma, es la primera vez que hago una. — Comento el de la máscara extraña y ya que estaba acostumbrado al antiguo pilar no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¡Oh me pregunto de qué color será! — Murmuró curiosa la rubia. — ¿quizás azul? Es decir aprendiste la respiración del agua primero y la tuya deriva de esa...

— El negro es mas común en esta familia. — Comentó Drake y ella tan solo tomó el arma en su mano, viendo como el color comenzaba a correr por esta hasta la punta.

— ¿Morado? — Preguntaron la mayoría viendo el arma con su nuevo color.

— Esta es la primera vez que veo ese color... — Murmuró el herrero y enseguida Drake tomó la lanza para verla mejor junto a la rubia.

Kyo por su parte tan solo se quedó callada, suponía que podías sacar la nube de la chica pero no el morado de la chica, el morado era su favorito después de todo así que... No podía quejarse, esta era el arma con el que protegería a su nueva familia y el color era lo de menos.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por su atención y leer! Espero que les haya gustado y ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos del fanfic nuevo, es decir escribi para ambos fic un capitulo, y creo que los subiré a mi historia en contra del cliché para saber cuál gusta más! Pueden pasarse por ella y decirme que opinan!

Los amo y cuídense!


	54. A demon's tale, Fity-one

Kyo iba a vomitar arco iris, debido al baile de primavera en toda la escuela se llevaban a diario las propuestas más clichés y cursi que alguien pudiera pensar, lo que era lindo el primer día, los días siguientes solo se volvía molesto. Aunque si debía admitir que los últimos días antes del baile siempre eran los mejores llenos de estudiantes con ansiedad y desesperación por ser invitados o invitar a su crush, la carnívora no estaba por sobre apreciar la miseria ajena de vez en cuando —_Era la hija de su madre después de todo, y puede que Ivy, Byakuran y Harley estén teniendo cierto impacto en ella—_.

Pero ahora no podía disfrutar de su placer culpable ya que primero, hace un tiempo un nuevo señor del crimen apareció en la ciudad, sin presentarse, lo que era _rudo_, y tonto ¿que clase de criminal de segunda no sabe que debe hablar con el Hibari de turno antes de comenzar su negocia en _su_ ciudad? El punto es que por ahora la carnívora lo dejó hacer como quisiera ya que a pesar de ser un delincuente solo se metía con los de su clase asi que, eso le ganaba el beneficio de la duda a pesar de su cuestionable elección de nombre ¿Redhood? ¿Un alias del Joker? Increíblemente estúpido si le preguntaban a ella y realmente esperaba que no fuera un fan del tipo o las cosas se irían por la borda.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Les saludo Grayson en la salida de la escuela y ella elevó una ceja.

— ¡Hay una fiesta en la playa y vinimos a buscarlos! — Anunció Wally, y era viernes... Así que suponía que podía darse un descanso por el día. — Haremos una parrillada

— ¡oh! ¿Puedo asar malvavisco? — Pregunto emocionado Byakuran.

— Claro, lo que tu corazón lleno de azúcar quiera. — Rio divertido el pelirrojo y bueno, no había mucho que decir al respecto.

* * *

Kyo odiaba ligeramente el sol, su piel no era la mejor para exponer a la luz solar así que tuvo que quedarse en la orilla debajo de una sombrilla, para su suerte, no era la única que compartía su aversión al sol.

— ¿tienes más bloqueador? — Le preguntó Tim qué estaba casi por completo cubierto con bloqueador, pero no le culpaba luego de ver cómo su brazo se puso después de un par de minutos al sol.

— Ten. — Le tiro su botella mientras veía a Byakuran jugar en el mar junto con Harley, lo que era totalmente injusto ya que ellos eran igual de pálidos de ellos, pero su piel no resentia el sol tanto, bastardos con suerte.

En la arena haciendo la parrilla estaban Wally, Tetsuya y Superboy, mientras Roy y Dick no estaban por ninguna parte lo que no sabía cómo interpretar ya que Grayson llevaba actuando extraño desde hace unos días y hoy estaba especialmente raro.

— Me alegra haber traído a Tetsuya sin el, estoy segura que la parrilla sería un desastre. — Comentó Ivy en la silla de playa a su derecha y ella asintio, bendito Alfred y su técnica para cocinar que estaba dejando a su sombra. — Mhmm el traje de baño te queda bien. — Comentó y Kyo tan solo se bajo de hombros, era un simple traje de dos piezas, de color negro, con un moño en medio de sus senos, la carnívora no tenía muchas cicatrices así que su piel blanca no tenía casi ninguna imperfección.

Nuevamente Kyo se recordó, era ardiente, bendita sea la genética y años de entrenamiento — _Porque estaba segura que tenía que ver con una mezcla de ambos, ya que a pesar de su entrenamiento y fuerza tanto Fon como su Mamá no parecían tener mucha musculatura, o al menos no una como ciertos villanos o héroes que era una exageración. —_

— ¿y el resto? — Decidío preguntar ahora Tim una vez totalmente cubierto por unas diez capas protectoras de bloqueador.

— Es una fiesta "sin adultos" — Hizo comillas Ivy. — La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Harley no cuenta como adulto, al menos no como uno responsable y por lo mismo tampoco puede estar sin supervision.

— Mhm. — Sería bueno traer a Steph, pero aún no sabía el secreto de las mascaras así que tampoco podía traerla a una fiesta donde todos tenía una doble identidad, sería incomodo cuando preguntaran como se conocieron.

— ¡Kyo! — Escucho a Grayson gritar mientras se acercaba y ella elevó una ceja, se veía demasiado feliz y nervioso como para ser normal.

— Grayson. — Contestó una vez el héroe estuvo a su lado y este tomó sus manos viéndole a los ojos lo que levantó banderas rojas en su cabeza. — Por favor no me mates hasta que termine. — Pidió con una leve sonrisa y ella Pestañeo ¿terminar que?

— _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me (no vayas gastando tus emociones, deposita todo tu amor en mi) _ — Cantaron varias voces junto con una melodia y Kyo tuvo que mirar a sus compañeros para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

— ¿De dónde viene la música? — Cuestióno Drake y esa era una muy buena pregunta.

— ¿Es Mamma mia? — Siguió Ivy recibiendo miradas de los más jóvenes. — ¿que? Es una buena película.

Antes de poder seguir haciendo preguntas sobre gustos en películas Grayson se puso de rodillas aún sosteniendo sus manos.

— _I wasn't jealous before we met (No era celoso antes de conocernos) —_ Canto Para la estupefacción de los presentes y Kyo nunca estuvo más feliz de tener una natural expresión en blanco. Detrás de ellos Roy y Wally levantaron sus puños fingiendo una pelea al ritmo de la canción — _now every men that I see is a potential threat ( Ahora cada hombre es una potencial amenaza) _— Le Soltó para ir con sus amigos y unirse a la pelea. — _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. ( Y soy posesivo, no es agradable)_ — Los pelirrojos calleron al suelo y Conner le entregó un habano a Richard quien seguía cantando. — _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice. (Me escuchaste decir que fumar era mi único vicio) —_ Le dio una falsa probada y Kyo aún no podía procesar lo que pasaba.

¿Richard le estaba cantando? ¿Porque? ¿Y cuando planeo todo esto? Que por favor alguien le dijera que estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral, esto... Esto era lo más cursi de la vida.

— _But now it isn't true, now everything is new. (Pero ya no es verdad, ahora todo es nuevo)_ — tiro el habano y se acercó a una petrificada Kyo. — _and all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you...(Y todo lo que he aprendido se ha derrumbado, te ruego...) _— Tomó sus manos de nuevo y la carnívora sabía que debía parar esta tontería, que de hacer lo que veía en sus ojos que quería que hiciera moriría de la vergüenza y tendría que matar a todas estas personas por ver la caer en desgracia y Kyo estaba guardando su primer homicidio para alguien especial como toda doncella Hibari, pero...

Mamá mía era su favorita...

— _Don't go wasting your emotion. (No vayas gastando tus emociones)_ — Canto ganándose una gran sonrisa de Richard que casi la dejó ciega y estaba segura que escucho a Drake maldecir detrás de ella en sorpresa o otra cosa, no estaba segura. — _Lay all your love on me! (Deposita todo tu amor en mi) —_ Negó evitando reír y se Soltó del agarre para caminar hacia la playa.

Tomó una larga respiración aceptando lo que estaba pasando, Dios esto era tan cursi.

— _It was like shooting a sitting duck. (Fue como dispararle a un pato sentado)_ — Se dio la vuelta mirando a Richard que de alguna forma consiguió un arco y fingía dispararle una flecha, y por el amor al drama llevó una mano a su pecho como si le hubiera dado. — _a little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck! (Una pequeña charla, una sonrisa y cariño estaba atrapada)_ — Se detuvo en su andar viendo como Richard se acercaba y puso sus manos en su rostro.

Esto era quizás lo más cursi que había hecho en sus vidas y no tenía la más mínima idea de porque lo estaba haciendo, pero era también de las cosas más divertidas y lindas que alguien hizo por ella así que se permitió seguir con una leve sonrisa.

_— I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. (Siento una especie de miedo cuando no te tengo cerca)_ — Canto más suavemente notando las manos en su cintura y lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. — _unsatisfied, I skip my pride I beg you, dear...(insatisfecha, me salto mi orgullo, te ruego querido) _— Murmuró ya casi sobre sus labios hasta que los chicos tomaron al mayor alejando lo de ella para llevarlo a la playa cantando a tono.

— _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me! (no vayas gastando tus emociones, deposita todo tu amor en mi)_ — Cantaron mientras hacían una extraña clase de baile poco sincronizado y sinceramente ridículo. — _Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me! (No vayas compartiendo tu devoción, deposita todo tu amor en mi)_ — Antes de que pudiera pestañear Dick dio un salto mortal quedando de rodillas en la arena, y estaba segura de que con ayuda de Wally consiguió tener un ramo de lirios en sus manos.

— ¿irías al baile conmigo? — Pregunto Grayson y Kyo tuvo que pestañear asegurándose de que escucho bien mirando detrás de ellos a los chicos sostener un cartel que decía lo mismo que el mayor Pregunto.

— ¿hiciste todo esto para invitarme a un baile al que no planeaba ir? — Pregunto elevando una ceja en un tono serio notando que la sonrisa del otro decaia un poco.

— ¿si? — Pregunto inseguro y la japonesa llevó sus manos a su boca con su cabello tapando parte de su rostro. — ¿Kyo? — dijo preocupado y miró a sus amigos que le vieron igual.

— pffft... — cómo nunca en su vida, o vidas Kyo comenzó a reír siendo imposible para ella contenerse rompiendo su cara de poker. — Por Dios eres tan tonto.— Logró decir entre suaves y melodiosas carcajadas y el héroe incluso podía ver algunas lágrimas por tanto reír. — Tan cursi, tan tonto, te quiero tanto. — Dijo como si no se diera cuenta de lo que salía de sus labios, y eso bastó para sacar al mayor de su trance inducido por escuchar por primera vez a Kyo reír de esa forma.

— ¿me quieres? — Pregunto colocándose de pie para verle de frente y la contraria Pestañeo comenzando a dejar de reír.

— ¿que? — contestó hasta que finalmente su cerebro pareció registrar lo que dijo y trago saliva.

Podía negar lo que dijo... Pero eso la haría parecer Tsundere... Y ya perdió mucho orgullo hoy así que tan solo respiro y Sonrió tomando las flores.

— Te quiero, y si, iré al baile contigo. — Contestó intentando mantener se neutral esperando que el calor en sus mejillas fuera resultado de su exposición al sol.

— Te quiero también... — Acarició su mejilla antes de darse la vuelta para ver a sus amigos. — ¡Dijo que si! — Grito y sus amigos comenzaron a celebrar mientras Kyo sentía aquella alegría burbujeante en su estómago, suponía que ir a un baile no estaría mal.

* * *

Nota: He vuelto y por supuesto que Richard tenía que invitar a Kyo en la forma más cursi posible! Como han estado? Les ha gustado? Oh por cierto ya publique el capítulo donde salían mis ideas de Fic y al final me decidí por el donde Athanasia es mayor, y ya llevo algunos capítulos pero quiero tener varios antes de actualizar.

Pronto se viene Jason! Así que los dejo atentos! Nos vemos!


	55. A demon's tale, fifty-two

Kyo salió de su cita con la doctora un tanto nerviosa, y si se preguntan ¿porque doctora? Cierto era que el doctor encargado de la salud de Kyo era Shamal que a pesar de ser una desgracia para los hombres —_y para la humanidad realmente —_, era bueno en su campo, pero en este asunto no había forma en que Kyo dejara que el doctor se le acercara.

La doctora que la carnívora visitó era su ginecóloga, y lo venía siendo desde su primer período, y la visitó de nuevo cuando comenzó a salir con Grayson.

Podría haber muerto virgen pero Kyo no era tan inocente, no después de escuchar de una de las pacientes mayores un método ideal y sin efectos efectos secundarios para lidiar con el dolor de algunos tratamientos en un grupo de apoyo.

¿Se les viene algo a la mente? ¿No? Bueno si me quieren mentir es cosa suya, para los realmente inocentes el método era por medio de la másturbacion, y si, funcionaba de maravilla, así que Kyo pudo morir virgen pero no santa.

Asi que como la adulta responsable que era, se aseguró de llevar un método anticonceptivo —_una inyección cada tres meses —_ y de estar totalmente sana, solo por si acaso, porque aunque sabía lo poco probable que era que Grayson sólo... Solo decidiera tener relaciones un día, —_Kyo estaba segura que preparia una de esas cenas clichés y luego pétalos y todo lo cursi, y aunque lo negaría toda su vida le parecía adorable —_ era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y la carnívora no estaba preparada para ser Madre, nop, no aún, quizás algún día, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente, como la noche de baile.

Hasta ahora Grayson era el que hacía todos los avances en su relación, y está vez quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso, por lo que después de asegurarse que su anticonceptivo estaba funcionando bien... tenía que hablar con Richard que si lo deseaba, la noche del baile... Bueno, podían hacer más que bailar, que estaba lista, ahora como hacer eso sin morir de vergüenza era la verdadera interrogante.

Por ahora podía concentrarse en otras cosas, como hacer miserable la vida de Drake, eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

* * *

Stephanie vio como Kyo parecía revisar su examen —_Sip, después de semanas de esclavizar se en el escritorio estudiando la carnívora decidió hacerle un examen para saber si estaba lista_ — con detenimiento, hasta que terminó e hizo un gesto con la mano y Tetsuya salió de la biblioteca.

— ¿y? ¿Como me fue? — Pregunto algo ansiosa por poder dejar lo que se parecía al trabajo de oficina para poder finalmente entrenar.

— 80 de 100, pasaste apenas. — Contestó con su usual tono de poker pero eso no detuvo a la rubia de celebrar y abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Sabía que podía hacerlo pero estaba tan nervio—

—Brown. — Le interrumpió mientras Tetsuya volvía con una caja blanca con un moño de color morado. — Tu recompensa por pasar. — Le indico.

— ¿mi recompensa? — Elevó una ceja y la Soltó para deshacer el nudo, una vez lo hizo abrió la caja quitando el papel de celofán, quedándose sin aire al ver el contenido de la caja. — Esto es...

— ¿De qué me perdí? — Pregunto Drake a quién Kyo también mando a traer junto con la caja siendo seguido por una curiosa Harley e Ivy.

— Wow es bellísimo. — Murmuró Harley corriendo hasta Steph que sacó el vestido de la caja con extremo cuidado por que se veía más caro que su departamento.

El vestido tenía un ligero escote en v, era de un color negro brillante hasta la cintura donde se volvía blanco hasta el piso, una de las capas de la falda era de un negro transparente con pequeños brillos que hacían relucir el vestido, era sinceramente hermoso.

— ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de primavera con Drake? — Pregunto Kyo viendo al mencionado ahogarse con el aire.

— ¿la estas invitando al baile por mi? — cuestióno ligeramente sonrojado evitando la mirada de la rubia que también le veía con un leve rubor.

— Bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo. — Se burló Ivy con una sonrisa maliciosa caminando hasta las chicas para ver el vestido.

— Bueno, no es lo mío andar con niños ricos, pero sería una lástima desperdiciar la oportunidad de usar a esta belleza. — Respondió aún sin creer que el hermoso vestido era suyo.

— Te recogerá a las ocho. — Asintió solemne Kyo y ya que Drake no parecía estar en contra, cerró el asunto, era algo lamentable ver al joven Robin romperse la cabeza para encontrar una forma de invitar a Brown al baile, por lo que se apiado de su alma, y después decian que era el demonio cuando claramente era una santa digan de devoción —_Si... Solo alguien que no conocía a Kyo podría decir eso—_

* * *

Dick podía notar que Kyo quería decirle algo... Que, no estaba muy seguro, tal vez debería dejarla respirar y sacarla de su regazo — _Kyo parecía especialmente perder sus palabras cuando estaba en su regazo siendo besada hasta perder el sentido_— pero si fuera realmente importante de seguro no se hubiera sentado ahí en primer lugar — _Además hoy era uno de los pocos días donde casi todos estaban fuera de la mansión, por lo que Grayson podía ir la habitación de Kyo sin problemas _— así que quizás lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

— Richard... – Susurro en ese tono bajo y necesitado que aprendió a asociar con que ya sintió lo que estaba debajo de ella, bueno mejor dicho lo que _despertó_.

—Tomaré una ducha helad—intento levantarse pero Kyo se mantuvo firme en su regazo sujetando sus brazos para mantenerlo en su lugar. — ¿Kyo?

— Después del baile, no quiero volver a casa. — Contestó intentando ocultar su rostro entre mechones de su cabello que estaban sueltos alrededor de su cara y caían sobre esta al bajar la cabeza. — Quiero irme contigo. — Susurro confundiendo le un poco.

¿No irse a casa? ¿Irse a casa con el? Pero si vivían en el mismo lugar, eso no tenía mucho sen— Esperen un minuto, noche del baile, ir con el novio en lugar de ir a casa... Ella no se refería a... ¿Oh si? Santa mierda.

— Kyo, no es necesario, podemos tomarnos las cosas co—suaves labios lo callaron y está era una de las pocas veces en que Kyo le beso por iniciativa propia por lo que se distrajo por completo de lo que estaba por decir.

— Quiero hacerlo. —Susurro sobre sus labios levantando sus ojos con determinación y algo de lujuria en ellos, y como si deseara darle más énfasis movió sus caderas de forma sinceramente pecaminosa sobre su ereccion.

Demonios, nunca fue bueno negándole nada a Kyo.

— Serás mi muerte. — Contestó cambiando de posiciones para quedar arriba, casi gruñendo ante la vista de su novia debajo de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios algo hinchados por las horas que llevaban besándose, y esos endemoniados ojos grises que le encantaban.

— Tomaré eso como un si. — Sonrió levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla y ahora ambos estaban sonriendo, mientras no podían esperar a que llegara el viernes.

* * *

Nota: Okay gente haré spoiler! Se viene el que todas estas esperando, el único, el inigualable!...! Jsjsjs ya verán! Gracias por leer y los extraño! Dejen comentarios para saber de ustedes y si alguien tiene ideas para un interlude son muy apreciadas!

Ohh mañana publicaré un nuevo Fic, An AlGhul/Wayne with a plan: of how to get a Robin! Pará el que me pueden dar Oc si les sobran! Sera el primer capitulo junto con una mirada del segundo!

Es un Fic totalmente de Batman, pero estoy segura de que si les gustan mis protagonistas (Tsunange y ahora Kyo) les encantará mi protagonista, Athanasia AlGhul quién es la definición de la oración _matarlos con bondad. _


	56. A demon's tale, Fifty-three

Kyo veía un poco nerviosa sus manos, mientras Ivy terminaba de arreglar su maquillaje, se sentía un poco mal por ella y Harley, que no podían atender al baile debido a sus pasados criminales pero Byakuran quien no quería ir a ninguna parte sin sus chicas favoritas — Y Kyo noto la forma en que los ojos de Pamela se iluminaron ligeramente mientras negaba ante las excentricidades del albino — decidió quedarse con ellas para salir a su propio baile, de seguro a un club de dudosa reputación pero con Pamela Dudaba que las cosas se salieran monumental mente de control así que por hoy los dejaría ser.

— Listo. — Afirmó la pelirroja retirando la brocha que uso para pintar sus labios, y ella se miró en el espejo.

Sus labios estaban pintados de un azul del mismo color que su vestido, su cabello recogido varias trenzas que hacían un moño, dejando su cuello expuesto. Sus pestañas negras y más largas que nunca, junto con sus párpados pintados de varios colores imitando su cabello, todo iba a juego con algo de brillo en sus mejillas, la villana claramente sabía lo que hacía.

— Mhmm. — Murmuró mirando a la mayor con agradecimiento en su mirada y por la forma en que Asintió noto que entendió el silencioso mensaje.

— Ahora, vamos, no quieres llegar tarde. — Le ayudo a colocarse de pie para salir de la habitación, y Kyo tomó una ligera respiración, hoy sería una gran noche.

Dick solo estaba ligeramente nervioso esperando a su novia a los pies de la escalera. Aún no revelaban que estaban saliendo juntos, pero por las miradas de Bruce y Fon ambos sabían, el millonario parecía querer decir algo respecto cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, pero cada vez que hacía un ademán de acercarse Fon se acercaría un poco más, y le regalaría una pequeña sonrisa que lo devolviera a su lugar, de eso sacaba un par de conclusiones.

Primero Fon probablemente sabía de ellos desde el inicio —Era un Hibari después de todo y no puedes esconderle cosas a un Hibari por mucho tiempo —, segundo por la forma en que retenía a Bruce los apoyaba y daba su espacio lo que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, y tercero por la manera en que Bruce peleaba para mantener la compostura después de cada dulce sonrisa de Fon, Dick no era el único que sufriría en las manos de Kikyo Hibari una vez se enterara de las personas que... Favorecían a su hija y hermano menor, un escalofrío lo recorrió ante el pensamiento de lo que esa mujer le haría una vez se enterara, en especial dado lo que pasaría hoy.

Tuvo que toser un poco para evitar sonreír como un idiota al pensar en el final de la noche, cuando se fueran a una de las casas de seguridad que se aseguró de preparar — Por supuesto se aseguró de quitar cualquier dispositivo dejado por el murciélago, al encontrar micrófonos y cámaras Suspiro de alivio por haberlas quitado antes de la gran noche — para ellos. Dick sabía que sería la primera vez de Kyo por lo que quería que fuera perfecto, sin mencionar que se aseguró de hacerlo extra cursi sabiendo que la japonesa rodaria sus ojos pero en sus labios una ligera sonrisa llena de afecto adornaria sus labios, sip, Richard conocía a su Kyo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aunque por fuera parecía querer vomitar arco iris por las cosas cursi que hacía, por dentro se derretia un poco más por él, razón por las que lo seguía haciendo.

—Wow... — Murmuró Fon sacándole de sus pensamientos y miró al asiático notando que este miraba el inicio de las escaleras, lo que le recibió fue la vista de un ángel.

Su vestido era de un profundo azul, con una tela que se veía suave al tacto, falda larga hasta los tobillos donde unos tacones negros con un moño adornaban los pies de Kyo. La falda tenía pequeñas estrellas y lunas bordadas con extremo detalle, y la parte de arriba era de hombros caídos, abrazándo el cuerpo de la japonesa de la forma correcta para mostrar la piel de porcelana de la chica, sin llegar a mostrar demasiado.

Su maquillaje era notorio y a la vez suave, y la única palabra que vino a la mente de Dick para describir a Kyo era Etérea.

Tan hermosa que parecía irreal, debería ser ilegal para alguien ser así de bella. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron y un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica al notar como le miraba, Richard trago evitando un gruñido sin saber a ciencia como sobrevivira la noche sin atacar a Kyo y tomarse su tiempo para arruinarla en cuanto estuvieran solos.

— se ve encantadora señorita. – La felicito Alfred siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

— Alfred tiene razón, te ves especialmente hermosa hoy. — Añadió Fon.

— Ese vestido la favorece mucho. — Se unió Tetsuya que estuvo esperando junto al resto, quien sostenía las cosas de la carnívora.

— tienen razón. — Asintió Bruce y un flash los sorprendió a todos que se giraron para ver a Byakuran sacando algunas fotos.

— Recuerdos. — contestó a la silenciosa pregunta.

Kyo rodo los ojos terminando de bajar las escaleras quedando frente a Grayson quién tomó su mano.

— Te traje esto. — Extendió el corsage, y ante la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro contrario procedió a colocar la pulsera floral en su muñeca.

— Es linda. — Comentó viendo las flores blancas, orquídeas, que resaltaba en contraste con el resto de su atuendo.

— Gracias a Byakuran tenemos muchas fotos, así que ya deberían irse, se les hará tarde, y a nosotros también. — Señaló Fon y su sobrina elevó una ceja.

— Fon y yo iremos a cenar. — Contestó Bruce y bueno, eso explicaba porque ambos estaban en trajes también. El americano usaba el tipo traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata a juego, mientras que Fon usaba un traje completamente negro al igual que su camisa con una corbata roja, que resaltaba a la vista.

Ambos se veían bastante bien juntos, y Kyo se sentía bien de que las cosas fueran bien para su tío.

— ¡Oh iré a buscar a Harley, de seguro querrá ver las fotos antes de irnos! — Se despidió Byakuran yendo en busca de su rubia favorita.

— Que tengan una buena noche. — Le deseo Fon con sinceridad, y la forma en que no mencionó una hora específica para regresar y escogió justo esta noche para sacar a pasear a Bruce le decía bastante a Kyo, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Hmmm. — Asintió decidiendo irse antes de que los nervios sacaran lo mejor de ella.

Cómo era de esperarse de una escuela como la academia de ciudad Gótica, el lugar que eligieron para hacer su baile de primavera fue el museo de la ciudad que estaba cerrado para este evento. Una cantante con toda una orquesta tocaba junto a la sección de dinosaurios, y meseros con cámareras pasaban ofreciendo todo tipo de bebidas y aperitivos.

Algunas mesas con manteles más caros que algunas casas, estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar y a pesar de ser un baile escolar una alfombra roja recibía a los participantes con algunos fotógrafos a los lados, bueno, después de todos los alumnos de la academia eran en su mayoría parte de la alta sociedad de la ciudad así que no era tan extraño ver a los paparazzi merodeando.

Al llegar Kyo no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la atención, ella no tenía problemas en ser vista con Grayson, pero este sí era mayor que ella, y conociendo a los buitres podrían hacer todo tipo de venenosas especulaciones en su contra y ella no quería eso.

— Mhmm, ¿sería malo de mi parte si grito que eres mi novia? He querido hacer eso por un tiempo y con toda la atención parece ser la oportunidad perfecta. — Comentó y ella tuvo que colocar una mano en su rostro para alejarlo y que no viera la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Herbívoro tonto. — Contestó divertida saliendo del auto para caminar con su novio ya sin importarle nada más aparte de ellos.

— Oh pensé que era un carnívoro. — se acercó ligeramente susurrando en su oído. — Después de todas las mordidas...

— omnivoro. —corrigió evitando sonrojar se para poder entrar al baile con la frente en alto.

Viendo a Tsunayoshi no muy lejos botando algunos trago para luego disculparse con el mesero mientras sus amigos estaban a su lado con sus payasadas usuales, no pudo evitar sentir que todo estaba bien por un segundo.

— Oh amo, está canción. — Por supuesto Dick no dudo en arrastrarla a la pista de baile, y aunque Kyo negara después haber ido voluntariamente, si fue emociónada con él, después de todo este era su primer baile.

A medida que la noche fue avanzando se encontraron con Drake y Brown que parecía bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, y Kyo les deseaba lo mejor, hacian una linda pareja después de todo, y la carnívora totalmente esperaba ser la padrino de Drake, se lo debía por conseguirle la cita.

Incluso Tetsuya consiguió una pareja con que bailar, por lo que estaba probando ser una buena noche.

Kyo estaba bailando una canción lenta con Grayson, prácticamente reposando su cabeza en su hombro cuando se levantó para verle con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos? — Pregunto en una suave voz.

— ¿Te quieres ir...? — Elevó una ceja, estaba seguro de que la estaban pasando bien ¿porque se querría ir?

— Quiero irme contigo Richard. — Repitió su pedido, viéndole a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero viéndole con decisión.

— ¿Estas segura? — Levanto una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla y está Asintió huyendo un poco nerviosa de su mirada. — Muy bien ¿deberíamos despedirnos? — Cuestionó mirando alrededor.

— Mhm. — Negó al ver que la estaban pasando bien por su cuenta y su pareja Asintió.

— Muy bien. — Sonrió tomando su mano para ir por sus cosas en la mesa e irse del baile.

Al salir por atrás para evitar las pocas cámaras que quedaban fueron recibidos por la fría noche de Gótica, y antes de poder quejarse por el frío Kyo sintió a Grayson colocando su saco en sus hombros.

— Mi caballero. — Bromeó mirando a su novio que le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Todo para mí reina. — Contestó con humor entrelazando sus dedos para caminar a donde tenía un auto que dejó para llegar a su destino. — Llaves... — Murmuró ya cerca del auto y Kyo tan solo miró la ciudad distrayendose con las personas que pasaban y seguían con sus vidas alrededor de ellos.

Pestañeo un segundo cuando su mirada cayó sobre un chico con una chaqueta de cuero café y cabello negro ¿porque se le hacía conocido? Se levantó de su lugar algo recostada en el auto e intentó ver el rostro del sujeto.

— Pase usted. — Habló a su lado Grayson pero no le tomó atención y dio un paso adelante en un intento de ver mejor. — ¿Kyo? — Pregunto notando qué su novia parecía ver algo en la distancia. — ¿Qu—

—¿Jason? — Le interrumpió sintiendo su corazón en su garganta cuando el extraño se dio vuelta dándole una buena vista de su rostro, uno que era demasiado familiar a pesar de que parecía mucho más definido que la última vez que lo vio.

— ¿Jaybird? — Murmuró Grayson sorprendido al ver donde Kyo estaba mirando y como si pudiera sentir las miradas sobre su persona el contrario miró en su dirección.

Por un segundo se quedó de piedra como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero en el mismo instante se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr como si la vída le fuera en ello, y ya que una sorprendida y furiosa carnivora estaba corriendo detrás de él, bueno podía ser cierto.

Nota: Me demore una eternidad en actualizar lo sé! Lo siento, es que se me había olvidado! Realmente lo siento! Le demore tanto que ahora estamos a la par con Wattpad! (ahí también lo publico)

Pero Jason esta de vuelta! ¿Que les parece? Se extraño un montón y llega para quedarse, si es que Kyo lo perdona y no lo muerde hasta la muerte.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews.


End file.
